


You'll Be Mine (And I'll Be Yours)

by captndevil



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 100,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captndevil/pseuds/captndevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of one shots and drabbles that are originally posted to tumblr so they are all in one place. Rated M for some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delicious Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another one-shot: actually a one shot today. But I am continuing He was the bane of her existence and I already have chapter two half written so it should be uploaded by before Sunday, hopefully but don't hold me to that!:)
> 
> Link to bane of her existence on fanfiction; s/11292238/1/Bane-Of-Her-Existence
> 
> FYI: Caroline is around 22 in this and Klaus is 24.
> 
> The one where Katherine and Elijah are getting married and as her maid of honour, Caroline starts yelling at the staff to do their job properly until Klaus steps in:)
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Just a little bit higher... Well that's not a little bit," Caroline snapped to the staff as she stood rigidly in the centre of the ivory decorated hall, sighing loudly and dramatically gesturing to the flower decorations at the end of each isle.

Was nothing going to go right for her today? Seriously? Why was all the staff so damn incompetent-

"What?" she growled, catching the sight of piercing baby blues watching her every move.

An amused chuckle echoed throughout the hall, "Nothing at all, sweetheart". If Klaus was honest with himself, he found a wound up Caroline quite profoundly adorable and he did so enjoy winding her up even tighter.

Stomping forward, she slammed a bunch of petite flowers into his chest and smiled sweetly- fake as hell but it was still innocently sweet. "Make yourself useful."

He groaned, "Caroline..."

"Come on, third row back, Mikaelson. They aren't going to decorate themselves".

Okay, maybe she did just enjoy his annoyance and irritation. Just a little bit- well it was immensely satisfying.

Grinning to herself, she hopped to the back row, planning on instructing another wait staff how to not be so god damn incompetent when a sharp grasp on her arm propelled her backwards and into the callous arms of Klaus Mikaelson who stood still, starring down at her amusedly.

"How about I rather help you out with those accelerated stress levels of yours, love?"

A breathy sigh in her ear which so didn't send tingles down her spine. Nope. None. Zilch.

Followed by a hand that could only be constructed by an artists' trailing across the length of her back. Another hand cupping her cheek and twisting her face up to look at him, his eyes twinkling down at her in mirth and his smirk widening ever so slightly to emphasise his very red, very kissable-

Nope. No. Don't go there Forbes.

Starring at his face and this god damn dimples really didn't help her current issue.

Shaking her head and huffing loudly, she pushed his arms backwards in a quick move and quickly took several steps backwards. "I'd rather die but thanks," she chirped.

"That's not what you were saying at the engagement party," he mused, blatantly starring as she trailed around the isle.

"We all make mistakes".

"You know as well as I do that it wasn't a mistake, Caroline".

"Do I?" she retorted.

His smirk faltered slightly as she spun around, her back now facing him.

Taking the few steps towards her and leaning directly into her personal space, he breathed, "Yes." Upon seeing her hands shake slightly on the clip board that she was currently holding, his smirk widened.

Again. Oh yes, he definitely affected her.

That pleased him, immensely.

"Then maybe you should of called like you said you would," she retorted, preparing to whizz away. "Then again, I suppose I shouldn't be naive enough to believe your a man of your word".

And as quick as she came, she disappeared, whirling and stomping as she left with her dress flowing with her.

Ugh.

Just why had her best friend decided to marry Elijah? And did he have to have such irritating brothers-

Don't even get her started on Kol and his irritating innuendos that he flew out right, left and centre. Then again, maybe Elijah was adopted...

Caroline was quite sure that the world was against her- especially today, she huffed. Was one normal, peaceful day ever in the cards for her?

Sprinting now, she increased her speed: she wasn't quite ready to face Klaus or listen to his empty apologies and epic promises which he would never live up to. It was her own fault really- she should know better by now.

Klaus gaped after her.

Well no one did quite manage to pull of a floral dress and undeniable fury quite like Caroline Forbes.

Then-

He marched after her, determined she wasn't get away a second time.

He'd thought-

No, he wasn't the only one with explaining to do.

Okay, maybe he did jog after her-

Maybe a tiny sprint.

**XXX**

Klaus really had no idea where his girl had disappeared to.

His girl- he really could get use to that.

He groaned out loud: he just had to lose her in such a huge building where it was so easy for her to hide.

Then-

"You can't just hang them! There supposed to trickle down," her loud voice snapped throughout the hallway, causing a smirk to reappear on his face.

Leaning casually against the pillars, he starred at her in all her authority, she looked like a-

A Queen. A beautiful Queen in her own light.

He saw the exact moment she became aware of his presence - her back stiffening as she straightened up just before she marched around the room, ordering more staff, snapping as she went.

"A lesser man than me would be terrified," he casually commented, strolling forward watching her take a step backwards for each forth one he took.

Rolling her eyes and also blatantly ignoring him, he noticed with a twinge of disappointment, she twirled around the room with he following on her heels.

"I didn't realise you wanted me around so much."

A snort.

"Maybe once".

Frowning at her honesty, he stepped forth and lightly pressed on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him so he could look into her eyes. "You didn't look so interested when you were getting back together with your boyfriend, Caroline".

"You mean Tyler?"

A nod.

"When I was throwing his ass out of my hotel room after declaring we'd never be together again?" She threw an incredulous look in his direction.

Klaus froze, gaping at her-

He certainly didn't expect that.

"I- I am sorry, Caroline".

"Well sometimes sorry doesn't cut it, Klaus".

Short, irritated, sharp- a frown displayed over his lips causing his forehead to crinkle. Well, he suppose he deserved it.

Her blonde curls bounced as she spun around, her back facing him- a growl escaped him because didn't she just find any excuse to put distance between them?

With a quick, sharp movement on her wrists he spun her around so that her back slammed back against the tall pillars with him towering over her, focused on her pink lips- the curve of which he has never been able to sketch right in the past three months, no matter how hard he has tried.

Her throat bobbed as she gulped, her gaze focussed on his lips- he noticed with a smirk. Leaning forth so that their noses were in line across each others, he trailed his lips across the length of he cheek, "I'll call you tomorrow, Caroline".

Then-

with a swagger only Klaus Mikaelson could manage, he strolled out of the hall with no less than a smirk, a twinkle of his eyes and a last brush of his lips across her jawline which just screamed  _mine_.

**XXX**

Well, and if he called her tomorrow morning like he'd promised-

Her heart didn't race in her chest and her voice certainly did  _not_  sound breathy when she answered.

And if she agreed to be his date for the wedding-

She most certainly didn't end up pressed up against the wall outside the wedding hall before midnight, with his body perfectly lined up to ever inch of hers-

Nope.

_"Does this mean I'll get you in my bed tonight, love?"_

A smirk and a wink- that she will never admit that did anything for her.

Well, he did got what he wanted, she mused, as she awoke the next morning with his head nestled between her thighs-

She could live with him being right more often.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**Please review and I'm accepting requests for Klaroline or Captain Swan on my tumblr; just-a-quiet-moment . tumblr . com**


	2. Toxic Dilemma - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: has anyone ever heard the song My Dilemma by Selena Gomez, no, yes? Well my niece is obsessed with her and decided to blur it out and my mind immediately went to Klaroline and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> Just a little one!shot and I won't be continuing this because I already have a Klaroline multi chapter fanfiction in the works as well as a Captain Swan one and I would not like to do three simultaneously. Though I wouldn't be against ever not continuing this, but it would be far in the future. Idk.
> 
> Also, a very sweet reader asked me if I was taking drabble requests. I hadn't really thought about it before because I'm a beginner writer but if you have an idea for a one!shot you'd like for me to do, just drop it in my ask box on tumblr:)
> 
> Tumblr; just-a-quiet-moment . tumblr . com
> 
> ASK; ask . fm / desiredxwishes
> 
> Also, a major warning for angst so if you don't like that I'd move on guys but there is a part two coming, I swear! This isn't the end.
> 
> Review. Pleaseeee? They inspire me to write faster.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"No".

"But-".

"No".

"If you'd just let me-"

"What, apologise? Nothing you say will matter to me," Caroline huffed angrily as her husband paced in front of her in their seven bedroomed mansion, crossing her arms over her chest as she starred at him, unimpressed.

Klaus' gaze softened as he paused momentarily, catching the fearful eyes of his beautiful wife. "Sweetheart-"

"Save it," she growled, storming off to their large en-suite bedroom and slamming the door shut in his face as he followed her at a brisk pace.

Opening the large, black suitcase on her bed and muttering under her breath, Caroline entered and left the large, spacious closet with her petite arms full of clothes-

-she had a lot, okay? She lived for the London fashion week. And New York fashion week, thinking about it. She loved that city.

"W-what are you doing?"

The fear in his shaking voice gave her no sense of satisfaction. Nope. None...

Okay, maybe a little. He was a self-centred, lying bastard who didn't deserve her affections: he never did. So excuse her for taking some joy out of his misery... as short lived as it may be. Everybody knew Klaus Mikaelson: London's most feared master of the criminal underworld. God, she was so stupid.

How could she not be afraid of him? How could she look in his eyes: those twinkling baby blues and love him, knowing all those he'd brought pain to? All those people he'd killed and all the pain their loved ones would of suffered.  _She wouldn't._

"Leaving, isn't it obvious?"

Okay, she really should stop snarking to him so much, who knew what he was capable of? This was Klaus.

Large, callous hands stopped her frantic motions of folding up her perfectly fabulous clothes into a rather small suitcase-

-for Caroline anyway (she was a little bit of a shopaholic okay, sue her, she loves clothes).

He pulled her towards his chest, ignoring her violent actions of pushing and punching his chest, repeatedly. "Come now, Caroline, you don't really want to leave. Do you?" he breathed in question against her.

"Just let me acquit myself. I love you, you know that I love you just as you love me. Please, love, we can make this work: I know we can. You just have to try".

Were those tears in his eyes?

He starred down at her, using his grip on her chin to avert her eyes towards his so his gaze could bore down into hers but-

-it was that smirk that made up her mind. That god damn smirk edging around the corners of his mouth, dimples prominent and all, that she knew it was all a lie. He didn't care about her: Klaus Mikaelson took what he wanted and she was what he wanted: she never really stood a chance. Well, she was done. He could drink bourbon and attend balls and rule the underworld by himself if that was what he wanted. She was so done with him and his epic promises, filled with lies.

She hated him, Caroline realised with a start. She hated him with a passion and she hated everything he represented.

"Please, sweetheart".

"No".

He pulled himself away from her with a viscious snarl and a start: he clearly didn't expect that reply. Well, he couldn't  _always_  get what he wanted.  _Surely?_

"No?" he questioned-

-well, it was supposed to be a question, wasn't it?

His blue eyes sparkling viscously in anger as they starred down at her (she was pretty sure if he could burn a hole in her skin, he would of, which being the strange, sick man that he is would of left him feeling strangely satisfied to have marked her, permanently) and his mouth was curled up in a nasty scowl as his forehead crinkled, like it does during his confusion-

-one which she finds adorable. Correction, what she use to find adorable before everything had come out...

_"Nik?"_

_His smirk echoed all around her as he starred at the work in front of himself: the snapped neck of the now dead man in front of him, blood pouring all down his face as his unemotional eyes starred up, empty and blank._

_The shriek, high pitched and yet low all at once, detached himself from the work in front of him. It sounded awfully like-_

_-"Sweetheart," he cut in, looking up at her softly as she starred in horror at the three dead bodies that lay in the centred of her-_

_their garden._

_Her gasps seem to be never ending as the tears slid endlessly down her pale face, noisily. Caroline's hiccups echoed throughout the large space as Klaus' five hitman seemed to have grasp the grave situation (the were now backing away very slowly, with a glare from their master)._

_"No."_

_"No, no, no. That's impossible, you can't-" she broke off on a loud sob as her arms encircled her own shoulders, trying to give herself comfort, her eyes never swaying from the scene in front of her. Remembering the exact moment her husband snapped the last man standing's neck right in front of her: the snap, well, she was pretty sure it was forever engrained into her mind. The large smirk on his face as he took in his work-_

_-she was pretty sure she'd never forget that either. He was her husband, how could she never..._

_The grasp of cold, bloody hands on her shoulders brought Caroline out of her reverie as her eyes snapped back to Klaus' with a sharp, quick movement. Backing away from him and moving towards the entrance of the house slowly, she tried to make sense of what she just saw._

_Impossible, he couldn't..._

_He just couldn't be..._

_"You're not Nik, you're... him"._

_Her cold demeanor must have struck a cord with him because all at once her back was pinned against the cold surface of their front door with their eyes caught up in each others. One set cold and unforgiving, the other set fearful and angry all at once._

_"I'm who, sweetheart?" His fingers curled around a loose, blonde curl as he starred at her, as if daring her to-_

_-"Klaus," she gasped at. "You're Klaus"._

_His returned smirk, as if he was so proud of himself, was the only reply she needed._

"You lied... this entire time. I thought-well, I thought we were together in this. That we were partners, husband and wife, and well you had me fooled this whole time, didn't you?" she scoffed, shaking her head and putting at least ten feet between them. She needed the space to breathe, evenly without his distracting sent and charming words and beautiful, sparkling, shinning eyes starring down at her.

"I just thought that you loved me too," she spoke quietly now, ignoring the way his anger striked back up at her words. Well, he was going to kill her eventually anyway. Why not go out with a bang?

Shaking her head again and scoffing loudly, "I guess I was wrong and I should've headed the warning sent to me by many. Right,  _Nik Smith_?" she emphasised purposefully, ignoring his heated eyes and turning around to disappear into their closet to appear with more clothes.

A loud bang echoed throughout the household as he slammed her up against the door which allowed entranced to the open closet, her wrists thrown up above her head and in the tight, unrelenting grip of his. Breathing heavily he leaned towards her so that his lips barely brushed against her earlobe, her lips shaking in fear as his close proximity released... feelings-

-feelings she didn't want to feel, thank you very much. Especially not for him. The  _king of the underworld_  or as so he liked to call himself as.

"You are going to be a good girl and a good wife for me. You are going to comply with your wifely duties and play the role of a lifetime because guess what, sweetheart?" his voice sent shivers vibrating through her as she attempted to remain unaffected, not wanting him to know how she felt about him.

"I'm never letting you go. You're too precious to give up and I always keep my treasures".

Shoving her back on the bed, he straightened his clothes out and prepared to stalk out the door but stalled against the door, letting his hand rest lightly on the doorknob. "Best get ready for dinner, love. Don't forget, my mother is going to be delighted to hear of our wonderful news".

His words caused her to instinctually rest her palm against her still flat stomach-

-which obviously wouldn't stay flat for long.

He flashed around, giving her one of his signature smirks. "Hmm, no need to mention this to Rebekah either. Right, love?"

And with that, he was out through the door with speed and a graceful gait that only Klaus Mikaelson could manage.

That's when it finally sunk into her brain: she was married to Klaus Mikaelson and eight months down the line, she was going to have to co-parent with him. Caroline Forbes-Smith, she mused, was pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's child.

Her cries echoed throughout the mansion as she brought her knees up to her chest, as her eyes swelled with the shedding tears, noises stuck in the back of her throat as she contemplated her life. This was her life now: if she'd just listened to Stefan...

Now she was Klaus Mikaelson's prisoner or his next murder victim. He'd probably just toss her aside when the baby was born

-but now she knew one thing for sure: she had to get out, if not for her then for her unborn child. They didn't deserve this.


	3. Toxic Dilemma - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is no way my best work but I felt like that part one of Toxic Dilemma deserved a part two so here it is. I hope you all manage to enjoy reading it regardless. I mainly wrote this to get some practise into writing this type of angst for Bane Of Her Existence (my first KC multichapter fanfiction).
> 
> FYI: Bane of Her Existence is now being updated every Wednesday so that's when the next chapter shall be up.
> 
> Please review? I love hearing what you all think!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"You're practically glowing," Rebekah exclaimed as her arms caged tightly around Caroline, pulling her in for a warm hug.

"Thanks," she muttered back, arms hesitantly reciprocating her movements. She'd almost forgotten how full on Rebekah could be. Silly and naive her.

It had almost been three months since the big reveal of her fiance-

-that part was a shock to her too, especially when he'd announced it to his family and she slapped him for it (later, in private). Make no mistake she'd learned her lesson and she wouldn't be doing that again. He'd growled at her, baring his teeth as he'd commanded her never to do that again, the door soon slamming behind him on his exit but before that, he'd come so close to laying a hand on her, she could almost taste it before coming to his senses. She was greatful for that.

The next morning after she'd found out about his dirty little secret, she'd awoken (a little later than normal) to find his entire family seated at the table, himself and Rebekah included, and they'd immediately insisted she take her _rightful spot next to Niklaus,_ Esther's words not hers. Damn, protentious family. His arm had wrapped around her waist, hand coming to rub against the unnoticable baby bump, the news spilling from his lips as he grinned down at him and damn her because she believed it. She believed the facade he had put up so she had smiled back, feeling happy and elated for that moment and just let herself _feel_. Then the word fiance had fallen from his lips and a whisper was passed along to her-

- _"Behave," he had hissed out, mouth brushing against her ear with every word, "As far as they know, we are happy and in love, sweetheart."_

To anyone else, it would have just looked like a sweet caress between too lovers but it was obviously quite the opposite and she was sure the sweetheart bit was just to get on her nerves but she obeyed him, waiting til later to kick up a fuss and kick a fuss, she did.

She shook her head slightly, trying to bring herself out of her revere. Soon realising Rebekah had pulled back, she shot her what she hoped was a reassurring smile.

The blonde grinned back at her before taking a seat on the three seater, black, leather couch opposite to where Caroline was, soon sitting down on the love seat herself because her feet killed and her back was sore and pregnancy just sucked.

"How's my nephew?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat to collect her cup of starbucks coffee from the table, making Caroline seethe with jealousy. _What?_ She hadn't been able to drink coffee in nearly four months and it was killing her. Starbucks was a way of life, it really was.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder before she could reply, fingers overlapping and she knew who it was even before he spoke, "He's doing fine, perfectly healthy. Right, love?"

Gritting her teeth, she barely mustered a civil response of a muttered, "Yes."

Not that her civility mattered because Rebekah was suddenly leaping up to give her favourite brother a hug, his arms wrapping around her for a brief second before he let go, pushing her away softly much to her dismay.

Poor Rebekah. She really had no idea what was going on, did she?

She felt bad. Increasingly so. However, there wasn't really much she could do about it, about any of it. Klaus would kill her, quite literally, if she told his favourite sibling what he did for a living. Though, as she'd previously found out about a month ago, Elijah, Kol and Finn were all on it. They were all criminals, excluding Rebekah, of course.

She didn't think she'd ever felt this betrayed in like... ever. She was close to his family, Kol especially. They'd struck up an odd sort of friendship when they attended baseball games together. Her dad use to take her when she was a little kid and she wanted to continue going to them so Kol offered since he liked them equally as much (all of her friends hated them). Soon enough, they were inseparable, attending them seasonly much to Klaus' dismay. He pretty much hated her spending any time with anyone that wasn't him. Possessive asshole.

Realising she'd drifted off into her thoughts once more, she smiled up at Rebekah as she sat down opposite her once more, Klaus coming to sit beside her on the loveseat as his hand lowered to rest on the soft skin of her thigh, teeth gritting as he did so.

Didn't he understand? She had no desire to touch him or have him touch her ever again. He'd ruined _everything_. Everything that they had been built up for years was now gone with all the lies and the secrets and especially with the way he was now treating her (as though she was a peasant and he was the King).

She'd told him as much once and he'd simply narrowed his eyes at her, huffing before marching away and refused to talk to her for the following twenty four hours. Don't get her wrong, she was greatful (the least she had to socialise with him, the better) but petty much?

"...right, love?"

"Hmm?" looks like she'd drifted away from them again. _Woops_.

If the look on Klaus' face was any indication, he was not pleased. At all.

She was positive he wanted to snarl at her but with Rebekah present, he was forced to play nice, "I was just telling Rebekah how we have plans to go shopping tomorrow."

They do? She certainly can't recall making these so called plans. More like Klaus wanted to look good in front of his favourite sibling, as though he was putting effort into her pregnancy and actually cared for their unborn child. And if the glee on Rebekah's face didn't speak to her, it certainly did as his arm waved around her waist, coming to rest on her very swollen belly to stroke the skin he found there.

She saw the move for what it was though: control. Everything about the two of them nowadays was about control: he wanted to show how much power he had over her, especially with _his_ child growing inside her. She nearly punches him everytime he calls their child his. It wasn't, it was _theirs_ as much as she hated the idea. It was part _hers_.

"Right, of course," she mumbled, internally seething at something as small as that. Goes to show how much she can't stand him anymore.

Rebekah stood up not long after that, smiling at them slightly. "I'm going to take off. Caroline looked just about to fall asleep when I got here and I wouldn't think of depriving a pregnant woman of her sleep," she teased slightly before going to hug her brother, whispering a "Goodnight, Nik" or something to that extent in his ear.

She got a hug too, Rebekah's arms hugging her tighter though she thought nothing of it, plasting a fake smile on her face as she bid her goodbye, holding open the door open.

**XXX**

She had been laying in bed for around half an hour, tossing and turning and almost immediately accepting that tonight would be restless sleep with her _fiance_ resting at the side of her before the said man strolled through the door, striping almost instantanously.

He still insisted on sleeping naked, unfortunately. For her, anyway. It reminded her of them. Of what they use to be before... everything. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes just thinking about it, sniffling quietly to keep them at bay. Now, she was being forced to marry a man who she'd known for a good majority of her life but she wasn't quite sure she actually knew him. Not anymore. He was Klaus, not Nik.

She'd just turned her back to the doorway entrance, when she heard him entering and exiting their ensuite bathroom and not a minute later, he was pulling back the covers and slipping in himself.

He sighed heavily and she distinctively heard him turning before he spoke up and for once, he sounded sincere, "I'm sorry Rebekah dropped by unannounced. I know how tired you've been getting lately, I warned her to call first but she doesn't listen much."

She ignored him, deepening her breathing slighty as though to give off the illusion that she was asleep.

She was surprised to hear a chuckle echo throughout the room, followed by the bed creaking as Klaus edged closer towards her, his arm drapping across her waist and pulling her back towards his bare chest.

"You're clearly not as intelligent as I thought you were if you think that would fool me into believing your asleep," he whispered against the soft skin of her neck, his lips brushing against her with every word and she swore she felt his teeth digging in at one point.

Sighing that her facade was unsuccessful, she brought her elbow back, sharply hitting him in the ribs and delighting in the painful gasp he let out as his arms and lips left her completely. She smirked at the dark wall, highlighted by the large, open window.

She'd give Klaus one thing though: he recovered quickly. In the next second, she was twisted around, her chest bouncing harshly into his as his jaw ticked, staring down at her and his arms clamped tightly around her. She could tell he was trying _very_ hard not to lose his temper.

"Now, now, sweetheart. Theres no need for such hostility, after all I am being extremely genuine towards you. The least you could give me is reciprocation," he commented harshly, his tongue curling around each word.

She wriggled in his hold, violently hitting his chest, fingers curling into two fists as she hammered onto him. He immediately let go and she stomped around the room, her swollen, pregnant belly making it difficult to get off the bed much to her own displeasure. Following her, he frowned, staring at her face and opening his mouth to speak up.

She cut him off before he had a chance, screetching out,"The least I could do. The least I could do. Wha-. Really? After everything you've done, every little harsh word you've called me and I _owe_ you something?"

She got closer to him, eyes narrowed into slits as she spit out, "I owe you nothing. Nothing," she emphasised. "In fact, you can go to where you belong. _Hell_. I hope you rot in hell."

She shoved him. Then again. And again. And soon enough, she was full on assaulting him, fists smacking against his chest with audible bangs. All of the anger, the rage that she had felt since that night had come spilling out and she was powerless to stop it, the passion radiating from her.

And he stood there. The damn, protentious fucking asshole stood there and took it from her. He managed to even look wounded while he did it, the unusually upset expression from him tugging on her heart strings when she looked in to his eyes. The beautiful blues had so much emotion swirling inside them, his eyebrows furrowing together as his forehead creased, red lips turned downward into a frown. He was almost the picture of depression. And it stung. It stung harshly because for some stupid reason, she still cared about him.

She suddenly backed away from him and slumped against the wall at the new revolation, tears flowing freely down her face as a sob got stuck in the back of her throat, the sound coming out sounding chocked much to the fear radiating from Klaus.

He sprung forward, arms wrapping around her and sliding down the door, placing her in his lap. He stroked her hair softly, pressing kisses to the soft skin of her neck and whispering sweet nothings.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay," accompanied by a soft stroke of his hand to her back, hand comfortingly moving up and down her spine.

And then, "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

She was sobbing erratically into his neck now, hands gripping onto his blond locks as her cries rocked her entire body, strangled sounds echoing throughout their ensuite bedroom. The sound of it, his comforting words and his soft kisses just made her cry harder, hiccuping slightly.

They continued like that for minutes-

-it could have been hours really, she had no idea.

But at some point, enough became enough and she pulled sharply away from him from her previous space with her head burried in his neck.

His sparkling blue eyes bored into hers from the moment he caught her vision, lips pulling up into a small smile that she couldn't help but reciprocate. Sue her, okay? She was a sucker for his happiness and the grins he released in the process. She always had been. And so for that moment, she allowed herself to be happy, to get lost in his smile and let herself believe she was happy.

He was looking at her like... a blind man seeing the sun for the first time or something, she couldn't quite name the expression.

She was just about to question it when he beat her to it, "I'm sorry."

At her questioning look, he merely smiled before continuing, "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. For the way I've treated you, the lies I told you which I know is completely irrational and unforgivable. But I am sorry and I want you to remember that."

He paused after that, hands fumbling to find hers, interlocking their fingers tightly as he brought her right hand up to his lips, pressing a soft, lingering kiss there, making her smile at his old world mannerisms.

"I don't have any explanation for the way I've acted. Not one that you deserve, anyway. I guess I just didn't want to lose you, at all, and I knew you finding out the truth would mean you'd want to leave and I couldn't let that happen. I never thought having you by my side would feel like such a failure," tears were sliding endlessly down his face now to which she reached up, her thumb wiping them away with a weary smile.

She wanted to say something. _Anything._ Just let him know it was all okay when in reality nothing was. Instead, she merely smiled at him, the edges of her lips turning upwards.

She opened her mouth once more to speak but he cut her off, shaking his head at her sadly, "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to know that. How sorry I am, I mean."

He seemed to hesitate before the words spilled out of his mouth next, "And I want you to know that you have no obligation to stay here. You're free. Free to leave, free to stay. Whatever you wish. I just want you to be happy and I know you're not happy here, with me."

He pressed a soft kiss to the middle of her forehead, his arms coming around her almost immediately making her sigh with content.

"But-"

She almost groaned at that but, she knew it was too good to be true. She should really learn not to trust this eas-

"You are carrying my child. Our child," he corrected at the look on her face, eyes rolling back into her head slightly, "And regardless of what you may believe, I do want my child to know me as its father so I'm trusting you to call me once you go into labour and not to move too far. I want to see the child once a week, minimum," he added on hastily, hands going to stroke her back once more, dipping under the material of her loose top as his head ducked, pressing another kiss (to her cheek this time).

"No."

He frowned at that, jaw ticking again, "This isn't up for negotiation, Caroline."

"No."

She cut him off before he could speak up, seeing that he was getting agitated, "I'm not leaving. I don't want to. Besides, this is my home and it has been for quite a while now. But," she emphasised, "I do want my own room. I don't particularly feel comfortable in your presence right now."

He was nodding rather enthusiastically at that, a smile lighting up his entire face as he brought her in for a hug, baby bump pressed against his torso and his hands raked against her neck, fingers tangling into his curls.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart. Whatever you want."


	4. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Klaus is doing laundry for the first time in his life in the laundry matt. He doesn't know what he's doing and Caroline takes pity on him, telling him to separate his colors, fabric softener, pre treat stains, dryer sheets, etc. Caroline's washing machine goes crazy and explodes, spilling all her clothes and thongs out. So what if she has a bunch of thongs?"
> 
> For wanderlust-in-sync on tumblr.
> 
> \- Shauna!xo

Klaus sighs heavily as he trudges down the stairs, feet clambering noisily as his hands hold the washbasket to his chest rigidly in dismay, now resigned to his fate (the one he'd been putting off for far too long). Laundry. In fact, he'd simply made a habit of purchasing new clothes when he ran out instead of washing them.

He'd never had to do his own washing before, okay? That was why you had help. He was still getting use to living without any, sue him.

Biting his lip, he stared at the machine in front of him as he slammed the white, plastic basket on the marble side, forehead crumpling. There were just so many buttons and drawers and-

"Klaus Mikaelson doing his own laundry. Didn't think I'd live to see the day," her high pitched voice wrung out and he didn't even need to turn around to know that a smile was plastered over her face, he could hear the smug smirk in her tone.

Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Also known as the girl who hated his guts and he, well, he felt very differently about her (as if that wasn't obvious by now).

He flashed around, greeting her with a lopsided grin, "Caroline."

She shot him an unimpressed look as she glided forward with her own laundry (evidently choosing the washer the furthest possible away from him). He merely raised an eyebrow in question.

She snorted in reply, "I think I've made my feelings towards you quite clear, Mikaelson."

He sauntered forward, grin twisting upwards by the corners of his mouth as his dimples protruded, caging her in with his arms against the white machine as he neared, eyes boring into hers so full of intensity and longing.

Grinning, he catches the intake of breath she takes due to his close proximity, "And what feelings might those be, sweetheart?"

Her eyes flicker down to his lips before they travel upwards again, the smirk never faltering from his lips as he catches it. She gulps harshly and his eyes immediately follow the movement, flitting across her pale, slender neck where he's absolutely certain her pulse is racing a thousand miles a minute.

She leans forward and for a moment, for such a brief, hopeful moment he thinks she's going to kiss him as she bites her lip, looking up at him from beneath hooded eyes, eyelashes fluttering slightly. He, however, is sorely disappointed when she instead pushes him away with a rough press to his chest (wincing slightly as her nails purposefully dig in, ever so slightly) and it causes him to stumble a couple of steps backwards, barely catching himself before he clambers to the floor.

When his eyes catch hers again, she's leaning against the machine with her arms folded over her chest and a smug grin tugging up at the corners of her lips as her bright eyes twinkle mischievously.

"I don't feel anything," she emphasises, "for you."

"Who you trying to convince on that one, love? Me or you?" he questions, as he leans against his own washing machine, dimpling at her.

She scoffs though the effect is ruined when she turns bright red, blushing under his scrutinizing gaze before she twirls around to focus on her laundry, "Think whatever you want, Klaus."

He's still smirking at her turned back when he gets started on his own washing, having his own dilemma temporarily forgotten. That, however, comes rushing back at the pile of clothes waiting patiently on the closed top with the fabric softener waiting on top.

He completely misses the sound of heels padding across the room as he stands, forehead crumpled as he stares at his clothes.

He eventually shrugs, figuring he's making the process out to be far more complicated than it actually is and randomly throws different articles of clothing into the washer through the open window.

Just about to shut the small door, he practically jumps three feet in the air when he hears a screech of "What the hell are you doing?" from directly behind him and wincing as it the high pitched voice echoes in his ear.

Turning slowly, he manages to mutter an "Um..."

Caroline is standing not two feet away from him with a disbelieving look on her face as she stares him down, eyes narrowing into slits and right hand resting on her hip in a tight grip, freshly manicured nails tapping rhythmically against her clothed skin.

He's still staring dumbly at her when a brilliant grin flashes over her dynamic features but this time it's more due to affection than anything else.

She's giggling then, a hand coming up to cover her mouth in hopes of stifling then and he suddenly decides he doesn't care that it's him she's laughing at because of his own stupidity, he'll do anything to be the cause of that joyful look on her face.

"Oh my god," she manages to stutter out between giggles. "You don't know how to do laundry, do you?"

Scowling, his eyes suddenly find the floor fascinating as he feels a redness spread across his cheeks, much to his dismay as the embarrassment overtakes because it wasn't just anyone who found him like this. No, it had to be her.

Her laughter eventually dies down which is replaced with an annoyed huff as he refuses to meet her eyes. He feels a sharp bump into his shoulder as she barges past him and collects his clothes from the washer and places them back on the white counter. Watching in confusion as his forehead wrinkles, she seems to be separating them apart though he can't see much with her back turned to him.

However, he can't seem to admit that he cares. Not with the way her hips sway from side to side as she hums lightly under her breath and with the way her ass-

"You could help, you know," her sarcastic voice cuts through the silence. "Instead of ogling my ass."

He grins smugly, eyes never faltering from said section of her body, "But what a delightful ass it is."

Slamming her hands down on the counter, she flashes around to face him, both her hands coming to rest on her hips with an aggravated huff as she glares at him, blue eyes shining as her nose wrinkles (as it always does when she's mad). But damn it, she is beautiful when she's angry, he muses as she stares him down, biting down on her bottom lip in concentration. She's also just as beautiful when she's happy and joyful and confused. In fact, he has yet to find an expression on Caroline that isn't attractive.

"Well... come on then," she tells him, exasperated.

He complies to her wishes though, stepping forth with a deep sigh, raising an eyebrow when she rolls her eyes at his dramatic behaviour.

"You can't put all your clothes together in one wash, it'll get jammed," she starts, hands waving enthusiastically as she demonstrates how he should categorize them but soon enough, he's drifted from the conversation, just catching snippets here are there.

He barely catches the exclaimed, "You can't put blacks and colors together, Klaus!"

(The way her breast sway in what should be an illegal top is absolutely breathtaking and soon enough his entire attention is directed there, evidently not noticing how she suddenly stops talking).

"Seriously?" is the shouted word that finally catches his attention, head bopping upwards in a quick, jerky movement.

He grins sheepishly when he catches her defiant pose (hands on her hips, eyes glaring passionately at him with her eyebrows raised and heel tapping continuously on the marble flooring).

"Sorry, love," he mumbles quietly.

Though he's not, not really. She's beautiful and maybe if he stares long enough he'll finally be able to get the curve of her upper lip right in the sketch he's been trying to perfect without his muse present for what seems like forever.

She snorts, "No, you're not."

He smirks, causing him to get an eye roll in return and she scoffs, ranting under her breath (perv and asshole seem to be her two favourite words in relation to him).

Her mouth parts as though she means to speak but a loud bang directs both of their attention to the right corner of the room where Caroline was previously washing her clothes. Previously being the operative word.

There is another loud bang (which he's sure sounds pretty familiar to an explosion, just a tad milder) and the white machine shakes violently before small tremors wreck against the pale, thin wall before it abruptly stops and a sound (which sounds similar to someone throwing it) echoes throughout the room.

Caroline (who had been silent, frozen to her spot throughout the exchange) marches forward, shoulder pushing against his to move him out of the way before she gasps, stopping at the scene, fists clenched by her sides.

He snorts. Now who's being dramatic?

"Now, love, I doubt it's that bad," he begins, strolling forth to meet her.

He grins wickedly as he stalls, looking at the colorful pile of clothes in front of him. Or, to be more detailed, a pile of very lacey, colorful underwear (her most appealing color turns out to be red, he muses, he took her for a pink type of girl though he definitely was right about picturing her wearing a lot of thongs).

The smirk could be etched to his face as he turns it onto her, her exasperated look making the corners of his lips widen as his teeth gleam in the artificial light.

"Well, well, well," he croons, walking towards her until she backs away from him noticing his eyes darkening with a predatory look passing over his dynamic features. "What do we have here?"

"Don't start," she hisses at him as her back hits against the hard wall, her head twisting around to scowl at it as she realises she's trapped.

A hand cups her chin, his thumb coming up to rub against the soft skin of her cheek as he directs her eyes towards him. When she finally does, his eyes are so blue and full of longing that it causes a pit of... something to curl up in a ball in her lower belly. Biting her lip, her eyes never falter from his as she watches him undress her with his eyes, unashamedly scanning her body.

"But what if I want to start?" he breaths against her, his face not two centimetres from hers now and she can hear his breath puffing against her lips with every word.

She shakes her head when the moment is finally broken as his eyes follow the movement of her breasts as they heave unevenly in her yellow tank top, "And that is the worst pick up line I think I've ever heard."

"What if it's not?" he questions, right hand trailing down her arm and raising goosebumps in his wake as he lets it dangle loosely by hers, thumb brushing over her knuckles. And damn him for knowing all of her soft spots.

"We both know you just want to get into my pants, of course it's just a line," she tells him and oh god, why is her voice that breathy?

His jaw ticks as he stares down at her and his voice is almost a growl when he gets out, "You know it's more than that."

"Do I?"

"You should," he's glaring now, eyes intent on her.

Things are silent after that, both of their eyes intensely passionate on each other as they will the other one to bow down.

"Go on a date with me," he says slowly as though speaking to a terrified child.

She startles at that, "What?"

"Go on a date with me," he repeats.

"Why?"

"You think I just want to bed you. I aim to prove you wrong," as he speaks his hand softens against her and he backs away slightly as though he knows she needs the room to breathe-

-and being the smug asshole he is, he probably does.

He looks hopeful as he stares at her, gaze unflinching as he wills her to say agree

She opens her mouth to reply (automatically deny his request) but she is very shocked herself when a completely different response tumbles from her lips, "Yes."

He looks shocked at the reply but then again, so does she but soon enough a magnificent smile overtakes his lips, dimpling directly at her as he searches for her hand and interlocks their fingers. Bringing their joined hands up, he brushes a soft kiss against her knuckles which lingers, the sound of his breaths echoing throughout the laundromat.

He's still dimpling when his eyes flicker back up to hers, the words, "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline," brushed against her hand before he pushes off completely and marching off with a smirk and a wink and a confidence that only Klaus Mikaelson can manage.

_Tomorrow._


	5. The Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Klaus and Caroline are locked in Walmart, the employees closed the store and didn't know these 2 were inside. Humans, strangers, cute, smut(?)"
> 
> I'm British so we don't have a Walmart, we have Asda which is owned by them? So I assume they're very similar. If not, I apologize! Regardless, I loved the prompt and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get around to writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Rated M for very obvious reasons - almost plotless smut? Yepp.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Seriously?" Caroline groaned out loud, sighing loudly and barely resisting the urge to facepalm herself.

This was just her luck and she really -didn't need this today, not after the events that had just transpired

- _"I'm sorry, Care."_

_"You're sorry. You're sorry, seriously?" her voice increased in pitch as she hissed at him, glaring heatedly at her boyfriend and eyes flaming into a very dark blue in anger._

_Tyler wisely kept his mouth shut as she paced up and down, hands waving enthusiastically as she cursed at him, calling him every name under the sun._

_"I just-" she sighed before cutting herself off, the anger evaporating and leaving behind a feeling of insecurity in its place. "Why? Was I not enough?" she asked and she hated the way her voice sounded in that one moment. It reminded her so much of the old Caroline. The insecure Caroline who needed to be constantly be reassured and that wasn't who she was now._

_Tyler's dark eyes softened as they stared back at her and he took a step forward, albeit hesitatingly as he reached forward to caress her cheek, "Care-"_

_"No," she hissed, taking a step back. "Nothing excuses this. Nothing excuses... what you did."_

_She couldn't even say it out loud, couldn't even bring the truth to light because then it would all turn into reality and she wasn't quite sure that she was ready for that._

_Tyler's ashamed face appeared in her line of vision as he edged closer to her. His hands slithered along her shoulders softly and she cringed back at the action, wincing at the thought of him touching her with those hands when they'd touched someone else._

_"I'm sorry," he stuttered out, face apologetic as his brown eyes glowed. "I never meant to hurt you, I really didn-"_

_She snarled at him, teeth snapping together as she started screaming, her voice taking on a hysteric tone, "You didn't mean to hurt me? What else did you think your actions would do?"_

_"I-"_

_She cut him off before he even began, finger pointing harshly into a chest, "It was all part of the plan, right? Lay back, amused, and play with me until it's your turn to pull the trigger."_

_She laughed acidly as her eyes narrowed into slits._

_"Well, I suppose a congratulations is in order," she told him slowly, drawing each syllable out carefully. "Consider the trigger pulled."_

_And with that, she marched out of their shared two bedroomed flat without looking back once, her last memory the one of his traumatized face was satisfying in some way._ -

Now, she was pretty certain she was locked inside Walmart because staff are actually fucking useless.

The lights were off and if she went to-

-yepp, even the doors were locked.

She yanked harshly on the door handle before collapsing against it with her forehead pressing into the cool window and whimpering pathetically. This really couldn't be happening. Not today.

"God," she groaned loudly, annoyance filtering her tone.

"Not quite but I'll take it," an amused, accented voice sounded from behind her.

Caroline yelped in response and flashed around, her eyes widening comically as they stared at the stranger in front of her-

-a seriously handsome stranger.

His lips were a delicious red which were pulled up into a devilish smirk, enhancing the dimples at the edges while his eyes were a startling blue and staring down at her in something similar to awe along with tints of amusement? Something, however, was definitely familiar about this man. She just wasn't sure what.

She pulled up straight once she realised she'd been ogling him for too long and if the widening grin on his face was any indication, he'd taken note and was clearly enjoying her reaction. Shaking her head to think away her less than innocent thoughts, she let her gaze drop to the floor with red staining her normally pale cheeks.

A loud, throaty chuckle echoed throughout the store which directed her attention back to stare into a pair of perfect baby blues.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sweetheart," he told her, grinning as she seemed to go an even darker shade of red-

-god, what was with this man? (A fine, specimen of man he was, though.)

Her gaze soon narrowed in on him as she bit her lip unconsciously, "Not my name."

"And what name would that be, love?" he asked, charmingly, as he stepped forward and grinning as her breath hitched at the close proximity.

"Caroline."

"Caroline," his tongue curled around the digits sinfully as he bit his lip seductively, the blue in his eyes darkening as his intense gaze never faltered from her. "What a lovely name, fitting I suppose."

Normally, she would have scoffed at the cliché flirt but he made it sound so charming in that delicious accent of his.

"And you are?" she trailed off into a question and looked up at him expectantly.

A flash of surprise flickered over his laugh which was soon followed by incredulous laughter, "You don't know who I am?"

Her forehead crumpled in confusion, "Should I?"

His mouth opened as though to retort before he slammed it shut and a flirty smile edged its way around the corners of his lips, "Of course not, love."

Ignoring his slightly strange behaviour, she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "I do have a name as I just told you less than thirty seconds ago."

"Right," he grinned, reached down to interlace their fingers and bringing both their joint hands up towards his mouth to brush his lips over her knuckles in a lingering kiss. "Lovely Caroline."

(This time, she did roll her eyes at the less than subtle flirt which only seemed to make him grin harder as she released their hands.)

He was still grinning as she slumped against the cold surface of the hard wall, her back sliding down as she plopped herself on the floor and sighed loudly, a barely audible "Fantastic" muttered under her breath.

He followed her example, long legs reaching out from the opposite wall as he stretched out along the floor. Caroline's eyes drifted shut as she slammed her head back against the wall and breathing heavily through her nose on an annoyed sigh.

"So you really don't know who I am?"

Caroline groaned out loud at his voice echoing throughout the store and opened one eye to stare at him, eyes tracing over his face as she tried to recall why he looked so familiar.

"As I've already told you," Caroline told him shortly. "No."

"Hm," he hummed, looking annoyed and clearly put out.

She merely rolled her eyes in response.

"Maybe you just live under a rock," he muttered beneath his breath, clearly not wanting her to hear.

Well, he really should have thought that through, considering that it was silent in the store except for their regular breathing. She narrowed her eyes into slits as she glared at him, teeth snapping together as her jaw twitched, "Excuse me?"

He looked surprise that she'd retorted before shrugging with a false innocence smile painting over his lips, "Nothing."

"Whatever," she muttered.

Caroline was quite sure that the entire species of men were just irritating and there was no need for them. Now, she was stuck in the store without a signal (she'd already checked, multiple times, actually) and with an annoying, egotistical ass who thought the entire world wanted to sleep with him.

"Now, love. I wouldn't say the entire world," he drawled out, his accent making the words sound so wickedly sinful and-

-oops, had she said that out loud?

"Just the majority of it, mainly you," he finished and when she looked up, there was a mischievous smirk playing around the edges of his very red, very kissable lips.

She snorted, nose scrunching up, "You're a smug bastard."

"A smug bastard you want to have sex with," he countered, shuffling around until he was sitting by her side and their arms were brushing up against each other's softly.

"I'm not smart to be seduced by you," she tells him and patts his cheek condescendingly.

She shut her eyes once more after that, head leaning heavily against the wall and determined on ignoring him until she could be rescued from this pit of hell.

Klaus smirked as he watched the goosebumps travel over her skin, initiating from where they were loosely touching. He let his eyes roam over her form, unashamedly checking out her figure as she closed her eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top which emphasised her breasts perfectly and even let him have a sneak peak of what waited for him underneath. It was paired with a rather short pair of black, tight shorts, showing off her magnificent legs which Klaus was sure went on for miles and a pair of black heels.

 _Too smart to be seduced by him_? He thought not.

He thought those legs would look great wrapped around his waist with those heels digging into his back. Just a thought.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she muttered and he looked up, startled, to find her staring down at him in displeasure with an eyebrow raised.

He grinned.

"Why, sweetheart?" he crooned, hand sliding along her bare thigh, relishing in the smooth skin he found there with a sly look gracing his features. "Do you want me to?"

He took pleasure in the way her breath hitched in her throat, the way her breathing increased and definitely the way her chest began to rise up and down a little more quickly than normal.

Her eyes were dilated and dark as they stared back at him as she bit her lip in contemplation (he was quite sure he looked very similar: completely wrecked, for her). She shook her head before muttering a screw it and then two small hands latched onto the collar of his leather jacket, yanking him forward. A set of soft lips landed on his as Caroline let out a soft gasp. Quickly getting over the shock that she was actually kissing him, he heatedly responded as he let his tongue flick out against her lower lip.

He let out a brief, muffled chuckle against her when she immediately granted him access as her mouth parted on a strangled sigh and he was quite sure she let out a grunt of annoyance against him too.

Her lips grew frantic against him as she wrapped a hand around his neck tightly, one hand playing with the blond hair at the nape of his neck. Klaus groaned quietly against her when her nails scraped pleasurably against the clothed skin of his chest, her hand dipping into the V of his dark Henley.

Releasing that the two of them would soon the need the air to breath, he detached himself from her lips regrettably and grinning when she chased him as though she just couldn't get enough. His lips immediately latched on to the pale skin of her neck, tongue flattening against her skin as she let out another strangled moan and he growled in response, hips bucking up against nothing.

His teeth nibbled onto the skin he found there, soothing it over with his tongue afterwards and smirking more heatedly despite of himself when she tipped her head to give him more room.

"Klaus," she moans, her high pitched tone making him grin.

Then, however, he was quite shocked when she shoved him backwards with a hard push. He wasn't too disheartened because in the next moment she was straddling his lap and pulling his lips back to hers, sighing contentedly when they moved against each other.

She circled her hips down on him in figures of eight, grinding against him and he let out a raspy groan against her. Forcibly demanding entrance to her mouth, his tongue curled around hers as they began a centuries old dance. His hands anchored in the back pockets of her shorts as he pulled her more firmly against him, leaving no room between them as his hips bucked up against her.

They were panting into each others mouths when he pulled back, lips immediately going back to her neck to suck on the soft skin there once again. She was like a drug. He didn't think he'd be getting enough of her any time soon. Her head tipped sideways, encouraging him to continue as her hands ran through his hair, pulling him more firmly towards her flawless skin.

He growls into her neck when she reached down to palm him through his jeans, hips following her as she reached back to yank his belt off, the metal clanging loud in the quiet shop. Her hands were soft and careful as she pulled his zipper down slowly and he groaned loudly in response, head dropping to her shoulder (as all he previously was doing was panting into her neck). The anticipation was killing him.

Suddenly, her lips were back on his as she shuffled his dark jeans down slightly.

"Going commando?" she smirked against him, teeth nibbling into his bottom lip briefly before pulling back altogether.

He was just about to whine and beg her (probably) if she was going to stop now. He really didn't want an impending case of blue balls today. But, her hand was suddenly reaching between them and he lost all train of thought.

"I would explain why but I think you seem to-" he cut himself off with a loud groan, head tipping backwards and eyes shutting as her hand stroked his length, fingers too light and teasing on him to be truly pleasurably.

"You were saying?" he smug face appeared in his line of vision as his eyes reopened.

His eyes narrowed and he was about to retort (argue back, probably) but then her fingers closed more tightly around him and were stroking him in a perfect rhythm.

"Christ, sweetheart," he muttered in between groans. "Just like that."

He's alive in her hand, swollen and large as her hips roll against him, trying to find friction to numb the heat growing in her lower stomach.

Not two minutes later, he's covering her hand and reluctantly pulling it away, teeth gritted as he does so. He undoes the three gold buttons on her shorts and is trying to shimmy them down on her legs without moving away from her. She laughs and kneels up slightly so she can get rid of the offending material. He would complain but the position has given him a rather delectable view down her top.

Caroline falters when his mouth trails across the swell of her right breast, moaning loudly as his hands travel under her tank top to rake up her spine and rest heavily on her bra fastener. Her hands beat him to it when she yanks the yellow material over her head and then they're kissing again.

It's different this time. Her lips are languid and slow against his as she takes her time in familiarising herself with him, mouth opening as she sucks his lower lip into his mouth. He growls at that.

Her nails scrape against his lower abdomen, though, as she tugs on his grey Henley, clearly wanting the material grin. He lets out a shudder against her at the feeling of her hands rubbing up and down his skin before acquiescing and taking his shirt off.

The pace speeds up slightly after that. He immediately goes for the clasp on her bra and pulls the lace out of the way, chucking it someone to the side along with the rest of their clothing and he catches a nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly. Caroline's moans are loud as she rocks her hips against him, searching for friction and his hand comes up to palm the other, abandoned breast.

He's barely got two long sucks in before she's moving out of his way, making him frown but she's pulling his jeans off completely along with her underwear so he's not frowning for long.

Caroline holds him heavily in her palm as she strokes him. Once. Twice.

"So," she begins, almost casually. "What's your name?"

He can barely focus enough to answer her question, his answer coming out strangled, "Nik."

"Nik," she smiles. "I want to know what to scream, after all."

Then-

-she's positioning herself over him and sinking down onto his impressive length, her head tipping backwards and lips forming into a delicious 'o' when he's all the way in. His fingers are tight against her hips as he grinds his teeth in an effort not to simply pull out and slam back into her and allows her to get use to the feeling of him.

She rises and falls back onto him, gradually forming a steady rhythm as he offers her his assistance. His right hand caresses her ass as his opposite one grips onto her hips tightly, helping her ride him.

He makes sure that his eyes are on her face. He doesn't want to miss a detail of the beauty here (and he wants to make sure he remembers it enough detail to paint later). Her hair is piled on top of her head as her hands comb through it, moaning loudly as she bounces on his lap. Caroline's hands soon travel down her body, pausing to play with her breasts enthusiastically and he doesn't think he's ever seen a more erotic sight.

Klaus is soon meeting her hips more harshly, hips bucking uncontrolled as he stares up at her hungrily. Her steady rhythm is suddenly not enough for him and in a flash, he has her buried underneath him with her legs wrapped tightly around her waist, heels digging harshly into his lower back.

He thinks he hears her mutter "Finally" under her breath but he soon gets lost in the feeling of being buried inside her.

He pulls out so slowly its almost torturous before burring himself back in her with a harsh slam, relishing in her loud moan as her head dips backwards, eyes closing.

The picture she makes almost sends him reeling.

"So tight," he grounds out, bottoming out of her. "And wet."

"Nik," she moans, loudly, and she's suddenly clenching around him tightly that he knows she's close.

Her nails are digging harshly into his back and he's sure they'll be marks tomorrow but he ignores it, teeth biting into her neck as he determines to leave his own mark on her, tongue soothing the harsh bite over afterwards.

He sneaks a hand down to where they're joined and thumbs over her clit, gritting his teeth when she's climaxing around him and milking his own orgasm from her, hips stilling as he shoots his seed inside her.

His head drops to her shoulder as he pants and collapses against her, trying to catch his breath as he notices her trying to do the same, her arms wrapped around his back.

Not five minutes later, she pushed him off her and is walking over to collect her underwear. He smirks, leaning back and enjoying the way her hips shake as she walks, showing off all of her magnificent curves.

He manages to slip his boxers on as she totters about to put her clothes back on, shifting uncomfortably when she notices his intense stare.

"I thought you were too smart to be seduced by me, hm?" he smirks, dimples coming out to play as he leans towards her.

"I guess you weren't too bad," she tells him as she strokes his chest, smiling like a parent would at their child.

"Weren't too bad?" he shouts out, clearly shocked at her reaction.

She merely smirks.

He glares at the ground as he dresses himself, finding a button missing on his Henley as he shrugs into it. When he directs his eyes back to her, she's looking back at him or rather his figure but she soon blushes and stares at the floor. He chuckles.

"And here I thought I was just not too bad?" he teases as he steps into her personal space and crowding her against the wall at her back.

He gets no reply from her, though, as her eyes are flickering between his beautiful, blue eyes and his red lips so he grins, leaning forward to press a peck against her lips (well, what he intended to be a peck). Her lips are soon responding enthusiastically and he's pretty positive they're on their way to round two before he hears a cough behind them and makes his skin crawl.

Reluctantly parting from her, he glances over his shoulder.

"Stefan," he groans.

"Sorry to interrupt," his friend is grinning as he takes the two in and Caroline is blushing a deep red as she bites her lip, finding the floor fascinating. "But I have the keys to get you out, Klaus."

He throws Stefan a meaningful glare as he detaches himself from Caroline and takes a step backward.

"Of course," Klaus tells him with gritted teeth. "Thanks."

"Any time, Mikaelson," Stefan winks at him, throwing him the keys as he trudges out of the store.

"Oh my god."

Klaus is startled as his eyes divert to Caroline and her blue eyes are wide and disbelieving as they gaze at him.

And this time, he knows that she's figured out who he is.

"You're Klaus Mikaelson," she says, slowly.

"Guilty," he dimples.

"The Klaus Mikaelson."

He nods.

"The multi billionaire, womanizer and lead singer of The Originals. And most importantly, you're Rebekah's brother. I just slept with Rebekah's brother," her tone is disbelieving and quiet towards the end, eyes wide.

His forehead crumples, "You know Rebekah?"

He barely gets a nod in response.

"Never mind," he shakes that thought off, they had plenty of time to discuss that. "Now, won't you accompany to dinner? There's this place near that-"

"What?"

"Dinner?" he dimples again, grin wide and happy as he stares back at her. "I'd like to get to know the girl whose world I just rocked."

She snorts, "You wish."

But, then she's brushing by him and marching to the door. Her hand pauses on the handle as she turns around to glare at him, hands waving dramatically, "Well... are you coming?"

(He does end up getting that dinner and the one after and the one after that. Rebekah wasn't too pleased but warmed around to the idea of having her best friend for a sister in law. That, however, is a story for another day.)


	6. The Courtesan And Her Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline as a courtesan and Klaus is one of her clients, he gets too possessive so she lets him go because he scares away her other clients and then Klaus decides to kidnap her."
> 
> This is probably extremely inaccurate in terms of history so you know, if those things bother you, then I wouldn't read and this is mainly just angry sex so yeah, rated M for a reason. Also, he doesn't kidnap her so sorry!
> 
> *Warnings for couples other than K/C though it is extremely brief.*
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"You can't do that," Caroline growled at him, white teeth gleaming in the light.

"And why's that, little love?" Klaus snapped right back at her as he crowded her against the wall at her back, pressing his hips into hers as he pressed against every inch of her.

"You know what."

"Caroline-"

"No," she bit out. "I'm not yours and I never will be."

He raised an eyebrow at her, though he was still growling at her, "Is that so?"

"Yes," she hissed. "So stop acting like a-"

She cut herself off on a deep moan as her head tipped backwards, Klaus' lips nipping at her throat and his teeth biting her luscious skin, tongue soothing it over immediately afterwards.

"Klaus," she brokenly gasped out, voice high pitched as she moaned out his name. "You're going to leave a mark."

"Good," he growled against her.

"No-"

"Yes," he hisses, hips rocking enthusiastically to meet hers as she spreads her legs slightly, meeting the heat of her.

Soon enough, he has her skirts pushed up out of his way (with little objections from her) and his bottoms are pushed down just far enough to free his aching erection. He pushes slowly inside her and pauses when he's buried to the hilt. He has a death grip on her thighs as he encourages them to encircle his waist, gritting his teeth with the effort not to move.

"Now, Caroline," he begins, hips rotating in figures of eight while he's still buried inside her and then pulling out so only the tip remains.

Her eyes are dilated as they gaze up at him, blues turning into dark blacks as she bites her lip, thighs clenching around him.

"I want you to tell me," he thrusts back in so slowly it's practically torturous. "That you're mine."

"No. No, Klaus," she tells him though her voice has taking on a shaking tone and she's biting her lip in contemplation as he freezes inside her.

"No?" he raises his eyebrow. "Okay, then."

He begins to pull back, his intentions clear.

"Yes. God, I mean yes, Klaus," her head is flung back as she rotates her hips to meet his, trying to encourage him to thrust back into her.

He grins, lips moving languidly against her throat as he places a row of kisses there, thrusts gradually increasing in pace.

"Say you're mine," he rasps against her throat, the words an order as he bites harshly into her skin, groaning at her taste.

"I don't belong-", she cuts herself off on a groan, his name falling from her lips as he grinds dirtily into her. "God, Klaus."

He's still got a huge grin on his lips as he increases the pace of his thrusts, feeling how close she is from the way she clenches tightly around her cock.

"That's it, Klaus," she's groaning out his name repetitively and her hand is suddenly sneaking down to where their two bodies are entwined together.

He snarls, pushing her hand out of the way and pinning them above her head with a ferocious expression on his face.

"No," he tells her, pumping in and out of her erratically. "This is mine to give you and mine alone."

She's a vision, Klaus thinks with the picture makes. Her head is thrown back and her blue eyes are closed tightly shut (though, he knows if she opened them they'd be pitch black with her arousal) with her breasts swaying enticingly in her corset, heaving up and down. Her mouth is parted into an oval shape as she moans loudly, her continuous moans of "Klaus" and "Oh" turning him on more than he ever though possible.

Then, she's suddenly clenching around him and he knows she's about to climax around him so he slows down, coming to a gradual stop inside her.

"Klaus," she growls, clearly frustrated as she glares at him.

"Say you're mine," he pleads, vulnerability spreading across his dynamic features.

"Klaus-"

"Because I'm yours," he tells her slowly. "I have been for longer than I care to admit."

Her eyes are soft when she directs his attention back to her face, hands gripping onto his face so that she can look at him properly just like she did before-

_-His eyes are glued to the sight in front of him, unable to look away but wanting to do so more than anything._

_Caroline. His Caroline being fucked by another man._

_Her skirts are yanked up below her chest and her leads are spread wide open while another man drives into her, again and again and again, grunting as he chases his release. Klaus briefly recognizes him as Lord Lockwood._

_Caroline's eyes are wide and open as they stare back at him, her lips pressed tightly together like she's trying not to speak as he stares. Probably right. She's probably trying to not scream out the man's name as she does in ecstasy like she does with him. The thought has his eyes darkening._

_She opens her mouth to speak but he's finally figured out how his legs work and he races out of their as fast as his legs will carry him, the heavy door slamming shut behind him.-_

She presses a long, lingering kiss and when she pulls back, there are tears glittering along her cheeks.

"I can't."

Her teary tone breaks his heart a little bit.

He nods stiffly and pulls back to detach himself, slipping out of her and trying not to notice how she winces. He has tucked himself back into his trousers and is about to stride out of the room when Caroline finally reaches towards him, fingers digging into his waist as she cries out, "Wait!"

Sighing, he breathes through his nose and his tone is more harsh than he intends, "What do you want, Caroline?"

"I just-" she sighs, cutting herself off before starting again, "I just want you to comprehend the roles and responsibilities I have-."

"Responsibilities?" he hisses. "Caroline, you're selling your body. You have no connections to those men."

"Exactly," she confirms, voice wobbling slightly and he knows she's upset that he just basically called her a whore. "I have responsibilities to stay alive."

Now, he's confused, "What?"

She's sighing as she replies, "You're from an extraordinarily wealthy family with status, Klaus. You have no idea what it's like to be me. I have to do this, be this way with men to survive. Do you honestly think I like being a whore?"

His eyes darken as she calls herself a whore. He didn't like anyone speaking that way about Caroline. Not even herself.

"So that's what this is about?" he asks her, voice quiet in his own insecurity. "You just need the wealth?"

Her eyes are wide and confused as they direct back to his, "What else would it be?"

He hesitates in replying for a second but that seems to be enough for Caroline.

"Oh, Klaus."

She runs her hand through his long hair, peering up at him from beneath her lashes and a brilliant smile is suddenly overtaking her beautiful face, "Of course I want you. I want you more than anything."

He grins, pouncing on her and lifting her chin up with his finger to press a soft kiss against her lips which soon becomes heated, his tongue slipping into her mouth slyly.

However, she abruptly pulls pack with a hand pressed firmly on his chest and a serious expression on her face.

His eyebrows push together, "What?"

"This doesn't change anything," she tells him slowly.

"What?"

"Klaus, it's exactly the same situation," she sighs. "Nothing can change."

"It can," he insists. "You're mine and I'm yours. You don't need them. Besides, I have more money than I know what to do with."

She's still shaking her head at him, though, "I don't want it to be like that. Not with you."

"But you'd fuck other men behind my back?" his tone is incredulous as he stares at her.

"I don't have a choice," she mumbles as she stares down.

"How about you just let me take care of you?" he proposes, hand stroking her cheek lightly. "Just for now."

"Okay.

"Okay," he smiles, bringing their lips closer together and smirking as she lets out a needy groan against him.

"Now," she says, almost casually as he grips his hips to pull him back into the cradle of her greedy thighs. "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"You know if any other man heard you talking out of turn like that-"

"Klaus," she groans, bringing his lips towards hers, forcefully. "Just fuck me."

"With pleasure," he hisses, burying himself back into her addicting heat and looses himself in the feel of her as she clenches around his cock.

Soon enough, she's coming with his name on her lips and is dragging his own orgasm from him. He collapses against her as he struggles to maintain his breathing, her previously having slumped against the wall.

He barely has enough sense left to carry her to the bed but he manages, nose sniffing into her hair as he pulls her into him.

"I was serious before, you know," he starts, a teasing note in his voice. "If any other man did-"

"Klaus," she groans, hand flaffing him slightly to push him away slightly.

"My love," he sighs as she twists towards him, their hands entangled on her thigh.

"And mine."


	7. A Breeze Of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline meets teenager Hope, hence she meets Klaus or Caroline is Hope's teacher in high school and everyone is reunited."
> 
> Hope is about six or seven in this, I guess? I didn't really think it through. Also, this will be the only thing I ever write about Hope because her existence makes zero sense to me and in my head, Hayley died and never became a hybrid and Caroline found out about Hope's existence somewhere in season four/five and Steroline never happened, k? Regardless, I hope you like it and thank you for the prompt:)
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Hope," Caroline began in a disproving tone, shaking her head at the young girl.

"Please," the girl began, tears still fresh on her pale face. "Please don't."

Caroline sighs, "You know the rules, Hope."

"Please don't call my dad," she sniffed, her tone taking on a pleading undertone.

"I have to," Caroline tells her.

All of a sudden, Hope is sobbing loudly and she is wrapping her arms around the adult's larger frame tightly.

"Daddy will hate me," Hope's quiet voice vibrated against Caroline's lower abdomen, tears staining her yellow top.

Caroline's face softens considerably as she bends down to the child's height and pulls a reluctant Hope slightly away from her, making sure to look in her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true," Caroline's voice is soft as her tears lessen some. "He might be disappointed but he loves you and he'll forgive you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Caroline smiles.

"Okay," there are tears staining Hope's face but she's still sniffling slightly.

"Now," she says softly. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"She was talking about my mother."

Caroline's features softened even further at the revelation. She was no stranger to the little girl's family issues: the mother had died given birth to her, lives with her aunt and hardly ever sees her father (only when he visits) who also had major issues with the rest of his family.

"-that I deserved all that happened to her," Caroline startled when she realised the little girl was still talking.

She sighed regretfully, "Hope-"

"Do I?" two round, blue eyes stare up at her in question and desperation. "Do I deserve that?"

She was quick to comfort, hands wrapping tightly around the petite child and lifting her onto the table.

"Of course not," she reassures. "No one deserves that," she adds, almost bitterly.

Hope's eyes are wide and innocent as they narrow in on her face.

"What about your mom?" she asks, naivety filtering through her tone. "What's she like?"

"My mother was an amazing lady," she tells her, smiling slightly as memory after memory flood her senses. "Who I loved and loved me in return more than anything in this world."

A small hand caresses her cheek softly as she blinks and a soft voice of "Sorry" is whispered to her.

She smiles in return, voice clogged with emotion from the simple act of sympathy, "I haven't thought about it in a while."

"Miss Forbes?" a loud voice questions her.

Her head snaps to the side to find the young woman who works in reception standing hesitantly by her classroom door.

"The father is here."

Her forehead wrinkles in confusion as she shoots her a slightly confused look just as Hope's face seems to falter slightly at her dad's presence.

The lady merely chuckles, "I heard you earlier saying how you requested him to be here so I took the liberty to call him myself."

She nods with a wry smile on her face before gathering little girl up in her arms.

"Come on, Hope. Let's go see your father."

Caroline can hear Hope's heartbeat racing in her chest the entire walk to her office as the young girl recklessly grabs onto her hand as she marches. Their not two feet from her office when she asks Hope to wait outside, the girl immediately agreeing and slumping down on the seat.

She smiles, running a hand through her blonde hair as she pushes the door open with her eyes downward, "Sorry to keep you waiting-"

"Caroline?" and incredulous voice barks out in surprise and-

-wait. She knows that voice. Has heard had that delicious accent whisper sinful things to her as he fucked her into the forest floor.

"Klaus?" she squeaks.

His replying smirk as his eyes travel down her body unashamedly is the only response she needs.

Well,  _shit._

**XXX**

"So," Klaus begins in an almost casual tone. "How have you been?"

(Or just Klaus language for are you with anybody.)

She merely snorts in response and resorts to giving him a sassy eye roll, "Aren't you going to ask about your... daughter?"

(It's still so strange to her that. That Klaus of all people got to father a child and don't even get her started on the mother.)

"And why would I do that?" he muses, leaning forward on his elbows to reach out and wrap a stray, blonde curl around his pinky finger and yank softly on it.

She watches as he sees the curl bounce back in fascination.

She sighs softly, "Maybe because she was in a fight?"

"What?" he belts up, already straightening up and he is out of his seat in under one second with a murderous expression coloring is face. "She better be-"

She snorts, though the way he was about to defend his daughter did get to her in the softest of ways.

"Relax," she tells him as she also stands, hands smoothing along his shoulder's to get him to sit back down. "Hope is fine."

Confusion flashes over his face, "Then why am I here?"

"Seriously?"

He grins at the very Caroline-like word, that one genuine one that lights up his whole face.

"Your daughter was in a fight," she emphasises carefully. "I don't know if you know this but that would alarm most parents."

"I guess I'm not most parents," he muses.

"Certainly not," she mutters under her breath.

He raises an eyebrow, clearly informing her that he'd overheard before a nonchalant expression passes over his face, "If that is all, may I take Hope home now?"

"You don't even want to know what it was about?"

"I'm sure my daughter will tell me in her own time," he smiles and that she's not use to-

-Klaus Mikaelson.  _The_  Klaus Mikaelson was actually going to give his daughter the option of telling him the truth or not? Guess he did undergo some serious personal growth.

She sighs, waving her hand, "Make sure she returns by Monday."

Caroline twirls around and consequently misses the grin on his face as she calls out to his daughter.

"Your dad's going to take you home," she tells her, smiling as the little girl's face seems to light up at her father's face despite what she said earlier. "But you shall be returning Monday."

Hope nods once before bounding giddily into her father's awaiting arms, hands gripping onto his shirt as she nuzzles into him. Caroline smiles at the scene before starting to walk-

"Caroline."

She almost groans as he calls out her name but twirls around with a fake, awaiting smile on her face.

"We should get dinner," he proposes, a charming smile on his face. "To catch up."

She opens her mouth to retort (deny his request, probably) but Hope speaks up before she can, "You know each other."

Her father chuckles into her ear as he shares a conspiracy grin with the blonde opposite him, the smirk sinful and wicked as his tongue flies seductively over his bottom lip.

"Caroline and I are old friends, little love," he tells her, smiling softly at his daughter as he pokes the dimple in her chin.

It seems to work because a kiddy, high pitched giggle is suddenly infiltrating the office. Hope's eyes flicker back to Caroline's with a determined glitter in them before referring them back to Klaus.

"Keys," she demands and-

-she really was Klaus' child (how did she ever  _not_  notice?), especially with those dimples.

"I'll wait in the car."

Klaus acquiesces, watching as his daughter bounces happily out of his office and she turns to do the same, waving goodbye.

"So," Klaus begins as she turns back round and she's startled at how close he is to her, their faces less than two inches apart. "Dinner?"

He adds in his dimples for good measure and his blue eyes sparkling down at her.

"Don't think you can just-"

"What?" he asks, amusement flickering over his features.

"Be all adorable with her and it'll make me come running into your arms," she hisses at him though it lacks a lot of passion, the years she'd spent without him taking the toll.

"Why? Is it not working?" he dimples at her, hands coming down to entangle their fingers together as he raises them to press a lingering kiss against her knuckles.

(And her eyes most certainly do not drift shut at the contact!)

"Fine," she sighs, knowing she's not going to win this fight. "One dinner," she emphasises.

"Of course, love," though he looks more amused than anything.

She merely sighs, watching as he takes a step back from her, that annoying smirk never faltering from his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline."

(And he does get more than one date, Hope tending to tag along to visit her favourite teacher more often then not.)


	8. Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know were I've been this 8 months? With the augustine, because this little slut snap my neck and gave me to them. And why? Because I knew you were having a baby with Tyler?"
> 
> Cami is off in a ditch somewhere. Not sure on the where and I don't really care. Au after 4x23 where Caroline gets taken by Augustine. 
> 
> Rated M for reasons.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Caroline," he chokes out the name when he first sees her, eyes widening to the point where it's almost comical (and in any other circumstances she would have laughed at how ridiculous he looks).

His blonde goddess.

Caroline merely smirks at his stunned reaction, hand propped up against her hip as it cocks to the side, foot tapping against the floor repetitively, her heels making an irritating noise against the marvel.

She watches as his eyes trail over her form, lingering on her breasts (the dress gave her amazing cleavage and she wasn't afraid of showing it off) and down over the rest of her silhouette. Caroline was in a blood red fitted dress which flared out at her ankles and hugged her tight in all the correct ways, the lacy material emphasising her pale, flawless skin.

When his eyes finally flash back to hers, there's another emotion swirling around his deep blues. Something had hardened and now he's staring at her with a tensed jaw and his tongue is ticking.

" _Really_?" she asks him, rhetorically, and sarcastically as she shoots him an exasperated stare. "You're the one that's on guard after _everything_?" she scoffs.

Klaus' red lips thin into a straight line, pressed firmly together.

His eyes follow her as she saunters towards him, hand opening his blazer and trailing a hand down his covered chest.

"So," she begins in a breathy tone that she knows will get his heart racing, lips blowing into his ear as she briefly sucks his earlobe between her painted lips and nibbles there softly for a moment. "Where's Hayley?"

When she pulls back, he has a look of pure confusion on his face and he's staring at her like she's suddenly grown two heads.

"What?"

She snorts, rolling her eyes, "Don't play dumb, Klaus. It isn't becoming of you."

His eyebrows pull together and she can feel the thoughts racing through his head.

"Yes, yes," she waves him off just as she sees him opening his mouth. "I know about you and Hayley and the baby," her mouth pops on the word baby, her eyes narrowing as she grits her teeth.

Klaus nods once to himself and for once, he actually looks apologetic. His eyes are softer now, eyes a very light blue and his lips are no longer as firm but are parting softly.

"Caroline-"

"Don't," she hisses at him. "I don't want to hear it."

He takes a step towards her, hands gripping on to her wrists almost roughly as though he could keep her there, "But you need to-"

Her breathing speeds as flashes of memories spin through her mind.

_Cages._

_Needles._

_Desiccation_ _._

"No," she cuts him off, shaking him off immediately. "I don't need to do anything. Especially not for you. Especially not now."

He looks ready to argue but she shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

Klaus doesn't seem to agree but he lets her lead the conversation, even going as far as to shoot her a charming smile (which she merely scoffs at: it's going to take a lot more than a pair of dimples and blue eyes for him to get back in her good graces).

"Why don't we take this outside, sweetheart?" he suggest, taking a step towards her and gesturing up at the ongoing party (after all, it never ended in New Orleans).

She doesn't give him a direct answer, flicking her blonde curls over her shoulder and marches straight out the door (and in those six inch, black heels and the form fitted dress, she totally pulls it off). She can even feel his eyes on her shaking hips as she waltzes out, smirking as she hears hurried, thudded footsteps on her tail not five seconds later.

**XXX**

Caroline isn't quite sure how she manages it but all she knows is not ten minutes later, Klaus is laying her down on his bed and stripping her bare, her heels hanging off the edges of her feet as they dig into his broad shoulders.

Not a minute passes that he's ripped her black panties off, a smug smirk on his face as he lowers to his knees and then he's face is pressed against her centre, tongue immediately swirling around her clit. Her back arches off the bed as she releases a loud moan, mouth parting as her chest heaves with every breath she takes, biting her lip to stifle them when she realises she's being too loud.

"No," a low growl is rasped against her thigh, blowing hot air against her. "I want to hear you."

And well, she doesn't do much to stifle her cries after that.

He thrusts two fingers back inside her just as his mouth returns to her clit, teeth nibbling as he scissors his fingers inside of her.

She buries her fingers in his hair as he continues to lick her, his tongue quickly becoming more aggressive as his fingers follow the movement of her rocking hips, trying to draw him in.

She clenches around his fingers as he doubles his efforts, fingers almost yanking his hair out of his head as he laps at her, thighs beginning to shake around his shoulders. His low growl of "Come for me, Caroline, clench around my fingers" comes to be her undoing, head tipping backwards as her spine arches on a high pitched moan, his name spilling from her lips.

He slowly calms down his movements, soothing her down slightly.

By the time he travels up her body, she's a whining, bubbling mess as his lips come crashing down on hers. She groans into his mouth as his tongue swipes inside of her mouth, immediately tangling with hers.

His lips are suddenly sucking on her breasts as they part, right hand coming up to palm the opposite one as he grinds hungrily against her.

"Klaus," she complains in a whiny tone and honestly, at this point it's a god damn miracle she can even for a sentence. "Clothes. Off."

She reaches between them to hastily undo his belt, shoving his pants down his legs immediately and groaning with relief when she realises his going commando.

"As you wish," he mutters and he's got his shirt off too fast for her eyes to follow.

The next minute, he's buried balls deep inside of her and is stretching her to the limit.

He merely smirks at her loud groan of "Klaus," as he begins rocking against her.

Her eyes drift close as she lets the pleasure take over, hips rocking back into Klaus as he pulls out extremely slowly and thrusts back into her roughly. Suddenly, however, he stops, freezing inside her.

There's a whine on her lips when she looks back up at her and she's almost surprised at what she sees. Gold, dark eyes. Fangs protruding. A hungry, dark expression clouding his features.

"Eyes on me," he growls, finally starting to thrust into her again when she does as she's told.

She sighs into the sheets as he pounds into her, bottoming out as his hand travels down her bare torso and resting at the bundle of nerves between her thighs. He rubs circles into the flesh he finds there, roughly, and suddenly, she's clenching around him. Her head tips backwards into a deep moan and this time he doesn't retaliate as she closes her eyes.

However, he's then pounding into her even rougher than before so she assumes it's because he's close. Two. Three more thrusts before he's emptying himself inside of her and collapsing against her frame, head dropping onto her shoulder lazily as he pants, trying to regain his breath and he's not the only one.

When Caroline finally comes back too, he's moved to the space in the bed that she wasn't currently occupying and his hand is rubbing soothing circles across her lower belly (and striking that fire deep inside her simultaneously).

Now that the heat of the moment is over, all she feels is hurt when she looks up at him.

She hits the pause on her thoughts as she crawls over to him and straddles his lap. He's grinning up at her with his adorable dimples poking through as she trails a hand over his chest lightly, touch too light to be stimulating.

"Klaus," she breaths, leaning forward so she's barely an inch from his face and smirking slightly as she feels him hardening underneath her. "Where's Hayley?"

"What?"

"Are we really going to do this again?" she snorts at him. "Just tell me where she is."

He sits up, frowning as his hands grip onto her thighs roughly, eyes scanning her face for something. He must find whatever it is he's looking for because when he speaks, there's a level in his voice she hasn't heard before, "No."

"No?" she practically screeches at him, barely refraining herself from strangling him.

His lips are pressed firmly together as he looks back at her, eyebrows raised.

"Fine," she sighs. "I really hoping we could do this the easy way but since you're being so difficult..."

With a snap, he's handcuffed to the bed, the tight metal digging harshly into his wrists.

Klaus doesn't even look shocked as she shoots him an unamused smirk, obviously trying to get out of the cuffs as he wiggles.

She laughs, though its dark, "You're not getting out of those, Klaus."

Then, she dresses with an eerie calm that puts Klaus' nerves on edge, heels clapping against the wooden flooring.

"Caroline," he shouts her name desperately just as she's about to leave. "Please don't kill her."

She shoots him a hurt expression which, in all honesty, isn't very much faked, "And here I thought I was special for catching the eye of the great Niklaus Mikaelson. Guess you want to be everybody's last love if it'll get you in their pants."

"That's not-" he sighs before cutting himself. "She's pregnant with my child, Caroline. I can't exactly let any harm come to her while my child is in her womb."

She visibly winces at the mention of that before shooting him an innocent look, "Are you sure about that?"

His forehead wrinkles in confusion, "What?"

"Just saying," she begins, hand pressing lightly on the door handle as she shoots him one, last look. "I'd get a DNA test if I were you."

And then, as quick as she'd appeared in his life, she was going with a flash in the wind.

**XXX**

It's not until it's all over that he finds her, Hayley's red heart glowing in her hand as she smirks victoriously.

"Did you know?"

She snorts at his question and when she twirls around to face him, there's a ferocity on her face he's never seen before, "What? Did I know that you knocked up Hayley and she was here with you whilst I was being gagged and tortured and used as a fucking vampire blood bag?" her voice increases in pitch the more she talks and she's screaming towards the end.

For his part, Klaus does look ashamed. His gaze drops to the ground but he peers up at her from beneath his lashes.

"I'm sorry," his voice burns with regret as he looks back at her.

"You're sorry?" she screeches. "I've been tortured for the entire duration of Summer while you parade about in your little kingdom and forget all about me with your brave, blonde bartender?" the words are sarcastic as she bites them out.

"I missed you," he tells her quickly, words rushed. "And she reminded me of you."

She raises an eyebrow, "Just what every girl wants to hear."

"I am sorry, Caroline."

"I'm sure you are," she scoffs.

"Don't you think you're being a tad unreasonable here, Caroline?" he bites back.

" _I'm_  being unreasonable?"

"Yes," he snaps. "I slept with Hayley but we weren't together. In fact, I'm quite certain you didn't even like me at the time. You had no ties to me, Caroline. Was I suppose to remain obstinate for the rest of eternity?"

Caroline barely restrains a growl, teeth snapping together.

(She hates how much sense he makes, hates how he makes  _her_  seem like the villain.)

"And so I had to pay the price," she tells him dryly. "Being tortured over and over again because I knew the truth."

He seems to sober up at that, eyes drawing together as a fearsome expression plasters itself over his face, "Her-"

"Yes," she snaps. "Hayley was the one who handed me over to Augustine because I knew about her dirty little secret."

Something unreadable flashes over his face as he steps forward into her personal space, hands reaching out to her, "Caroline-"

"Don't," she snarls. "Just don't."

He seemingly nods to himself but doesn't back away, staring down at her with such concern in his blue orbs that she suddenly wants to punch him. And so she does.

She's soon crying as her fists punch into his chest, legs kicking at him. Tears are pouring continuously down her face as she sobs loudly, the sound getting caught in her throat and sounding more like a bear that's been trapped.

Klaus, for his part, stands there and takes it with his eyes clouded over with regret and sorrow.

Eventually, something becomes enough for him because he's got his hands wrapped tightly around her frame and is pushing her up against larger one in a hug. She fights it for a second before her arms are wrapping themselves around his shoulders as she cries into his neck, sobs wrecking her apart.

"Shh, sweetheart," he pleads with her, hand rubbing soothing patterns down her back. "Shhh. Come on, it's alright."

If anything, that only makes her sob louder and once again, she's caught up in him and his promises. She fights it though, pulling away from him with a harsh push to his chest.

"You left me," she accuses. "You left me for... her."

The sobs only seem to get louder as he pleads with her, "Caroline-"

"No," she says, firmly. "We were actually getting somewhere," she pauses as she lets out a morbid chuckle. "I was actually started to trust you. My mistake." She scoffs, head shaking in her own pity.

"No, it wasn't," he tells her, stalking towards her slowly. "You and me... it could never be a mistake."

"Doesn't seem that way."

"I told you I'd wait for you," he beings, tone serious. "And I will," he insists at her disbelieving stare. "If I knew you were in danger, I would have been back there in a flash. You must know that."

She barely pays attention to his words, her tone accusing once more, "We'd even be talking for weeks." She shakes her head, "God. Did you think I'd just disappear off the edge of the Earth?"

He licks his lips, "I spoke to Stefan. He said you just had no interest of speaking to me."

She looks shocked for a moment before smoothing the expression over. "I guess that's one more person that's been lying to me," she mumbles.

And the news is so heartbreaking because she'd actually thought that she and Stefan had a friendship, where they could trust each other. Guess, she was wrong.

"I never lied to you," he professes. "Yes, I wasn't completely honest with you but I never once lied to you."

"Lie by omission is still a lie," Caroline insists.

"Okay," he says slowly.

"What? Just going to agree with me like that?" she scoffs.

"I trust your judgement," he tells her. "And I want a chance at making amends."

"Fat chance with that, buddy."

He's still licking his lips as he steps towards her, "How about we just agree that you should stick around New Orleans for a while and, in return, I'll offer you my protection?"

She almost passes it up, really she does try, but she knows that she needs the protection so she begrudgingly nods her head.

A magnificent grin takes over his face, that one genuine one that makes his dimples poke out, "Fantastic."

And then, she's swiped up in everything that is Klaus as he marches forward to hug her, arms wrapping tightly around her. She sags against him and she's ashamed that tears are suddenly pouring from her eyes once more. Her head falls to his chest as she tightly grips the dark material between her fingers.

"I've got you, sweetheart," he murmurs against her hair as he tugs her closer to him and lets her tears soak his henley. "I've got you."


	9. A Feisty Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Klaus and Caroline meet when she comes to model (for extra cash) for his art class."
> 
> Rated M for obvious reasons. I couldn't write this and not involve smut, I generally don't think it's possible.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Mr Mikaelson?"

"Yes?" Klaus' head snapped up from his desk where he was currently grading some papers to see a feisty blonde staring amusedly down at him, hand propped sassily on her hip as her eyebrows rose, lips pursed and her heel tapping continuously on the marble flooring.

She was dressed in a black miniskirt that hugged her thighs perfectly and emphasised her long, pale legs (that he was sure went on for miles) just as well. Her torso was covered by a flowy, yellow tank top which was a v, very low cut and her breasts were pushed up, straining against the fabric.

He licks his lips as he eyes her cleavage, heaving with each breath she takes.

When he finally directs his attention to her face, he expects to find annoyance there. But annoyance is the last thing he finds.

In fact, if he is not mistake, there's lust clearly radiating through her blue orbs at his unashamed ogling of her.

He smirks wickedly as she blushes, a light red staining her lovely cheeks and she chuckles nervously, pushing a strand of hair back from where it had fallen onto her neck-

-and all he can think about is how much he wants to mark that pretty little neck as he fucks her (preferably on his desk, but he's not picky).

When he looks back at her face, her lips are moving and her hands are waving enthusiastically as she pushes a yellow piece of paper in his direction.

(Woops. Had he not been listening?)

He looks down at the desk and that's it. The paper she'd pushed towards him was the advertisement for a model for the beginning of art class this semester since Kathy (he thinks that was her name but in all honesty, he didn't pay very much attention to her) had dropped out.

He barely breaths before he's looking back up at her, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "You've got it."

She looks down at him in disbelief, eyes wide and a sense of innocence in them as her fingers twitch. "Seriously?"

He laughs and its so carefree and genuine that it shocks even him.

"Yes," he tells her, smile etching at his lips as she grins. "You're the first one to express interest and class starts tomorrow so why not?"

"Okay," she smiles brightly at him and it leaves him so breathless that her smile is directed at him because it's so lovely and beautiful an-

"What time are you expecting me?" she interrupts his musings after a few minutes.

He shoots her a polite smile. "9 am. Class begins at ten so that leaves us time to discuss your contribution and pose that I would request for you to be in."

She nods, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she clutches her bag tightly in her hands and shoots him one more of those beautiful smiles, "See you tomorrow, Mr Mikaelson."

He shouts her back when she's near the door, "Caroline?"

Her hand pauses on the handle as she twirls back around to face him with an expectant expression on her face, an eyebrow raised curiously.

He smirks sinfully, dimples protruding and he lets his voice drop an octave for his next words, "I think it'll be okay for you to call me Klaus."

It effects her. Clearly effects her. Shock plasters itself over her face as her eyes darken immediately, hand clutching more firmly onto the door handle and he'd be willing to bet her legs feel faint. He can't help it, his smirk widens as he dimples at her, peering up at her from beneath his lashes.

"Of course," her voice is just as breathless as she looks when she speaks. "Klaus," she tests his name out briefly, tongue curling around the digits carefully and this time, his eyes are the ones that have darkened-

-and god, how he loves his name on her lips.

(He'd love it even more if she was screaming it in his arms on the edge of ecstasy.)

And because he's Klaus Mikaelson and he just can't help himself, he shoots her a wink and one last wicked smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love," and maybe he emphasises the accent.

Just a little.

**XXX**

It takes Klaus precisely five minutes after class had begun the next day to realise he was screwed. Seriously and severely screwed.

He'd watched as Caroline had undressed and then trailed his hands across her body to direct her into the correct pose for the day. It was simple, her back facing the side as her head tilted softly to the right, comfortable and easy to sketch.

He'd relaxed in his chair to begin with until he'd become restless, legs stretching as he eyed Caroline, biting her lip between her teeth as she stared at an imaginary spot on the wall. Her breasts were perfect, pushed out in the air slightly and all he wanted to do was-

He sighs, regretful but yet so thankful as the bell rings out.

Clearly his throat, he coughs as he stands. "That's it for today. We'll continue with this Monday."

Caroline sits rigidly as he comes around with tape to mark her pose, softly trailing his fingers accidentally over her soft skin, hesitating to gauge her reaction and grinning at the pleasurable sigh she lets out. He was going to have her, one way or another.

When he glances back up to her, she's looking down at him as she bites her lip, contemplation written all over her face.

He grins. "Yes, Caroline?"

The look she gives him is absolutely sinful which is how Caroline finds herself pinned up against the interactive board not ten minutes later after all of the students had filed out with her legs wrapped around a very muscular waist.

Her groan is very loud as she tips her head backwards, his eyes following the movement as his head just down to suck the perfect, flawless skin between his lips. He nibbles down there harshly, tongue soothing the bite over and growling, a low, masculine sound vibrating from deep within his chest as she pushes forward to meet his thrusts, hips meeting his enthusiastically.

Right at the very moment, Klaus is cursing the fact that she put her close back on but delighting in the fact that it included a very short, skater skirt with a tight fitting top.

Without hesitation, his hands are travelling slowly up her legs, the luscious skin she has on display causing him to growl against her again and again, feeling her smirk as she breathes against him.

Before long, he has her lips attached to his once more and his hand is rubbing her softly over her underwear and this time, it's him whose smirking against her lips as he feels a familiar wetness there.

"Don't grow too found of yourself, Klaus," she breaths out as she parts from him.

He grins, predatory and wolfish as his hand rips away the material in his way in the same breath, delighting in the moan she makes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," he murmurs before one of his fingers is teasingly covering her slit, touch too light to be really stimulating.

She lets out a frustrated groan as her head tips back against the board, hips rolling against him. He sighs, taking the unsubtle hint she was so giving him and sinks two fingers into her silky depths.

The loud, long moan of "Klaus" she lets out is absolutely sinful and he's soon thrusting his fingers in and out of her at a brutal pace, a small groan of "Caroline" on his own lips as he feels her wetness.

"God," he groans, catching her lips in a brief, heated kiss. "Gonna feel so good wrapped around me."

It seems Caroline is unable to respond to his words in any other way than the loud "Klaus" she lets out once more.

He grins, feeling her thighs tighten around his waist and takes it as a hint to continue.

"You like that don't you?" he murmurs, head angling over her as he edges nearer, lips less than a hairbrush away from hers. "Like knowing that you make me so crazy that I just have to have you?" he adds in a thrust of his hips just as he circles his thumb over her clit in rough movements.

"God," she moans out, head snapping back forward as her eyes travel downwards to see his fingers disappearing inside of her. "God, Klaus. I'm-"

"Yes," he hisses, movements more rough as he feels her clenching around him. "Come for me, Caroline."

She's nodding frantically as her eyes follow his movements and he briefly wonders if this is a turn on for her, watching what he was doing to her body.

"Mm," she's still moaning, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she gazes up at him seductively.

He growls, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk any more, love."

Her head nods enthusiastically as though she can get on with his plan very quickly.

"Right after you come for me," he emphasises his statement by thrusting another finger into her tight heat. "Now, come for me."

Happily, she obeys, walls clenching tightly around his fingers as her head tips back, a loud moan of Klaus on her lips as she does so.

He rubs soothing, soft circles on her clit as she comes around, soothing her from her orgasm. When she looks back at him, he's looking down at her with such awe and such hunger in her eyes that her eyes sparkle up at her, lips pulling up into a soft smile.

"So," she begins as his fingers gradually stop their soft movements. "Are you going to live up on that promise you made me?"

"And what's that?" he mutters, distracted by the way her hand is unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt carefully and pushing it over his shoulders, nails curving around his shoulders and travelling softly down his torso.

She bites her lip purposefully, eyelashes fluttering as she looks up at him. She waits until her lips are on his that she whispers against him, "To fuck me until I can't walk."

And she's the only that can be blamed for his complete loss of control.

His pants are shoved down to his knees with a single minded thought as he pushes her firmly against the board, buried balls deep inside of her in the next minute.

He's breathing heavy, teeth gritted as he gives her a moment to adjust and smirking as he watches her eyelashes flutter, the breath catching in her throat as she gets use to him.

"You know, love," he begins, almost casual, as he pulls out of her very slowly until only the tip remains. "I think I'd prefer it if you called me Mr Mikaelson."

He waits until her eyes are on his, wide and open as they stare back, mouth parted and she's nodding frantically.

Smirking, he thrusts back home and soon he's set a frantic pace, her hips struggling to keep up as they rock back against him. He feels it the moment she releases all control to him, hips no longer meeting his as he grips them to pull her more harshly against him.

The sound of skin slapping together fills the classroom as his balls meet her skin, her nails scraping roughly down his back. In fact, they were so sharp against his skin that he was positive she'd broke it, nails enthusiastically ripping.

His lips latch onto her throat, biting harshly as he determines to leave a mark and groaning as he feels her swallow, feels her puff out air against his own neck. Her skin is soft under his teeth as he sucks a mark, hips moving almost violently against her, fucking her against the interactive white board.

It's not long before he feels the tell tale signs of her impending release, walls clenching tightly around him. His own head throws back in the throws of passion, hand searching frantically under her skirt for the pearly button he knows will push her over the edge.

And push her over the edge it does, screaming his name as she does so.

He's still slamming into her as she recovers from her orgasm and from the look on her face when she looks up at him with such dark lust in her eyes, she's well on her way to another one.

He's growling through clenched teeth with the effort not to leave her tattling on the edge and he's groaning even louder when he feels her own finger thumbing at where they're joined, eyes staring down at them lustfully.

"Are you going to come for me, Caroline?" he gets out between a tight jaw as he bottoms out, shuddering at her enthusiastic nod. "Then come for me," he growls.

Once more, she happily agrees and milks his own orgasm from him, collapsing against her seconds later as she rubs soothing hands down his back where her nails had previously dug in.

(And you bet that "Mr Mikaelson" was loud on her lips when she did.)

He feels her smirk as she traces the red lines in his back.

(He just knew she was a wolf in sheep's clothing.)

**XXX**

It's not until later, when she was absolutely spent and had collapsed in his bed with a satiated smirk on her lips did he ask her.

"So," he began, a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Does this mean you'll go on a date with me?"

She shot up in bed, faster than what she could have given how exhausted she was with a raised eyebrow and sassy look marring her features. "After that performance, you can have whatever the hell you want."

(He couldn't stop the smug smirk from spreading across his lips.)

"You're a smug ass," she mumbles as she relaxes against the pillows.

He laughs, following her example as he wraps his arms loosely around her waist and smiling as she buries her face in his neck.

"Now, shut up, Klaus," she tells him, eyes drifting shut. "Sleeping."

"That's Mr Mikaelson to you," he reminds her cheekily, chuckling slightly.

She snorts, eyes opening as she smiles up at him. "You wish."

She, however, ignores him as she snuggles further into his chest, smiling at his "Night, love."

"It could be tomorrow as you fuck me on your table," she tells him, casually, hand stroking down his torso lightly before she promptly passes out.

He groans.

He just knew she was sent to kill him.


	10. The Merman And The Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid!Au because it's Klaroline week and I can. This is mainly the result of binge watching season three of Once Upon A Time along with The Little Mermaid. Oops.
> 
> Actually kind of proud I thought of this idea without a prompt, not going to lie. I hope you all enjoy it!:)
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

It's February when the noise floats down to him. Always February. And each year, he follows it. To find the magnificent creature behind the song to know avail. It was like trying to find the end of a rainbow.

Her melodic, beautiful voice floats through the air, travelling through all the waves of the ocean and following through realms, through centuries.

This year, however, he is more than determined to find it.

Klaus' tail flops determinedly in the water, his mind focussed on that one, perfect voice. All of his senses drawing him to the unfamiliar creature.

He's startled when he feels cool air rushing over his pale skin, the breeze ruffling his damp hair in the dark night and it isn't long before he realises that he's broke through the water's surface. The music is suddenly calling to him and he's a flash through the surface when he realises he's come to a large ship, his tail trailing over the hard edge of it.

And that's when he sees her.

She's a goddess with long, blonde hair, curls arranged in a dismay and her red, ruby lips are pushed tightly together as she sings the harmonious melody, tongue curling around the vocals carelessly. She has two very long legs covered by flawless skin that her tight, short skirt is emphasising perfectly (Klaus still isn't over the invention of those things, they looked reckless and dangerous).

He's immediately taken by her, eyes dilated as they stare at her lips moving so sinfully with her chest heaving with every breath she takes.

"Hello, there."

It takes him a moment to realise that the beautiful voice is speaking to him.

He startles, licking his lips lightly, "Hello."

Her smile is forgiving and soft as she stares down at him, hand propping her head up on the railway as she stares on in fascination.

"And what's your name, mermaid?"

He snorts at the label.

"Merman," he corrects with irritation twinging his tone.

She smirks but doesn't acknowledge his correction.

"Your name?" she coughs.

"Niklaus."

Her lips form a swollen 'o' as she gasps and she takes a step back, her dynamic features flooding with alertness.

"You're the-"

"Hybrid? The one who abandoned his coven? Yes," he snaps, answering all the questions he can see she's dying to ask.

An emotion he identifies as shock crosses her face before she's smiling slyly at him, her eyes beaming down at him.

"Why don't you come up deck?" she asks innocently with her eyes so wide and open.

He wants nothing more to take her up on that offer. She really had no idea.

"I can't," he grits out.

"Why not?" her voice confrontational as she demands an answer. "It's the one day of the year you actually can. Why not take advantage of it."

He swipes his eyes over her flawless skin, pausing on her long legs once more to her dark lips which are pulling up into a smug smirk stretched out. He should have known his answer from the begginning.

"First things first," he says firmly. "What's your name?"

Her smirk falters slightly before shaking her head and deciding to give him a straightforward answer, "Caroline.

"Caroline," the syllables of her name curl around his lips as he breathes out her name.

When he glances to her, she's got one hand propped up on her hand and she's raised a perfect eyebrow as her blue eyes peer curiously down at him, "So?"

"Give me five minutes," he throws stiffly over his shoulder as he splashes into the pits of the ocean once more.

(He can't see her resulting smirk.)

**XXX**

"Took you long enough," she tells him.

As he walks along the deck, hand griping the railing tightly as he slowly moves his feet to be careful not to trip over (and remind him, how do humans walk with these things again?), he shoots her a brief glare, "Apologies, princess."

Now, she's the one glaring at him, "Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's who you are, isn't it?" he shoots back.

She wasn't the only one who knew exactly what buttons to press to irritate somebody.

"No, it's not," she says firmly. "Not anymore."

"You can't exactly just stop being who you are," he muses, mostly to himself.

"Well I'm not that naive little Caroline anymore," she snaps back at him.

"Clearly," he smirks. "Now, you're just a brave little pirate."

She's still glaring as she circles around him like a predator stalking their prey but suddenly she has a wicked smirk covering her face and her hand is trailing down his arm softly, her fingers entangling with his as she pulls him along.

"Come on," she pleads.

(And in all honesty, was him not following her ever in the cards?)

**XXX**

"I've only met a handful of mermaid's before," she muses as he almost collapses on her bed (she insists that's what it's called), exhausted from the use of his new legs.

He growls, "Merman, love. We've been over this."

"And I really don't care," she snorts.

"I could go back to calling you princess..."

"Fine then,  _merman_ ," she emphasises.

"Thank you," he murmurs.

"You say you abandoned your coven, family... whatever they are," she waves her hands in the air dramatically to emphasise her point as she stares pointedly at him, eyes narrowing in on him slightly.

"Do you have a point?" he grits his teeth at the reminder.

She shrugs, dancing closer to him as she peeks up at him from beneath her lashes seductively, "I could do with someone like that on my side right now."

"Like what?" he breathes as she closes in on him, pausing to drop to her knees at the edge of the bed and crawling in between his with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

"Ruthless," she whispers into his ear, lips brushing up against him as her tongue peeks out to lick his earlobe. "Willing to do whatever it takes."

When she pulls back, her eyes are so dilated and darkened that he can barely see the blues in them anymore (and god, were they are a beautiful shade of blue). She licks her lip, bottom lip moving slowly as she gazes right into him, eyes never faltering from his.

"Is that so?" he whispers as she inches even closer to him, eyes darting down to his lips before settling back up on his eyes.

"Mm."

He doesn't have time to hesitate (not that he wants to) before her lips are on his, moving slowly against him as she lets out a sigh. He feels clumsy against her as her lips move seductively against him with practised perfection (and the thought makes him growl against her). She clearly likes the sound because suddenly she's straddling his lap and her hands are wrapped tightly around his neck, yanking on his hair to push his head to the side slightly to get a better angle. She must have found it because she's moaning against him, teeth nibbling into his bottom lip softly which she soothes over immediately afterwards with a few strokes of her tongue.

He's barely figured out how this kissing has worked before she's pressing one last peck to his lips and pulling away with a breathless smile covering her face.

"You're good at that," she murmurs.

"Beginner's luck," he mumbles right back.

She smirked, "That I believe."

He smiles right back, hands moving unsurely over her back to rest on her hips. There's a wider smirk suddenly on her face so he assumes she finds his discomfort amusing.

"We'll get to that later," she promises.

"But?"

She shoots him a slightly irritated look, "Right after you agree to help me."

"I thought that went without saying," he murmurs.

"Is that a yes?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Mm, definitely," he's still panting against her after the onslaught of her determined kisses.

"Good."

And then she's shuffling forward on his lap, creating a delicious friction that has him instinctively bucking up against her much to Caroline's delight if the high pitched moan she lets out against his lips is any indication. She doesn't stop, hand moving slowly down his chest and pausing at the apex of his thighs and her fingers are suddenly curling around something hard between them.

He lets out a loud gasp against her and she smirks, immediately taking advantage as she slips her tongue slyly into his mouth. It takes him a few clumsy attempts but the process of kissing suddenly comes to him and then he's groaning into her mouth as her hips move sinfully against him. Their tongues are tangling around each other's before she abruptly pulls away with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry," she tells him as she shuffles back to her previous position to kneel between his thighs. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Not two seconds later after his pants are pulled down is her tongue on him, twirling and swirling around the tip of him while her hand moves languidly over him. When she peers up at him from beneath her lashes, he's rigid and is staring down at her in disbelief and confusion as though he doesn't know what's happening.

"You feel that heat?" she tells him as her mouth pulls away, hand still moving slowly over him.

He nods eagerly, eyes looking down to where she's stroking him eagerly.

"Chase it down until it's gone," she breathes against his ear as she begins laying kisses all along his neck.

He groans as her teeth close in around his sensitive flesh, tongue soothing over the biting mark before one hand is suddenly tearing his shirt to pieces and leaving it scattered all over the floor. He can't complain, though, because she's suddenly trailing kisses down his abdomen and chest slowly and then her mouth is back on him.

His head tips backward as she moves over him, lips tight around him and fuck, did he just the back of her throat?

She doesn't seem to care, though, because she's humming and clearly enjoying herself and her hand disappears to fondle his balls roughly.

"Come on, Klaus," she whispers against his thigh as she briefly pulls away. "Come for me."

It doesn't take much after that before a warm liquid is escaping him and shooting down Caroline's throat, her swallowing every essence of it with a proud smirk donning her features.

When he finally comes back too, Caroline is seated in his lap once more and is looking at him saucily.

"What... was that?" he gasps as his breathing finally returns to normal (ish).

"That," she emphasises with a hand running softly down his now bare chest, "was your first orgasm of many."

"Orgasm?" he asks, forehead wrinkling as he looks at her in confusion.

She's not looking at his eyes though as she's suddenly laying him down on the bed and she's covering his body with hers.

"Don't worry," she insists. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll be an expert at them."

(He decides to take her word for it because she's suddenly kissing him as he's the only thing that matters on this planet.)

(And later, if she asks him where he got the clothes from as they snuggle tightly together, he merely laughs and insists a bystander was nice enough to loan them. She merely laughs as she brings him down for another forceful kiss and pulls the covers over their heads.)


	11. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caroline's life was the one who is linked to Elena and everyone wants to kill her so she runs. Klaus sees her in NOLA and she is afraid he wants to kill her too (for Elena's blood)."
> 
> I feel like this goes without saying but no Hayley/Hope. In my head, Klaus went to NOLA to get his kingdom back, okay? Everything else that happened is sort of canon (that bit with Ansel, Esther and Fin coming back).
> 
> Rated M for smut I guess? I mean there is smut but it is brief and I've definitely written smuttier.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Klaus," she gasps, hand coming up to hold her throat automatically in fear as she takes a step back.

"Caroline," he returns, slowly edging towards her with careful steps as he reads the fear on her face with a reassuring (well, he hopes it's reassuring) smile plastered over his face.

Her smile is entirely forced as she glances over him, clearly on edge.

He coughs, clearing his throat, "I didn't expect to see you here for at least another century."

It works, he muses as Caroline lets out a short laugh and he allows himself to relax slightly.

"Why don't we go inside?" he requests, eyes sparkling down at her as he edges up to her.

At the suggestion, Caroline's eyes dart quickly around the entrance to his home as though perceiving a threat but when she looks back at him, she's smiling slightly and its less forced, "Okay."

Less than five minutes later he returns to his living room to find a rigid Caroline sitting stiffly on the edge of the black leather sofa.

"Here," he tells her, handing her the glass. "It's bourbon," he insists at her disbelieving stare.

She lets out another one of her short laughs and downs the glass in one, slamming it down on the coffee table immediately afterwards.

"So," he begins, he doesn't want to spook her off when she's only just now decided to visit him when she's been in New Orleans for a week. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

She frowns up at him, that little crease in her forehead getting bigger as it always does when she's upset or worried about something, "You really don't know."

Now, he's puzzled.

"Should I?"

She nods.

"I thought," she begins, grimacing slightly. "That was why you called for me."

"I was curious as to why you were in my city without coming by to announce your presence," he corrects her, smiling softly as he sits opposite her and leaning forward on his elbows.

She nods again, looking down at her hands as though she isn't sure how to word what she wants to say.

"Caroline," he starts, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing it down on her lower thigh. "You can tell me. I won't hurt you, love. You should know that."

"Under normal circumstances, probably yes," she mutters though she isn't looking back up at him just yet.

He frowns.

"I will not hurt you under any circumstances," he emphasises.

She sighs, "I suppose you're going to figure it out eventually."

He nods slightly, eyes burning a hole into the side of her face as if it would will her to look up. Luckily, it works and there's an almost soft look on her face as she stares back at him, blue eyes hard.

"Word about is that you're trying to find the person whose life is linked to Elena's," she begins in an almost casual tone.

He raises an eyebrow at the odd beginning but nods, "Of course."

"What if I told you I knew who she was?" she asks.

"I would request you tell me," he's dumbstruck, not having any idea of where she's taking this.

Her eyes glisten with tears as she stares back at him, biting her lip unconsciously and that's when it hits him.

"No."

Tears are rolling continuously down her face as he flashes up, snarling as he kicks away the coffee table in anger. He briefly hears the sound of glass shattering as he goes about destroying his living room.

"And now you hate me."

It's her quiet voice that pulls him out of his reverie and before he knows it, he's kneeling before her and he's got a finger curled around her chin to direct her stare back to his.

"No," he assures her. "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could."

"You don't want to kill me?" she asks him quietly, voice twinged in insecurity.

He startles at the question, hissing out, "No."

"Everyone else does," she mumbles.

"What?"

"Damon," she starts, quietly. "He's been after my blood for the past six months."

"I'll kill him," he hisses, a million ways to end the elder Salvatore's life already running through her mind.

"No," she gasps, hands gripping onto the lapels of his jacket to keep him close to her. "Just stay here," she pleads with him, "Please."

He smiles, forehead falling forward to rest against hers, "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

She's smiling more genuinely now and he's grateful for it but it's not a true Caroline Forbes smile, not one that could light up a room.

At some point they'd migrated to the couch and now Klaus has Caroline tucked safely under his arm, stroking her blonde curls softly as she sighs against him, breathing slowly evening out.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here any time soon, love?" he requests, casually.

Caroline's body seems to freeze up before she's smiling up at him, head propped up on his chest, "Why? Are you not happy to see me?"

"More than anything," he swears. "But given recent circumstances, it does leave a man to be curious."

She sighs, "I was in Brazil when word spread the original hybrid was looking for the person linked to the latest doppelgänger."

She pauses after that and he raises an eyebrow in curiosity, "And?"

"I guess I got tired of running," she confesses. "I know I could never really outrun you so it was inevitable really."

He's the one sighing now, the deep sound coming from deep within his chest, puffing his chest out on exhale.

"Let me show you how much I don't want to kill you," he whispers against her hair in a raspy tone, lips brushing against her head.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" her smile is smug as she stares back up at him, lust echoing in her eyes.

He smirks.

**XXX**

He groans as he collapses into the cradle of her thighs, her hands running up and down his back soothingly as they both struggle to get their breathing under control.

"Believe me yet?"

Her replying giggle is like music to his ears and he smirks, beginning to ravish her neck with light, quick kisses. He hears her groan as he shifts against her, his growing erection pushing against the soft skin of her thigh.

"Again?" she groans.

He smirks wickedly, "There are no doubt benefits to vampirism, love."

"I'm beginning to realise," she mumbles.

"Good."

He takes her mouth with his own, tongue moving languidly against hers as they perform a familiar dance. Her fingers travel up his back, digging briefly into his neck before winding themselves into his hair and yanking his head harshly to the side.

He lets out a long growl as he buries himself into the hilt inside of her once more, her fangs tearing through his carotid artery. She hums against him, taking his blood in long gulps and he can't help it, he needs to have her too. Without any further warning, his fangs tear through her own neck, groaning at the delicious taste.

She's still drinking from him as she tips over the edge, clenching around his cock like a voice and he rears back, slamming into her three more times before he finds his own finish.

He shifts his weight off her not two minutes later, collapsing into the bed beside her and running a hand down her back soothingly and waiting for her to come back to. When she finally looks at him, there's an awe in her gaze and her eyebrows are pushed together as she reaches up to caress his cheek.

"What... was that?" her tone is incredulous and disbelief is coloring her voice.

He smirks as he realises what she must have seen. What she must have felt

"That," he emphasises. "Was you accepting us."

"Accepting?"

"Your rightful place beside me. As my queen and as my mate," he tells her, eyes narrowed in on her face to try and read every flicker of emotion that passes there.

"Mate?" she asks, her voice quiet.

He nods, "The female to my alpha."

"You knew," she realises suddenly after a few quiet moments.

"I... suspected," he says, slowly as though talking to a child. "I didn't know anything for sure until now."

She nods, lips tight as she thinks his words through.

"When one accepts their bond to their mate," he begins slowly, knowing she must still be confused. "They share all the memories with them, all emotions and feelings of intensity which they've ever felt."

"So-"

"Yes," he interrupts. "With time, you'll witness mine as though you were their."

"And you will see mine too," she finished.

He bluntly agrees, "Yes."

She nods once more, her head moving jerkily.

He runs his hand slowly over her bare thigh, eyes never faltering from hers as her eyebrows push together with confusion and ignorance as she clearly realises what this means for her. For them.

"You're my mate," she says slowly and this time he knows that she understands-

-that she's accepting it.

"And you're mine, love."

Then-

-she's grinning up at him with such a bright and hopeful smile that he can't help but enthusiastically reach for her lips, tongue swiping over her bottom lips as she immediately grants him access.

He's soon laying between her splayed thighs and her legs are encircling his waist and they're clearly on their way to round three.

She giggles against him and he chuckles, detaching their lips slightly as he stares down at her with such love in his eyes.

"I love you," she tells him, voice overclouded with emotion.

"And I, you."

Then, she's pulling the silk sheets over their head and he loses himself in her once more. Loses himself in the feeling of his mate once more.


	12. Misguidings And Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The walls in this apartment building are really thin and you were trying to study but I kept sneezing so now you're at my door with a box of tissues and goddamnit you're hot and I look gross right now."
> 
> I sort of changed this slightly as though they've already met and you wrote it as though they should be strangers? But this is where my muse led me! Hope you like it.
> 
> Rated M for some (brief) smut.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

"Rebekah-"

"No," Rebekah pointed her finger at Caroline as she narrowed her blue eyes at her best friend. "Don't you dare Rebekah me."

"But-"

"You're sick," she tells Caroline, somewhat distastefully as her nose wrinkles.

"I'm not sick," Caroline mutters as she lifts her nose.

_Acho. Acho. Acho._

Two sneezing fits and a gurgle of coughs later, Caroline's eyes are swollen red and her nose is also a brilliant red as she grimaces in pain. Her hand comes up to clutch her head, clearly having a migraine forming.

"Yes," Rebekah comments dryly. "You're the epitome of a healthy person."

Caroline merely pouts, lips stretching upwards as her bottom lip juts out (though the effect is ruined by the paleness of them, leaving Rebekah rather concerned). Soon enough, Caroline's coughing again, bending over the bed as she covers her mouth with her right palm.

When Caroline is finally able to speak, she redirects her attention to Rebekah to find her standing at the edge of the bed with a hand propped on her hip and a knowing look on her face.

"I'm fine," Caroline tells her.

She only receives a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in response.

Pushing the covers back, Caroline jumps out of the bed a little less than gracefully and immediately stumbles. She grabs onto the wall on her right, palm pressing heavily against it to regain her balance but the sudden movement causes her breath to catch in her throat as she lets out a chesty cough.

Rebekah sighs loudly, hands reaching forward to help Caroline crawl back into bed and begrudgingly, Caroline accepts the help, pulling the pink, thick quilt around her as she shivers in the cool air of the large room.

"You're so lucky I love you," Rebekah mutters as she tucks Caroline in, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

"Likewise," she retorts, knowing how difficult Rebekah can be.

However, she lets Caroline have that one.

Once she's satisfied, Rebekah takes a step back.

"Right. Now that we've accomplished that you're sick, stay in bed and I'll be back in a few hours," she ordered Caroline, finger pointing at her for emphasis.

Rebekah twirled around to storm out of the room when she narrowed her eyes at Caroline's insisting "I'm not sick."

She snorted.

"I mean it, Caroline," Rebekah warns. "Or shall I call Nik?"

"Staying in bed all day it is," Caroline smiles forcibly up at her friend.

The last thing she needs is Klaus here, probably looking as perfect as always and her looking, well, quite frankly like crap.

Rebekah's smile is condescending as her eyes sparkle in amusement, dancing her way out of the room.

"See you at five," she calls out as the door slams shut behind her.

Caroline grumbles underneath in response.

Eight hours alone with nothing to do and orders to stay in bed all day.  _Great_.

**XXX**

"What are you doing here?" Caroline sniffles as she opens the door, features unimpressed as she stares at the guest waiting for her.

Klaus snorts at her and shoots her a disbelieving glance.

"Great to see you too, sweetheart," he flashes his dimples at her.

She narrows her eyes at him and is about to retort (most likely about the nickname thrown in at the end of his sentence when they had clearly discussed her hatred for them) when her hands instinctively cover her face, a new round of sneezes making themselves apparent.

His concerned expression appears in her sight of vision as he wraps his arms around her and she's too bunged up to care that they're touching (it was her number one rule between the two of them since... that night) before he's dragging her along the corridor and along to her room.

Five minutes later, she's back where she originally started and Klaus is prattling about in the kitchen if the banging pots are any indication.

She sighs loudly, stretching her feet slightly as she wraps herself in a cocoon in the midst of her multiple blankets.

She knows one thing for sure, though: she's going to kill Rebekah the minute she walks through that door. Maybe the second minute at a push. Ill or not, she could still kill her for this.

Caroline had even been good, barely getting out of her bed (just for bathroom breaks) so there was absolutely no reason for the bane of her existence to be here-

"Soups ready," he told her, smiling as he pushed open the door with his back and placing the tray in front of her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

She briefly scowls at him as she pulls the tray towards herself. She was not an invalid and she was pretty capable of taking care of herself. Um, hello? Twenty first century girl over her, for god sake.

"I never said you weren't, sweetheart," Klaus tells her though amusement is coloring his tone and it's that what she scowls out though she digs into the soup immediately after so she guesses the wanted effect wasn't made.

She's spooning the liquid around the pool, concentrated heavily on it as she feels Klaus' eyes never faltering from her face.

"What?" she finally snaps, head bouncing upwards and a stream of coughs heaving from her throat once more, her hand clutching her chest as a result.

"Easy there, love," he tells her, hand rubbing soothing patterns down her back as he moves the bowl of tomato soup from her and placing it on her night stand.

"Not your love," she grumbles as she leans back into her bed, sighing as her back meets soft pillows.

He smirks at her and mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like, "If you say so."

He seems to perk up after that, though, eyes concerned and intense on her face as his forehead crumples at her state.

"Are you okay?" he asks, worriedly. "Do you need anything? I can-"

She cuts him off, "I'm fine, Klaus, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't need you here."

Klaus frowns at her, briefly before he schools his features into in differences and shrugs, "Don't hesitate to ask."

She grumbles, "Why are you still here?"

"Don't be difficult, Caroline," he sighs. "You're unwell, you clearly need someone to take care of-"

"No, I don't," she cuts him off again, still sniffling quietly.

"Okay, fine. You don't," he speaks slowly. "But humor me?"

"Don't see why I should have to," she coughs.

"For my own peace of mind?" he half tells-half questions it, his smile shy.

"Well, I don't really care about your own peace of mind and I don't see why I should."

"Caroline," he warns. "Now is not the time for this conversation, you're clearly unfit to do so."

She pretends to ignore him after that because 1) how dare he? and 2) how dare he? asshole and 3) she really doesn't want to have a conversation with him at all, let alone the one about the event that made her hate him primarily-

- _"They're going to notice we're gone," she mutters._

_"Don't care," he tells her as he presses her against his hotel room door, grasping her thigh tightly in his grip and pulling it firmly around his waist to rock his hips continuously into hers. "I need to have you."_

_She gasps as his lips nibble on that one spot on her neck that seems to drive her crazy, hips meeting him thrust for thrust as she winds her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him away from her neck and directing him back towards her lips._

_The next thing she knows he's opened the door and she's being pressed against another wall but this time, he's got a tight grip on her hips and he's lifting her to wrap her long legs around his waist (she immediately acquiesces to his wishes). Her hips are meeting his demanding ones and suddenly his hands are between the two of them to yank her dress up to her waist and with a quick flick of his wrist, her panties are ripped from her._

_She growls against his lips at that though he lets an amused sound right back against her._

_Two fingers are suddenly plunged into her awaiting heat and she immediately detaches their lips, head flinging backwards on a loud moan as her fingernails instinctively grip his still clothed back. His thumb rubs circles across her clit as his fingers thrust roughly into her and before she knows it, she's coming with his name on her lips._

_When she comes back too, she's straddling him on a leather couch and he's rubbing soothing patterns up and down her back. She grins, leaning down to press a soft kiss against him as she reaches between them to undo his belt buckle, the loud sound of it hitting the floor echoing throughout the small room. His formal trousers are somehow yanked down and then she's rubbing her thumb over the top of him. He lets out a growl, teeth gritting before he stops her and fingers grip her hips tightly to bring her forward to hover over him._

_"Condom," she gasps out against him, the tip of him pushing into her._

_"Pocket," he growls back, though he enjoys the view as her hips sway when she collects it._

_Not two seconds pass after she rolls it on his length, that he's buried to the hilt inside of her and breathing heavily. He tries to give her time to get use to him before he's pulling out and slamming back into her, hands gripping her ass to help her ride him._

_"Klaus," she gasps loudly, head tipping back as her hips roll along his length._

_Her breasts are swaying enticingly in front of his face so he suddenly latches onto one as his hand comes down to rub circles against where they're joined as one._

_"Come on, love," he growls out, feeling her begin to clench around him. "Come for me."_

_"Klaus," her dilated eyes are on his now and he feels the tell tale signs of her orgasm approaching as her chest rubs against his, fingers gripping into the locks of his blond hair._

_"Come on, love," he coos. "You're so tight and hot around me and you look so fucking beautiful riding me. I just need you to come for me."_

_Not one minute later, she's clenching around him and his name is falling from her lips on a breathy sigh as he growls. Gripping her hips tightly, he slams back into her. Once. Twice. Before she's milking his own orgasm from him and his head collapses against her shoulder as she slumps into him, turning soft inside her._

_She winces as he moves out of her and lays her down on the couch, half laying over him. She blinks at him as he shoots her a dimpled smirk._

_"We really should get back," she mumbles. "Rebekah will kill the both of us if we're missing."_

_He snorts. That's probably an understatement. His sister has most definitely turned out to be a Bridezilla._

_"Just a minute," he tells her, sighing as she curls around him. "Just one minute."_

_(They take a little more than one minute by going for another round, though Rebekah is oblivious as they return to the party.)_

_(He promises to call her the next day. He doesn't and that's when she decides she hates Klaus Mikaelson and everything he represents.)-_

"You need to leave," Caroline tells him, eyes darkening as she relives that night.

"Caroli-"

"No," she says firmly. "You need to leave."

"No."

"No?" she raises her voice the most she can in her current condition.

He shakes his head, "I'm not leaving you."

"Funny," she snorts. "You managed that well enough the first time."

His eyes darken slightly. "That," he emphasises. "Was your fault and you know it."

"My fault?!" her tone is incredulous as she stares him down.

"Yes," he growls. "If you hadn't have got back together with that ex of yours-"

"Tyler," she corrects him. "And no, we didn't get back together."

He frowns before shaking his head, "Of course you did. I saw you the next morning."

She's the one that's frowning this time, "You mean when he demanded that we got back together and I threw his ass out of my house?"

Klaus visibly winces, hand reaching out for her but she dances away.

"Caroline-"

"Nope. One year too late, buddy," she tells him, scowling as she turns her back to him.

(She really should have expected him to merely turn her around, he was stronger than her. Especially today.)

"I'm sorry," his eyes are blue and remorseful as they stare back at her, his smile apologetic.

"Okay."

"I really am," he insists at her look of disbelief.

"Fine."

"Let me make it up to you," he persuades her, beaming down at her as he brushes a stray curl away from her eyes.

"Don't see how you're going to do that," her nose wrinkles as she sneezes again, breathing heavily afterwards.

His eyes sparkle down at her. "Have dinner with me," he offers.

She snorts, glancing down at herself pointedly.

"Not now," he's exasperated now. "When you're better," he clarifies, tone shy as though he doubts her answer-

-but really, what's the only answer that it can be?

"Okay."

"Okay?" he beams up at her.

She nods.

"But you have to take me to TGI Friday's," she tells him, an absent smiling playing around the edges of her lips.

He chuckles as he climbs in the bed beside her, arm stretching out across her shoulders, "Deal."


	13. Doctor Mcdreamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Klaus is a paramedic and tends to Caroline after a minor accident of sorts."
> 
> So Klaus is more of a doctor in this so I apologise but the gist of it is still quite the same? Was supposed to be around 1.5K words but it kind of got away from me. I hope you enjoy:)
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

Caroline's not sure why she thought this was a good idea or why she let her friends persuade her into going because anyone who has known her for longer than thirty seconds should be well aware the Caroline hates Halloween. And horror movies. And surprises. And anything else involving masks or horror of any kind.

So, it's really no surprise that when Kat and Bonnie drag her to a haunted house-

- _"Come on, Caroline," Kat had pleaded with her, wide, brown eyes staring up at her. "It'll be fun, I promise."_

_She snorted, "I'm sure I've heard that somewhere before."_

_At the opposite side of her, Bonnie jumped in, "It won't be like last time. Besides, Brody isn't coming."_

_She had sighed heavily, "I really don't have a choice in this do I?"_

_Kat had beamed whilst Bonnie had attacked her with a hug, a wide grin on her lips, "Nope."_ -

-she end up injured.

One might even say that it was inevitable.

Enzo, the asshole, had persuaded her that it wasn't that bad when she was stood frigidly at the opening of the house, gulping at the Come In If You Dare sign, spelled out in fake blood, red paint dripping down the brick walls-

- _He'd taken one look at her, snorted, and muttered, "Don't be a scardy cat, gorgeous."_

_"I'm not," she'd told him, though it was distracted, her eyes focussed on the building as she felt her stomach churn._

_(Though, she was trying to remember that Kat and Bonnie had already gone through it, bubbling excitedly down the phone to her about how amazing it was and how they'd see her on the other side and she knew they'd be irritated if she didn't and how she promised she would.)_

_Caroline had nearly jumped out of her pants (if she'd have been wearing any, that is) when Enzo had firmly grabbed ahold of her hand and dragged her along with him. She'd stood, rooted to the spot when they'd managed to get passed the doorway, shooting glares at him as her eyes narrowed._

_"Oh, calm down, blondie," he'd rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're going to die."_

_When he saw that his statement was being taken the wrong way with her widened eyes, mouth parted and blood dripping from her face, he'd quickly amended himself with an assured, "You won't die. I promise."_

_Then, he had proceeded to drag her along, despite Caroline's dismay on the subject._

_And it hadn't been going too badly (too, being the operative word as she was quite positive she'd screamed the zombie's ear off near the beginning somewhere) when she twisted to her side to find it empty. She frowned, eyes searching the darkness frantically._

_"Enzo?" she whisper screamed, flinching as she heard a ghastly crackle filter through the air. "This isn't funny," she hissed when she couldn't find him._

_Her fingers clenched into fists as she edged forwards towards the closed door that she knew she had to go through but really didn't want to. Biting her lip when she was less than a meter from the door, she contemplated her options. She was sure Bonnie and Elena wouldn't mind if she just went back..._

_She let a terrifying, toe curling scream, her eyes widening dramatically as the door flew open with a vicious bang and before she knew it, a pair of hands were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, fingernails digging into the soft skin. When she looked up (and she really shouldn't have), she found a zombie dressed in a suit, the jacket torn to shreds and blood coating all along the previously white shirt and really, it might not have been that bad if he wasn't wearing a mask. But he was._

_And so Caroline thought it was prudent that she yanked herself away, pushing away from the zombie that had grabbed her. In fact, she had flinched away so hard, slammed too harshly on the zombie's chest that she'd stumbled backwards and the black heels that she'd so determinedly worn made her wobble and she felt the floor disappear beneath her feet._

_What she didn't expect, however, was the steps waiting behind and so she tumbled down a set of five stairs and landed harshly on her right arm, the crushing sound immediately echoing through her ears. Maybe it was the shock, why she laid there in silence for the first sixty seconds, feeling a sense of numbness overtake her but she soon got over it and another bloodcurling scream was heard throughout the mansion._

_Caroline's last sight was Enzo running towards her before her eyelids drooped, feeling suddenly heavily and everything turned to black._

_Nobody ever accused her of dealing with pain very well_ -

-and quite frankly, she resented him for that fact right now.

As of the present moment, Caroline was sat in a plastic, very uncomfortable hospital chair in the waiting room as Enzo's knee bounced very irritatingly next to her. She let out a deep sigh as her head tipped backwards, pinching the bridge of her nose with her finger (on the uninjured arm, of course).

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his tone but not that she cared at the present moment. "I can get you-"

"Enzo," her eyes flashed open, head jutting forward. "No."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, almost hesitantly, "I can go see if there's any coffee in the cafeteria."

(She really wanted to kill him. She wanted a few minutes of peace, was that so much to ask?)

"I'm fine," she told him, quietly but firmly as she stared ahead, avoiding his gaze.

Enzo is silent for a few moments before he pipes up again, "I don't suppose you let the girls know you were here."

She gasps as though the thought only just occured to her.

"Oh my god. Kat and Bonnie, they must be so worried," she began, voice panicked as she practically jumped up from her seat and rumaging around for her bag to get her cell, "I didn't even think to call them-"

"Relax," he told her softly, bending down to her height, "They're probably still back at the house and wouldn't hear it if you called anyway."

"-and they'll be so worried," she continued as though she didn't hear him, "and they might even be still looking for me and-"

"Caroline," he shouted, perhaps a little too loud for the room full of patients if the looks he got were any indication. "It's fine," he told her, "I'll even drive over if you want, let them know what happened," he offered.

Her eyes lit up, "Really?"

He nodded before chuckling slightly, "I suppose I do owe it to you."

She arched an eyebrow though the hard look from her eyes had melted into a much softer one, "That you do."

"Oi!"

"What?" she demanded, "It's your fault I'm sat in a and e at 2am, by the way, because they apparently take forever to see people, with a broken arm."

He sighed, shaking his head before wrapping his arms around her in a brief hug and murmuring a, "See you soon," against her.

She watched as he strode out of the hospital doors, shuffling in his pockets to find the car keys before she suddenly heard her name being called and her head snapped up, "Hm?"

"Caroline Forbes?"

Her head twisted sideways and holy shit. She caught eyes with the most bluest pair of eyes she'd ever seen, a small smirk edging up across very red, very kissable lips that belonged to a very and handsome face and it was only because she was ogling him, that she saw his lips move.

"Hm?"

He let out a low chuckle, smirk widening as though he could sense her thoughts and really, he probably could, it wasn't like they were subtle on her face.

She blushed, cheeks staining red as he spoke again and Caroline really wasn't paying attention before if she was only now realising he had an accent. "Please come this way, Miss Forbes," he instructed her softly before disappearing through a set of double doors.

And damn, if the way he said her name wasn't a turn on, the way his tongue curled around each syllable carefully, then she didn't know what was.

She rushed to follow him, her feet almost falling underneath her (again) and pushing the door open with her left arm.

Now, Caroline was quite sure she had a doctor fetish. Or a fetish for this particular doctor.

(Maybe, she wouldn't kill Enzo.)

**XXX**

She's never felt quite like an awkward schoolgirl as much as she does in that moment.

Doctor Mcdreamy as she'd so taken to call him in her head and who she'd recently learned was actually called Doctor Mikaelson and god, even his name was sexy. She really needed to stop.

She was currently sat on the hospital bed, eyes staring straight ahead at a fixed point on the wall incase she made herself obvious as he inspected her injury. But, seriously, with his hands on her skin, well, let's just say it was only a made her want him more. The effect, however, was ruined when his fingers trailed across the swollen area of her lower arm and she hissed, growling between clenched teeth.

"Sore?" he asked her in a soft murmur, looking up to gage her reaction.

She gritted her teeth and raised her eyebrows in a duh manner. He chuckled in response, continuing to feel around the area with soft, careful hands. She clenched her left hand around the edge of the bed, wincing, as the pain intensified. Until she suddenly cried out, eyes widening as he applied pressure.

He looked alarmed, eyes flashing up to hers once more as he backed away.

"Sorry," he murmured. "But do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Bad?" she half told him-half questioned him.

He smiled at her, one that she was sure was supposed to be reassuring, dimples and all and she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm quite certain it is a break," he informed her, "But I will need to do an x-ray to confirm that."

She grumbled under breath and he smiled at her obvious discomfort and annoyance before continuing, "But I'm also quite certain that it's only a simple fracture which means that it can be treated with a plaster cast. Again, the x-ray will confirm this."

She watched as he stepped closer to her, leaning over to remove his gloves and place them in the bin at the foot of the hospital bed. If you asked Caroline, her heart was absolutely not racing in her chest. Nope. Not even a little.

He leaned back but still remained close to her and he dimpled down at her as she let out a ray of breathless laughter.

His mouth parted as though he wanted to speak before he shook his head, muttered something too low for Caroline to hear and coughed, clearing his throat as he stepped back.

"If you'd go back into the waiting room, I will be with you again shortly, Miss Forbes." And was she imagining the longing to his voice or was that simply her longing?

Caroline shook her head as she stood on unsteady feet and heels really weren't the best idea.

The doctor chuckled as he leveled his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Okay?" he asked with a mask of concern crossing his features.

She nodded, not trusting her voice in his close proximity.

"I'd take them off," he instructed, eyeing her shoes pointedly.

She weighed his words for a moment before shrugging and leaning down to take them off, collecting them up in her hand. "Probably a good idea."

She glanced up at his face once more and shot him one last smile before murmuring, "Bye, Dr Mikaelson," and twisted to walk out the door.

"Klaus," he suddenly said.

"Hm?" she turned around.

"My name. It's Klaus," he told her softly and almost hesitantly.

She raised her eyebrows but tested the name on her tongue, "Klaus."

He nodded, another dimpled smile gracing his red lips. She gave him another genuine smile and this time it was much wider.

"If I'm going to call you Klaus, then I insist you call me Caroline," she told him (or rather ordered him).

"Caroline," he tested it out in reply and then his very blue eyes were beaming down at her and she lost her previous trail of thought. "Well, Caroline," he began, voice silky soft wrapped in his accent as he reached for her hand and brought it up to his lips, "I shall be with you as soon as I can."

He brushed a brief kiss across her knuckles, the feeling of his lips on her skin lingering and raises goosebumps across her skin.

She didn't reply, too dazed for words and instead merely settled for a nod before slowly walking out of the room (she really didn't trust her legs not to collapse).

(Her hand traced across her knuckles as she sat - more or less collapsed - back into the hospital seat, a smile tugging at her lips.)

(She really did have a sudden doctor fetish.)

**XXX**

Between the time waiting and the x-ray, Bonnie and Kat had come bursting through the doors with Enzo close on their heels. Apologies were already falling from their lips before they'd even sat down and they immediately started fussing over her.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Dumb question, Bon Bon. She just broke her arm. Of course she's not!"_

_"Do you need anything?"_

_"The cafe's still open, I can get you some food."_

_"I can go get you some spare clothes if you need some."_

_"I'm so sorry, Care."_

_"Yeah, we never should have made you come with us. It was a stupid idea."_

Eventually, enough become enough and she rolled her eyes, faltering their promises.

"Stop," she groaned. "You couldn't have known that this would happen and I'm fine," she paused, looking down at her arm, "Or I will be."

They both cracked a smile and they carefully maneuvered her so that they could all hug each other.

"I'm still sorry," Bonnie muttered as she pulled away.

"Don't be, it's fin-"

"Caroline Forbes?" that damn accent called out once more.

Her head twisted and she shot him a brief smile as she stood, noting the way Katherine mouthed, "He's hot," to her as she walked away. Her death glare at her in return said enough and she saw Bonnie and Kat chuckling to themselves as she marched out of the double doors.

"I'll be in the doctor's office," he told her as they arrived at the radiography room, "When you're done, one of the other doctors will send you that way and the results will follow shortly."

She passed him a smile as he nodded at a doctor before he strode down the hallway once again. He paused in his step once he got so far, twisting around with a mischievous smirk on his face and he shot her a wink just as a doctor with dark hair and green eyes called her in.

(And yes, x-ray's are just as bad as she thought they would be because, really, who was suppose to stay that still for that long? Definitely not her.)

**XXX**

She watches him as he works, that intense look in his blue eyes as he focuses on her arm and that little crinkle between his eyes as his forehead wrinkles. After all, it was better than wincing as he put the cast on her arm.

She must have been so focussed on him, on the firm set of his lips, that she didn't realised he'd finished and he was suddenly stepping away from her.

"All done," he told her with a peaceful smile.

"Thank god," she muttered.

Klaus laughed, "Ready for home?"

"You have no idea."

"Think I do," he murmured, "Twelve hour shifts aren't the greatest in the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh," she frowned. "When do you get off?"

His eyes shifted, glancing sideways at a clock. "Five minutes ago," he told her matter of factly. Her frown increased and he must of caught up on it because he shook his head, "Don't worry about it, love.

"But-"

"It's not the first time I've had to work overtime," he informed her, "Kind of comes with the job title. That, and it's never an injustice to see a beautiful face like yours for a little while longer."

His eyes had sparkled up at her as he spoke, a mirth in them that she hadn't seen earlier.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you?" she murmured.

He smirked at her, "I try."

Her breath hitched in her throat as his hand brushed against the soft skin of her bare thigh and going as a slutty witch really wasn't a good idea. Especially now.

He licked his lips as he stared down at her, head tipped to the side as he clearly contemplated something. A moment later, he had made his mind up and his lips parted and-

"Care!" a joint squeal came from the door entrance.

Klaus jumped back from her in shock as her head twisted around roughly, "Yes?"

"We wondered what was taking so long," Kat whined, despite Bonnie's warning look, "So we came to see. A rather lovely-" her voice curled around the digits seductively "-showed us the way."

"How nice of him," Caroline gritted out.

Bonnie was quick to jump in, "But now that we know you haven't passed out or died or something, we'll be go back to the waiting room. I'm sure you'll find us when you're finished." Bonnie's eyes flitted up to the doctor on her right, shooting Caroline a smirk with a quick twitch of her lips before practically dragging Kat out of the room.

"-why are we leaving? I told you I don't trust that-" Kat had started, her whining voice particularly loud in the hallway.

"Shut up, Kat," she heard Bonnie mumble and soon enough they were that far away that she couldn't hear them anymore.

She turned back around to Klaus, running a hand through her wild curls and she really shouldn't have applied that much hairspray because it was going to be a bitch to get out tomorrow. Klaus was looking down at her with a determined look in his eyes and she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Go on a date with me," he practically commanded and she really thought that it should of been addressed like a question.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked out.

"Let me take you out on a date," he repeated though there was more of a question in his voice this time.

She raised her eyebrows, "Do you make a habit out of asking your patients on dates?"

"Only the really beautiful ones," he tried charming her with a smile.

She snorted, "You're lucky you're so pretty, buddy, because cockiness like that isn't always attractive."

A wider smile stretched across his face. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Really? That's all you took from that?"

He shrugged and stepped in between her open thighs on the hospital bed. Trailing his hand lightly over her bare thigh, he peered up at her from beneath lashes as he breathed out, "Is that a yes?", his breath fanning against her lips with every word.

Her eyes flickered from his bright blue eyes down to his very kissable lips that were very much within kissing range. She leaned forward, pressing a barely there kiss as she murmured a breathy, "Yes."

That seemed to be all the confirmation he needed because in the second minute he was moving forward and his lips were pressed softly against hers. She gasped at the unexpected contact and he immediately took advantage, tongue swiping into the hot cave of her mouth. After her initial shock, she was kissing him back just as enthusiastically, her tongue meeting his stroke for stroke as her left hand reached up to tangle in his blond curls at the nape of his neck.

However, as quick as it had started, it was ending and Klaus was pulling back softly, pressing one last peck to her lips before smiling down at her.

"What are you doing right after this?" he asked her, a thoughtful look gracing his features.

She puzzled over the strange comment. "Um, home?"

"Could that be delayed slightly?" he asked immediately.

"I guess," she murmured hesitantly. "Why?"

He grinned and with a feather light touch, his fingers trailed down her left arm as he watched the movement intently. He licked his lips, "I find I don't want to wait a few days for our date," he informed her, "So how about a coffee? I know a really decent cafe not too far from here."

She glanced down at his offered hand before placing her left one inside his and shot him a happy smile. "I'd like that."

 


	14. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KC + Angry Kiss.
> 
> Established relationship. And this kind of just ended up being angry sex. NSFW.

"I can't believe you did that," Caroline hissed out angrily as she stormed inside the mansion, slamming the door close behind her and hearing an angry hiss from the hybrid on her tail.

"He had his hands all over you," Klaus was reminding her in a low growl.

She spun around, hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at him, flaring up at the splashes of blood painting his otherwise white dress shirt.

"He was dancing with me," she informed him. "Because somebody else wouldn't."

"You know-"

"That this is important to you, blah blah blah, for your kingdom. Yeah, I get it," she waved him off, hands gesturing dramatically as she huffed. "But when it means I'm put second place, I find I don't care much," she informed him, a tad too matter of factly for his taste before she vamped off to their room, slamming the door shut behind her.

If he was going to be this much of an ass, then she didn't want to talk to him.

That, however, was ruined because a moment later the door was opening with a vicious bang and winced, hearing it crack against the wall.

"Second place?" he demanded, a question on his lips.

She groaned, throwing her hands up in the air as he paced, face growing red with anger.

"I've barely seen you in weeks," she told him or rather reminded him, "In fact, I'm quite positive I saw you more when I was still in college."

With that, she threw him a glare, scowl wrinkling her forehead before disappearing through the double doors to enter their ensuite bathroom. As expected, she'd barely cleared the sink when a pair of rough, callous hands were clenched around her arms and twisting around. Klaus looked considerably less angry though there was still a dark, dangerous glint to his eyes and he licked his lips as though he didn't know what to say next.

She raised an expectant eyebrow at his speechlessness before chuckling darkly and detaching from him with a bitter smile.

"Right, of course you don't have anything to say."

And with that, she was back in their room and entering their shared closet to get her back.

"What are you doing?" his voice was hoarse behind her and she jumped at the loudness of his voice in the otherwise silent room.

"Leaving," she informed him with narrowed eyes as she began to collect clothes - not really caring what - and stuffed them into her bag. She didn't even need much, just enough for one night - clothes were replaceable.

Angry tears clouded her vision as she bent down and ignored the frozen hybrid in the center. If he was never going to be around, there was really no point in her staying anymore. Well, Elena would be happy to tell her I told you so.

When she twisted to leave, she kept her eyes firmly on the ground, knowing that one pleading look from him and she might change her mind. He didn't say anything though and neither did she, marching into the bathroom once more to get her curling tongs (she really couldn't leave without those).

However, her plans were thwarted when she turned to leave. She bumped into a hard chest and she startled, glancing up. Klaus was staring down at her with that intense look in his eyes, the blues in them melting as he gazed down at her.

"You're not leaving," he informed her stiffly.

She opened her mouth to tell him to fuck off probably or ask him what the hell he thought this was but she didn't have time because his mouth was suddenly crashing down against hers. His lips were hard but soft against hers and there was no gentle coaxing for her to open her mouth, he dominated her as he pried her lips open, his tongue flattening against hers.

She gasped as his hands pushed roughly against her waist, pressing her against the bathroom counter and she didn't even have time to breathe before he had her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and deposited her on the counter.

He was growling against her as he bucked against her hips, his hand reaching up to pull on her hair hard to twist her head to the side for the angle he wanted. He didn't hesitate, using the fact that they both didn't need to breathe, as his other hand reached behind her to travel under her tank top, his touch leaving tingles in its wake. She felt his claws as his fingernails dug into her soft skin, pulling her more firmly to him and it was only the rasp growl of her name when he pulled away that made her blink back into the present.

It was as though somebody had dunked an ice bucket over her and so she was pulling back from him with a grimace. "This," she emphasised, "Does not change anything."

He didn't give her a reply, not verbally anyway, but his lips were suddenly on her again and she felt his fangs digging into her lip before he pulled away once more, lips trailing down the column of her neck. She felt his fangs once more, scraping pleasurably against her neck and she let out a long, loud moan, her head tipping backwards to encourage his exploration.

She felt his lips curve into a smile against her skin but she pushed him harshly away from her with a firm press to his chest.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

He was quick and hasty to obey, reaching for her yellow, tank top and ripping it from her, leaving the material in ruins and the rest of her clothing was soon done away with a familiar fashion. Instead of undressing like she assumed he would, he merely got rid of his grey henley and stepped into her once more, hands gripping her upper thighs harshly and circling them around his waist.

He began grinding into her, the rough scrape of his jeans hitting her clit just right and so, her fingers curled around the counter, the marble turning into dust under her fingers. His fingers were so close, resting on her upper thigh but he didn't move them, seemingly content with rocking his hips into hers and smirking at the loud moans of his name that escaped. She was close, she just needed-

Klaus, who obviously had known she was close, was suddenly pulling away from her, with his eyes sparking dangerously.

She huffed, glaring at him, "Klaus-"

"You said this doesn't change anything," he told her, his tone strained, "I intend on making it last then. Have you screaming for you over and over as you realise that you are at my mercy and you can't come until I allow you that release," his tone was raspy as he leaned down to press a peck on his lips.

She didn't have much time to dwell on that, however, because he was suddenly dropping his pants and stepping back with Caroline in his arms. Before she knew it, Klaus had the two of them standing under the spray of the shower and pressed her firmly against the wall.

"Don't you dare drop me," she hissed at him.

His eyes were intense and she almost thought she saw moisture gathering there before he was growling and positioning himself at her entrance. "I. Would. Never," he growled, punctuating the statement with one hard thrust as he leaned forward to bite hard on her right breast, water droplets beading there and his tongue swirled around the liquid, as his left hand flattened against the wall to collect power for his thrusts.

Her head drops back to wall, a breathy moan of, "God, Klaus," on her lips.

She expects smugness from him, but when she finds his eyes, they are focussed on her or them, on the way he slides in and out of her. She clenches purposefully around him and his eyes flash up to her, curiosity in them. She watches as more lust filters into them and he tilts the angle of her hips and oh, just there.

Her eyes flutter close but his growl stop her. "Don't," he tells her, waiting for her to open them again and glancing down pointedly at where they're joined. "Watch."

She clenches around him once more and this time it isn't so purposefully and Klaus groans, his own head tipping back slightly as his thrusts become slightly more erratic. He must be close because two of his fingers are suddenly on her, circling her clit sloppily and he's tightened his grip on her thighs, furiously pounding into her as he searches for his own release.

Her head hits back against the tiles of the wall with a loud bang and she groans again, high pitched, and his name escapes her lips as she tightens around him, the coil snapping in her lower stomach. Klaus growls and his back arches as he ruts into her harshly, extending the pleasurable sparks shooting through her before he's stilling inside of her. He collapses against her, head falling to her shoulder as his own shoulders droop.

It must be too much for him to hold up himself and her because he's suddenly letting them both drop to the floor, hands clenching around her hips.

He allows her a few moments to collect her breath, chest heaving, before he pulls slightly away from her and coughs with a particular strain to his voice, "When are you leaving?"

She softens as she hears the recognition in his voice, in the fact that he's allowing her to make her own choices and so, she slouches against him, fingers curling around the blond hair at the nape of his neck.

"I think I'll just stay here for now," she breathes into his neck, her breathing tickling him.

"And so will I," he promises, "No more going away."

Her face is hesitant and insecure as she pulls away, she knows that. "Promise?"

His smirk is suddenly back on his face as he relaxes. "I promise," his tongue curls around the digits carefully and she feels heat stir in her belly once more and that he damnwell knows that.

Her hand trails softly down his chest and follows the happy trail before she grasps him firmly in her hand, softly moving up and down. His eyebrows are furrowed together as he stares down at her in awe when she looks back at him.

She grins, "I could be persuaded to go for round two..."

Klaus has them up off the floor and in their bed before she even finishes, lips fused together with a growl as he pushes her against the pillows. She pulls back, giggling as her eyes shine up at him and he smiles genuinely back at her, a light chuckle on his lips as he nuzzles her nose.

(And maybe they did go for more than two rounds for that night. Fighting always did turn her on.)


	15. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea that wouldn’t leave me alone. AU 3x21 after Klaus gets dessicated. Aaand I kind of have a thing for angry sex so I'm sorry. Rated M.  
> Written for day one of 25 Days Of Klaroline

She doesn't find out until that night. Until it's too late.

They'd all blamed it on how traumatized she must of been feeling and how much they didn't want to bother - but Elena still found out before her, hey?

They were all huddled around Elena's kitchen counter when she walked in, shots neatly lined up on the side and grins matching on all their faces. Honestly, she was beyond confused, especially when Tyler rushed forward to give her a sloppy kiss before he pulled away with a peck to her cheek and weren't they supposed to be on the outs?

"We did it," he tells her, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "We got him."

Now she gets it.

"Alaric? But-"

Tyler's laughing and shaking his head before she's even finished.

"Not Alaric," he tells her and there's so much satisfaction in his tone that it really doesn't take her that long to come to the conclusion.

"Klaus," she gasps.

He laughs again at that and leans forward to give her a kiss, frowning slightly when she turns her head so he meets her cheek. Tyler shrugs it off though, stepping into a space and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he leads her towards the group.

Elena's laughing too, a bright look on her bubbly face and had one too many drinks if the off look in her eyes is anything to go by.

"We did it, Care," her tone is excited as she bounces forward on unsteady feet and reaches forward to embrace the blonde in a hug. "We finally did it."

Bonnie is next, jumping forward with an equally happy grin, "We finally got rid of him. He's gone. Out of our lives for good."

And Caroline, well, she hasn't quite grasped the situation yet. She's sat there, gaping at her friends because she's so out of the loop and she has no idea what's going on.

She doesn't realise she's sat down until she's level with the counter, a shot placed in front of her. She stares dumbly at the glass before her eyes shoot to a pair of brown ones.

"He's dead?" she asks and her tone sounds flat and breathless even to her.

Bonnie makes a face at her, head tipping to the side with narrowed eyes as she tries to read whatever emotions passing on Caroline's face.

"Not quite," she tells her, slowly.

Caroline's even more confused and it must show on her face because Bonnie laughs, shaking her head.

"It's a dessication spell," Bonnie explains, "Abby taught it to me and as long as he gets no blood, then he's as good as gone as we can get right now. She said she thinks she knows a few witches that could know something about breaking blood lines so who knows," she shrugs. "He might be gone forever soon."

Caroline's dumbstruck by her friend, eyes wide as she stares down at the counter. Though, she can't help but admit that she's pleased. Just a little. He wasn't dead but-

She feels a hand land on her elbow and when she glances up, Matt has slid in next to her.

"This is a good thing, Care," he insists. "We might even be able to get back to that normal life we've all always wanted."

Caroline scoffed, "Yeah, fat chance of that happening with Damon around."

She barely notices Elena's narrowed eyes in her direction and rolls her own eyes. How was she supposed to know which Salvatore she was with? She'd never get the whole swapping brother's thing - what was with keeping it in the family?

She shakes it off suddenly, shaking the hand off her elbow with a determined look in her eye.

"I have to go," she mutters, storming out of the house without a second look back.

She really didn't care that much.

**XXX**

Her hands are shaking, fingers wobbling as she presses the number into her phone quickly.

She'd stopped halfway home, leant up against a brick wall somewhere near The Mystic Grill. Her legs simply wouldn't carry her any longer.

The device is pressed to her ear and she lets out a shaky breath as someone finally answers.

"Hello?"

"Rebekah?"

She hears a snort in reply but no other response.

"I really need your help." And then she presses her lips firmly together and hopes for the best.

She couldn't let this happen. She really couldn't.

**XXX**

She doesn't remember much. Everything feels like a blur of events that she's barely conscious for.

All she knows is Elena's eyes staring up at her with such betrayal, angry moisture gathering up in her brown orbs as Bonnie stared up at her, mouth twisted up into a grimace with an almost knowing expression on her face.

Tyler was the worst. His hateful stare narrowed on hers, eyes moving into slits as they transform into amber, so similar to Klaus' and yet, so dull in comparison. She sees the veins forming as his fangs drop and for a second she just thinks he's going to attack her but something stops him.

"I wouldn't do that, mate."

She's the first to flash around, a big smile on her face as she looks up at him but he doesn't have eyes for her. His angry stare on Tyler, eyes flashing amber in warning and there was that brightness she was talking about.

Tyler seems to debate his life before he lets out a growl underneath his breath and grits his teeth, taking his fangs back in before speeding off.

Stefan's staring at her with such pity in his eyes that makes her grit her teeth and Elena's expression is full on rage.

"I hope he's worth it," she spits out before taking off without a glance back.

Bonnie follows suit and soon enough Stefan does though he shoots her a small smile so she hopes that at least one person will forgive her.

Hands are soft on her shoulders when her eyes twist to meet his and his eyes are so blue, she realises, so full of emotion and intensity and-

His lips are suddenly crashing down on hers, soft and hard at the same time, and she stumbles back at the force of it but he's got her. One hand is at the base of her spine, anchoring him to her and the other has planted itself firmly in her hair, twisting around her blonde locks.

She presses back immediately, lips opening under his powerful ones as he demands entrance, plundering her mouth with rough persuasion, his tongue twirling around hers in a familiar dance. She sighs against his mouth, letting herself revel in the fact that he's here and he's safe.

His warmth surrounds her even as he pulls back, a boyish grin on his lips as his tongue swipes against his bottom lip to taste her there.

"Thank you," he murmurs, eyes intense on hers.

She snorts, shrugging, "I couldn't exactly let you die now. Could I?"

He smiles though its somber.

"You could," he insists. "But you didn't so thank you."

She smiles back, "I thought the past couple of months would have proven that I wouldn't let you die."

This time, he snorts and inserts an eyeroll (another trait which he had picked up from her, oops).

"A few shags hardly equates to that, love," he tells her though his tone is light and she knows he's trying not to be confrontational, quite a contrast to their last conversation-

- _"You can't do that," she hisses, storming into his room and the door vibrates as it slams against the wall._

_"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he sighs dramatically as if the whole situation is humorous._

_"I'm serious, Klaus," she insists. "You can't do that."_

_He raises an eyebrow and sits forward feet resting on the floor as he leans on his elbows with a raised eyebrow. "And why ever not?"_

_"I'm not yours," she growls, "And I never will be."_

_Suddenly, the amused look is gone from his face and he's leaping off the bed, stalking her with a predatory expression on his handsome face._

_"Is that so?"_

_She gulps as he nears, instinctively backing away and groaning inwardly at herself when she meets the wall._

_"Yes," she tells him though its quiet and it's a losing battle and he knows that._

_He flashes in front of her, pinning her against the wall with every line of his body._

_"I don't think so, love," he murmurs before capturing her lips with his and simultaneously wrapping her legs around his waist with one hard movement as he braces them against the wall._

_And she knows she's supposed to be arguing with him, suppose to be ending this thing - whatever it was - between them, to tell him she was in love with Tyler but she couldn't. Not with the way he was looking at her so she didn't, she remained silent and responded to him._

_His lips are rough against hers, moving with purpose as he dominates her mouth, not even bothering asking for entrance and his tongue immediately overtaking hers. She groans at the roughness and she feels him smirk against her and she knows that he thinks he's won the battle._

_His hands run up and down her thighs softly, quite the contrast to his behaviour, and revels in the bare skin he meets. She shrieks, hips jutting to his as he suddenly travels under her skirt, fingers ripping her thong off with one quick, sharp bend and then her head tips backward on a high pitched moan of his name as he shoves two fingers into her, his own groan vibrating against her at the slickness he finds._

_"Bloody hell," he swears - groans - and his fingers are rough inside of her, twisting and scissoring with purpose as he aims to bring her to the edge._

_His lips are pressed against her neck, teeth biting - not sharp enough to break the skin - and then soothing it over with gentle motions of his tongue and she's quite sure that if she were human she'd have a hickey or two._

_And she's so close - god, she's just so close and all she needs is a little more, for him to move his thumb and-_

_She sobs in despair when he removes his fingers completely, red eyes flashing open and lets her legs drop from his waist to the ground._

_However, she's not disappointed for long because he's undoing his belt with determination, pants dropping to his ankles not a second after._

_"Over the desk," he growls, "I want you to bend over the desk."_

_She's quick to obey, feet scampering underneath her but he's there soon after, palm flattening over the tops of hers as he levels her hips, his claws digging into the soft skin and cutting through her tank top. She feels him at her entrance then and he slams inside of her in one rough thrust._

_This time, he doesn't give her any time to get use to the length of him, growling as he thrusts himself in her welcome heat again and again. His hand wraps around her torso as the other one clenches around the edge of the desk for power for his thrusts._

_"God you're tight like this," he tells her with a particularly raspy tone, punctuating the statement with a particularly rough thrust._

_She whimpers in response, head flinging back against his shoulder and he groans himself, lips brushing harshly against her shoulder._

_"And god, you're so wet," he continues, "So tight."_

_And god she's so close again, she just needs a little more-_

_But he's slowing down his thrusts again, knowing she's on edge._

_"Klaus," she huffs in despair, hand clenching around his wrist._

_"I know, sweetheart," he cooed into her ear, "It's good isn't it?" At her whimpered, "Yes," and nod, he continues, "And it can be even better," his hand brushes over her clit for emphasis, "All you need to do is tell me that you're mine and I'll give it to you."_

_She shakes her head. She's well aware of him and if she says the words he wants, then he'll never let her go._

_She feels rather than hears him sigh heavily and she reaches behind her in a flash as she feels him move out of her. She pushes him back against the bed in a quick move, straddling him as his feet rest on the floor._

_"Let's not be hasty," she tells him._

_He grins, a smug one, and shrugs, "I'll give it to you, love, all you have to do is tell me the truth."_

_Even as he speaks, his hands are running up and down her smooth thighs and she shrugs, figuring he won't stop her so she reaches forward to grab him in her hand, uses his precum to lubricate him as she strokes him before she impales herself in one quick movement._

_He groans and his head tips backward and she follows the movement as he gulps, lips latching onto his inviting skin._

_"Please, Klaus," she breathes against him because she knows what begging does to him-_

_-she has begged him one too many times than she's comfortable with._

_"Oh, god, please, Klaus," she only adds a bit of a sob into her voice, a testament as to how far gone she was. "I need you to fuck me. Please."_

_She's barely got time to breathe before he has her on her back, legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he pounds into her, sweat beading on his forehead with the effort._

_"You're going to come for me," he orders and his fangs are elongating as his eyes turn amber. "Now, Caroline," he demands, two fingers sloppily rubbing her clit and she almost sobs in relief, before his veins appear and he snaps forward to bury his fangs in her neck._

_Her head tips to the side to allow him to feed from her and she screams, coming apart with his name on her lips. Her legs are shaking around his waist, chest flushed and heaving and it feels like it goes on forever but it doesn't and when she recovers, Klaus is still inside her. Hard._

_Klaus isn't quite done though, bending her leg to rest over his shoulder and grunting at the deeper, tighter angle. She lets out a small moan of her own, feeling the heat stir in her lower belly immediately._

_"You're going to come for me again," he informs her and knows he's right-_

_-knows she won't last particularly long again._

_His fingers are still moving over her clit but his movements are slightly softer until his hands reach under her, gripping her ass tightly in his palms to pull her more firmly into him and she moans._

_"Klaus."_

_Her eyes are shut but she knows he's smirking, that smug one he does, as she continuously moans his name._

_This time, when she falls, he's right there with her, spurting inside her walls as he stiffens, back arching and her own name on his lips. He rides the waves out before collapsing against her chest with a groan._

_She revels in it, the closeness, as his head rests on her chest and her hands wrap around his back, hugging him to her._

_However, she soon recovers and realises who she's with and so she pushes him off her with one hard shove._

_"This doesn't change anything," she tells him, flashing up and righting her clothes._

_She's halfway to the door when she hears him cough, seeings him sitting up himself. She turns around and he's got a particularly hard, closed off look in his eyes._

_"I wouldn't dream of it," he hisses between clenched teeth._

_She doesn't look back, doesn't hesitate before the door slams shut behind her_ -

-"Then let me be clear," she tells him, lips twitching as her hand reaches up to stroke its way through his blond curls. "I'd never let you die," she finishes, a cheeky smile on her lips.

He chuckles, head tipping backwards, and it's such a light and boyish sound that she can't help but let out a little giggle too.

"Good to know," he tells her, "But I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"You better make sure of it," she warns with narrowed eyes.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," he murmurs before he covers her mouth with his once more.

She sighs into it and lets her worries melt away. Everything. The drama with her friends, with Tyler, it could all wait another day because he was here in front of her and that's all that mattered.


	16. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I would love to read a drabble about this deleted scene in 407 with this picture where Klaus is really close of Caroline, what did you think could have happen."
> 
> I rewatched the whole episode for this drabble and I think I fell in love with Klaroline all over again. This is sort of AU in the fact that Hayley and Tyler did hook up in the mountains though the break up Tyler and Caroline put on for Klaus did happen!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

His voice is so passionate is the first thing that Caroline realises, the quiet tone of it and the way his accent curves around the lilting words. She's never heard him speak like this about anything, as though he's pondered about it again and again. It's one of the moments when she does realise his age, realise how long he's been wandering this Earth and the wisden that must be brewing behind his quiet voice.

His eyes are blue and intense though the look almost far away, as though he's reminiscing. He's staring at something over her shoulder before he seemingly shakes out of it and he's shooting her a brilliant smile, the one that makes his dimples protrude and never fails to stir something in her.

"And that's the only time I thought about being human," he tells her, blue eyes focused intently on her face, reading her own facial expressions.

His voice is still quiet but he seems more himself, more of that confidence inserted into his tone that she's come to like so much, not that she'd ever tell him that and so, she can't help but smile back at him, letting out a puff of air between her slightly parted lips. Her eyes are shining up at him, that she's very much aware of.

She's also aware of Tyler in the distance with Hayley, watching their every interaction but she can't quite bring herself to care much. If he was going to prance around with were sluts, here and there, she was going to enjoy this one quiet moment though she'd deny it later if anyone asked. Say she was putting on act, to distract him because isn't that all she was any good for anymore?

His blue eyes are less intense as he gazes at her, taking a step towards her and there's a grin on his lips that makes him look so boyish and she can't help but let out a short giggle, the sound too nervous for her liking.

He's in her personal space before she has chance to breathe again, their breaths mingling as his nose brushes up against her and she gulps, the sound nosey and she just knows his eyes are following the movements of her throat bobbing.

An almost peaceful smile is on his face then, though, and his head tilts to the side, a calculated look on his face.

"You do know," he tells her, head moving so that his lips brush against her ear with every word he says, "That they're playing you, don't you? All of them."

She feels a sense of fear run through her, shivers running down the base of her spine and raising goosebumps all along her skin and even though she doesn't feel the cold anymore (or she's not supposed to), she feels it now. The way the breeze brushes against her bare legs, her feet wobbling unsteady in her nude heels.

"Especially Tyler and that wolf of his. Don't let him convince you otherwise, sweetheart, because you do know differently, better."

She swears she feels him smirk against the skin of her ear, his lips still brushing softly against her.

"But I'll let you have it for now," he continues, voice deadly quiet, "I'll let you live in denial for a little while longer."

He doesn't pull back much but his lips trace over her cheek softly and quite briefly before he's back in front of her, his mouth barely an inch from hers.

"You'll come to realise it soon," he promises her, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips, "How right I am."

She doesn't say anything, not quite sure if she'd capable of words and she's gulping again, that knowing glint in his baby, blue eyes putting her on edge. His eyes briefly track the movement again before they flicker to her lips, pink with lipgloss, and over the column of her long neck.

"You'll come to realise," he licks his lips, his tongue swiping slowly over his bottom lip in a seductive, calculated manner. "How extraordinary you are," his tongue curls sinfully around the words, "How much more you're meant for than this silly group of humans. And then..." he trails off, his eyes flashing back up to hers and she swears she sees a flash of gold.

"And then?"

She's not quite sure how she's found her voice or when but that knowing smirk is back on his face.

"And then," he says slowly, eyes back on hers, "You'll find me. Wherever I am."

She snorts at that, she can't help herself. The confidence and cockiness in his voice setting her off. If he seriously thought she has nothing better to do in the next decade or few than to track him down then-

"But there's too much surrounding you right now," he sighs, "Too many connections to your old human life as immortality has only just begun for you and you treasure it too much. But that will change with time."

She snorts once more, she can't help it - the sound still bubbling from her.

"It won't be for a couple of decades," he muses, a somewhat amused look on his face, "But eventually you will and you know why?"

Her voice breaks when she asks him, the sound breathy and breathless.

"Why?"

His eyes flash down to her lips once more and he leans further in and for a minute, she just thinks he's going to kiss her but alas, she's proven wrong as he breathes heavily against her and she's under no illusions that it's on purpose. Her own breathing is fanning out against his lips, heavy and puffing, and she is well aware that was his intention, not that she can help it. She always has hated how he affects her.

That goddamn smirk, the one that he must know makes her breathless, is cornering on his lips, as he breathes the final words out.

"Because I excite you - enthrall you, even," Klaus tells her, "No matter how much you want to deny it. You're intrigued by me and we've barely even scratched the surface. The darkness in me, it's unlike anything you've ever seen, less experienced before, and it's a day to day battle for you to resist me."

His hand moves up to her hair, twirling a blonde curl around his pinky finger as an amused smile plays on his lips.

She wants to say something - anything - but she finds herself lost for words, somehow, and utterly unable to deny the words.

No. I'm not attracted to you. I hate you.

The words are on her tongue but she finds herself unable to speak them and he knows that, his lips pressing together knowingly and almost as though he's trying to withhold laughter.

His eyes follow the movement of his finger, twisting her blonde curl around.

"And I'm nothing if not patient," he tells her and if he was anybody else she'd describe his tone as almost sweet, "I do have an eternity to wait out, after all."

Words are finally able to escape her but as she opens her mouth - to shout, scream, yell, - probably, who knows? But then, he's sighing softly and dropping his hand from her.

"Not that I'd particularly enjoy waiting an eternity," he says and his tone is so dramatic that she can't help but insert a small eyeroll which he grins at. "So," he drawls out, "I'll be seeing you, my love."

The words are possessive on his tongue, lips curving up sinfully before he leans towards her and smiles and this time it's more genuine than she's ever seen on his face. Before she realises it, he's leaning towards her left, lips brushing softly against her cheek.

When he pulls away, her skin is burning where his lips had been pressed moments before.

His blue eyes glint down at her once more, danger reflecting in there before she's sent one last smile.

"I'll be seeing you, Caroline," he repeats, "My love."

And with that, he's gone, leaving a rush of breeze in his wake and Caroline, well, she isn't quite so sure if she's just dreamed the last few minutes.

(He is right though, she admits, begrudgingly as she and Tyler split not one week later.)

(Turns out he had been sleeping with Hayley, not that she's surprised, she's quite sure she knew it all along but still, she doesn't turn up at his doorstep.)

(She will one day, she knows that, somewhere deep inside when she's finally ready to give all of herself to him.)


	17. Stockholm Syndrome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU from 5x12.
> 
> Sort of includes Elena bashing. I feel like this goes without saying but no Hayley, no baby. Elijah and Klaus went to New Orleans to finish up some business and take the Quarter back, okay? Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

She misses him, she realises.

She actually misses him. She misses the way he tastes, the flicker of light in his blue eyes as he grins down at her with those damn dimples. She misses the way he speaks - the way his lilting accent curves around his words with that knowing smirk on his face (he was more than aware of what it did to her and she had half a mind to think he put more emphasis on the accent than he needed to).

And so, she avoids thinking about it.

So, she cleans and cleans and cleans until she's quite sure the floors are rubbed raw, dusting the fireplace and even cleaning the toilet.

That was until the phone rang.

Stefan Salvatore is calling.

And okay, a tiny, incy bit of her may have been slightly disappointed that it wasn't Klaus. Not that she wanted it to be him. Not really. She didn't miss him really. Really, she didn't. He barely even entered her thoughts and he most certainly hadn't left a favourable impression.

She debates ignoring it, head tipped to the side in contemplation.

She wanted to ignore reality. Even if for a few hours.

She eventually sighs, clambers forward on her knees and reach for the phone.

It was probably more Elena drama because that's all her life was these days. She was quite sure that everything revolved around her friend but she wasn't bitter. Not in the least.

She swipes her thumb over the touch screen as she peels the yellow gloves from her hands, "Yes?"

"Caroline," Stefan sighs, relief washing his tone. "Have you seen Elena?

She frowns, partly because she knew she was right when he wanted something but also partly because she thought Elena was at the mansion and when she tells Stefan so, she can hear the frown in his voice as he replies, "No, she told me she was staying in Whitmoore."

She tells him she'll look around, see if anyones seen her around college.

He sighs and hangs up with a, "Let me know if you find her."

And well, as much as she hates following after Elena, at least it will keep her mind off... other things.

So she goes, sighing as she gets up from the floor, feet dragging behind her as she whizzes through the door.

**XXX**

That night, her feet drag behind her as she stomps back up to her room.

Bonnie's nowhere in sight - probably off with Jeremy somewhere and Elena, well, don't even get her started. She was quite sure she was swapping brothers. Again. Not that she cared at this particular moment.

They could all deal with Elena and her multiple problems alone because quite frankly, she was done. She was so far past done. She wasn't even allowed one, drama free night so they could face the next biggest bad without her.

When she pushes her door open, however, she lets out a high pitch shriek, door flinging back against the wall with a loud fud as she draws herself against the wall. Her eyes are wide and unblinking as she stares at the newcomer in the room

A devastating smirk and a set of the bluest eyes she's ever seen are suddenly in her vision, staring down at her in mischief.

"Klaus?" her voice is breathy and choked as she whispers the word, voice breaking at the end.

Klaus, for his part, doesn't falter and merely smirks.

"Hello, love."

**XXX**

She wishes back for the days of Elena's problems and everything focused on her best friend because she's currently experiencing the opposite and let's just say having everything focussed on her? Well, Caroline's not a fan.

It had been five days. Five very lonely, very long days, since Klaus had come for her and taken her to-

-okay, she wasn't actually sure where she was but she was in a big ass mansion, with 40 hybrids outside-

-and she still wasn't sure how Klaus had managed to make more but he had.

Apparently, there was an even bigger bad out there this time - one, that was after her and not Elena and she really just wanted to go home but no, because it was too dangerous.

And god, he was an ass. She seriously wanted to strangle him right now. Especially after what he did to get her here but she's learnt how to pick her battles.

The keeps playing the day he came for her over and over in her head-

-She'd laughed, head thrown back, and amusement coloured her features.

When she caught his stare again - lips pressed firmly together, face serious and unmoving as his eyes set determinedly on hers.

"No," she'd gasped.

He'd shook his head at her dramatics and sighed, "I'm afraid so, sweetheart."

It had taken her precisely twenty one seconds after that to put up a fight. She crossed her arms over her chest, face defiant as she pouted, leg popping to one side as one hand rested on her waist. She raised her head, staring at him in the eyes.

"I'm not going with you," she tells him, firmly.

"Under normal circumstances you know I appreciate your fire, love," he tells her and his tone would be sweet if it wasn't for the threatening undertone to his voice. "But you will be going with me," he added, his tone also firm.

She glared, jaw twitching as she stared back at him. They stared back at each other, her stormy blue eyes meeting his equally blue ones, both unmoving from their position until she finally broke it.

"No," she told him.

He sighed heavily and tips his head to the side.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

She raises an eyebrow at the statement but tightens her arms around herself.

"And whys that?"

He's still shaking his head as he steps forward with a glint in his eyes and okay, she really should have seen this one coming.

His eyes meet hers for a split second, "Because I really didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice."

And then he's flashing forward at her. She barely has time to breathe, let alone move out of his way before she descends into darkness, her head twisting at an unnatural angle as Klaus catches her falling body in his arms.

He cradles her to his chest as he picks her up, arms curling around his waist before he tenderly strokes her hair, moving a blonde, stray curl.

"I won't take any chances with your safety," he tells her as though she can still hear him and his voice is soft, "Not when you mean so much to me."

**XXX**

She barely sees him until the nineteenth day.

He comes marching through the compound, soaked in blood from head to toe, and really, she would be more surprised but it's Klaus. In all honesty, she's surprised that it isn't a regular occurrence.

She's sat in the library, a book resting on her lap and she desperately tries to focus on the words across the page but she can feel his presence in the room and it's seriously distracting. So, she drops it and saunters around the shelves, figuring if she looked busy he'd get bored and leave. But really, she should know better.

And at that, she really shouldn't be surprised when she carelessly picks a book up, humming under her breath to distract herself and turns around to find Klaus less than a centimeter from her face. So, in true Caroline Forbes like fashion, she screams and jumps backward, dropping the book to her feet and gripping at the shelves.

That's what she gets for being so careless with her senses.

A more than amused Klaus is staring back at her, light filtering through his eyes and his lips are twitching as though he's holding back laughter. He probably is, the homicidal ass.

The fact that she has to refrain herself from jumping his bones is not lost on her but she gulps it back, swallowing harshly and crosses her arms over her chest, shooting him an irritated glance.

"What?" she snaps.

He licks his lips and her eyes are immediately drawn to the action, she can't help it. She's also quite certain there was blood still there - human according the the scent wafting the room and it smells so good and she's actually kind of starting now she thinks about it (the last she had a blood bag was two days ago, she really did need to eat).

He notices, smirking, and shrugs, "Just wanted to see you, love."

She rolls her eyes and ain't that cheesy mister?

"You could've at least changed first," she says, judgmental and scolding.

He grins, "Why does my appearance bother you?"

"You're soaked in blood," she reminds him stiffly. "Yes, it bothers me."

"Fine," he sighs dramatically and takes a step back, not before leaning forward and smirking at the way her pulse jumped, "I'll change if you continue on insisting."

"I do."

"But," he continues as though he hadn't heard her. "I do request that you join me for dinner."

Her eyes raised to her hairline and stares at him.

"What?"

"I request-"

"No, I heard you," she buts in. "Why?"

He shoots her a dimpled smile, "I want to spend an evening in the company of a beautiful woman. Do I need any other reason than that?"

This time, she's the one sighing dramatically.

"I don't really have I choice, do I?" she's resigned to that now-

-resigned to the fact that she's going to have to spend a night face to face with him and concentrate on not letting him have her. Again. And really it wouldn't be that much of bad thing, would in fact be quite good for he-

"You always have a choice," he frowns.

She raises her eyebrows and pins him with a pointed look.

"That's different," he defends himself.

"Yeah, how?"

"I'm doing this for your safety," he tells her, "You're not a prisoner. I just request that you not leave the compound unless your with myself or a hybrid and you'll be free to leave as soon as this situation with Lucien is dealt with."

She huffs, crossing her arms across her chest and ignores his stare.

"So?" he asks, "Is that a yes for tonight?"

And despite her better judgement, she finds herself agreeing.

"Yes," she sighs, "I'll have dinner with you tonight."

**XXX**

She really wishes she could blame it on the Stockholm Syndrome for the way she's feeling about him. She really does.

But it was all there before so she doesn't really have a leg to stand on.

It's halfway through dinner when she realises what a colossal mistake she made. Wearing a skirt was so not beneficial to her plan not to demand he fuck her right now. Not when she knew how much easy access he would have to her and-

"You okay there, love?" he cuts her musings off, staring at her in concern with his eyebrows stitched together and forehead wrinkled.

She shoots him a fake smile, hoping it comes off as convincing.

"I'm fine."

He makes a noise in the back of his throat but otherwise doesn't comment.

It's much later when they're outside. He wanted to show her the scenery, telling her that it really was something to look at and wow, this really did feel remarkably like a date but she'd dwell on that later.

He's tugging her along, her hand entwined in his larger one and he almost looks excited that she wants to laugh.

She is laughing as they reach the top of the hill, she realises with a start, but then his hands are on her shoulders and he's pushing her through some old ruins and twisting her around to where he wants her to look.

And she is. Amazed, that is. Klaus was right - she was quite sure she hadn't thought that before - the view is sort of stunning.

She feels like she can see for miles - vampirism only heightens that. The sky looks magnificent, reds melting into oranges, purples melting into pinks, greens melting into blues and all the colours transforming into one.

The cities beneath her, quite literally, and there's thousands of old grand houses, mansions probably more accurate. There is buildings too - ancients ones, looking like something off an old greek mythology.

Wow.

"It's certainly something," Klaus murmurs in her ear and she'd almost forgot he was here.

He's stood behind her and she can feel him breathing against the soft skin of her neck, raising goosebumps there and she shivers though it's not from the breeze surrounding them (and duh, she's a vampire, she doesn't feel the cold).

He chuckles and she must have said some of that out loud.

She freezes as he winds an arm around her waist, fingers dancing along her hip and under the material of her tank top, running along the seam of her black skirt and that really wasn't helping her less than innocent thoughts.

One arm points over her left shoulder, skin resting on hers, and she shivers again.

"You see that?" he asks her, pointing to a building, "I built it."

She can help but sound surprised. "You?"

He laughs, light and happy, and she feels him nod.

"Don't act so surprised, love," he tells her, "You'd be surprised at one can do in a thousand years when there's nothing else."

She smiles and allows his arm to tighten around her waist, pulling her firmly against him. His head drops to her shoulder and she feels his lips curve up into a smile against her skin.

"I was here when they first built the city," he was saying, musing as though to himself, "and I remember how different it was back then-"

She's barely listening to him after that, not words anyway. Instead, she focuses on the view and listens to his voice, the way his accent comes out. She twists her head to the side so she can see him as he talks, eyes focussed forward and he looks so passionate about the subject, that she can't help but smile fondly at the expressions crossing his face.

His eyes soon flicker to hers and he pauses, realising she's not listening.

"What?" he asks, amused, lips twitching.

She grins, shaking her head.

"Nothing."

She gulps as his eyes move to her lips and she licks them unconsciously.

"Caroline," he groans.

"What?"

"I'd stop that," he warns, "If you don't want me to have you against that wall."

She takes that for the challenge it is and she can't help her body betraying her. She smirks, licking her lips again.

Klaus growls and has her legs wrapped around his waist before she can breathe, speeding them against the opposing wall. Her back hits it with a loud fud, the wall vibrating in protest beneath her but she pays it no attention, hands reaching for Klaus' hair and interlocking her fingers through his short, blond locks, running her hands through it. She presses forward on his head, encouraging him to move forward.

For his part, Klaus doesn't miss a bit and presses into her more firmly. She sighs as he presses against her and finally his lips press down onto hers softly. She gasps as his lips soon become insistent, prying hers open and plundering her mouth with his tongue, warm and inviting.

She responds eagerly, hands roaming over his clothed chest as her hips jut forward, seeking the friction that she knows he can offer her.

He lets out a hiss against her lips at the contact but he's soon bucking back against her and she knows he's already hard under his jeans, her centre pressed incitingly against him. She's soon groaning right back against him, their tongues dueling and she's never been quite so grateful that she doesn't need to breathe.

She lets her hand settle into the back pocket of his dark jeans and uses it to pull him more firmly into her before she immediately reaches for his belt buckle, snapping it off in a quick, jerky movement. Klaus lets out a hiss and pulls back from her.

When he stares down at her, his eyes are nearly black with lust though she sees the gold willing to flash in them, just appearing around the edges and she knows he's on the edge of losing his self control.

She smirks, determined to make him lose it.

She undoes the silver button on his jeans and uses her heels to kick them far enough down so that she can access him, pleased that he's decided to go commando.

"So," she asks him, almost casually, as she begins to work him, hand sliding painfully slow down the length of him and circling the tip, listening to his reacting growl, "Are you going to fuck me or not?"

He reacts at that as she expected him to and he has her against the opposing wall, hands pinned up above her head with his wrist. His hands tear the top she's currently wearing from her and his eyes are immediately captivated by her heaving chest though she frowns at her ruined clothing.

"Klaus," she complains.

"I'll buy you new ones," he tells her automatically though he's not really focused on her, "Later. Much later."

Then, his mouth trails across her chest, one hand reaching down to pull her bra cups down so that her mounds poor over, his tongue swirling across her right nipple and she loses her track of thought, head flinging back and eyes closing as she becomes lost in her pleasure. She feels his hand travelling up her bare thigh and she's under no illusion that her skirt will be the next to be ripped from her but she's surprised, however, when his hand reaches underneath her to rip her panties from her.

He has two fingers buried inside her and her eyes flash open, catching his as he stares back. He bites back a groan at the slickness he finds there, easily coating his fingers in her juices and his thumb rubs rhythmically over her clit.

"I want to taste you," he growls and he's reading to drop to his knees when-

-she catches his arm hastily and shakes her head.

Her voice is practically a growl when she speaks.

"Later. Right now, I want you to fuck me."

And Klaus, really isn't one to argue because in the next minute he's buried to the hilt inside her and her breath hitches at the movement though her eyes remain open, focussed on the pleasure she finds on his face.

He doesn't waste time, doesn't give her time to adjust to him before he's moving with finance, thrusts slow and calculated and it's good and all, but she doesn't want controlled. She wants him so full with pleasure, that he looses himself.

She rocks back against him and he pulls out so painfully slow before thrusting back in, harsher than before, and that's better.

One of her hands travel up his grey henley to grip onto his shoulders as the other reaches behind him to grab his ass and pull him more firmly into her. It works because he's fucking her with purpose, hips slamming into hers again and again. It's so good and she's quite sure she's close and she just needs-

Oh, god. Thank god. Or Klaus.

His hand is rubbing sloppily over her clit, three fingers rubbing her and her eyes shut, head tipping back.

"Klaus. Oh god, Klaus."

He gives her a particularly hard thrust at the sound of his name and he shoves her more firmly against the wall.

She knows she's clenching around him when he grits his teeth, jaw clenched.

"You're so tight," he hisses between clenched teeth, "And hot and wet."

She whimpers at his voice, his accent making the words sound so much more delicious she really is close.

"You're close now, aren't you?" he asks, his voice almost a coo, wrapped up in the raspiness and roughness of it. "But you feel good, god do you feel good. I need you to come for me now, Caroline. I need to feel you clench around my cock."

And happily, she obeys, her mouth parting on a loud scream of his name, maybe, she's not quite sure.

He follows her a few thrusts later, back arching as he roars, stilling inside of her and spurting inside her.

He catches her legs, barely, head dropping to her chest and collapsing against her chest.

His recovery period, as last time, is actually quite fantastic and not two minutes later he's gleaming back up at her, smug smirk in place. She rolls her eyes, still breathless, and scoffs, "Don't flatter yourself."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

He's smiling down at her, though, like he's won the lottery and she allows a small smile back but she can't help questioning, "Will we ever have sex in an actual bed?"

"Until the bloody sun rises," he says indignantly.

She giggles and lets him carry her downstairs, all wrapped up in the warm cocoon of him.

Maybe being threatened by a new big bad wasn't so bad after all. She could certainly live like this for a little while longer.


	18. Dark Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely futuristic. No Hayley. No baby. Klaus went to NOLA to retake his kingdom, ok?
> 
> NSFW at all.

He'd been back in New Orleans around five years, long since overtaken his kingdom from Marcel - though, really, he was still there a lot - when that familiar sense of wanderlust overtook him again.

(It always did.)

(He could never stand to linger in one place for all that long.)

So he took off. Just for a little while.

A few months at most and he left Marcel in charge.

(Maybe not his smartest move but still-)

He returned after a call from Marcel, reminding him of the vampire's victories in the Quarter and that there was a party and his presence was required. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah were already there apparently.

So, he returned. About an hour before the ball.

He shrugged on a suit, headed straight there alongside Kol who still wasn't in his own, original body, and had no qualms about complaining about that fact none stop.

(One of the many reasons no one could stand being around him anymore.)

(But they were trying, it was just rather difficult finding a particular witch that could harness that much power with Davina out of the way which was an even longer story that no one spoke much of.)

So, imagine his surprise when they walk inside-

-all class and elegance, most likely all due to Rebekah if the red theme was anything to go by-

-and he sees Marcel chatting up a blonde, the magnificent mermaid dress sticking to her figure like a glove with her head thrown backwards, blonde curls arranged over her back perfectly and her red painted lips stretched as she giggled, a champagne flute in her hand-

-but it was no ordinary blonde.

He'd remember her anywhere - the hair, the lips that no matter how hard he tried could never get right in any of his sketches, the colour of her eyes that he could never get right in his paintings.

She was Caroline Forbes.

And he was immediately lost.

(As he always is, when it comes to her.)

(Always for her.)

**XXX**

It takes him an hour to walk up to them.

(Well, fifty-nine minutes if you want to be specific.)

(And it was beyond pathetic for a 1000 year old immortal.)

(But wasn't he always? Always just helpless.)

(Utterly enamoured for her.)

Caroline's back is to him and Marcel's shooting him a knowing grin as he approaches, as though he knows, and he probably does. Marcel was sneaky like that-

-probably organized the whole thing.

His eyes are far from on his, though, watching the blonde beauty that has captivated him from day one. The one that although it's been years, he can't help but think about.

He smirks as he approaches, her back stiffening as she senses his presence.

(She was always aware of him.)

(Too aware for her own good.)

His hand presses against her back, eyes focussed downwards as he waits for her to look up at him, when he falls into step behind her.

"Caroline Forbes," he greets. "Looking as spectacular as always but you're a long way from home aren't you?"

He realises how much he missed her, just then, as her blue eyes flash up to his - the usually light blue in them darkening slightly and he smirks as he realises that it's on lust.

"Klaus," she breathes, the set of her lips pressing out a low sigh as her eyes flicker down to his lips and then back to his blue eyes again.

His blue eyes flash with awareness, tongue swiping against his bottom lip as he stares back and he vaguely hears Marcel excuses himself but he doesn't care, doesn't care much for anything other than her.

(Always her.)

**XXX**

It was inevitable really, that their night ended this way. With Caroline spread wide on his bed like a feast he couldn't wait to dive into.

Her heeled feet are pressed firmly on his mattress, dress forgotten somewhere on his floor along with her torn up underwear (he was impatient to get her naked and under him, though Caroline hadn't much agreed about the ruined clothing) and her legs were spread wide.

Her hands are wound tight in his hair, pulling on the blond strands almost painfully but it only makes him more determined to see her fall apart.

His thumb is light, too light to be fully stimulating, on her clit as his tongue lightly traces her slit, teasingly slow.

Caroline's back is arching under his touch, one hand moving up to pile her hair on top of her head as she writhes, her hips jolting onto his tongue.

"Klaus," she groans, loudly, and he's quite sure that it's supposed to be a complaint.

He hums against her, low and quiet, and is rewarded by a high pitched moan as she lifts her hips up from the bed, seeking more friction.

He releases her altogether, pressing a soft, lingering kiss against her thigh and flashes his eyes up to hers with a raised eyebrow, knowing look on his face.

She huffs as she gets the hint, body stiffening as she lets her body stay on the bed.

He rewards her with a hard swirl of his tongue around her clit, fingernails digging into the soft skin of her thighs as her head tips backward, eyes shutting on a low moan of his name.

"Klaus," she sighs loudly and then again when he suddenly dives two fingers into her when she keeps her hips still, breasts rising with uneven breaths. "Oh, god, Klaus," she shrieks and she can't help it as her hips rise up.

Klaus, thankfully this time, doesn't seem to mind much as his tongue increases its pace, removing his fingers and thumbing her clit as his tongue drives into her, curling and oh god-

-right, there.

She's chanting his name like a mantra now.

"Klaus."

"Klaus."

"Oh, god. Yes, Klaus."

and-

-"Right there! Klaus!"

Before she's clenching around him, thumb turning into softer strokes as her back bows one last time, hips slowing against him as she relaxes into his bed sheets, silk red.

There's a dazed look on her face when he travels up her body, his own clothing discarded as he presses against her, his own erection jutting.

She blinks up at him as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, humming as her hips jut against him slightly before she's dragging him upwards, lips suddenly eager on his. Her teeth bite, not so softly, into his bottom lip and he groans loudly as her tongue swirls around his, one of her hands reaching between them to grip him tightly in her palm.

This time, it's him who's groaning and his head tips backwards.

"God, sweetheart," he growls, low and loud, eyes flashing a dangerous amber when she smirks up at him.

Her thumb swipes across his tip, collecting precumb and she begins stroking him in a steady rhythm and he looks down as she wanks him off, gritting his teeth in effort not to let her finish him off like this.

He pushes her hand off him, hands pushing her hips firmly into the mattress again.

"Eyes on me," he growls as hers flutter close when he presses against her slit, moving up and down teasingly and not giving her what she truly wants.

Her lips part on a gasp when he pushes in, eyes darkening further as they look down, watching as he thrusts to the hilt inside of her. He reaches forward with rough, callous hands to grip her upper thighs, pulling them to encircle his waist.

He grits his teeth as she immediately clenches around him in effort to give her a moment to adjust before he's bottoming inside her, then pulling out ever so slowly and thrusting back inside her in one, quick movement.

Her nails reach around to his back, hands sliding up and down as her nails dig in and he's under no illusion that she's cutting deep, the smell of blood wafting through the air. Caroline seems to realise this at the same time he does because her vampire features are suddenly appearing, fangs protruding and veins covering her eyes as they glow a magnificent red.

He stills inside her after a particularly hard thrust, bears his neck and whispers, "Have at it, sweetheart," against her neck as he sniffs.

A loud growl tears from his throat as she immediately sinks her teeth into his neck and he follows suit as she tips her own head sideways, his fangs tearing into her soft neck.

She pulls back before he does and he feels her clench around him as he rocks slowly into her before he releases her himself, watching as blood spills down her chin, down her neck and onto her breasts.

He groans, eyes still amber, and thrusts into her more harshly, grinning tightly as she lets out a high pitch moan of "Klaus" before her head tips backward.

Unable to help himself, he creates a frantic rhythm as his thumb reaches forward to thumb at her clit once more and he angles his hips forwards, reaching underneath Caroline to grab her ass and pull her more firmly onto him.

It must have been just the right angle because-

"Oh, god," she cries out, hips rocking furiously against his and he grits his teeth when she clenches around him, long and tight.

He fucks her through her orgasm, hips pounding against hers and not allowing her to recover as he feels her milking him for a second time. He leans down to lick her chest, lips moving over the blood on her chest and groaning when she tightens, drawing his own orgasm from him, hips stilling before he collapses against her, breathing heavy as his head drops down to her breast.

Caroline's hand rubs soothing circles into his back and a minute later, he grins up at her as she loosens her legs from around his waist.

She smiles back, a soft, genuine movement of her lips that's so Caroline that he suddenly wants to cry.

Her hand travels down his waist and he knows where this is going - can vaguely remember this from their four rounds in the woods that seems like a lifetime ago.

His flat on his back in ten seconds, Caroline's vampire features glaring down at him and he smirks, thumb travelling up and letting her fangs prick down on it. She encircles her wrist with two of her fingers, drawing the blood into her mouth before releasing him, head tipping backwards on a throaty moan.

"Mm."

She's turned back on her back in a second flat, his own hybrid features out once more.

She smirks, eyes gleaming up at him and that was her plan all along. Wasn't it?

"Most certainly so," she tells him.

And so, he loses himself in her one more time.

(Like he always does.)

(Like he always had.)

(Like he always will.)

(He vows to himself that he won't let her walk out of here again because she knew that didn't she? Now that she'd come to him, there was no going back.)

"Yes," she tells him, voice low and almost a growl, eyes still red. "And you're mine."

(And well, hearing her stake her claim on him turned him on more than he ever realised it would.)

(And from the smirk on Caroline's face as she reached to stroke him again with that sinful smile on her face, she knew it too.)


	19. Champagne

It becomes a regular occurrence over the years. You could even say it was their thing.

(Well, he did once but that's beside the point.)

He'll pass her a glass when they're called in for yet another Original gathering as Rebekah likes to put it or when they're called back to New Orleans and Marcel decides he wants to throw a party.

It's one particular event that stands out from the rest, however.

It's Rebekah's birthday and honestly, she's not even sure how old the girl is but Rebekah seems content, spinning around in Marcel's arms, blonde hair flying around her face and a peaceful smile on her lips.

(Thankfully, Klaus doesn't react.)

(But then again, she thinks she convinced him not to kill either of them on her 100th.)

But it makes her think back, to when they were enemies, or frenemies because they were never fully against each other, just like she never fully hated him.

_He passes her a glass, the champagne swirling around the top with a dimpled smile, eyes bright as they gleam down at her._

_"For you," he says quietly, their fingers brushing as she grips the glass carefully, "My love."_

_She grins back, eyes sparkling up at him as she reaches up with her left hand to tangle her fingers in his curls._

_She's barely turned around for a second before Klaus is back, hair brushed back and a healthy gleam to his cheeks._

_He's holding two champagne glasses in his hand, one outstretched towards her and she almost says no (she was the sheriff's daughter, after all, and unfortunately still underage though she was forever seventeen - she kind of resented that part, just a little bit)._

_Outwardly, she smiles and she's surprised by how genuine it is on her lips and reaches for the glass._

_Her eyes flash up to his when their fingers brush against each other, a gasp echoing from her lips at the warm contact._

_(She absolutely doesn't crave for more.)_

_(Not a chance.)_

_She expects smugness but instead there's a peaceful smile on his lips and he tips it towards her, their glasses clanging softly as she grips it tightly._

_"To new beginnings," he toasts._

_She smiles, bringing the glass up to her lips and takes a healthy (or rather unhealthy) gulp and before she knows it, she's drank the whole thing._

_When she catches his eyes again, he's shaking his head with a smile on his face._

_(And she can't help but reciprocate it.)_

_(He's pretty and has dimples and an amazing accent, sue her.)_

_"What?" she mutters._

_"Champagne is supposed to be tasted," he tells her, reaching for her glass and replacing it with another. "Savoured even."_

_She snorts and shakes her head, "I guess I'm a little uneducated on the sophistication of it all, then."_

_He's still grinning and she swears his eyes flash amber when they meet hers._

_"I'll endeavour to teach you everything, love."_

_His tone is soft and almost affectionate as he whispers the words, lips twitching and she smiles back, telling herself that it's all for the role of playing distraction-_

_-but deep down… Is it?_

_(The Mikaelson ball did end up turning to be a bust but-_

_-she has to admit, she did enjoy herself. If only for a little while.)_

_(She denies it later.)_

_(Calls Tyler instead, and tells him how much she misses him.)_

_(And her mind certainly isn't on a certain other hybrid. Nope. No way.)_

She blinks, coming back too and he's staring down at her.

"Reminiscing?" he asks.

She grins, "Something like that."

He shakes his head.

"When are you not going off in your own world?"

She shakes her head too, this time, in response to his words.

"Oh, hush you."

He takes no notice, lips parting as though to say something and she tightens her fingers in his blond curls, pulling him forcefully to meet her lips. He comes willingly, lips moving softly against hers and his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her more firmly into him.

She groans as his tongue swipes against her bottom lip, demanding entrance that she immediately grants.

(And isn't she supposed to be over this?)

(She's nearly 160 years old for god sake.)

(Isn't she suppose to be over the feeling of thinking she could just kiss someone forever just because?)

(But she isn't.)

(She doesn't think she ever will be.)

Klaus' tongue twirls around hers challenging, and she fights back, a low growl in the back of her throat when he puts a bit of pressure on her back, fingers skimming her ass just slightly and damn him-

-because he knows exactly what it does to her.

His smirk dies down when her hand trails down his chest, resting lightly on his belt buckle before she cups the length of him, him hardening underneath her touch.

She snickers when he mumbles a, "Fuck, Caroline," and he pulls away from her, a glare in his eyes.

"Caroline," he warns.

She shrugs and shoots him a false innocent look, eyes wide.

"What?" she asks. "You started it."

"And I'll finish it," he promises. "Later. I have a feeling Rebekah will start World War III if we were to take an early leave."

He looks like a put out child, lips forming into a pout and she laughs, shaking her head and pats him on the chest, "I'm sure you'll live."

"Debatable," he mutters.

She snorts, rolling her eyes.

"You're so dramatic," she tells him.

He raises an eyebrow and she knows why.

"You're the queen of dramatics," he tells her, his tone mocking.

She nods at that (she's long since admitted that she's a very dramatic person - she did do a degree in drama, back then after all).

"That I am," she sighs.

"But you're my dramatic queen," he tells her quietly and possessively, hands sneaking around her waist to pull her flush against him. "Always mine," he mumbles and his eyes gleam in their alpha maleness.

"And you're mine," she tells him in reply, staking her claim.

"Without a doubt," he promises before covering his lips with hers, sighing against her.

(She may or may not open her eyes to glare at the vampire behind Klaus, the trashy, brunette he's known for centuries that's been hitting on him all not.)

(She may or not wink before her hand travels down his chest once more.)

(What? She said she knew he was hers, she never said she was above making a claim.)

(He was hers, after all, and everybody needed to know that.)


	20. However Long It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing Klaroline scene from 4x23 after Klaus saves the day.

She still remembers the first time he told her those words.

"He's your first love."

And yeah, she probably should be more concerned about Tyler and how Klaus is allowing him to come back and they can finally be together but-

"I intend to be your last. However long it takes."

His voice is soft and barely above a murmur as he voices the words and his eyes are so blue - bluer than she's ever seen them, that she's sure about, with such passion and intensity in them that she suddenly wants to cry.

Instead, however, she'd smiled, lips parting into a wide grin as he'd leant forward, lips brushing across her cheek softly and the feel of his lips touching her skin for the first time lingered. She'd wanted to bring her hand up to the skin, feel the tingles lingering there but aware of his intense gaze, she'd decided against it and realised that he'd never let it go.

His voice was breathy and angel like as he'd shot her his congratulations.

"Congratulations, Caroline," the words were breathed into her ear, his voice sounding like heaven.

And when he pulled away, eyes gleaming, she'd just smiled and accepted his offered arm. She wrapped her hand tightly around the crook of his elbow, fingers gripping onto the suit of his jacket.

"Let's get out of here," he said, an amused note to his voice. "Before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

She'd giggled, glancing up to his eyes as he'd steered them away.

He'd insisted on driving her home and she she finally relented, eyes rolling.

"If you insist," she'd sighed, though she was kind of glad-

-she'd never admit that, however, she just wanted a few more moments with him before he took back off to New Orleans to... whatever.

He'd smirked down cheekily at her as they'd stopped at his SUV.

"I do."

And so, he'd been a complete gentlemen (and she still snorts at saying that in reference to Klaus, the big bad original hybrid). He'd opened her door and begrudgingly she'd let him because hello, she was a twenty first century girl and she could open her own doors, thank you very much.

She'd even told him so and he'd chuckled, shaking his head.

"I remember a time when it was expected," he mused, shaking his head as he flashed around to the driver's side and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, welcome to the twenty first century," she'd retorted sarcastically.

He'd grinned but shook his head once more, starting the car with a overly dramatic sigh.

And when they'd arrived at hers, he was again insisted on walking her to the door.

"Who knows what's out there, sweetheart," he told her with false innocence, eyes wide as he opened her car door (again).

She'd snorted, eyes flashing up to his pointedly as her eyebrows raised.

"Seeing as I'm with the world's most dangerous creature, I think I'll refrain from commenting."

"You won't be soon," he reminded her and she almost thought his tone was sad as they made the last few steps to her door.

She frowned at the reminder but shook it off. Klaus out of their lives was supposed to be good thing. Right? Then why did she feel so upset? Her stomach was folding and unfolding, that dark pit forming in her lower belly that she wasn't comfortable with and she could swear there were tears threatening to pick at her eyes, moisture gathering.

"I'm aware," she told him quietly and then twisted to face him slightly as their footsteps stilled, her door less than a meter in front of her.

He frowned, head tipped to the side as his eyes flittered over her face before he relaxed slightly, lips thinning into a firm line. He smiled at her then, happy with whatever he found on her face and though, she was confused, she smiled back at him and let out a slightly nervous giggle, hand running through her long, blonde curls.

"I'm only in New Orleans," he murmured, "If you need anything."

She raised her eyebrows but nodded.

"Regardless," he continued, "It is a far few miles away and I'd sleep better at night-" she snorted, -"if you took this."

Her head tipped to the side, confusion flitting across her eyes as he reached into his suit pocket and a moment later he was holding at a vial, placed down in his palm.

"And that is..."

"My blood," he informed her, seriously, before grinning humorously, "You do have a knack for getting bit by wolves, love."

She'd shot him a look, eyebrows raised, but reach out to take it anyway, fingertips gliding along his skin as he placed his blood into her palm.

"Kind of insulted by the lack of faith," she told him as her fingers clenched around the glass and he laughed quietly, "But thank you."

She'd licked her bottom lick and his eyes had unconsciously lowered to follow the movement before he gulped and his eyes were back on her.

When he spoke, his tone was quite raspy, "You're quite welcome, sweetheart."

She's not sure what she expected next. A warning? Maybe.

But he leans forward one more, pressing his lips firmly against her cheek again and she feels his stubble scratched her skin pleasurably as his lips lingering near her ear, brushing against her.

"Don't let them diminish your light."

He pulls back and there's warning in his eyes.

"You're extraordinary, Caroline Forbes, and you're meant for so much more. Don't forget that."

With those last words, he smiles softly and she thinks he's going to kiss her but he doesn't.

In a flash, he's gone, the whirl of the wind brushing against her legs as she sighs. She lets her hand come up to brush against her cheek where his lips had been moments before and allows herself to smile.

In year or even in a century. However long it takes.

Yeah, not now. But definitely one day.

And when she goes back into her house, she jumps back, hand instinctively moving to her cheek.

"Tyler," she gasps.

He rushes forward, a grin on his lips and his brown eyes glowing in happiness but they seem dull compared to the blue ones she'd just been gazing into.

"Care," he tells her, tone excited, as he picks her up and twirls her around. "God how I've missed you."

But it feels wrong, his hands are too small, not as rough as the artistic touch of Klaus'. His eyes were too dull, unable to match the bright blues of his and he felt wrong pressed against her.

She smiled however.

"Yeah. You too."

And allowed him to kiss her, hoping that if she basked in Tyler she'd forget about Klaus and his promises. Even if for a minute.

She knew she'd always come back to him eventually. He was the dark to her light. And she was quite sure she'd love him someday.


	21. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sad, very very sad. And angsty. And I'm sorry. Adele does this to me.  
> \- Shauna! xo

_**Hello, it's me.** _

_**I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet,** _

_**To go over everything,** _

_**They say time's supposed to heal ya but I ain't done much healing.** _

* * *

Her hands are shaking as she dials sloppily, the cell bouncing in her unstable hands and for a brief moment, she debates if this is a good idea - if this is what it's really all come to and should she-

"Hello?"

She gulps heavily at the sound of his voice, his wonderful, accented voice that floats across the speaker and it's so familiar in a way that she hadn't expected but one she realised she so desperately needed.

She takes in a deep, shaky breath and her lips part - to say what she doesn't know - but no sound comes out.

She doesn't have to, however, because his voice filters through to her again.

"If you're going to call a bloke, love, the least you could do is start a conversation. Especially when it's been a couple of years," his tone is amused and she almost smiles. Almost.

"My mom's dead."

Her voice is bleak and it breaks halfway through the sentence and she doesn't quite know why she's sharing that piece of information with him - then, again, he's Klaus so that means that he probably already knows because he's creepy like that.

"I know," he tells her quietly, tone softer than she was expecting, "I heard."

She laughs, though, it lacks humour and a burst of cry interrupts it.

"I guess humanity really is fleeting," she murmurs and she wants to cry again.

In frustration. In anger. In sadness.

At her mom for leaving her. At Stefan and the way he'd made her miss her mom's final moments.

At Elena and the fact that everything revolved around her (her mom just died and everything was still about her). At Damon and what he did to her.

Just at everything and anything in the world.

Instead, however, she smiles and shakes it off.

"Klaus," she asks him and she's slightly more composed.

He must sense something in her tone because she can feel the wary smile that's edging around his lips when he speaks.

"What do you need, love?"

"To go away," she tells him firmly, "I need to get away from here."

Klaus doesn't take a second to hesitate and his tone is gruff when he speaks up.

"I'll be there," he tells her before she hears the dialing tone.

She allows herself to smile slightly because maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay. One day, anyway.

* * *

_**Hello, can you hear me?** _

_**I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be,** _

_**When we were younger and free,** _

_**I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.** _

* * *

She doesn't have much time to breathe and that's what she needs.

She just needs to live. It's what her mom wanted after all.

He takes her everywhere - everywhere but the three places he promised he'd take her-

- _"You're still mourning, Caroline," he reminded her with a shrug._

_She raised an eyebrow, "And?"_

_His lips twitch into a smile when his head snaps up, blue eyes intense on her._

_"I want you to remember them. I want you to remember you and me and happiness so I'll hold off on them for a while."_

_He'd walk away after that declaration and she'd barely restrained herself from calling him back._

_(She's quite sure she's been happy with him for a while.)_

_(Longer than she's comfortable to admit to.)-_

-but California is one of her favourites.

And the view from their beautiful apartment is incredible (and when did she start referring to Klaus' properties as hers?).

The sunset settling and the colours transforming into one reminds her of the falls. Of how her dad took her there when he told her he was leaving but he wanted to take her back there because it was their thing (they always use to go there at night, even if her mother grumbled at it)-

- _"It's not forever," he told her with a slight smile, "Just for a little while."_

_Her eyes were wide and innocent and smudged with tears when she looks up at him._

_"But why?" she asks, voice full of sorrow. "Why do you want to leave me?"_

_"I don't," he tells her, and his voice breaks, "But I have to."_

_"Why?"_

_He bends down to her height and sighs as he runs a hand through her blonde curls, smiling at the texture._

_"Because I do. Because sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to. Because sometimes love hurts."_

_(She remembers his words, the way he'd looked while he was saying them and how the love had reflected through his eyes.)_

_She sometimes wishes she could go back to that simple, human life-_

-"Thinking about me?"

She snorts at the voice but relaxes back when his arms wind around her and pull her back into his muscular chest.

"You wish."

She feels him nod, "That I do."

Her eyes focus back on the sunset, smiling as Klaus lays kisses onto the crown of her head and revels in the peace, allowing herself to think for a few moments.

"What were you thinking about?"

She sighs at the curious note in his voice before she smiles.

"Just reminiscing, I guess," she tells him softly.

He spins her around and stares at her, long and hard, for a few moments before smiling himself.

"It's okay to let yourself be happy," he tells her, "To enjoy your immortality. I'm sure she'd want that for you too."

There's tears in her eyes as she presses herself to his chest, saltwater staining his favourite Henley and he sighs as his arms curl around her. She takes in a deep breath and lets herself be comforted by his scent, the warmth surrounding him.

(And just maybe, he's right.)

* * *

_**There's such a difference between us,** _

_**And a million miles.** _

* * *

She doesn't know when it happens or when it comes out but eventually it does and that's when World War III sets out.

There's screaming and growls and furniture being ripped apart and at the end there's a house that used to be home, that's now destroyed.

"I can't believe you," she hisses.

He laughs but it lacks the humour it usually does.

"Why not? It didn't have anything to do with you!"

"Didn't have anything to do with me?" she shrieks, "Forgive me for wanting to know that the person I've been spending the past six months with has a daughter that he never told me about and to Hayley, Hayley," she emphasises, "of all people."

She watches him grit his teeth. Good. Though, she continues.

"So what?" she scoffs, "Just waiting til I agree to come with you and play step mommy?" Her tone is mocking and distasteful as she reaches for the lamp and grinning morbidly as it lands with a satisfying thud to his head. "God, I can't believe this. I actually trusted you. I did," she says as though she's talking to herself and her tone is considerably lighter now, "And you did this all along? You were probably laughing at me the entire time."

He stands there, eyes narrowed, and doesn't make any move to dodge it.

When he does, though, his face transforms up into a nasty scowl and he takes a step forward.

"Maybe I was just using you to spend the time," he snarls, "Maybe I was just bored."

She delivers him a slap to the face. And it's so satisfying but not enough at the same time.

"Don't worry about it," she hisses, "I'll be gone within the hour."

(She's gone within ten minutes, giving up on packing her things up as tears stream down her face.)

(Klaus looks stoic as she storms passed him, slamming the door behind her.)

(He crumples the moment she leaves and he wants to go after her but he doesn't. His daughter needs him right now. Caroline could wait.)

(Caroline would forgive him in the end. She had to.)

* * *

_**Hello from the other side,** _

_**I must've called a thousand times,** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done,** _

_**But when I call you never seem to be home.** _

* * *

He had to of called her a thousand times since that night, left her just as many voicemails, all of which went to someone he never heard back from.

(He calls again and again until her inbox is full.)

He tries finding her, tries sending hybrid's after her but to no avail.

He even sends his most superior one. Tony.

He doesn't come back. And when he goes to find him at the last place he'd sent him, he finds him without a heart, the bleeding organ in his hand and a blood stained note attached to his hand.

Let me be clear. Send me one minion after me and you'll face the consequences. -C.

He knows better than to underestimate her so he backs off, if even for a little while.

He'd give her time to calm down, he could give her that, before she'd let him explain. Because she would. She had to. He couldn't imagine it any other way.

(He hopes if he says the words enough, they'll be true.)

* * *

_**Hello from the outside,** _

_**At least I can say that I've tried,** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart,** _

_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore.** _

* * *

He remembers the day he gets the note - invitation might be more accurate.

And his thirteen year old daughter demands to know who it's from.

He shows her with a sad smile, lips pressed into a firm line.

We cordially invite you to the event of the year.

Caroline and Nathaniel request your presence at their wedding.

Saturday the 22nd of January, 2016

at 2 o'clock.

His daughter looks up at him with her - his - blue eyes and shoots him a soft, sad smile.

"It'll be okay," she tells him. "It's not forever. She'll realise it's you who she wants in the end."

And the words are naively spoken but they hold so much weight that he carries them around with him.

It's not forever.

No. It couldn't be.

Because she was his forever. His and only his.

(He lets himself be comforted as Hope wraps her arms around him.)

(But it's weak and he knows that but when isn't he? When it comes to the two lights of his life.)

It's not forever.

* * *

_**Hello, how are you?** _

_**It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry,** _

_**I hope that you're well,** _

_**Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?** _

* * *

He does go the wedding. He was invited after all.

He denies Hope on her request to come as that would be quite insensitive. It was the reason for her departure.

(He can't deny he wants them to meet, though, wants to see the two women whom he loves together and happy.)

(And his jaw drops when he sees her.)

* * *

_**It's no secret that the both of us,** _

_**Are running out of time.** _

* * *

She's a vision, all in white from head to toe.

There's a veil draped over her head, covering her eyes as she looks down, face light with makeup. The wedding dress fits her like a glove, the lace emphasises her modest cleavage and hugging her waist and the tops of her thighs before it flows out around her feet. The corset is tied tightly at the back, the ties holding the dress together tightly.

And he-

"Klaus," she gasps and she spins around, head snapping up as she notices him.

He gives her a dimpled smile, "Caroline."

Caroline, however, isn't as happy to see him.

"You need to leave," she tells him immediately, face stony as she marches to the door, hand pausing on the handle.

He grips her wrist and spins her to face him.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest?"

"Guest?" she spits. "You're not a guest."

He grins as he gives her the invitation from his suit pocket.

"I didn't send this."

His smile falters but he shrugs and doesn't let it faze him.

"Does it matter? I'm here."

"Yes you are," the words are bitter and her eyes are dark as she glares at him.

"Do you not want me here?"

She glares.

"Why would I?"

(He doesn't lash out. This time, at least.)

"Answer me one question, though," he requests and she nods, albiet stiffly.

"Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?" she startles.

"Are you happy... with him? Because if you say you are, I'll leave and never look back. I promise," he persuades her and he sees her hesitate for a moment before he buts in, "As happy as I made you that is."

She snorts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You. Me. Happiness?" The words are spluttered and she laughs unhumourously before shaking her head. "We barely were anything, Klaus. You made sure of that. So, yes, I want you turn around and never come back because I'm about to marry the man of my dreams and never look back so you should do the same. Besides," she adds in, her tone bitter, "Won't you have a teenager on your hands now? I'm sure Hayley's worried about you."

(So she wasn't over that.)

(Seems he was wrong about the time thing.)

"We could be," he persuades.

"No," she disagrees, "We couldn't be."

(And so, he lets her go.)

* * *

_**So hello from the other side,** _

_**I must've called a thousand times,** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done,** _

_**But when I call you never seem to be home.** _

* * *

He watches as she gets married from the outside.

Watches as a blond haired man grins at her, utterly enamoured, and he 100% knows the feeling.

He watches as he places the ring on her finger, the way she smiles back and the way she cries as she whispers I do.

(It should of been him.)

* * *

_**Hello from the outside** _

_**At least I can say that I've tried** _

_**To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart** _

_**But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart** _

_**Anymore.** _

* * *

He still calls her.

But she changed her number.

He leaves endless voicemails but they never save.

He tells her how sorry he is.

How much he loves her because he never told her before. Not really. He showed her. God, he showed her in all the ways he knows but he never told her.

(He should've now, he knows that.)

(He should've fought for her.)

But he didn't. And now, somebody else is giving her everything she deserves.

It isn't forever.

The words still replay around in his head.

It isn't forever because it isn't his forever, it's simply surviving without her.

But god, how he wishes he was her forever.

(But she was his, even if she didn't know it.)


	22. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my-light-into-darkness said: "I got into my car and you were sleeping in the backseat who the hell are you and how did you get in my car."
> 
> Sort of went a different way with this one. Hope you like it anyway!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

The first time it happened, it was honestly by accident. And they were complete strangers. That probably didn't help things.

She'd let herself be dragged to a club for the night-

- _"We're single and young, Caroline," Katherine had whined, lips stretched into a pout. "We need to enjoy it while we can."_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, we," she sniffed, "And we are going to very much enjoy going to Marcel's club opening."_

_Caroline raised an eyebrow._

_"How do you even know this Marcel guy?"_

_Katherine snorted and rolled her eyes._

_"I already told you. He and Bonnie have had this thing going for months now."_

_Caroline's jaw dropped._

_"She introduced you to him and not me?" she exclaimed._

_Katherine grinned and winked at her._

_"I'm just the better choice," she said innocently._

_"Or she didn't want me to tell Elena."_

_Katherine shrugged, "Yeah. That too."_

_She laughed quietly and ran a hand through her blonde curls, trying to ignore Katherine's determined stare._

_"So," the brunette trailed off. "Tonight?"_

_Caroline sighed but nodded, knowing Katherine wouldn't let her alone until she agreed._

_"Yeah, tonight."_ -

-And that was why she'd been ditched as Katherine was more than likely hooking up with some guy.

The last time she'd seen her, she'd been grinning predatory at some guy in a suit over the bar who honestly, looked uncomfortable as hell. She almost pitied the guy. Almost.

So, Caroline did what she did best. She drank and drank and drank. Until she felt woozy and her head was spinning. Then, the bartender decided to cut her off and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest (yes, she was aware how much of petulant child she currently looked like) and glared at him.

She didn't care if he was really hot and had a really sexy accent.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he dimpled at her in reply, "But you've had more than enough for one night."

"And that's not for you to decide," she huffed.

"As the man supplying your alcohol, I believe it is, love."

His tone was amused, bright eyes dancing brightly down at her and she seriously debated punching him in the face before she relaxed and sighed loudly.

"Fine."

Again, she was aware of how much of a child she was being. But she was drunk and she didn't really care much.

She hopped off the stool, hands coming down heavily on the bar top when she swayed, legs unstable beneath her.

The bartender's face flashed in front of her - she didn't even know his name - and his lips (his very red, very kissable lips) turned down in concern.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

She glared up at him, "Don't call me that."

"Then I guess you'll have to supply me with a name, won't you?"

She glowered, though the effect was probably ruined by how dilated her eyes were, and sighed, waving her hand.

"Caroline."

"Caroline," he repeated, testing the name out on his tongue and she felt heat stir low in her belly and on any other night, she'd probably already been in his bed but tonight, she just wanted to wallow in her misery-

-she was never in a good mood when she had to visit home soon.

"Well, Caroline," he drawled in that accent of his, "Can I get a last name?"

"Nope."

And this time, she could hear herself slurring the words. She shrugged, realising it was time for bed.

"As lovely as this has been," she retorts sarcastically, "I think I'll head off."

"Wait."

He reaches out to grab a hold of her wrist and then releases it at her raised eyebrow. She watches as he shuffles his feet and chuckles nervously.

"Can I at least call you a cab?" he requests and those damn dimples are back again.

She shakes her head and laughs before she's backing away from the bar.

"See you around," she murmurs and then turns around to face where she's going because walking backwards while drunk in heels? Probably not the best idea she's ever had.

It takes her longer than she's comfortable with saying out loud to realise that she never got his name.

**XXX**

If you ask Caroline what happened after that, she really couldn't tell you.

The next thing she knows, however, is the sound of an alarm blaring loudly and she jumps, eyes snapping open and scanning the area in front of her and wait a minute-

-where the hell was she?

She screams as a face appears in her line of vision, illuminated by a light behind in the pitch darkness. She jumps back, burying in the material of the seat behind her, one hand clutching her throat and the other pressing against her chest in hopes of slowing her racing heart.

"Oh," the intruder says and he almost looks relieved. "It's just you."

Just her?

"We met earlier," he says slowly and she must have said that last bit out loud, "At the bar. Remember?"

Slowly, she does. She vaguely remembers his accent and his eyes. His really blue eyes which are currently roaming her face and she swears they almost look concerned, as though he's checking to see if she's hurt.

"Well, forgive me for being blunt," she starts, "But why the hell are you here?"

He chuckles at that and he shakes his head.

"What?"

"If anyone needs to answer that question, it's you, sweetheart," he snorts.

Her forehead crumples.

"And whys that?"

He's still shaking his head as he grins.

"You are in my car, love," he reminds her, eyes full of amusement as they lock with hers.

Um... what?

**XXX**

He takes her back to his house, amused smile pulling up on his lips the entire way there which she completely, 100% does not appreciate.

"You've already made yourself comfortable in my car," he reminds her, that smile still on his lips and she really does want to punch him. "Might as well take advantage of my amazing hospitality."

She snorts but agrees, realising that the reason she probably ended up in his car in the first place was that she didn't know where Katherine was and she didn't bring her key, so no Katherine means so way of getting into their apartment.

"And that's the only thing I'll be taken advantage off," she tells him pointedly as she crawls into the front seat, eyes staring a hole into the side of his head.

He snickers, shaking his head.

"I'm always a gentleman, love," he says with false innocence, eyes widening comically.

She scoffs, "Sure."

He's still shaking his head as he puts the key in the ignition, hand on the gears as he drives.

**XXX**

When they get to his house, he tells her to make herself comfortable and he jogs up a flight of stairs, a barely muttered, "I'll be right back" left behind.

So, she does. She settles herself on the sofa, tips her hea back against the soft leather and sighs and of course, since she's barely sober, the mortification sets in. She really had broke into his car-

-don't ask her how she managed that because she's not quite sure herself-

-and then fell asleep in his backseat?

She always did make bad decisions when she was drunk.

Really, she should be relieved that he didn't call the police. That would be an interesting one to explain to her mother.

Yeaah, I got drunk and broke into this guys car. Happy thanks giving.

She snorted at the thought and Klaus chooses that moment to appear again.

He dimples, "Thinking of me?"

She shakes her head, laughing quietly.

"You wish."

He nods, "Yes, I do."

Her lips twitch but otherwise she doesn't reply.

For the first time since he'd reappeared, she notices that he's changed. He's swapped the uniform for a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a tight henley that emphasises his muscular chest. She bites her lip unconsciously as her eyes trace over the chest he has on display, the top three buttons of his grey top undone.

"Love?"

She ignores his pointed smug smirk at her blatant oggling.

"We discussed the pet names thing, buddy," she retorts instead.

He grins, "Surprised you remember that."

She really wants to stick her tongue out at him, no matter how childish, but he's standing and pulling open a drawer near the television screen.

"Feel like food?"

She's surprised yet again but smiles at him softly, "I wouldn't say no to pizza."

"Pizza it is then," he murmurs.

"But no pineapple," she warns. "Fruit does not belong on pizza."

He laughs, shaking his head.

"Noted."

(Maybe her night wasn't so bad, after all.)

**XXX**

She doesn't know how it happens but they start seeing more and more of each other until she has a drawer full of clothes at his house, her own shelve in the bathroom and she's quite sure his closet is stocked with at least ten pairs of her heels.

(She kind of wants to call it dating.)

(But she doesn't. Not out loud, at least.)

He goes away for the weekend and she pouts when he tells her.

"It's only for two days," he murmurs, hands winding themselves around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Well, maybe I'll miss you when you're gone," she tells him, tone soft, and then freezes when she realises what she's said.

(They avoid talking about their feelings.)

(They avoid making whatever this is between them real.)

Klaus, however, is grinning down at her and he looks so happy-

"Maybe, I'll miss you too," he replies, tone just as soft and his arms tighten around her waist.

She smiles up at him, blue eyes staring into his bright ones.

"That's good."

"Mm," he breathes, leaning in to nuzzle her neck. "It definitely is."

She giggles as he nozes her blonde hair out of his way, lips pressing softly to her bare neck in a soft, lingering kiss and then her breath hitches as his hand anchors itself into her back pocket, pulls her more firmly into him.

He pulls his head away from her neck and dimples down at her, eyes bright and happy. He leans forward again, eyes flickering between her eyes and her lips before he pushes forward, lips coming down on hers softly.

She gasps at the contact, so expected but so unexpected and when she responds, she reaches up to the nape of his neck, fingers twirling in his blond locks and tangling, then pulling softly. She relishes in the guttural groan he lets out against her lips and she licks across his bottom lip, letting out a small moan of her own at his taste.

His lips part immediately, granting her access and she takes advantage, tongue swirling around his as her eyes flutter close.

His right hand travels up the loose material of her yellow, tank top and rests just below his bra, fingertips sneaking under the strap. She groans at the movement and responds harsher, lips furious against his.

She feels his smirk and she lets her hand travel up his chest, fingers curling around the open V of his henley and grazing his skin.

Klaus takes that moment to pull back, pressing one last peck to her lips before resting his forehead on hers.

Her eyes remain close as she takes advantage of the close proximity but of course, he can't be Klaus without having the last word in.

"If this is the goodbye I get everytime I leave, I might go on business trips more often," he murmurs, his voice raspy with his lips pressed against her ear and she feels his lips twist into a smirk as they brush over her earlobe.

She pulls back, just enough to look at him.

"Don't you dare," she admonishes.

"Does this mean you'll agree to go on a date with me when I get back?" he asks, dimpling again.

"I guess you'll have to ask and find out."

She giggles as he sighs dramatically.

"Caroline Forbes?"

She hums, eyes bright on his.

"Will you please go on a date with me?"

"Well," she drawls, "I don't know..."

He groans and lets his head fall onto her shoulder.

"Minx," he mutters.

"You love it," she teases.

He nods, pulling back.

"Yes, I really do."

His eyes are intense on hers and unmoving and eventually she obides, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you."

"Glad you changed your mind," he tells her.

"I never said no in the first place," she reminds him.

He shrugs, "I suppose not."

Then, he's pulling her forward and she lets herself get lost in the feeling of his lips moving against hers.

(Maybe, him leaving on a business trip wasn't so bad after all.)

(It did push them to get together.)

**XXX**

They've been dating two years, when he takes her out to dinner. It's a very posh restaurant and she's immediately on guard, almost suspicious but she's not sure why.

It's not until after, when they jump into his car that she gets a good luck at his face. He's sweaty, nervousness clouding his eyes and she's ready to question it but he's suddenly pulling up at the bar where he use to work.

(Part time, he likes to remind her.)

(He has his own business now, anyway.)

His eyes are sharp as he twists around in his seat.

"Klaus? Wha-"

He shakes his head, effectively cutting her off.

"I was told to do this somewhere else," he muses, "Somewhere posh. Put it in a champagne glass, top of the Eiffel tower," he counts the places off his lip before cocking his head to the side, "But all those are cliches and you deserve nothing but the best."

She's increasingly confused now, eyebrows furrowing together.

He reaches forward with a still nervous smile and smoothens it out.

"So I decided to do it somewhere meaningful."

She raises an eyebrow, "At the back of an old bar in a car?"

"We wouldn't have begun without it," he reminds her, amused, before he sobers up. "And you always did have a thing for falling asleep in the car."

She groans, "One time."

"Multiple actually," he corrects her. "You always fall asleep in the car on a journey longer than five minutes."

She raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

He jumps right into it after that, fumbling in his pocket before a black, suede box is placed into her hands, his fingers brushing across hers. She gasps as he opens the box for her and her fingers trace over the ring, the ruby encrusted into the middle of the silver shining.

He smiles softly.

"I love you," he says, softly, "More than I ever thought was possible and there's no one else I want by my side, no one else I could possibly want more than you," he pauses, gauging her reaction, "And since there's no room in here for me to get on one knee," he grins, hands closing around her wrists. "Caroline Forbes, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?"

She doesn't realise she's crying until he reaches forward to brush under her cheeks and it takes her a minute to get her voice, nodding her head frantically.

"Yeah," her voice breaks as she grins, "Yes. Of course I will."

She launches at him, legs hugging his thighs in the small car and groaning as she hits her leg.

He laughs, shaking his head and reaches for the box, removing the ring and pulling her hand forward. The ring slides down on her left finger and then he's beaming up at her.

"A perfect fit," he muses.

She shakes her head, snickering.

"Adorable idiot."

Then, she leans forward to capture his lips with hers in a passionate embrace, his hands clutching her back and pressing her more firmly to him.

"I was so looking forward to post-engagement sex," he mumbles against her.

She pulls back and shakes her head, "You really are an idiot."

"You're idiot," he reminds her.

"Yes," she sighs, leaning into him. "You're my adorable idiot."

(They do end up having car sex.)

(And Klaus is smug about it the entire way back to their house.)

(She rolls her eyes but sighs, content and happy.)

(They set a date that night too. July 3rd.)


	23. An Accident (Or Not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Klaus meets Caroline at the park as a single father with his daughter (Hope or an Oc daughter)."

He loved his daughter, without a doubt, he loved her. He loved her more than anything or anyone on this earth. However, when she decides that she wants to go to the Park at 2am on Christmas Eve because she can't sleep, he kind of wants to cry himself.

And he can't deny her.

(He's never been able to.)

(It probably doesn't help that it's been snowing too.)

Especially when she looks up at him with her puppy dog eyes with her lips forming out into a pout and a "Please, daddy," on her lips.

So he sighs, relents himself to his fate and demands she dresses warmly because he was not allowing her to get a cold.

She bounces up and down, her inherited dimples protruding as her head shakes, her long blonde curls waving as she claps her hands sloppily, a high squeal on her lips.

She jumps forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, daddy," she tells him.

And that.

That is why he does it.

Because it never fails to make him smile.

("Daddy.")

(And his daughter's happiness was his top priority.)

(Unfortunately for him as most of the time it involved things he really didn't want to do.)

(But he does. For her.)

**XXX**

When they arrive at the park, it's empty (not that he expected any less at nearly 3am) but Lizzie is surprised nonetheless and takes to giggling immediately, a happy smile lighting up her young face and he grins right back.

She's always loved the snow, his Lizzie, and today is no exceptions.

"Be careful!" he admonishes as she climbs up the slide.

She rolls her eyes at him, gives him her back and huffs, "I'll be fine, daddy."

(She's so stubborn-

-a trait she gets from him he's so oftenly told.)

(He doesn't see it, however.)

But she does always have that twinkle to her eyes - that determination that sets her apart and if she gets that from him, well, he'd be quite happy to be the reason she does that.

She stands at the top of the slide, arms wide open with a raised eyebrow.

"See?" she asks him. "I'm okay."

He hears a tropical laughter then and his head twists sideways and he's suddenly entertained with another blonde beauty trancing her way through the park. She's got a phone pressed against her ear and she's smiling and he's lost.

(So utterly and completely lost.)

(She's simply stunning.)

She's got bright blue eyes that are so expressive and such a unique colour that his fingers itch with the need to get them down on paper this minute. She has long blonde hair that reaches her lower back which shakes as she laughs.

At the same time he hears a loud bang and a high pitched, agonising scream of, "Daddy!"

His head snaps forward at the same time he sees his daughter on the floor.

There's tears streaming down her forehead and her right arm is bent at an unnatural angle. Her sobs tear at his heart strings as he bends down to her height, dropping to his knees.

"Lizzie," he shouts out.

"Daddy," she sobs, knees bent under her as she struggles to sit up. "Daddy," tears are running down her face. "It hurts. Make it stop."

He knows he looks panic and it probably isn't helping her so he makes an effort to calm his feelings, presses his lips firmly together.

"I know but it'll be okay," he reassures her. "You're going to be fine."

He gathers her in his arms, rocks her slightly and is careful not to touch her injured arm.

She's clutching onto his shirt, sobbing loudly into him, when he hears a gasp behind him.

"Oh my god," a voice behind him shouts out and he snaps his head sideways. "Is she okay?"

He doesn't have time to reply before his daughter cuts in, sniffling.

"No," she tells the blonde bluntly.

The blonde actually cracks out a smile and holds out her phone, "Would you like me to call for an ambulance?"

Klaus nods, grateful.

"Please."

She nods slightly, steps back from them and Klaus watches as her lips move, ear pressed against a black device. Lizzie also watches and her sniffles have calmed down slightly though there is still tears running down her face.

"She's very pretty," Lizzie comments and he looks down at his daughter.

"Yeah," he tells her.

(She certainly is.)

The girl (god, he doesn't even know her name) steps forward again, pocketing her phone.

"Said they should be here shortly," she tells them, eyes on him.

He smiles at her softly and Lizzie interrupts, "Thank you um, Miss?"

(Polite to the end, his daughter.)

The blonde laughs quietly, running a hand through her hair.

"Caroline," she tells her. "Just Caroline."

Klaus smiles at her.

"Thank you, Caroline," he tells her, voice betraying how grateful he is.

She smiles back at him, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight and he thinks-

-no he knows.

(There's certainly something special about her.)

**XXX**

(She comes with them to the hospital, travels with them in the ambulance.)

(More due to Lizzie's insistence than his own, though.)

"Please," she requests, hand latching forcefully onto the blonde's. "You've helped me," she says in a small voice, "I want to thank you when I'm better."

Caroline's quite sure her heart breaks.

"Okay," she says slowly just as Klaus is about to interrupt, tell her she doesn't have to, with a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere," she informs the little girl.

Lizzie calms after that and allows the paramedics to attend to her.

Klaus lets out a small chuckle, keeps one eye on his daughter but leans towards her, Caroline, with a muttered, "Thank you."

He hears a quiet giggle and watches as she runs a hand through her blonde locks.

"Use to getting her own way, huh?" she asks, her tone humorous.

Klaus lets out a laugh of his own, shaking his head.

"You really have no idea," he tells her.

She shrugs, "You'd be surprised."

"Oh?"

"She reminds me a lot of what I was like when I was that age. Was quite the handful for my mom," her eyes glass over slightly as she makes the comment and he frowns, about to ask but suddenly she's smiling again.

"A common trait for five year olds or so I'm told," he comments back lightly.

She grins at that.

"Klaus," he suddenly says, staring across at her from his position on the ambulance seat.

"Hm?"

"My name," he says slowly, "It's Klaus."

"Klaus," she repeats and did she honestly know how sinful his name sounded coming from her lips? He seriously doubted it. "Klaus," she repeats again, "It's nice to meet you."

He smiles back, leans forward slightly to extend his arm and grasps her palm in his.

"The pleasure is all mine," he tells her before his lips descend on her skin, thumb caressing her knuckles softly.

He smirks as she gulps and sends her a wink as she looks back at his daughter and he follows her sight of vision, catching Lizzie staring back at them determinedly.

He frowns, staring back at her with a question on his lips.

She shakes her head, grinning.

He keeps his mouth shut and waits until they arrive at the hospital, Caroline closely at his side and really, he thinks that he could get use to this - get use to have somebody with him for moments like these.

(The doctors are extremely confused when they get there - not understanding why they are for one.

"Your daughter is fine," the doctor tells him slowly, "Not in any pain at all. I mean we could do an x-ray but..." he trails off and Klaus' brow clenches together.

"She's fine?" his tone is incredulous he knows that but what?

And then he remembers her knowing grin in the ambulance and suddenly-

-it clicks.)

(He's furious when he finds out - beyond furious.)

(His little girl merely shrugs, grins up at him with the dimples in her cheeks and tells him, "You needed a little push - I was more than happy to give it to you.")

(And that, that is what leaves him speechless for the rest of the day.)

(She's certainly something his daughter but she did it, didn't she? She got them together and as he waits at the aisle waiting for his bride, he thinks maybe, just maybe it was all down to her.)


	24. Endless Possibilities - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You accidently got high + think I'm your boyfriend."

He's always noticed her.

The blonde who comes in to pose for his art lessons and he can't say he minds - she makes the perfect muse.

(Though, he'd much prefer to sketch her without anything covering that delectable skin of hers.)

She's got the pair of brightest eyes he's ever seen and their this beautiful mix of green and blue that he can never seem to just get right and they're so expressive, even when he can tell she's bored out of her mind in his class with her back stiff.

To put it simply, she's stunning. Everything about her - the way her eyes light up when she's in a joyful mood, the way her lips curve when she grins and that dimple in her chin when she does so and the way her hair frames her head, fluttering when she shakes her head as she laughs.

He wants her.

Purely and simply.

(Well, not so much purely - he's imagine those long, toned legs of hers wrapped around his waist, spread out on his bed, clenched around his shoulders for months now.)

So, imagine his surprise that when Stefan finally encourages him to (begrudgingly) attend a party with him, he eventually finds himself outside the main event, - he never was one for social gatherings and it was far too loud in there - leaning against the wall, sighing, with a glass of bourbon in his hand as he closes his eye.

That is, until, he hears a loud squeal and his eyes flash open to a flurry of blonde hair and blue eyes before a pair of lips descend on his.

He wouldn't mind, truly he wouldn't, and really he doesn't but the lips are far too sloppy (if not heavenly), far too rushed and hurried for his liking so with some difficulty, he manages to pry the blonde from him an inch or two.

He hears her heels click on the floor as she stumbles back from him and his hands automatically shoot forward to wrap around her waist and steady her and when he glances up, he's met with the glassy eyes of-

"Caroline?" he gasps.

(Because he's imagined this moment. Boy, you better believe he had but both of them had been very sober and it was very memorable.)

Caroline, doesn't seem to care about that though, because she's grinning up at him happily, her pupils dilated beyond belief.

"Babe," she squeals again and then she leans forward, obviously aiming for his lips but she ends up sloppily landing on his cheeks, leaving a bright pink lipstick mark on his skin. "I've missed you," she slurs against him, hands gripping onto his waist.

One of her hands travels around his back and he jumps at the coldness of her hands as one goes up his shirt and she giggles - a bright, joyful thing that he can't help but smirk at. At his distraction, her other hand dips into the waistband of his jeans and Klaus - who had decided on going commando, a decision he is currently regretting - yelps when she pinches, actually pinches, his ass.

"Bloody hell," he curses as she giggles, her head dipping forward to the nape of his neck and he feels her giggles come out against his skin.

He grits his teeth but reaches for her wrist, pulling it away from his ass and she pulls back from him slightly. When he looks down, her lips are less than a few centimetres away from his, stretched out into a pout with her bottom lip jutting out.

He shakes his head, letting out a low snicker.

"Love-"

"I just want to have some fun," she's still pouting at him. "Don't you want to have some fun with me?"

She trails a hand down his chest and she bites her lip, staring up at him with wide, clouded over eyes.

The seduction would be quite successful if she didn't practically trip over her own feet trying to sway forward so he scoops her up, ignoring her muttered, "Hey! I'm a 21st century female, I can walk. Thank you very much."

(Obviously, she can't.)

She slumps against the wall at her back and he frowns, watching as her eyes flutter close and her skin seems to pale ever so slightly, sweat beading on her forehead.

He takes a seat next to her and leans forward, a hand wrapping softly around your neck.

"Caroline?" he requests and she gives him a low hum in reply. "Will you please look at me?"

She does and that's when he knows she's on something.

"You're high," he concludes.

She snorts, "I've never tried a drug in my life."

(Then, she's certainly in for trouble.)

(He's quite certain she's been spiked and she certainly won't appreciate it in an hour or so.)

(His blood boils at the thought - how dare anyone touch her? - but she's there, slumped, in front of him so he makes a snap decision.)

"Alright, love."

Before she can stop him, he has her gathered up in his arms and she barely protests - isn't that a testiment? To how far she's gone. From what he's gathered, she's quite the feisty one.

He's just ordered them a taxi - cab, he immends himself when she speaks up.

"Where are we?" she mutters, voice low and squeaky and he frowns again at how pale she looks.

He slides in, gives direction to the cab driver and keeps her securely in his arms.

"We'll be at the hospital soon," he tells her, trying to be reassuring and he strokes her hair lightly, "You'll be fine.

She hums but doesn't give any other indication that she's listening. Her eyes close and he glares, bites out, "No. Eyes on me."

Her eyes flash open and she glares right back - impressive for someone who looks this ill, if you ask him.

"You can't sleep yet," he tells her.

She whines. "When?"

"Soon," he tells her, a smile - despite his anxiety - edging on his lips. "Soon, I promise."

She sighs, but obeys and her blue eyes stare up at him the entire way there.

(He can't say he minds.)

(He could forever stay lost in her baby blues.)

**XXX**

The rest of the night is a blur really.

(But he never leaves her side.)

(Not once.)

He tries to begin with, when the nurse begins asking questions - ones too personal for his liking and glaring at him as though he's the problem - but Caroline merely links her fingers through his, twisting her head to stare up at him with those innocent blue eyes of hers.

(And he's lost. Again.)

"Stay," she pleads with him and she suddenly look as though she's about to burst into tears. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere," he reassures her, giving her a gentle squeeze of his fingers and shoots her a soft smile.

He watches carefully as she recalls the events of the night, vaguely, through glassy eyes and she can't even remember getting her third drink of the night, much less who gave her it.

(He grits his teeth, barely manages from going after the entire population of their college but he manages, feeling the heavy weight of Caroline's hand wrapped inside his.)

(She needs him.)

(So here, he shall remain.)

(For her.)

The nurses lay her down and before he knows it, she's hooked up to everything he can see - he'll never understand all the technological equipment doctor's use and she's hooked up to an IV.

The nurse asks to see him before she leaves and he reluctantly follows.

"Yes?"

"She'll need to be watched over for the next few days," she tells him, all business, lips pressed firmly together, "And on bed rest for the majority of that."

He raised an eyebrow, sensing Caroline would not be happy, but nodded.

"I'll make sure of that," he informs the nurse stiffly.

She nods in reply, almost cracks a smile.

"She's lucky, you know," she tells him, "To have a boyfriend like you. You won't believe how many patients I've had in here..."

He drowns the rest of her out.

Boyfriend.

"We're not-" he starts weakly because they're not, barely know each other infact.

The nurse snorts at him, rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are," she tells him, "Whether you know it yet or not. But you are. And you know why?" she asks. "You look at that girl like she's the light of your life."

He gives her a small smile in reply, head twisting around to look at Caroline, eyes shut and deep breaths coming from her.

(Yeah, she just might be the light of his life.)

(And he's quite certain he's halfway in love with her already.)

**XXX**

When she wakes up, she looks so disoriented that Klaus can't help but chuckle before there's a few doctors rushing in, asking more questions and informing her of the events of the night and he swears, he's never seen a women look that livid-

-her cheeks turn red, eyes harden and her lips press firmly together.

When they leave, it doesn't take her long to pinpoint him, however.

"Klaus," she gasps, her voice scratchy and he leans over to the table to pick up the bottle of water he'd bought from the cafe earlier.

"Drink?" he offers.

She nods, "Please."

She's still pale but some colour has returned to her cheeks and her lips are no longer blue so that's a good sign. Right?

When he looks up, she's staring expectantly down at him and he bites back a nervous chuckle, running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you here?" she asks. Blunt and straightforward.

He shakes his head.

"I found you."

"Oh," she startles slightly and then shakes her head before she's smiling brightly up at him, "Thank you, then."

He smiles back, suddenly feeling awkward and maybe he should leave-

"I hope I didn't do anything too awkward?" her voice is a question and honestly, he has to bite back a smirk-

-the feeling of her hands on him ingrained in his memory.

"Well," He smirks.

She groans.

"No," she interrupts him. "Please don't tell me. I have a feeling I don't want to know."

He chuckles, shaking his head.

"I certainly didn't mind it, love," he tells her.

She huffs softly but she's still smiling as her eyes gleam up at him.

"Well, I hope I wasn't too much for you," she challenges.

His eyes are mischievous as they sparkle, the blues in them brightening. He licks his lips.

"Certainly not, love."

She's still smiling at him and he's still certain that despite everything today, he's still not going to manage to get that curve of her upper lip just right.

"I hope you'll let me make it up to you," she tells him, a smirk of her own on the corners of her lips.

(Was that suppose to sound that dirty out loud?)

(Because now all he could think of was having her tied to his bed, begging until he let her find release - his mouth on her, buried inside her, the endless possibilities.)

His eyes dart down to her lips before settling back on her bright, expressive eyes.

"Certainly," he tells her, tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

(Oh, the possibilities.)

"How about we start with me nursing you back to health?"

He grins as she snorts and then launches into a tale of how she's a twenty first century woman and doesn't need a man to take a care of her.

(She did, though.)

(Just this once.)


	25. Coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "First night in America and my little brother recommends pizza, you just happen to be the pretty blonde who takes my order."

He could strangle his parents sometimes. Quite frankly, today made the top of the list.

He didn't even want to move in the first place, not that he even got a say in the matter or anything. It wasn't like it impacted him hugely at all. And that was why he was peeved off hugely when his parents decided to go out with their new neighbours on their first night in the States.

-"We're trying to create peace, Niklaus," his mother had reminded him.

He'd snorted.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and fit in," she had told him gently.

Yeah, he was a new kid with an accent. He was sure he was going to fit right in.

"I hardly see how me babysitting Henrik for the night is beneficial to that," he had sniffed.

"It's beneficial to me," she had said firmly. "You're father and I are going out for the night and you're taking care of your little brother-" the both ignored Henrik's mutterings of younger brother, -"for a few hours."

It wasn't that he hated Henrik. Quite the opposite actually. In fact, he was quite sure that Henrik was one of his favourite family members (don't tell Rebekah he said that, she might just shoot him).

"Fine," he'd muttered back to her in reply and trudged back up to his room.-

Now, he was sat on the sofa with an equally annoyed thirteen year old whose eyes were narrowed at the tv screen before his head suddenly snapped in Klaus' direction.

"I'm hungry," Henrik complained loudly, the soundings of his rumbling stomach audible to Klaus' ears.

Klaus laughed, a low sound, and shook his head.

"I don't think we have much in."

He laughed again as Henrik pouted before he marched off to the kitchen, feet slugging behind him. His head popped back around the door not thirty seconds later, chewing on something (when wasn't he?) with half a dozen leaflets in his hand-

-how they got so many takeout menus in such a short space of time was beyond Klaus.

He unceremoniously jumped over the back of the couch and slumped back down into his previous position.

"Pizza?" he asked, mouth chomping on whatever bit of food he'd found.

"Fine," Klaus sighed. "Which one?"

He pointed to one, "Aunt Freya says it's passable."

Klaus shrugged and dug in his pocket to get his iphone out, typing the number. He figured that if Freya said it was okay then it must be-

-did he mention how much of a snob the majority of his family is?

"Margarita, 10 inch, mushrooms- Oh, actually, I changed my mind I want spicy chicken wings. Wait, nevermind, I'll have both. Oh, and extra chips."

Klaus snorted, shaking his head as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hi, yes? I'd like to place an order to be delivered please."

XXX

Not thirty minutes later, there's a knock at the door and Henrik's staring dumbly at the tv screen, not even flinching.

"Answer the door then," Henrik tells - orders - him.

He sighs, getting up to do as he's told and remembering to pick his wallet up off the table.

When he opens the door, he freezes. In front of him is a blonde with curly locks that he's willing to bet reach the bottom of her back and a dazzling smile, balancing a couple of pizza boxes on her hip. Her eyes are so blue and they sparkle down at him as she smiles widely.

"Hi," she chirps and he feels the corners of his own lips turning up, "Margarita pizza, chicken wings, extra chips and a pepperoni pizza?"

It takes him longer than he's proud of to respond, eyes preoccupied by the beauty in front of him. She's wearing a pair of black shorts that reveal miles of creamy skin and a pair of grey converse adorning her feet, a red and white shirt with the logo of the company that he can't even remember with a bag draped across her chest.

He coughs, shaking his head. "Yes, that's us."

Her smile falters as he speaks, twisting into something he can't quite read and she arches an eyebrow, "So you're the newbies."

He laughs at her comment, shaking his head slightly as he murmurs, "I guess so."

She runs one hand through her long hair, smile soft.

"It's a small town. Everybody knows everybody so imagine our surprise when we find a bunch of Brit's moving to the tiny town of Mystic Falls," she shrugs. "It doesn't happen very often."

He shrugs himself, "Mother wasn't very fond of the big city."

"So you decided to move across the pond," she murmurs.

"Not exactly by choice."

"Right."

She seems to remember where she is then because she's smiling and handing him the pizza's with a slip of paper over the top.

"$25," she tells him.

He holds the boxes under one arm and fishes for the money, handing it to her not a moment later.

"Thanks," she murmurs and he nods, smiling and just as his mouth parts-

"Klaus," he hears a loud complaint and he wants to bang his head against the wall because of course Henrik would choose this moment to interrupt. "What's taking so long?"

Henrik comes to a rather ungraceful stop at the edge of the door. "Oh."

The blonde laughs, running a hand through her hair once more.

"That's probably my fault," she tells him, "Sorry I kept him waiting."

Henrik just looks at Klaus and then back to her and shrugs, removing the pizza boxes from Klaus' arms and walking away to the living room with a bounce in his step.

When he looks back to Caroline, she's just turning around.

"Wait, love-" he calls and is rewarded when she turns around, face flushed.

"Yes?"

"Can I get a name?" he asks hopefully.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," she says vaguely and she winks at him before she's walking down the path. She pauses at the gate, hand still on the lock as she twirls around once more with a wink. "I'll be seeing you, Mr British Accent."

(He stays there, staring after her until Henrik comes calling for him again.)

("Nik," he complains loudly. "Your foods going to get cold.")

("I'm coming, I'm coming," he shouts back with a small smile on his face, thinking about the beautiful blonde with the long legs.)

(One way or the other, he was going to see her again. He'd make sure of it.)

**XXX**

He's right about the seeing each other again thing. It's the how that surprises him though.

Stefan had roped him into going out for the night-

-"I've got us fake ID's," he had said quickly, "And my brother's opening a new club tomorrow. It'll be fun."

(And he still wasn't use to that, needing a fake ID at the age of 18.)

Ha hadn't put up much of a fight, smiling and thinking that it could be fun.

Stefan had grinned, "That's the spirit! And I have a ton of people to introduce you to, everyone will be there."-

His Aunt Freya had introduced him to Stefan (her next door neighbour), stating that they would be at the same school when he got enrolled properly. He smiled politely and it actually came about that he liked Stefan. His brother, not so much. Not that anybody liked Damon.

So, imagine his surprise when they enter the club and he finds the blonde he's been not so secretly obsessing about leaning against the bar with a drink in her hand and chatting excitedly to the brunette on her left.

Stefan must have notice his preoccupation because he murmurs loudly in his ear, "That's Elena, my girlfriend, and she's talking to Caroline."

He really really hopes that Elena is the brunette.

"Girls," Stefan greets and the brunette - Elena, he thinks - jumps up to give him a hug and a brief kiss.

He winces at her squeals of "Stefan," audible to his ears even in the loud atmosphere of the club.

The two of them must forget about everything but themselves because he's directing her back to the bar and waving the bartender down.

He doesn't have much time to dwell on the thought, however, because a manicured hand is on his shoulder and a breathy sigh is whispered into his ear.

"Told you I'd see you again," she murmurs into him, lips brushing against his earlobe with every word and he has to bite back a shiver.

When he twists slightly, she's pressed sinfully against him, a wicked smirk directed up at him as she trails a hand down his chest. Her eyes sparkle in the poorly lit club, dark eyeshadow emphasising the bright blue in them.

He grins and leans towards her, smirking to himself as he hears her breath hitch.

"Are you going to give me your name this time, sweetheart?" he rasps against her and feels her hips dip towards him just slightly at the nickname.

She presses softly on his chest until he moves back to her, eyes darting down to hers.

"It's Caroline," she tells him, biting her lip. "My name's Caroline."

"Klaus," he informs her.

She just smirks, "I know."

He's not quite sure what he expects her to do next but she does the opposite anyway, leaning forward determinedly and wraps her hands firmly around his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Her lips are soft against his, compliant and willing, and it takes him a while to respond but when he does, she's nibbling on his bottom lip and taking a hint, he opens his mouth, tongue swirling around hers immediately.

Her left hand trails down his chest and around his back, anchoring itself firmly in his back pocket and using her grip to propel him forward, pulling him more firmly into the cradle of her thighs. He groans loudly against her mouth in reply, feeling the heat of her and feeling himself harden. He feels her lips twist upward at the animalistic sound against his lips and she lets out a soft gasp against him as his hand dips under the material of her top, feeling along the smooth skin there.

She pulls away then, with a last kiss to his lips and a swipe of her tongue to his bottom lip and he immediately misses the warm cave of her mouth.

"Well, Klaus," she tells him and he's pleased to note that it's quite breathless. "It's a pleasure-" her tongue curls around the word seductively -"to meet you."

"Likewise, sweetheart," he rasps back, hand running down her back softly. "Likewise."

And the look she gives him in reply is absolutely sinful. There's no other way to describe it.

**XXX**

He's not quite sure how he's got himself into this position but Klaus can't say he minds quite so much, not with the way Caroline's legs are wrapped tightly around his waist and the way she's sucking a mark onto his neck.

He's got her pressed against a cool wall not far off the restroom, her body lining up to his softly. Klaus is groaning, head tipping backwards as her lip follow the movement of his throat when he gulps, biting him sharply and then smoothing it over with her tongue, lapping over his skin. His hands are holding onto her tightly, one moving down her sides, feeling her curves roughly as the other grips onto her backside and pulls her more firmly onto him, grinding into her hips.

She's pressing up against him in reply, hips jutting forward to meet his and he doesn't know when it gets too much but suddenly it does and so he flings her head back to the side, lips hard on her soft ones. Caroline groans against his mouth and he immediately takes advantage of the sound, tongue plundering into her mouth.

She's gasping against him harshly as his hand travels the length of her lean thigh, slipping underneath the dark material of her tight, short skirt and he lets out his own groan when he meets no resistance.

"No knickers?"

She lets out a snort against him and pulls away with a rather cute giggle at the term.

"Panty lines," she breathes against him, letting out a high pitched moan when he cups the heat of her.

He grins and then groans, again himself, when he feels the slickness coating his fingers as he lets his index finger trace her slit.

"God," he groans, lips tracing hers but not quite kissing, "You're so wet."

"Maybe you should do something about it."

And he can't help but be proud at how breathless she sounds and she must see something on his face because she rolls her eyes and circles his wrist with her hand, fingers brushing softly before wrapping firmly around his skin and pressing his hand more firmly to her.

He takes the hint, smiling slightly and lets one finger enter her. He's rewarded by a groan and legs tightening around his hips, the tops of her thighs shaking. Her hands are running through his hair then, roughly faking her fingers through his blond curls before one dainty hand comes to cup him through his jeans and he falters in his movements, hips moving forward of their own record.

He can see her grin as his eyes close briefly before opening and he pins her arms above her head with a sharp movement of his wrist.

"Keep them there," he growls and feels her clench around his finger in reply.

He renews his efforts then, hand tightening around her wrists as his fingers pump in and out of her, scissoring inside of her. Caroline's moaning continuously now, head flung back and curls wild around her face and he loves the picture she makes. She looks wrecked. Wrecked by him.

"More," she tells - or orders -him, eyes flashing open and her tone firm.

He does as he's told, another finger joining the first and circles his thumb around her clit sloppily, his movements fast and wanting to bring her over the edge. He gets his wish because she's suddenly tightening around his fingers and her eyes are closed again, mouth parting on a cry of his name and he can't help but think that it sounds best coming from her lips when she's on the brink of climax.

Her thighs are shaking around his waist and he brings her down slowly before releasing her, her head dropping to his chest with a "God, Klaus," in his ears and he grins, smug, he can't help it.

"You're so full of it," she mutters into his clothed henley.

"Well, I was hoping-"

"Nope," her head flings back as she places her hand over his mouth. "Don't even say it."

He grins, tongue swiping out to lick her hand, lips curving up into a smirk against her skin.

She rolls her eyes as her legs unsteadily unwrap themselves from his waist, shaking slightly as she stands in her black heels. His hands stay firmly around her waist as she leans heavily against the wall before she shoots him a brilliant smile and pushes on his chest once more. She smoothes her skirt out from its previous high position on her hips and runs her hand through those blonde curls.

He stumbles backwards slightly, not expecting it and then she's storming off, marching down the hall with a determined look on her beautiful face and he can't help but look at the way her hips sway in her tight skirt and-

She suddenly flashes around at him, eyes widening.

"Well," she says, slowly, "Are you coming?"

He grins, racing up to her and wraps his arm around her waist as they walk out the club, fully aware of her hand as it anchors itself in his back pocket once more.

"You bet."


	26. Aggressive Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely @the-doctor-in-a-deerstalker over on tumblr!

It's unexpected, how they meet again.

But really, it's Caroline Forbes.

Is anything about her simply expected and ordinary?

There's a familiar smirk stretching across her lips, leaning against the side of a building with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Her eyes are wide and blue and so innocently Caroline that he feels himself biting back the emotion in his throat.

She shakes her head, sighing softly.

"And here I was lead to believe that you were doing nothing short of producing man tears and sprouting baby spawn's all over."

His jaw drops at that, eyes widening almost comically and she laughs - actually laughs at him - and he's still staring disbelievingly at her but god, she's Caroline and she's here and he's just missed her so much.

That smirk is still on her red lips as she steps out of the shade, blonde locks framing her face.

Her head tips to the side.

"Hello, Klaus," she tells him, voice clear and loud.

And he's... well, he's lost.

Once more. Like he always is to her.

(She's spectacular.)

(Especially with the way she stalks towards him with those long legs of hers, emphasized in her short, black miniskirt that hug her thighs perfectly.)

He thinks he manages to stutter out her name but he's not all that sure.

She still has breathless laughter on her lips when she dances towards him and when she's standing less than a few centimeters from him, he can feel that laughter coming out in puffs against his lips.

Caroline bites her lip, eyes dancing as she contemplates him and then, before he can blink, she's gone.

And Klaus is left wondering if it was all a dream.

That question, however, is answered when he returns home an hour later after he finally slaughtered the man in question when Caroline (or his hallucination Caroline) had rudely interrupted.

It most definitely not a hallucination.

Not with the way her hands curled around him and the way her lips pressed firmly into his as she'd tugged him forward, pressing him into the mattress before she'd straddled him, her hips grinding hungrily into his. She'd bit at his lip until he'd caved, allowing her entrance into his mouth, her tongue immediately curling around his and exploring the depths of his mouth once more.

(As if she already hadn't spent long enough exploring that one day in the woods.)

(But it wasn't enough.)

(It would never be enough.)

(Not with her.)

Definitely not with the way she dropped to her knees, fingers nimbly undoing his belt buckle as she yanked his pants down and she smirked when she heard the sound of a button popping.

"Oops."

The false innocence in her expression his him biting his lip as his eyes darken down at her as her hand curls around the length of him and her own blue eyes find his. And then, her lips were wrapped around his length and nothing else mattered.

Not with the way her hand moved in tavern and his hand reached down to tangle in her blonde curls, pulling softly. His eyes flash open when he hears her groan quietly.

(When did he close them?)

Her lust filled eyes are dancing up at him and he growls, a low sound that builds from deep within his chest.

His hand tugs harder on her hair and she sucks harder in retaliation. His head snaps backward on a loud moan.

"Caroline," he grits his teeth as her hand reaches around to fondle his balls.

(And oh yes.)

(He most definitely had missed her.)

-/-

She doesn't run and she does stay and he shouldn't be so shocked, but he is.

He most definitely is shocked when he wakes up a few hours later, eyebrows furrowing to notice Caroline still fast asleep in his arms.

He decides not to take it for granted, tightening his arms around her as she burrows further into him, her curls splayed over his chest in disarray. She hums as her leg shifts until it's placed over his thigh and he bites back a groan at the contact, feeling his cock harden immediately.

But the way she looks at him when she wakes?

The way her eyes blink open, head tilting until her eyes find his and the shock that colours her features as she finds him staring back, is more than worth it.

(He'd be content to wake this way for the rest of eternity.)

(Especially with the way she turns to meet his enthusiastic lips, hips rutting against his thigh until she straddles him and slides down onto his length in one, slick move.)

(Yes, it's definitely worth it.)

-/-

She's been in New Orleans for almost two months before she realises.

Klaus is possessive. Like, creepily possessive.

Honestly, she's not surprised. Much.

He was a wolf and possessiveness seemed like a Klaus trait by now. It's just the way he shows it that throws her.

Whenever they're in public, whether it's for a meeting with Marcel, a drink with Lucien his fingers always seem to find hers, entangling together.

It takes her a while to get used to - the unexpected physical contact. Honestly, she's not sure what she expected from Klaus but this wasn't it... she definitely didn't expect such affection in public but she gets it in time, the way people look at her differently. The way their eyes dart away from her whenever she walked into a room as though she wasn't to be trifled with.

(And she wasn't.)

All but a few, lingering touches and Klaus had announced to New Orleans she was his.

She tries to be bothered, tries to feel annoyance but she doesn't.

In fact, it almost feels nice to be cared about that way.

-/-

They're in a meeting with Marcel the first time it happens - the gritted teeth, the clenched jaw and his fingers tightening ever so slightly around hers. That's how it started, at least.

To be honest with you, Caroline couldn't even tell you what the meeting was about.

She has a tendency to blank out in these meetings.

Honestly, why Klaus insists she comes along is beneath her.

(But she comes, still.)

(For him.)

She can feel the irritation peeling from him in waves as Marcel sighs dramatically before continuing, his eyes darting around the room of wolves frantically before they settle back on Klaus', his lips pressed into a firm line.

Caroline's own eyes flash around the room and Marcus, was it? The alpha of the wolves is currently staring straight at her, like, really, it feels like his eyes are blazing straight through her and she shifts uncomfortably before she realises.

Her eyes dart to Klaus' and she feels his teeth clench together with an audible snap, along with the further tightening of his fingers around hers and she winces slightly.

Damn hybrid strength. Such a pain in the ass.

She can feel the wolves eyes on hers just as Klaus is avoiding hers and she sighs, pressing her lips into a firm line as she stares back at Marcel, her fingernails digging harshly into Klaus' palm and she feels it as his hand shakes against her, before he's pressing down again, his claws coming out against her skin.

They rake down over her knuckles and she bites back a shiver that is threatening to burst, biting her lip.

She feels him chuckle, a dark sound that is pressed against her neck and has her thighs clenching.

She squeezes his hand harder in response, grinning when he grunts softly.

Good.

She feels a smirk spreading across her lips as Marcel seems to dive deeper into what he was saying when she hears Klaus shift beside her.

His lips press against her cheek and she can feel the smile on his lips, knows his dimples must be protruding.

"Can't forget you like it rough. Can we, love?" he rasps against her skin, his low, seductive tone making her whimper under her breath.

One hand disappears behind her back as his other goes to squeeze her hand and his fingers caress her skin over the short, black dress she is currently wearing and his hand settles far too low and far too close to her backside considering the company they have.

She feels rather than hears his chuckle against her, his chest vibrating and her eyes narrow, fingernails slicing through his skin without warning.

She hears a growl and smirks.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Caroline," he tells her.

Her eyes flicker to his as her fingernails dig in again, a brilliant, smug grin on her lips.

"Shouldn't I?"

And then her eyes flicker back to the front.

"You'll pay for this," he tells her, voice quiet and low.

Her tongue flicks against her teeth before she replies.

"I look forward to it."

Klaus groans, a low sound that gets stuck in the back of his throat.

(They barely last another five minutes and with the scent of her arousal drifting through the small, negotiation room, Klaus stands abruptly, his eyes dark.

"That's enough for today," he gets out, hand reaching for her and his arm immediately wrapping around her waist. "We'll continue this tomorrow.)

(And then, they're gone.)

(Klaus was right about one thing, though.)

(She most definitely did pay. And she enjoyed every minute of it.)


	27. Memories Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing I wrote from @klarodrabblequest a few backs over on tumblr. Part two is coming soon.

"You're late," she accused immediately, pressing the silver device close to her ear.

 

"Am I?" was the retort she received and she immediately rolled her eyes at his amused tone.

 

(If she closed her eyes, she could just picture that smug smirk on his handsome face as he spoke.)

 

"Don't act smart with me, Niklaus Mikaelson," she scolded him sternly.

 

He let out a low chuckle, "Apologies, love."

 

"When are you home?"

 

She hears him sigh heavily in response and the rustle of clothing and she just imagines he's sat down, running his hands over the clothed skin of his knees.

 

"As soon as possible, sweetheart," he swears, "I promise."

 

She smiles at the promise in his voice, curling her legs beneath her on their large, kingsize bed as she sighs back into the pillows, the red, silk sheets soft beneath her bare legs. Her eyes close on a deep exhale, listening to the sound of his voice as he tells her about his day.

 

"...Caroline?"

 

"Hm?" she hums, realising that she hadn't really been paying attention to exactly what he was saying, just listening to the familiar buzz of his accent.

 

She hears him snort and imagines he's rolling his eyes, exasperated.

 

"Not listening again, sweetheart?" he questions and she can hear the laughter in his voice as he shakes his head.

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she admonishes.

 

"Of course not."

 

Caroline rolls her eyes and props herself up against the pillows but a grin is edging around the corners of her lips as she listens to the way his chuckle vibrates through the speaker. She toys with the edges of the dark, baggy henley she's wearing, a peaceful smile on her lips when Klaus interrupts.

 

"What are you wearing?"

 

She groans, head flinging back as she facepalms. "Seriously?"

 

He laughs, loud and happy, and she imagines that he's shrugging. "Can't a bloke ask what his girlfriend's wearing?"

 

"Not when he's reciting old lines," she tells him.

 

"Don't fix what's not broken," he admonishes dramatically.

 

"And I thought you were better than recycling old lines on me, Klaus Mikaelson," she teases.

 

His eyes are sparkling as he grins, "Perhaps I was interested in a walk down memory lane."

 

_ "What are you wearing?" his husky voice comes through the speaker, tone dropping towards the end in the way that he knows she likes. _

 

_ Her eyes widen, "Klaus!" she complains. _

 

_ He's still chuckling as she narrows her eyes, lips pressed into a firm line. _

 

_ "What?" he questions rhetorically, voice laced with false innocence. "Can't a bloke ask what his girlfriend's wearing?" _

 

_ Her breath hitches in her throat and she coughs. _

 

_ "Is that what we are?" Not the words that she entirely meant to say but she can't exactly take them back now. _

 

_ Silence echoes throughout the phone before she hears the shuffling of clothes and she thinks he's just sat down, running his hands over his clothed, jean clad knees. She hears him sigh softly, probably run his hands through his blond curls as he does when he's stressed. _

 

_ And then, finally, "Isn't it?" _

 

_ "You tell me," she tells him firmly because really, they've been skirting around this for weeks, months if she's honest, and quite frankly, Caroline's sick of living in denial. _

 

_ "You know how I feel about you, Caroline," he says slowly, carefully, the words drawn out as though he was hesitant. _

 

_ "Really?" she questions and now she is a little bit irritated, he can be extremely frustrating. "Because I didn't think I was a mind reader, Klaus." _

 

_ There's another sigh, longer and heavier than his previous one, and he licks his lips before replying, "I fancy you but surely, you know that. Every action I've done-" _

 

_ She cuts him off before he even finishes, "Every action you've done is to what? Convince me that you fancy me?" her voice trails off to do a poor imitation of his accent if the small laugh he lets out is any indication. _

 

_ "Yes." _

 

_ This time, she's the one that laughs though it's not a happy sound like the one he'd just let out. _

 

_ "Seriously?" she questions him, exasperated, and she throws her spare hand up in the air with a huff. "You've basically used me as your booty call for the last month and I'm suppose to think that you look at me in any other way?" _

 

_ "You weren't exactly complaining, Caroline," he reminds her and she hears an audible snap, like he's just gritted his teeth together with his jaw clenched tightly. _

 

_ "I know," she tells him quietly. _

 

_ "Then what's the problem?" he asks and he sounds so confused that she just wants to hug him and smooth those wrinkled lines on his forehead. _

 

_ Then again, she's pretty sure she's as puzzled as he is. _

 

_ "I don't know what you want," she emphasises, preparing herself for a one month in the making rant. "You're hot and then you're cold," she complains, "One minute you want to cuddle - and yes, you do cuddle, not matter what you say - and then the next, you're sneaking out like I'm some sort of dirty secret to be kept and then you're calling me up once more for another shag as you so eloquently put it! How the hell am I supposed to know what you want from me when you're like that?" _

 

_ She's breathing heavy by the time she stops, nostrils flaring as she finally realises how angry she is for the last few weeks - more towards herself than him, really, because she'd allowed herself to be used, to be treated like that again when she swore she wouldn't. Not again. _

 

_ "I'm sorry." _

 

_ Um, what? Was she hallucinating? Klaus Mikaelson apologising? _

 

_ She hears him let out a humorous chuckle as he mumbles, "Yeah, I guess am." _

 

_ Well, she guesses she said the last bit out loud. _

 

_ "I don't have any excuses, at all," he tells her, voice purposefully soft and she can hear a hopeful twinge in there too, "I care about you, a lot, and I'm not good at keeping people close to me. Pushing them away, however, I excel at." _

 

_ She feels herself soften immediately, gripping the phone harder in her palm. "Klaus-" _

 

_ Klaus continues as though he hasn't heard her, "And I do care about you, probably more than you'll ever know. I'm not good at this... at being in a relationship but I do want to try. With you." _

 

_ By the time he's finished, there's a soft smile on her lips and her eyes are beaming. _

 

_ "Seriously?" she mutters. _

 

_ She hears silence over the phone and due to the lack of noise in her ear, Caroline assumes he's holding his breath. She vaguely hears a ruffling sound, though, and she thinks Klaus is shifting unsteadily. _

 

_ She sighs, shaking her head but there's a brilliant smile on her lips. "You couldn't have said that in the first place?" _

 

_ "Well, I've never been of the traditional sort." _

 

_ Caroline snorts, "You can say that again." _

 

_ He laughs again and she joins him, a chorus of giggles filtering through the phone once more. _

 

_ "So," he says casually, though she can hear the nervous tone in his voice, "Am I forgiven?" _

 

_ "I don't know, boyfriend," she teases. "Are you?" _

 

"Do you ever regret it?" his quiet voice pulls her out of her memories, instead focusses on him.

 

"Hm?"

 

"The way we began," he starts, "Do you ever regret it?"

 

Caroline, for her part, is puzzled over the sudden questioning because really, they've been together for over a year now and he's suddenly decided that he wants to bring this up?

 

Her forehead wrinkles. "Why would you ask that?"

 

He shrugs. "I know I regret the way I treated you back then but I wondered if you wanted for things to be different. If we'd started off as friends."

 

Caroline bites her lip, hand running through her blonde curls as she contemplates his question. Did she?

 

"I won't lie and say we started off in a great place," she tells him slowly, "But it's part of our journey and how we ended up here and, that, well, I wouldn't change it for anything."

 

"Really?" She hates the insecurity in his voice, the way he seems so hesitant.

 

She sighs, "Yes, really, Klaus. I love you and that's all that matters."

 

"And I, you."

 

She smiles at the intense emotion in his voice, the way his lilting voice wraps around the syllables. She looks down at the Henley she's wearing, fingers playing with the three, black buttons at the top as she remembers when she took this one from him.

 

"You're wearing it, aren't you?" his knowing voice echoes through her ear.

 

"What?"

 

She can hear the smug grin in his voice as he speaks, "My shirt."

 

She huffs, hands dropping from the henley. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Sure."

 

"You did give it to me," she reminds him, absent smile on her face as she plays with the thread.

 

" _ This _ one," he emphasised.

 

She rolls her eyes, "Are you still moaning about this?"

 

"I'm merely pointing out that at some point you may run me out of clothing to wear, sweetheart," she senses amusement in his tone as though he's barely refraining himself from laughing.

 

"I don't have that many of your clothes," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

He snorts, "You don't?"

 

"I shall repeat: you gave me this one," she feels like she's dealing with a child's tantrum as he continues.

 

"As I said, I gave you this one, what about the other 5,000 in your closet?" he questions.

 

"God, you're so dramatic," now she's the one complaining. "And it's not 5,000, more like 12."

 

"You make me buy you new clothes when I destroy yours."  _ Yepp, she's definitely humoring a child's tantrum. _

 

"That's because you rip my clothes, Klaus," she reminds him, "And there's no need for it."

 

"It's not my fault they're always in my way," he tells her petulantely and she honestly imagines he's pouting, bottom lip jutting out and all.

 

She giggles at the image, "You seriously need to learn to have some patience."

 

"Not possible when it comes to you, love."

 

She bites her lip, hand curled around the bottom of the henley.

 

"You know," she tells him, "If you're good, I might even give you this one back when you get home," she lets her voice turn seductive, tongue curling around the words as she licks her bottom lip before nibbling softly on it.

 

"Is that so?" he hums, voice dropping to that low tone that he knows makes her squirm.

 

The phone is tighter in her grip and she suddenly can't wait for him to be home.

 

"Mhm."

 

"Well, then, sweetheart," his tone would be casual if it wasn't for the fact that she knew him so well, knew how it sounded when he was drunk with lust. "I'll guess I'll have to be good then, won't I?"

 

"Looks like it," she flirts.

 

"Then, I guess it's a good job I'll be home in less than ten hours," he tells her and she's smiling then because she's missed him, incredibly so.

 

"That's a good job anyway," she comments slyly, a teasing note to her voice.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I have a current problem that needs taking care of," she's still biting on her lip, tongue swiping across her upper lip. "And I'm quite close to taking care of it myself."

 

Klaus is silent for a minute before his hoarse voice speaks up, "I almost hope you do."

 

She grins, hand edging around the henley at her upper thighs.

 

"I'll see you soon," she tells him quietly.

 

"Yes, you will," he confirms and she thinks he's about to hang up before he stops her.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Get some sleep," he instructs, "You're going to need it."

 

And with that, he does hang up.

 

Her thighs are clenched together as she drops the phone numbly down on the bed. She pulls the henley over her mouth, sniffing the material and smiling as she intakes his scent. She feels safe, like she does when he's around with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 

She decides to give him extra encouragement, taking a snap of her long legs, his grey henley peaking at the tops. It isn't five minutes later that she gets a reply back.

 

**You're in my bed?!**

 

**_I guess you better hurry back home, before I start without you._ **

 

She never did promise to fight fair.


	28. Endless Possibilities - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not hitting on you but you smell really good."  
> sort of a sequel to chapter 27 (endless possibilities).

Caroline sees Klaus quite frequently after the not so great hospital trip and the two of them develop an odd sort of friendship. Klaus is hitting on her, a lot, or most of the time he spends in her company, actually, but would he be Klaus Mikaelson if he didn't?

She doesn't mind. Much.

Except for the time he scared her date off.

(But they don't talk about that.)

He ends up moving next door to her (completely by accident he reassures her) but honestly, she's not sure she believes him until she finds out that he goes to the same university that she does and honestly, it makes sense. It is only around the corner from her building, after all.

And besides, she gets a lift every morning and a lift back home every night so no. Caroline is not going to complain.

Klaus is actually kind of great when he's not being too much of an asshole and he makes a mean English breakfast (which sort of cheating, but okay).

Caroline also finds out that they run in similar circles.

He's apparently friend's with Elena's boyfriend and he hates his brother but come on, who doesn't despise Damon? Oh, and Kol, Bonnie's boyfriend, is also his brother, so really, it shouldn't be a surprise that the lot of them hang out.

His sister, Rebekah, is around a lot too and is (sort of) warming up to the other blonde. She doesn't glare so much when Caroline sits by her brother and she hasn't gotten the _hurt my brother and i'll kill you_ speech in a few weeks so Caroline thinks it's going good.

But Caroline thinks that's mostly because of Enzo.

(She's walked in on the two of them more times than she's comfortable with so she's learned to knock before visiting.)

And surprisingly, Klaus doesn't really care that she spends time with him.

He just shrugs.

"You're the one that's going to have to face Rebekah's wrath if you sleep with him," he said to her once. "After you've spent so long trying to tolerate each other, I doubt you'll do that."

Caroline merely snorted and had bumped her shoulder into his.

"I'm not yours to own," she'd reminded him, a playful glare on her features.

Klaus grins, his dimples protruding.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he murmurs as he curls an arm around the back of the couch, extraordinarily close to touching her.

She glares, eyes narrowing whilst he merely grins back, that look on his face that makes him look boyish.

"I'll hurt you if you pull any possessive crap," she says though it's more playful than anything as she points a dainty finger into his chest. "We're not together, Mikaelson."

He chuckles.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he repeats.

And so, she lets it drop.

-/-

She does, let it drop that is, until she's had a tad too much to drink but please, everybody knows that when Caroline Forbes drinks, she hardly goes half way and she always ends up making bad decisions.

And so, it's hardly a surprise that after her third vodka at Kol's party, she's practically trying to wiggle herself into Klaus' lap.

(She'd long since glared at any of the girls in the room and luckily enough, they'd seem to get the hint.)

Klaus yelps, clearly surprised when he gets a lap full of her.

"Caroline," he says, albeit a bit softer.

She smirks, her slightly hazy eyes wondering up to meet his as she leans in close, a hand pressed purposefully to his chest.

Klaus' eyes draw down to her hand before they flicker back up.

"Sweetheart," he grins, "What a lovely surprise and looking as radiant as ever."

She laughs, head flinging backwards as she settles more comfortably on his lap, her arm stretching around his shoulders.

"And with such bad pick up lines as ever," she mocks.

Klaus laughs and her eyes glue to his throat when he gulps.

"You wound me, sweetheart," he comments lightly, hand reaching up to his chest.

She grins, lips parting to say something before she's interrupted.

Kol is suddenly in front of them and she wants to groan at the look he and Bonnie are shooting them and she knows it is about the position she's caught them in (Bonnie's been getting on at her to get with Klaus since she'd found out about the two of them).

"Kol," Klaus groans, his arm reaching around to slot around her waist.

"Brother," he grins, holding his hands up. "We brought shots."

Caroline giggles happily, clapping her hands and reaches forward for one.

Klaus is there immediately, glass reaching forward to touch against hers as his incredibly, very blue, very intense eyes stare down at her.

"To graduation," Bonnie toasts.

They all cheer and her head tips backward as she swallows, her glass slamming down on the table afterwards.

What she doesn't miss however, is the look Klaus is giving her - dark eyes, tongue flitting over his bottom lip as his eyes flicker down to her lips and she finds herself mimicking the motion.

And because Kol is there and he just can't be Kol Mikaelson without doing something idiotic, he leans back dramatically.

"Well," he says, eyes wide, "We can tell where we're not needed. Can't we, Bonnie, lass?"

Bonnie's still laughing as her boyfriend pulls her away, winking at Caroline before she allows herself to be dragged.

Klaus' eyes are still on hers when she blinks up at him, that dimpled smirk on his lips and she giggles quietly.

"What?" her eyes widen.

He just smiles, shaking his head.

"You're just beautiful," he tells her softly, hand reaching forward to run his fingers through her now slightly messy, blonde curls. "That's all."

She laughs and then snorts.

"And you're very flirty tonight," she returns.

"I suppose I am," he murmurs.

She doesn't know when she started but she's suddenly leaning into his chest, legs pressing into his as she combs her fingers through his hair, a jolt going through her when he moans quietly, the sounds vibrating against her.

His eyes are bright and she hums under her breath, fingers tugging on his blond curls.

"You smell nice," she says suddenly, the words coming out slightly slurred.

He grins.

"Is that so, love?" he asks.

"Mmhm."

She doesn't realise her eyes have closed until they flash back open, catching his immediately.

"Not that I'm hitting on you or anything," she tells him slowly.

He nods, almost condescendingly as he raises an eyebrow.

"Of course not, love."

"Because you're my roommate," she says, "And that would be wrong."

This time, he's humming.

"That statement is correct."

But honestly, she's still leaning towards him, even as the million and one excuses run through her mind but she doesn't really care, especially not when his lips press softly against hers and his fingers press roughly into her clothed skin.

And crap, when did she start straddling him?

His tongue is curling around hers and he groans into her mouth, his hips grivating up to meet hers and then she moans, a loud high pitched sound that has Klaus gritting his teeth.

Surprisingly, Klaus is the one to pull away. He presses one, last chaste kiss to her lips before he presses another to the tip of her nose.

She makes a noise of complaint, her eyelids fluttering open and she's not surprised at the smugness she finds in his features.

"So," he says softly, quietly as though not to scare her off, eyes on hers, "Does this mean you'll agree to that date I want to take you on?"

She wants to say yes, she actually does, but she's not actually that drunk yet and-

"You're my roommate," she says bluntly.

He raises an eyebrow, a sinful smirk on his lips.

"I'm well aware of that fact, sweetheart."

But she does want him, want to give them a chance and so...

"Yes," she says simply and it's worth it - beyond worth it - to see the way his eyes light up, to see the way his lips twist up into one of the most genuine smiles she's ever seen on him.

And then his lips are back on hers and she doesn't care about much else, save for the way she feels him hardening beneath her and the way his lips feel pressed intimately against hers. Honestly, at this point, she's half tempted to drag him upstairs to a spare room and have her way with him. In fact, it feels like a good done deal but of course, with the friends they have, it'll never be that easy.

"Finally," she hears a loud, dramatic voice behind them almost shout out. "I was worried I'd have to get involved."

She and Klaus groan simultaneously.

"Kol," Klaus grits out.

His brother gives him an innocent shrug.

"You should see the two of you, brother," he says, "Practically nauseating with all this sexual tension going on. Now," he pauses, a wicked smile on his lips, "Am I to assume that is no longer going to be a problem?"

Klaus glares but she just grins, a hand winding in his hair to pull his lips back down onto hers, drowning out the sound of Kol's annoyed groan and Bonnie's squeals, intent on ignoring them.

Klaus' own groan that presses into her mouth as her tongue swipes against him bottom lip is something she's more interested in and definitely as his hand settles heavily against her thigh, fingernails digging into her soft skin. She knows Kol is staring even as she pulls away but she finds she doesn't mind, instead smiling happily back up at him.

"And just in time for Valentines day," he murmurs, his breathing coming out against her lips.

Caroline makes a face.

"Ugh," she slaps his chest. "You're such a sap for holidays, Mikaelson."

He just smirks.

"Not always, love," he corrects. "Just when there's a possibility of getting you naked and writhing under my tongue."

Caroline clenches her thighs together at the image he paints and well, they don't last much longer at the party.

(Five minutes to be exactly, Caroline practically pulling him out of Kol's building, a smug smile painted on his lips.)

(And Klaus, well, he did get his wish - all through the hours into Valentines day morning.)


	29. Smutty Prompts - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little 500 or so word drabbles from a prompt list on tumblr to get my juices flowing today since I've been rather unproductive as of late. It didn't really pan out and they ended up being quite long. Hope you enjoy these and let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

**"Grinding up against each other." + "Coming untouched or early." + "Pinning the other against the wall."**

* * *

She likes these days - the one's after the full moon when he's so desperate that he just has to have her.

She barely has time to shut the door behind them before she's slammed against it, the sound of a very prominent crack echoing throughout the hallway as Klaus' lips descend on hers roughly, his hips pressing her into the door.

His lips are harsh and demanding as they prise hers open, his tongue darting into the hot, wet cave of her mouth, curling around hers as he hisses when her hips rock forward against his. He tears his lips away from hers abruptly and when she catches sight of him, she whimpers.

Dark, lustful eyes. Parted lips. Heaving chest.

She doesn't have much time to revel in the image he paints before he's darting forward at full speed, encircling her legs around his waist until he can press her against the opposing wall, his hips pinning her into it with force. His lips are back on hers, a growl rumbling from his chest as he tips her head to the side, and when his hips rock continuously into hers, she's the one breaking away from her, her head slamming back against the wall on a loud pitched moan.

His lips don't falter, don't leave her skin, and instead settle for her neck, sucking a bite into her neck as his lips fall into a rough rhythm and it's just right, she's nearly there, teetering on the edge as the seam of his jeans rub right against her clit.

"Klaus," she whimpers when she feels the scrape of fangs against her neck, followed by an animalistic growl.

"Oh, god, Klaus," she moans, a high pitched sound that has him groaning right back.

"That's right, sweetheart," he rasps in her ear as her legs start shaking around him. "That's right," he repeats, the low drawl of his voice having the heat in her stomach increase as she burns from inside out.

Then, his fangs retract and he buries them in her neck.

And god, he's good.

The way his erection digs into her thigh through the material of his jeans and how his fangs dig into her neck as he pulls gulps of blood from her, does it and then she's coming, her thighs shaking around his hips and his name is on her lips as her hips still against his.

"Klaus," the word is breathy and loud against his neck.

She feels his smirk when he pulls away and as she blinks up at him, he grins back down at her, his thumb caressing her cheek as his hand curls around her neck and she has barely a second before she hears the sound of whooshing that usually signals running and the next time she blinks, she's laid down on their bed, Klaus' predatory gaze staring down at her.

"Now," he says, almost casually but she hears the underlining tone to his voice as he sets about stripping her. "You're going to come for me. Again."

There's a comment on her lips before she suddenly can't form a word. When she looks down, Klaus' mouth is on her and he's staring up at her with those dark, blue eyes of his and suddenly she's screaming his name all over again.

* * *

 **"Phone sex or sexting.** " **For the lovely Mik on tumblr.**

* * *

Really, she should know better than to take her phone into meetings by now.

(On the rare occasion that she goes without Klaus anyway - he hates when she does that, despite his claims that she's his equal, hates that she sits with a bunch of adolescent males without being drenched in his scent.)

(God damn his alpha male tenancies.)

Klaus, however, has long since found tactics around that.

Like texting. Or to be more accurate sexting her while she's in a very important meeting, but in all honesty, she's kind of forgot what it's all about at this point.

His most recent text has her squirming in her seat, clenching her thighs together in an attempt to dull the ache that had settled.

**Too much for you, love?**

**Imagine me, this morning, when I awoke to find my blonde vampire missing. I was quite hard for you, love.**

**That wasn't very nice of you.**

She glares at the message.

_**Seriously? You're doing this right now?** _

**Whatever do you mean?**

She rolls her eyes at the false innocent tone that accompanies his dimples when he does that.

**I'm merely stating the fact that I don't like waking alone.**

**I much prefer waking you, making you writhe under my tongue until you're pliant enough that I can take you.**

**Pity, I had to take care of my own problem this morning. You know I love that talented mouth of yours instead, sweetheart.**

She glares, huffing at the image he creates. Klaus knows very well how much the sight of him on his knees for her gets her off, almost as much as making him come apart in her mouth does.

_**Keep this up buddy, and you'll permanently be taking care of yourself.** _

She's barely put her phone back on the table, shooting an apologetic glance to the wolf's around the table when it pings again.

**That's not fair now, is it? Especially with such an idle threat.**

**You can't hold off on sex any more than I can, Caroline.**

**And especially since you're going to take a break right about now so I can coax you through an orgasm. I can practically feel the tension rolling from you in waves.**

Her teeth are gritted as she abruptly stands, sending a warning look to those around the table.

"Break," she grits out. "Fifteen minutes."

She storms out, shutting the door behind her and into the first room she sees and she's barely sat down when she hears her phone ring again.

"You've got fifteen minutes," she tells him, voice a low growl. "You better make it worth my time."

"Don't I always, love?" the voice greets and she clenches her thighs together at his tone, the honey, succulent voice as her hand travels quickly down her stomach and into her panties.

"Fourteen minutes," she sing songs.

He makes a sound of assent.

"Well, where were we?" he rasps. "Right about wanting you knelt about me? Writhing on my tongue as you palm your breasts, wasn't it sweetheart? Letting me taste you - it's a been a while since I have as you very well know."

A pause and then, "We'll have to fix that, won't we?"

The line goes dead and she's seriously considering killing him, immortal or not when she hears a low growl followed by a body pressing into hers. Her mouth tips back on a very loud moan as a pair of lips descend onto her neck and she feels the scrape of fangs as his claws retract, slicing down her blouse to palm one breast in his hand.

"Took you long enough," she snarls.

She feels his smirk as his other hand travels down into her skirt until he's got the heat of her cupped in his palm and she practically sobs at the pleasure of it, rocking back into his touch as one finger enters her, followed by another two.

"Don't you worry, sweetheart," he rasps. "I've got you."

(He better.)

Her panties are the next to come off and she feels his very prominent erection digging into her back as she chases his fingers furiously when his thumb presses roughly over her clit, tracing sloppy circles.

"I do," he confirms, "And now, you're going to come for me with my blood on your tongue."

She feels her fangs retract even before her head twists to the side, fangs searching for his neck sloppily until they can sink into his skin as she comes apart on his fingers, a whine on her lips as her hips still, his fingernails digging into her hips as he pauses her motions.

"That's it," he hums pleasurably into her ear. "That's it," he repeats, even as he enters her in one rough thrust and Caroline's left screaming once more.

"You're going to come for me, again," he tells her, almost casually as he presses on her back, encouraging her to lean forward and she lets out a long stream of moans at the angle it creates when he thrusts back in. "And then, I'm going to take you home and you're going to come on my tongue."

God, yes.

That's a plan she can most definitely get behind.

* * *

**"Restraining the other."**

* * *

"Caroline," he huffs, glaring up at the blonde.

The blonde in question shrugs, her eyes widening with false innocence.

"What?" she asks. "I'm not doing anything."

"You know bloody well what you're doing, Caroline," he hisses through clenched teeth, the cuffs rattling as he yanks on them purposefully. "Now," he grits his teeth, clenches his jaw. "Let me go."

She hums, head tipping to the side as she stares down at him, hips shifting on her position on his chest.

"No," she grins.

He groans at her sultry tone and the feel of her arousal as she grinds herself against his chest as her hand travels down her stomach, briefly groping her left breast before it settles on the ache between her thighs. Her fingers move once and twice over her clit and he lets out a groan of "Caroline" as his eyes glue to the movement.

Her smirk widens as she stretches her hand towards him, fingers wiggling.

"Want a taste?"

He darts forward, head snapping towards her as she giggles, his cock hardening further at the movement when his lips encircle her index finger and groaning at the taste, his head tipping backwards.

"Mm," he groans, "You taste succulent, sweetheart."

She smirks and he groans when she settles back against his cock, hard and waiting against her back.

"Come on, sweetheart," he grits out, "Untie me, and let me fuck you properly. Hm?" His words come out rushed, his desperation seeking through.

She tips her head to the side, feature scrunched up as she pretends to consider it.

"Hm, no," she grins again.

"Come on," he pleads, hips rocking up from their bed and he watches as she groans and then abruptly shifts, pinning his hips down.

"No," she glares. "Tonight," her tongue curls around the syllables sinfully, "We're going to do things my way. I'm going to be in charge."

He groans but lets her take control.

"Come on," he tries again. "At least let me taste you? Let me get you off with my tongue, hm? It's been a while, sweetheart."

He's surprised, more than surprised when it works and she shifts forward until she's hovering over his mouth and he's even more surprised when she turns around, draping herself over his body as her hand curls around his cock. He doesn't take it - her - for granted, his mouth latching greedily onto her clit, relishing in the taste of her before he let his tongue trace her slit.

He hears a loud, high pitched squeal of what he's sure is supposed to be his name when her grip tightens around his cock.

"You're not allowed to come," she tells him even as her thumb fingers the top of him, collecting the precum and stroking him slowly.

He groans into her, his tongue aggressively stroking her and he knows it won't be long, can feel the tell tale signs of her thighs shaking around his head, her hips slowly rocking against his, as her arms give way, a loud groan on her lips and her tongue flicking out against his tip.

"God," she groans, loud and heavy, and she collapses on his chest as she tightens, thighs shaking as her hips still from chasing his tongue.

He tries not to groan, not to breathe, at the feel of her breaths coming out in pants against his cock, really, he does, until she turns around, settling directly over his cock as she positions herself.

"You're still not allowed to come," she warns him, eyes narrowed as she slides down on him in one slick move. "Not until I say so."

He groans at the feel of her, the hot, slickness that surrounds him as she begins a fast rhythm, his hips rocking up to meet hers and the handcuffs rattling (damn her for knowing so many witches in the quarter) against the metal of their bed, (which wasn't going to survive their tryst, he'd long since decided) as he tries to pull them apart to no avail and from the smirk on her face, she knows that.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," he rasps. "Whatever you say."


	30. Smutty Prompts - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the 500 word or so prompts that I did today, continued from yesterday. Sort of in the same, universe, I guess, but not necessarily. Hope you all manage to enjoy them!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

**"Trying to distract the other with sex while they're busy."**

* * *

It happens a lot - Klaus distracting her. More so, since she'd move to New Orleans loosing her mother and all that had linked to her wanting to start again and that came in the form of Klaus persuasively convincing her to attend Tulane.

And she didn't regret it. Mostly.

However, when Klaus made it his life's mission to persuade her from doing her work, she quite frankly wanted to kill him.

"Klaus," she groans.

"What," he mumbles, making himself busy with sucking a mark into her neck (she was never more glad that vampires didn't get hickeys or long lasting ones anyway), "I'm not doing anything."

She glares and shoves him off of her until he lands with an oof on his back in their bed.

"You know very well what you're doing," she glares down at him as he stares back up at her with false innocence.

"I'm just trying to relive you off all that anxiety you've been harbouring as of late, sweetheart," he tells her and damn those dimples, he knows how much she'll agree to when when he puts them on. "I just want to help you."

She shakes her head, snorting.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do, buddy."

He hums, head tipping to the side and really, she should know better than this by now but apparently, she doesn't.

His hands dart forward until he grips her hips in his hands, pulling her back against his growing erection, his hips bucking into hers purposefully.

"Come now, Caroline," he coaxes, sitting up so there's barely a centimetre between their faces, his breath fanning out against her lips. "Surely, you can take a short break. You'll feel better and I'm sure you won't get much done while you're this stressed."

And really, it doesn't take much more until she lets Klaus strip her, let's him pin her down onto the bed until she's a writhing, hot mess and pliant under his tongue on her clit, his fingers twisting and scissoring inside her. And it doesn't take much until she's tightening around his fingers, back arching off the bed as her fingers tighten through his hair, and her thighs shake around his shoulders.

He's still humming as he licks her down, tongue calming his movements as she comes around.

"There you are," he grins.

She hums in response, dating forward for a filthy kiss until she can reach in between them, pulling his cock from his boxers and stroking the length of him.

"Caroline," he groans and she smirks, crawling forward on her knees until she can breath against him.

She quickens the pace of her hand before withdrawing altogether, pressing on his chest until he stumbles back on his knees, eyes widening at her when she jumps from the bed.

"Thanks!" she chirps with a smirk on her lips as she returns to the desk at the edge of the room. "You're right," another giggle, "I do feel much better."

He's glaring as she hums, pen in her hand again as she continues her essay.

"You'll pay for this," he growls, a low sound.

She hums, hand motioning over her shoulder as she shrugs, flicking her hair behind her shoulders with a knowing look.

"Think you better take care of that," she tells him, eyes flashing down at his cock before smiling again.

The only response she gets is an animalistic growl.

* * *

**"Coming from ass play."**

* * *

It's something he's asked her once or twice. Felt his hand travel to her ass as she rode him, her head thrown backwards and her long, blonde hair tickling the bottoms of his thighs and her nails creating marks on his shoulders as she lifted herself, only to sink back down on him in the next second.

He's got one arm wrapped around her waist, aiding her movements as the other grips her ass cheek in his palm.

"That's it," he growls, voice low and demanding as he worked to get her off. "Come on, sweetheart. You're close now, aren't you? But," he breaks off on a moan as he feels her tighten around him, feeling the beginnings of her inevitable climax, "You're nearly there, aren't you? Come on, sweetheart. Need to feel you squeeze me."

He's right, she's so close and she just needs a little more...

"God," she groans, loudly, and her back bows, chest pressing into his, her nipples turning into pebbles against his chest.

His hips are enthusiastic as they meet hers, driving his cock into her at a forceful speed and she feels his nails turn into claws before he retracts them once more and she feels his thumb as it delves in between her cheeks, pressing lightly until she moans, a high pitched sound of his name.

"Klaus," she groans, hips pushing back onto the digit until he presses deeper.

He growls, a loud, feral sound that has her clenching around him, hips furiously chasing as the heat in her lower stomach increases.

"You like that, don't you?" he rasps and when she looks up, he's staring down at her with dark, lustful eyes, the amber in them appearing as his veins appear, his fangs glaring down at her. "God," he groans himself as he enters another finger.

"More," she gasps out, chasing the single digit. "I need-" she cuts herself off on a loud moan as another finger joins, "Oh, god!"

He watches as she groans, his left hand tightening around the hip and grinding her hips down into his as she clenches around him one final time.

"That's it," he repeats, watching as she comes apart on top of him, her eyes fluttering closed.

He thrusts back into her tight heat once more before he spills himself inside of her and lets her collapse against him.

"Klaus," she groans into his neck, her breathing coming out in pants and raising shivers, he admit begrudgingly.

He smirks at the sated down of his voice and he knows she senses it as she slaps his chest.

"Smug bastard," she comments.

"You love it."

"Hm," she hums, pulling back and settling back against his cock, already half hard with her attentions and her eyes flicker back up to his. "I suppose I do."

And with the way her eyes darkened as she slid herself over his cock, the way her eyes dilated in lust as he griped her ass cheek in his hand, claws coming out, sharp and ready against her soft skin, he knew it wasn't a one time thing.

* * *

**"Walking in on the other jerking off."**

* * *

It's not exactly uncommon for her to leave early, before Klaus wakes. What is common, however, is for Klaus to be irritated with her sudden disappearance.

(It usually ends in Caroline paying in ways that she completely does not mind.)

This time, however, is quite different.

Her eyes are wide, dropping down to below Klaus' waist where he is consequently stroking his cock, his eyes fluttering closed as his hand moves up and down in a regular pattern. Her mouth opens to say something - anything - when she feels a burn heat up her cheeks, turning a magnificent red.

He groans, a low guttural sound that has arousal pooling between her thighs and she whimpers under her breath.

"Caroline."

Her is gritted out between clenched teeth and his clenched jaw and Caroline is in front of him in a flash, eyes glued to his moving hand when his eyes flutter open.

"Caroline," he repeats, slightly more distinct than before, his hand never ceasing his movements.

Her hand soon joins his, her thumb rubbing over the head and collecting his precum and she drops to her knees, eyes focussed on his cock as she shuffles forward and his growl is downright sinful as her lips wrap around him, his hand immediately going to her.

"Christ," he groans, voice a whimper. "Sweetheart-" he cuts himself off, "Oh!"

She sucks him in earnest, her hand curling around his and encouraging him to stroke the base.

Her name is on his lips when he tugs her hair roughly and then there's a groan on her own lips.

"I forgot how much you like that," he murmurs with a particularly harsh pull on her hair. "Suck harder," he growls.

She does, letting him hit the back of her throat as her hand joins his, stroking the base of him as he holds her still (and thank god that she didn't actually need to breathe), before letting her pull back, her hands on his hips controlling his movements.

"Caroline," he groans loudly and she knows he's close, can feel it in the tightening of his hand in her hair.

She smirks as she pulls back with a plop, her hand moving slowly over him as she clambers to her feet.

"You're close aren't you?" she guesses.

He groans at the slow torture, head popping up to glare at her.

"Caroline," he whines, long and low.

She hums, eyes darkened with lust, and he watches as she delves her head under her skirt, under her panties and she's barely brushed one finger over her clit when she suddenly finds herself on her back with Klaus looming over her, taking to stripping her of her clothes.

"That wasn't very nice," he says, even as he pushes inside her, fingers gripping tightly onto her hips.

Her eyes close on a long moan of "Klaus", followed by a shift of her hips, trying to get him to thrust into her quicker and harder and whining when he won't.

"Klaaus," she whines again.

This time, he's the one smirking.

"Oh no, sweetheart," he says as he pulls out and then thrusts back in tortuously slowly, "You're going to pay for that."

And she did, loving every single moment of it.


	31. Blossoming Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ansel is alive and Klaus brings Caroline for her to meet him."
> 
> Another little thing I wrote for klarodrabblequest over on tumblr. Oh, and just a little note if I haven't already said so. My previous blog hissaviourqueen has been deleted so you can now find me at captnklaroline
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

Caroline Forbes is a mystery. One Klaus thinks he might never be able to solve and just when he thinks he has, she has to go and prove him wrong again.

As long as they've been together and he still hasn't quite got her figured out.

-/-

They're laid in bed one night after he'd had a meeting with his father, his arm draped loosely around Caroline's waist when she abruptly sits.

He startles slightly, "What is it, sweetheart?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Are you ever going to introduce us?"

Klaus startles at the question, eyes widening as his head snaps down and Caroline would have rolled her eyes in any other situation. Instead she glares back up at him, her right hand resting on the dimple in her chin.

Klaus audibly gulps in response.

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to, sweetheart."

This time she does snort, followed by a very Caroline Forbes like eye roll.

"Yes, Klaus," she says, sarcasm dripping from her tongue, "I don't want to meet the man you've been spending the last few days with and who coincidently is your father and who is also going to be around for the future."

Klaus for his part frowns slightly, that adorable look he gets on his face whenever he's confused about something appearing on his features as his eyes find hers, sharp and calculating.

"Is that it?" he demands. "The reason behind the grumpiness these past few weeks?"

Caroline glares in response, her hand reaching up to poke into his chest roughly but doesn't comment, just huffs lightly in response.

Then, Klaus is the one glaring.

"Seriously?"

"That's my line," she responds automatically, arms crossing over her chest as her eyes focus purposefully on a point over his shoulder sometime.

She avoids his eyes as he licks across his bottom lip, eyes hard as he seemingly comes to grip with his emotions and when he speaks it's much softer, "You could have just said something, love."

"Said what? Oh, Klaus, please introduce me to your father."

He shrugs.

"Yes."

She rolls her eyes once more, a huff on her lips.

"It's not that hard to guess," she mumbles quietly, her lips barely moving.

"How am I supposed to know why you're being anal, Caroline? I'm not a mind reader."

She glares at the word - he knows how much she hates it when he calls her out on it.

"Keep it up, buddy," she dares, acid rolling off her tongue, "And you'll find yourself on the couch for the foreseeable future."

Klaus snorts (another habit he'd picked up from the blonde) and shrugs.

"You wouldn't."

(She would.)

(As Klaus found himself locked out of their room that evening and really, he knew he could break through the locked door if he put effort behind it but did he really want to? After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and this was Caroline, best leave her to her own space - his, really, but he was more than open to sharing.)

(But really, he should know better by now.)

-/-

2 am into the morning, laying in the room opposite his and Caroline's and he was beyond ready to start grovelling. The two of them had never spent a night apart since Caroline had first come to his city, after all, it was quite the change.

One he didn't want to get use to.

Especially not when he knew what it was like to feel her body in his hands, run his fingers over her bare skin and pull her hips into his.

He lets out a groan at the image he creates - the way her hips rock into his in the morning, the way her eyes keep closed as her head tilts sideways, searching for his lips until she suck on his lower lip, his mouth opening on her demand and his hand reaching forward until he can cup the heat of her in his hands (she always slept without clothes - something about restriction?).

Klaus throws his head backwards on a muted groan, a hand running over his face.

(He was under no illusions that sleep would evade him tonight.)

-/-

Come 6 am and he was impatiently waiting in the large kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hands (he's long since got used to having a cup with Caroline when he wakes - Caroline without coffee scares even him).

His knees bounce as he takes a seat at the high table.

His ears pick up a soft set of snores (and despite Caroline's thoughts, she did snore lightly).

Perhaps she'd be in a better mood when she wakes after the sleep she's had, however.

Though, he doubts it.

-/-

8 am and he finally hears Caroline starting to wake, the tell tale signs of her breathing evening out as she sighed and the sounds of her bones cracking as she stretched and then the sound of padding as she made her way to the bathroom, followed by the sound of water running.

Klaus is anxious, no doubt.

It's barely been a few hours since she's been in his arms but he wants her, wants her consumed by him and drenched in his scent.

-/-

At 9 am, Caroline walks out from their bedroom and his head snaps up, fingers pausing their drumming on the kitchen table as she walks in with a stormy expression on her face.

"Coffee?" he asks, a dimpled smile on his lips as he holds a cup out for her.

She nods but doesn't say anything, making him wince inwardly at the sound of the coffee banging against the table.

It's him, surprisingly, that cracks at the silence, Caroline's eyes sharp and harsh as they focus forwards.

"Love?"

She hums, eyes still not looking at him.

"Are you going to get ready for the day?"

Caroline shrugs, "No plans. Except there's a tub of ice cream with my name on in the freezer."

He smiles slightly, he'll take the ramble if it means she's talking to him.

"Well," he pauses, licks his lips, "My father is expecting us for brunch within the hour so could these so called plans of yours possibly be postponed?"

Her eyes widen when her head snaps up, eyes finding his.

"What?"

"My father-"

She cuts him off, "No, I heard what you said."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Then what's the problem, sweetheart? I thought you wanted to meet my father?"

"Do you want me to?"

He startles at the question, confusion clouding his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want me to meet him, your father?" she clarifies.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She huffs, "You didn't before."

"I never said that," he corrects.

"You didn't have to.

He sighs, mug coming down onto the counter.

"What is the problem here, Caroline?"

"There isn't one," she mumbles, becoming fascinated by the counter as her eyes trail across it.

He sighs heavily, hand reaching for her chin and tilting her head to face him until he can see her eyes.

"There is," he counters, eyes scanning hers as he sighs. "So I'll ask one more time, what is it, Caroline? I thought this is what you wanted. To meet him."

"It is," she insists.

He senses a but coming.

"But," she sighs, "You should want that too, don't just take me to meet him if you're doing it to merely please me."

"I'm not," he promises.

"Really?"

And that's when he gets it. He hears the waver of insecurity in her voice as her eyes avoid his, the slight shake of her fingers as though he'd suddenly changed his mind about her - about them - over night and he endeavours to do everything in his power to make sure she never feels that way again.

"Really," he swears, as following hers as she seemingly relaxes. "Why wouldn't I want my father to meet the woman I'm spending the rest of eternity with?"

"Okay, smooth talker," she sighs and he grins at the content in her voice.

She leans forward, body curling into his as her arms encircle his neck, pulling herself forward and his arms come around her in return, caging her in. His head drops to her neck with a peaceful sigh, nose nuzzling into her soft skin and smirking into her neck when she shivers.

Caroline, however, abruptly pushes him away with a rough shove to his shoulders.

"Okay," she says decisively. "Enough of that. I have to get ready."

"Caroline," he groans, a pout on his lips that he knows she secretly loves. "Without even a kiss too?"

She rolls her eyes dramatically and bounces forward to press a quick peck to his lips. She dances out of his way before he can even press forward and he groans once more.

"Caroline," he mutters. "That was hardly anything."

She grins at him.

"I guess you'll have to save it for later," she winks.

-/-

11 am and they finally make it to breakfast, more like lunch if you ask Klaus but Caroline's smiling at him, her happiness tugging at his heart strings as her fingers curl around his beneath the table, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles.

He can feel his father's eyes on them even as Caroline's eyes catch his, that crinkle she gets beneath her eyes appearing as she laughs.

He smiles back, his dimples deepening as he looks back at Ansel.

"So," he asks, voice a low drawl, not unlike his son's, "How did you two meet?"

Caroline beats him to it before he can even attempt to answer the question, a large grin on her features.

"Your son tried to kill me," she tells him, bluntly.

He's got to hand it to him, though, he gets control of his reaction quickly aside from the widening of his eyes.

"Oh?"

Klaus groans, head tipping to the side.

"Are you still on this, love?"

Caroline glares at him playfully.

"I nearly died, Klaus. Twice actually," she holds up two fingers to emphasis her point.

He rolls his eyes at her dramatics.

"But you didn't," he counters. "Saved you. Both times."

"Barely," she grumbles. "Hybrid bites are the worst."

"But you're still here," a voice buts into their arguing, causing both of their hands to snap forward and a lovely blush appears on Caroline's face, her cheeks turning a magnificent red.

Ansel's staring back at them with what Klaus would call curiosity, his head tipped to the side and an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Caroline sighs, tightening her fingers around Klaus'. "I guess I am."

Klaus for his part barely restrains an eye roll.

"You could sound happier about that, sweetheart," he tells her with a squeeze to her knee.

"I could," she drawls, shooting him a playful wink.

"But you won't," he finishes.

He sighs but smiles back, his eyes meeting his father's once more who is coincidently shaking his head at them, his smile pulling his dimples out.

"Well, Caroline," Ansel says with a short laugh, "You are a delight and not unlike Niklaus had described."

"Oh?" Caroline asks, her voice turning higher.

(Klaus suddenly has a bad feeling about this - the two of them getting along.)

"Ansel," he says, a warning note to his voice.

His father pays him no mind, his eyes bright as they stare back at Caroline.

"A stunning, blonde vampire who's fiercely loyal of those she deems worthy with a raging temper if on the wrong side were the first words I got about you if I recall correctly."

Caroline grins up at Klaus and he can feel his own cheeks heating in response at her calculating gaze - Caroline always did have that effect on him.

"Talking about me?"

"We were discussing Mystic Falls," he reminds her, "You were bound to come up at some point, Caroline."

She hums, though her eyes are still playful as they beam up at him.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Caroline," his father says softly, eyes darting between the two of them and Caroline smiles back, her hand moving to settle on his knee and squeezing his skin lightly. "And put a face to the name."

Caroline giggles lightly.

"Likewise."

(And god help him, he loves her.)

(So much.)


	32. Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "well this is really awkward considering the last time we saw each other, i was screaming at you to never talk to me again, but like, my dog recognized you all the way across the park and literally dragged me over here because she misses you so hi"
> 
> nsfw.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

She likes to think she hates him, likes to think that she's even capable of hating him. When in reality, she could never hate him. Not properly.

Today's events even proved that.

No matter how much she didn't like the fact.

She was walking Poppy as she always did after all her college work was complete, in her own world really. She'd let her off lead in the park, humming lightly under her breath as she kept her eyes on the white, fluffy dog when she suddenly yelped, bursting out into a run.

She frowned.

"Poppy!" Caroline yelled.

It's cold out and Caroline hates running, period, let alone when it's practically ready to start snowing.

She's out of breath by the time she finds her dog, panting heavily.

"Poppy!" she says with a sigh, walking towards her. "There you ar-"

She cuts herself off, eyes widening at the figure in front of her.

He merely smirks at her.

"Hello, Caroline."

She bites back the retort on her lips, eyes comically wide as her lips part.

"Klaus."

His head tips to the side, eyes flitting over her form before they flash back up to her eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

She should have known she'd bump into him again, that he'd return to New York after that damn business trip but she just wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. She wasn't expecting to have to be faced with everything him... and be reminded of everything they had.

Poppy is sniffing around his legs, her nose brushing up against his calf as she stands there, frozen, before she kicks herself into action and purposely ignores the way his eyes blaze into hers.

"Well," she says, tone harsh and sarcastic as she clenches the lead in her hand. "This has been fun and all but I think it's about time I left."

She's quick to avoid his eyes as she bends down, her hands reached out.

"Come on, Poppy," she says lightly, the lead extended in her hand.

The only answer she receives is a loud whimper as the dog noses around Klaus' legs, sniffing as her tail curls around his ankles.

Caroline sighs.

She didn't need to deal with this right now.

"Come on," she sighs. "We have to go."

And she can't exactly prise the dog away from Klaus' legs can she?

She didn't realise Klaus had bent down either until she felt his hand on his shoulder.

"Caroline," he pleads, lightly, eyes catching hers.

"Don't," she snaps.

His lips press together tightly as he clenches his jaw but she ignores him and she's thankful when she manages to dark her arms out quickly and yank the dog back into its lead. She's quick on her feet, jumping up to her full height as she avoids his gaze.

"Well, great seeing you," she says flipantly. "Let's not do it again. Mm, kay?"

She ignores the look on his face, his parted lips as she twists away.

She's not even got two foots in the other direction, Poppy stubbornly sat by Klaus' legs.

"Poppy," she sighs.

Klaus, however, is quick to take advantage.

"Why don't I walk you home?" he requests suddenly but it sounds rather like a command than a question.

Her teeth grit, eyes blazing as she glares up at him.

"I'll pass."

His eyebrows raised.

"Do you really have any other choice, love?"

He looks pointedly down at the dog, it's tongue peaking out against it's teeth.

No.

No. She really doesn't.

And she hates it.

-/-

She's even more angry by the time they reach her house as she puts as much of a distance between her and Klaus as she can as possible, Poppy trotting happily between them and that just fuels her rage for the man at the side of her.

So, when they reach her house, she immediately unlocks the door and lets Poppy off her leash, the dog running happily inside and she's more than prepared to lock the door in Klaus' face when she realises he's stepped in behind her, preparing to close the door.

"It's not changed," he murmurs.

"I presume not," she says harshly, "Considering you were here just two months ago. You know how much I hate redecorating."

Honestly, she just wishes he'd say whatever he wants to so he can leave her in peace.

He chuckles lightly and the sound angers her more than anything else so far.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

His eyes widen as she flares around, eyes narrowed into slits as she glares, the words practically a snarl.

He collects himself rather quickly, she'd give him that.

"You," he murmurs. "I just want you."

Caroline can't help it, she snorts the answer.

"Yeah, okay," she says, sarcasm colouring her tone. "Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy, but there's no chance of that happening. Not that I believe you but if you could shut the door behind you, that'd be great."

Klaus' eyes are the ones narrowing now.

"I'm not going anywhere," he says firmly.

She rolls her eyes.

"Really? And I thought that's what you did best."

She watches him wince as she stalks forward and really, is it so unreasonable to want to slam a door right now?

"Caroline, love-"

She cuts him off almost immediately.

"Nope," she shakes her head. "I don't want to hear it."

She's startled by the feeling of hands on her face and she's too stunned to remove them as she looks up.

"Too bad," he hisses, "Because you're going to."

And hang on, how the hell is he the one that gets to be pissed?

She doesn't realise she's said it out loud but from the way his nostrils flare, she must have.

"I wasn't the one who gave up on us, Caroline."

She snorts, shaking her head as she shakes him off, pushing him away with a firm press to his chest.

"Yeah? Then what do you call going on a business trip to London and then telling me - not asking me at all - that you were moving to New Orleans within the month. And over the goddamn phone. I thought we were closer than that. I guess I was wrong."

His nostrils are flaring as she pokes him in the chest.

"You know I'm trying to do well in this company, sweetheart. I thought you wanted that for me too," he says as though she's the one in the wrong.

"And I thought we were in the type of relationship where we were honest with each other."

He snarls, "I never lied to you."

"Lie by omission is still a lie."

"I knew about it for a month, Caroline. A month I wanted to get my head around it."

"That turned out so well for you. Didn't it now?" she retorts.

"That," he emphasises, "was not my fault."

She glares.

"Oh?"

"You were gone by the time I returned," he reminds her, "Everything you owned. Gone. Along with you."

"You weren't exactly in a rush to return to me," she counters.

"Caroline," he sighs, "You know it isn't like that."

She watches as he runs his fingers through his hair and she's ashamed of the tears as they stream down her face.

"Well," she says, lightly, her voice tight with emotion. "I guess it doesn't matter any more."

His head snaps up, eyes glaring down at her.

"You don't mean that," he says.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You love me," he says confidently.

"Relationships aren't all about love," she says and she's surprised at how her voice has turned light. "And I honestly, don't think we have what it takes to work any more."

And she just doesn't.

She's just sick of fighting. Of everything. And she just really wants to be happy again.

"I'll show you having what it takes," is the only response she gets before a pair of lips are pressed roughly against hers and a pair of arms encircle her waist.

She makes a noise of complaint against him before his tongue swipes against her bottom lip and she can't help but open up to him, her tongue soon curling around his in a dance they've long since perfected. His hands are rough as they move under her shirt briefly before they land on her ass, palming her cheeks through the summer dress before she was currently wearing.

The pressure encourages her to spread her legs and wrap them around his waist.

"Around me," he grumbles as he walks them backwards until her back hits the wall. "Fuck, Caroline, legs around me now."

She doesn't know why she complies but she does and her panties are ripped from her before she feels the pressure of two digits pressing into her.

A "Fuck, Caroline," is released into her neck as he determines in leaving a mark.

"So wet," he murmurs against her, his thumb pressing heavily against her as a third fingers joins, scissoring inside her and hitting that spot that has her crying out, head slamming back against the wall but before she can fully reach it, he's withdrawing and she's letting out a cry of complaint.

It's not for long, however, because his cock is suddenly pressing against her before he's entering her in one smooth thrust.

"That's it," he tells her as her thighs clench around his hips, pressing her firmly back against the wall as he bites harshly into her neck. "Just like that, sweetheart."

It doesn't take long for her to build back up, not with the way he's moving roughly inside her, his thrusts harsh and unforgiving, mimicking the movements of his mouth as it moves against the soft skin of her neck.

She knows he's close too, from the way his fingers tighten around her hips but she doesn't much care.

"That's right," he repeats again.

"Klaus," she groans loudly, her eyes fluttering closed as her back arches into him, her breasts pressing deliciously into his chest.

"That's a girl," he praises, one hand moving to hold her firmly around her waist and the other moving to gain leverage on the wall to thrust into her.

Her fingers move down to press lightly against her clit, creating sloppy circles as Klaus works her up.

She moans something what she thinks is supposed to be a resemblance of his name.

"Scream for me," he tells her as he guides her to look at him, his eyes dark and lustful. "Scream my name."

His hand is following hers over her clit and she can't help but obey as she comes apart in his arms, his name loud on her lips.

"Mine," he mutters as he follows her two thrusts later. "All mine," he repeats as he stills his hips, lights dancing behind his eyes as he spills himself inside her.

Her arms close around his back, pulling him close to her as they both fight to catch their breath.

"We should get to a bed," she says, suddenly.

He looks surprised at the comment and what it means but he's suddenly grinning that boyish grin that she use to love so much.

"Whatever the lady wishes," he comments, even as he wishes her up in his arms, already starting for the stairs.

They have so much to work through but there's also so much history there - between the two of them - and Caroline knows that they are far from over but they can work it out. They'd made it this far after all.


	33. Dreaming Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Caroline is sleeping restlessly, and Stefan goes into her dream to try to soothe the nightmare she's having, but finds out that her dream is anything but a nightmare, and ends up an accidental voyeur to her Klaus-related fantasies."
> 
> Obviously, this is semi canon. I haven't really thought about when it happened - just after the Klaroline phone call though, there was no talk about any babies because they don't exist, okay? But SC still happened obviously and The Originals just returned to NOLA to regain their Kingdom. Everything else is canonish, I guess.
> 
> Smut and NSFW obvs. There could be a possible part two to this. Possibly.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

It all started directly when Stefan came back to town and coincidently, the last time she spoke to Klaus since that time in the woods, that still had her thighs clenching when she thought about it and she chose to believe that it meant nothing. 1000 years of experience had to mean that he was good at a few things, after all.

She also chose to believe that the dreams was a mere coincidence.

Besides, Stefan was acting all strange so she'd put it down to her recently forced celibacy.

(He wouldn't even kiss her, for god sake - not that they talked about it, though, they never did.)

But, honestly, it really wasn't normal to picture the man, she'd essentially had a one night stand with, naked every single time she closed her eyes.

She'd tried everything to avoid it. Really. Even tried to go without sleep until she'd needed it, eyes heavy with exhaustion.

All because she'd spoke to him for the first time in two years. Over the phone too.

God, there was something seriously wrong with her.

Wasn't there?

And god, what did it say about her that it was the highlight of her day? That she sat across from Stefan on one of their date nights, cuddled up on the sofa and all she wanted was to climb into her own bed so that she could see him again?

It certainly wasn't good.

She smiles at Stefan as he walks her to her door (as he always does), and she can feel its forced but can't he?

"Night, Caroline," he tells her, a soft smile on his face.

She nods.

"Night."

And to make things worse, he leans in, his eyes darting down to her lips with intent and she panics, eyes widening and her lips parting. On instinct, her head twists to the side quickly and his lips catch contact with her cheek instead.

She catches the hurt flitting over his face and she cringes at the thought that she put it there before she runs a hand through her blonde curls.

"Night, Stefan," she repeats, trying to bring a genuine smile to her face, to soften the blow a bit.

His eyebrows draw in and he presses his lips together and when he speaks, his tone is hard.

"Goodnight."

He doesn't look back as he walks from her porch without another word and neither does she as she slams the door shut behind her.

God, her life was such a mess.

She seriously needed to get her shit together.

Right after she had a not so quick nap.

-/-

_Her eyes are barely closed and she's barely dropped down onto her bed before she feels herself being pulled under, and the next time her eyes flutter open, she's in a very different bed. There's silk sheets beneath her back but the main thing she notices is that her hands are tied above her head and no matter how much she pulls, they just won't release._

_She blinks up at the ceiling, the bright lights in her immediate vision and the next thing she realises in that she's naked. Completely stripped of all clothing._

_Really, at this point, she shouldn't be surprised. Dream Klaus had informed her that he had multiple fantasies, on more than one occasion. Not that he was the only one and each of his fantasies was more than beneficial to her..._

_She hears a low chuckle and her eyes flash around to find the source when she suddenly finds a hybrid looming over her._

_There's a smirk on his face as he hovers over her, hands pressed on the bed, at the sides of her shoulders and she's not proud to say she whimpers at the feeling of his lower body pressing into hers._

_"Already, sweetheart?" he tuts. "And we've barely begun."_

_Her eyebrows furrow briefly as she thinks over his words, eyes becoming preoccupied with his naked torso before he suddenly ducks down and this time, she is whimpering and groaning._

_"God," she groans and she hears another chuckle in response, the sound vibrating against her._

_He'd ducked down, lips tracing down her body quickly until they attached to her clit and she begun to see stars, his tongue moving over her in regular, circular movements that were great, amazing even, but not enough to take her over the edge, just enough to build her up and damn him, because he knows that._

_He hums against her and she feels his fingers pressing against her, not entering but lightly tracing her slit and she groans in frustration._

_His tongue practically slows to a stop, barely moving over her until he withdraws all together._

_She whimpers in response._

_"Klaus..."_

_"What, sweetheart?" he asks with a false innocence, his eyes widening._

_She growls, eyes narrowing, "Get back down there!"_

_She'd be fisting his hair in her hands if she could._

_He hums, head tipping to the side._

_"I don't think so, sweetheart," he tells her, voice casual._

_"Klaus," she whimpers. "Please..."_

_He grins._

_"You are the one who wanted this," he reminded her and his gaze was predatory as she crawled up her torso until his lips were barely a centimetre from hers. "For me to deny you until you're right on that edge, knowing that you can't come until I let you because you know what, Caroline?" His lips curled around the digit sinfully and she watched, mesmerised as she spoke, the way his lips moved, "Because you're mine. You belong to me and you love it, don't you, sweetheart?"_

_She couldn't find it in her to disagree with him._

_His eyes were dark as his fingers trailed over his chest, thumb pressing harshly on a nipple and tugging with force that a moan that she was sure was supposed to be his name, came tumbling out of her mouth._

_Her eyes fluttered shut as his opposite hand reached up to fondle the opposite breast for a moment before it travelled down her ribs until he was cupping the heat of her in his palm, feeling the wetness there and she hears him groan loudly. Her eyes flash open in response._

_"God," he groans, a low grumble in his throat. "But you're so hot and wet for me. It gets you off, doesn't it?" he asks knowingly, that smirk still ever so present on his face. "Knowing that you can't come until I allow it."_

_She glares, eyes narrowed as she tries to grind her hips down onto his hand but Klaus isn't having it, his hand moving from her breast to push her firmly down onto the sheets._

_"Stop," he warns, "Or I'll tie your legs down too."_

_She feels a shiver run though her at the threat, and he knows, she can tell, by the way his eyes gleam in the light._

_She behaves after that, allowing her muscles to relax into the bed._

_"Good girl," he hums. "My, good girl," he repeats._

_She has to bite her lip at his possessive tone and the way a digit strokes into her heat, his finger curling inside her that has her panting and breathing heavily. His thumb is light, too light, on her clit to get her going but again, not enough to truly have her there and she huffs again._

_He gives her another finger and then another, scissoring three digits inside her once and twice before he's withdrawing again and god, she was right there..._

_"Klaus," she growls, teeth snapping at him._

_He merely smirks, head dropping to her chest as his tongue flattens over her left nipple before his mouth closes around it, giving a particularly hard tug that borderlines on painful and she really, can't be faulted for the way her hips jolt up, seeking more attention, at that._

_His eyes narrow down at her and she whimpers at the gold she catches in them, the way his fangs seem to be dropping._

_"What did I tell you?"_

_She's beyond that now, shaking her head frantically._

_"Please," she begs him, though she's not really sure what she's begging for._

_He has an almost peaceful smile on his face that she wants to smack off._

_"Please what?"_

_"Please," she pleads, "Please, fuck me."_

_His eyes darken at the begging and she's really hoping he will and not leave her dangling off the edge._

_"You're lucky," he growls and she almost sighs in delight when his cock, hard and waiting, presses against her, "that I'm feeling nice tonight, sweetheart."_

_She doesn't really care because then he's thrusting into her tight heat, his hands dropping down to her hips to pull her into him. Her back is arching as he allows her a moment to adjust before he's withdrawing and thrusting back in quickly, a move that has her hips chasing his frantically._

_"Please," she pleads once more, when her eyes catches his and she clenches around him at the pure hunger she finds in them. "Fuck me, harder. I need it."_

_He doesn't scold her, like she was expecting and instead follows the orders and his skin presses delightfully into hers as he leans forwards, his lips crashing down on hers and his fangs slicing into her bottom lip as their lips fight to imitate the actions of their bottom halves._

_"That's it," he tells her, pulling back slightly and allowing his breath to fan across her face, when he feels her begin to tighten around him. "That's it," he repeats._

_The pace he sets borderlines on frantic and it's just what she needs - it's so perfect and she's there and it's so good, she just needs a little bit extra to push her over the edge, just needs him to move forward slightly more so she can get the angle she truly needs..._

_And then, he pulls out, leaving her aching and wanting, all for him once more._

_The whimper she lets out is almost painful._

_"There," he says, tone soft, as he kneels between her thighs, his finger twirling around a blonde curl. "That will teach you to give me orders. Won't it, my love?"_

_She gulps at the hard glint in his eyes._

_"Yes," he voice is shaky and breathy as she speaks._

_He merely raises an eyebrow._

_"Yes, what?"_

_"Yes, master."_

_He smirks._

_"And what are you?" he asks, a causual note to his voice, even as he pulls on a strand of her blonde hair quite roughly._

_"Yours," she tells him, voice hoarse._

_His eyes darken further._

_"That's right," he tells her. "Mine. My mate."_

_She watches as his fangs descend, his claws come out and then his fangs are buried in the soft skin of her thigh and she's left, screaming out his name._

_"Klaus!"_

She knows she's awake even before she opens her own eyes and she wants to growl, scream, kill anybody and everybody because god damn him to everything on earth, she still hadn't-

"Stefan," she startles at the man on her bed.

His lips are pressed tightly together, and there's an emotion flashing over his face that she can't quite place.

Hurt?

She coughs, wriggling to try and sit up in bed and try to stop the redness that's threatening to burst from her cheeks.

"Stefan," she repeats. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I turned back around not ten minutes after I left you. I wanted to apologise, explain my behaviour for the past few months when I found you here, sleeping," his tongue curls around the word with disgust, as though he knows, and by now, if he saw or heard what she thought he did, then he did know.

"Stefan-"

"You said his name," he buts in. "No," he shakes his head. "You moaned his name. Several times, actually."

She gulps.

"Sorry?" She bites her lip, voice going up an octave.

"I saw you," his eyes narrowed. "With him."

She freezes because how could he?

He scoffs.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to soothe it for you. I thought perhaps, it was about your mother. I know how difficult that has been for you, after everything."

She cringes, physically, at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

"Stefan, I really am sorry. I don't-"

"Yeah," he chuckles, a dark, humourless sound. "Me too."

She's at a loss for words, unable to speak, her mouth opening and shutting as she finds the right words to say, to make this right when he suddenly buts in.

"You never were mine. Were you?" he questions, voice softer than she deserves and eyes more forgiving than they should be.

Her eyes furrow at the words, the lack of possession in them, compared to the man that she knows possessive is his middle name and when she speaks, there's no resentment, just acceptance of something she should of realised a while ago.

"No," she tells him softly. "Just like you were never mine."

His eyes are hooded as he goes for the door and he's almost there when she calls back to him.

"Friends?"

He snorts, eyes rolling.

"I think it's going to take me a while to get over the trauma of today," he says dryly. "But I don't think I'll ever manage without you in my life, Caroline."

She smiles as the door shuts behind him and then jumps as she watches as her mobile vibrates on the stand.

She freezes when she sees the name pop up.

**Klaus.**

She's not hesitant to answer it, hands frantic as her thumb swipes across the screen.

"Hello?" she asks, swallowing heavily.

"Caroline," he sighs, his voice filled with so much relief that she's smiling at the sound of it - not something her unconscious had made up but actually him. "I think we way have a problem, love."

She groans and he laughs.

"And as lovely as it is to hear your voice over the phone," he pauses, "I'm going to need you to be here so would it be possible for you to come here, to New Orleans?"

His tone is soft, polite even, as though he was afraid she'd say no and yesterday, she probably would have denied and screamed till she was blue in the face but today, not so much.

"Fine," she sighs and she hears his intake of breath. "Send me the plane over."

"What?"

She rolls her eyes, snorting.

"Like I don't know your crazy rich and if I'm doing you a favour, you might as well let me use your private plane. Don't think I'm flying commercial."

She hears the smile in his voice as he answers her, the light chuckle that he leaves behind that has her thighs clenching as she thinks back to the dark laugh he'd pressed against her thigh before his tongue had moved over her clit and she gulps heavily when she hears him talk, the raspy tone of his voice going straight to the ache between her legs and reminding her that she'd been pulled out of her dream before she could tip over the edge.

"As you wish."


	34. Fanfiction And Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gooddame asked; "I'm the English lit teacher and no one must know that I write fanfiction of my own students and publish them online so I'm TERRIFIED when I learn that you - the art teacher - know about everything but turns out you make fanart for them and turns out we're both fans of each other's work online do you wanna work together and hook these guys up"
> 
> so, it's not their students but just a fictional character, meaning they obviously don't try to hook them up so i hope that's okay! also, smut so NSFW. hope you all enjoy this. also, if you're on tumblr, go spread love to gooddame, i know she's been feeling down lately!
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Caroline doesn't think she's hated someone quite as much as Klaus Mikaelson before. But she does. God, does she hate him with a passion.

He's arrogant, self centred.

Not to mention, hot, which was probably the worse one of all.

Ugh. Why were all the hot ones always gigantic asses?

Just her luck, too.

"Caroline."

She hums, presses her lips together and maybe if she'd ignore him, he'd go away?

She hears a chuckle as she pressed her phone tighten in her hands, bringing it closer to her eyes to shield it and herself from his scrutinizing gaze when it was suddenly pulled away from her and she narrows her eyes, in anger, when she looks up to find nobody else but Mr Mikaelson looming over her.

She immediately goes for her phone, hands reaching out incessantly and growling under her breath when it isn't returned to her.

"Mr Mikaelson-"

He snorts, eyes finding hers with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Mr Mikaelson, is it now?"

She glares at him, fire building behind her cool blues and she pushes firmly on his chest until he releases her and she gets up.

"It's always been Mr Mikaelson, considering that's your name," she tells him shortly before she reaches for his wrists. "Now, give me."

He ignores the last bit, makes a sound of disapproval in his throat.

"Not precisely true. Now is it, sweetheart?"

"Klaus," she warns, eyes darting around the room of teachers who are all watching with amused expressions on their faces.

He sighs dramatically, head popping to the side and then her phone is dropped back into her hand and when she looks up at his face in confusion, all she gets is an arrogant smirk back down at her and she's suddenly remembering why she hates him so much and why this, everything, is such a bad idea.

"There," he smirks. "That wasn't so hard. Now was it, love?"

She's still glaring even as she firmly pockets her phone in her black, work trousers.

"Torture," she tells him dryly, and then, "Now if you'd excuse me," she gestures past him but all she gets is a dimpled smirk and she glares harder, "Klaus!"

He hums, a low sound in the back of his throat and Caroline looks around the room, once more pointedly when he reaches forward to curl a finger around one of her blonde curls and gives it a soft tug. She slaps his hand away from her, purely on instinct and then he grins.

"I suppose I can release you. For now," he adds.

She snarls.

"Not yours to release," she grits out between clenched teeth. "I am not one of your students, Klaus."

He grins wider.

"So you do remember my name. I was wondering if I'd not told you enough times."

Caroline's teeth come together with an audible snap.

"Goodbye," she tells him, tightly, brushing past him. "I have a class to teach."

She gets an infuriating chuckle behind her as she reaches for the door.

"Don't you worry, love. I'll be seeing you later."

She's growling under her breath as she opens the door and her head twists around to face him.

(He was lucky she didn't have a free here when he did.)

"Not your love," she tells him, for what felt like the millionth time.

He merely flicks his tongue against his front teeth and gives her a smile that borderlines on being predatory.

"We'll see," he returns.

(He always does.)

(She still, hates him though, with a burning passion - she just prefers to bang his brains out, at least then he can't think enough to want to speak. That's when it went wrong, when he spoke. If he could just remain silent in her presence, it wouldn't be all that bad. He wasn't too bad to look at, after all.)

-/-

It had happened once, after a work party, that she'd been roped into attending. She'd been dancing with Elena, the maths teacher, and in his arms the next, her head flung backwards in laughter but then he'd looked at her, eyes full of mischief and lust and really, it was a crime that she didn't jump his bones there and there.

But, she did go home with him.

Rules were rules, after all, and she was quite sure she wasn't supposed to be involved with another teacher.

(She left when he was asleep.)

(He was nothing more than a one night stand, after all, why should she stay?)

(But, alas, she was wrong - they weren't anything, though, not even friends, she'd swear by it. She hated him too much.)

The next time it happened, she was actually in a coffee shop, sometime after her latest class, her phone clutched tightly in her hand as her eyes closely followed the page she was reading and really, it wasn't her fault she was so into it, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't even hear the scraping of a chair as somebody sat next to her, an amused chuckle escaping them, and she only placed her phone down onto the table when she was done with the chapter.

She hummed as she took a sip from her coffee and she practically jumped three feet into the air when she looked up because who else, than Klaus Mikaelson was sitting across from her.

"What the hell?" she hissed, angrily, when she figured out that she (thankfully) hadn't dropped any of her coffee, releasing a breath of relief as she situated herself in the chair. "What the hell are you doing here, you stalker!"

He merely shot her an amused glance as he raised an eyebrow.

"Fanfiction, love?" he grins and she pales slightly before she feels her cheeks burn, a blush overtaking her. "Didn't really take you for the type," he continues, "But then again, you always were a mystery, a challenge. Every time I think I have you figured out, you do the opposite and surprise me, once again."

His tone is soft as his eyes find hers and her eyes are wide, mouth parting in shock as she listens to him talk.

"Maybe, I'm not the person everyone thinks I am," she tells him, softly.

The look he gives her back sends a chill a long her spine before he shrugs.

"Who is?"

Then, he has a wicked smirk on his face.

"Already read that one," he tells her, tone casual. "Don't get too into it, love," he warns, "Emma dies."

She chokes on her drink, spluttering slightly.

"WHAT?"

He's still smirking as she recovers.

"Klaus!" She warns, "Warn a girl if you're going to tell spoilers. I've been wanting to read that one for forever!"

He shrugs, humming happily and she eyes him carefully.

"You've read that one?"

This time, he's the one blushing but he shoves it off with a shrug.

"You're not the only one who isn't the person everyone believes them to be," he reminds her.

She wants to use this opportunity to tease him as he mercilessly teases her, but finds she can't really say much, unless she wants to apply it to herself so her mouth closes, teeth snapping together. She thinks it over as she looks at him and then it all comes together, when she thinks of something.

"Oh my god," she gasps. "You make fanart!"

She doesn't know how she realises it but she does but, uhm, hello, art teacher over there who was ridiculously good. Of course, he did art for it if he followed the fandom.

She watches as he wriggles in his seat and she grins, biting her lip.

"Don't worry," she tells him. "I won't tell anyone."

He nods, "Likewise."

"But," She raises an eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes.

"You want something, why am I not surprised?"

"I want you to make a fan art for me, my story," she requests, or demands, quite bluntly.

His eyes widen a fraction.

"You write?"

She merely grins and with a shake of her head, she gestures to the door.

"Come on," she tells him, pleading slightly. "I'll show you."

(And boy does she.)

-/-

She gives him her iPad when they arrive back to her house, and she shrugs under his careful gaze as he reads, biting her lip in contemplation and when his head suddenly snaps up, lust echoing in them, he immediately has her attention and really, it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that he's meeting her in the middle, desperate for her lips.

He pounces on her, knocking her to the floor in her living room, as he sucks against her bottom lip, teeth grazing slightly as he wills her to open for him and when she does, he immediately presses firmer against her, his tongue darting into her mouth as his hands work against sliding up her thin, tank top.

His tongue twirls around hers, practising a dance they've long since perfected and she groans as his cool, callous hands reach her bra strap but, then, he's pulling away all together.

"Off," he demands, suddenly, reaching back to settle on his knees. "Get it all off. I want you to strip for me."

So, she does, her eyes on his as she gets onto her knees herself, her hands reaching for her top and removing it slowly, her hips shaking as she reaches for the clapse on the back of her bra, and raising to her feet before she can take her jeans off, watching as Klaus' eyes are preoccupied with her chest and she crooks a finger, in welcome, as she takes a step back.

"I think my room's a more suitable place for this don't you think?"

She wiggles out of her jeans, first, and her panties and she knows he's staring at her ass as she walks away.

She doesn't watch, she knows he'll follow and she's right, she realises, as she shrieks when he runs after her, hand frantically reaching for her legs to wrap them around her waist.

"No," he says, voice a low growl as she pushes her back against the wall. "Here will do quite nicely."

She's not one to argue as they both work to quickly digest him of his dark henley. She reaches forward, hands frantic as she reaches for his belt and she swears she hears it snap as she manages to shove his jeans far enough down his legs to free him and she smirks against his lips.

"Commando?"

His teeth catch her lip, which he soothes over with a flick of his tongue before one arm wraps around her waist, to hold her up, and the other pushes her hand away and he's pushing into her with one hard, thrust and her head is flying back against the wall.

She feels his chuckle vibrate against her neck as he lays a row of kisses there.

"I'd explain, love, but it's nothing you haven't seen before."

He's slow in his movements, pulling out slow and then pushing back in a torturous pace and she hisses, her head snapping up as she reaches forward. Her hand reaches for his hair, gripping the strands tightly in her fingers and she watches as his eyelashes flutter.

"This is great and all," she says, slightly breathless and watches his eyes dark and she was quite sure he had a thing for when she took control. "But I'm gonna need you to fuck me. Hard."

"Patience," he tells her, voice strained.

She growls.

"Fuck patience! I need you, Klaus. I need it. Hard and rough." And then because he looks conflicted, she flutters her eyelashes, pressing her chest out, until it's centimetres away from his lips. "Please, Klaus," she whimpers slightly, when he pushes back in and he brushes against her clit. "You can-" she breaks off slightly when he pulls out. "You can have your patience during round two."

Then, he's done for.

His mouth darts forward, reaching for her chest as his tongue wraps around a nipple and his thrusts get a lot quicker.

She lets out a long string of sighs and moans.

"Yes," she groans. "Right there."

With a few more thrusts, she's right there, teetering on the edge, and he must feel it because he's head darts up as his right hand travels to where they're joined and his thumb is rubbing against her deliciously, tracing sloppy circles on her clit and she's so done for.

"That's it," he growls, watching her face, her cheeks flustered as her mouth parts on a loud scream and her eyes flutter. "Come for me."

Her eyes find his as she clenches around him and his own cheeks are red, as he pumps in out of her tight heat.

"That's it," he repeats, thumb quick against her. "Come on, Caroline. You're so close aren't you? And I want to feel you clench around my cock. You feel so glorious, when you're about to come, sweetheart. Come on, now. Let me feel it. You're going to come for me."

(She does.)

(And he does get his patience in round two and three, mouth tortuously slow against her clit as he works her to completion but she makes it up to him the next morning, waking him up with her mouth around him, humming as his hand reaches down to tangle in her curls.)

(Maybe it wasn't a one time thing, after all.)


	35. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not prompted, just a little thing that came into my head after making an au gifset of the 20's for the fourth day of klaroline au week so i hope you all enjoy this one! feel free to come stop by my tumblr for klarolineauweek, captnklaroline.
> 
> \- shauna!xo

 

It's disorientating to say the least, being compelled, or rather uncompelled. She'd compare it to something, but she really, isn't sure what. All she knows is that she's staring at a man with hope shining in his eyes as they gleam back at her and she feels unstable, so unstable and she's not quite sure what to do with the information he's just given her.

Her bottom lip wobbles slightly at the sight of him.

He's perfect as always.

Tall and handsome and she finds she likes how kind the decades have been to him. The way he'd always use to be dressed in suits is flashing through her mind-

_She's got her arms crossed over her chest as she stares at him through the mirror with her eyebrows raised._

_"Do you anything other than a suit?" she huffs._

_He grins, and his arms stretch over his head as he looks her over._

_"Nope." His lips pop._

_She sighs heavily and her eyes roll dramatically and then he smirks._

_"Elijah would be too disappointed."_

_She snorts, because ain't that the truth?_

_She turns around, eyes still narrowed, with an expectant eyebrow._

_"Now, I'm disappointed," she says the words almost, casually, and they're purposefully used to bait him._

_"Not for long, if I have anything to say," he murmurs before he flashes forward and then she's falling back with him until he has her spread on his sheets, thighs clenching around his hips._

_All she receives is a wicked grin before the sheets cover the both of them and she's left giggling and moaning out his name all at once.-_

She's almost left smiling at the memory. Almost.

But then she realises that he left her, that he compelled her to forget all about him and she though he loved her, even all those years ago. She thought she meant something to him but she supposes she's just like every other blonde on the shelf who put their hope in his man.

Who believed his promises.-

_He looks scared, is the first thing she reminders from that fateful night. Terrified even. And hers are the first eyes he catches as he nods at his sister who is then escorted out by Stefan as she bites her lip, gives Caroline a nod and she almost grimaces at the pain in the other blonde's eyes._

_She remembers gunshots being fired then._

_They say you never forget the sound of a real gunshot being fired. And she didn't think she ever would._

_But his eyes are suddenly in her vision as his hands grip fearfully onto her face and she swears she feels a set of claws on her face but she shakes it off, must be the feeling of nerves and fright at the way her safety had been compromised._

_"Caroline," he starts and she frowns, her eyebrows bunching together at his hoarse tone._

_He shakes his head and she frowns harder._

_"Klaus-"_

_"I love you."_

_She's startled at the confession and it brings her up, standing to her full height as her lips part, mouth dropping open as her eyes widening with what could be considered humorous in any other situation._

_She's suddenly flat on the floor and her eyes are wide as she registers his weight on top of hers._

_"Wh-"_

_He hushes her with red, rage filled eyes._

_"Shush."_

_She doesn't quite remember making it out of the building with Klaus, even after her memories have been returned to her. The only thing she remembers is feeling water against her forehead as a lingering kiss is pressed there._

_"Hush," he hushes her once more and it's only then that she realises she'd been crying too._

_She doesn't speak. It had always been more than words, between the two of them. Even then._

_His eyes are glittery when they finally catch hers and there's such somber in his face, that she just wants to-_

_"I'm sorry," he says quietly, head tilted towards hers with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Caroline."_

_And she's confused because what the hell does he have to apologise for?_

_"I'm sorry your in danger," he continues. "And I'm extremely apologetic that it's because you met me." A pause and then, "But I can fix that."_

_She feels hypnotised as his eyes bore into hers and she notices the pure blueness in them and it's so much, that she just can't walk away._

_"I love you," she hears it again, and then she watches as his lips twist. "And I really hope you remember that, when all this... is over. Because I'll never stop, I'll always want you, you'll always be mine, whether you know it or not, and I'll always be waiting." An actual genuine smile crosses his lips then, eyelashes shadowing his cheek bones. "However long it takes."_

_She can't even cry as he bids her goodbye, the feeling of being paralysed echoing through her body and he takes away the one piece of her that she hadn't yet given to him._

_Her love._

_"But, now, you're going to forget me. Forget you ever met me, that we ever had a dalliance. Until I find you again and I will find you. Always and forever."_

_There's a kiss pressed to her forehead once more before Klaus Mikaelson speeds out of her life._

_She's left crying, stumbling back against the rocks at her back as she collapses to her knees, tears falling noisely down her cheeks as a sob wrecks itself out of her chest and through her lips._

_And the worst part is, that when she looks up, she can't even remember why she's so distraught._

_She thinks that is what hurts the most.-_

So when he waltzes back into her life, her walls are up immediately and she's determined on not letting him in again.

He'd changed since the 1920's, well, yeah, and so had she and he was not taking advantage of her again. But still, she can't help herself, as she registers his presence in the woods, his always so blue eyes staring back at her.

"It's you," she gasped. "It's- you're here."

"Did you ever doubt I'd come back for you, Caroline? You are mine, just as you always were, even back then," he smirked, a sinful twist of his lips that send shivers racing along her spine.

She narrowed her eyes.

"You compelled me," she says slowly. "To forget you. To forget everything."

He sighs heavily and she watches as something she'd classify as guilt with anyone else cross over his features, his eyebrows drawing together, slowly, for a vampire anyway.

"Rest assured, love. It was for the greater good."

She crosses her arms over her chest in a huff as she raises her eyebrows. His lips twitch as he watches her and then, he holds out his elbow with a grin.

"What do you say, love? Dinner while I explain everything to you?"

And it's that, his boyish grin, that has her complying. She's not immune to his charms, just as she never was.

She seems to hesitate too long though because he's suddenly peering up at her from beneath hidden lashes.

"Come on, sweetheart, take a chance. I dare you."

"Yes."

Could her answer ever be anything else?

(It would always be him.)

(They were Klaus and Caroline.)


	36. Body Swapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my-light-into-the-darkness asked; "you could write a Bodyswap drabble ? it can happens during the time they were both in MF or even now in canon, or in another universe."
> 
> i kinda went a different way with this buut i hope you like it anyway. sort of canon, i guess, from like season one? klaus has overtaken his kingdom back, kol's alive as is everyone else but no baby bc i can't deal. also, katherine somehow became a vampire again in her own body. since tvd doesn't care about it's storyline, neither do i. and my hatred for the baby storyline may come through slightly. woops.
> 
> \- shauna!xo

 

She hates herself, just a little bit, that she has to go grovelling to Klaus to fix the problem that Elena caused and she swears, if after this is all over, she never has to see that girl again, it will be too soon.

"I'm sorry," she says for what is the millionth time.

Caroline merely glares ahead.

"So you've said."

She hears a loud sigh somewhere to the left.

"I really am, Caroline."

Caroline hums, under her breath.

"I'm sure."

Elena sighs, until Caroline meets her eyes.

"We just wanted a way to kill Katherine, after all she's done to me, trying to kill me and stealing my body," Caroline glares at the selfish tone her voice takes, the way she comes before anyone else, "To Damon," she glares even harder at that, "To Stefan. God, Caroline, even to you. She killed you."

Caroline practically snarls and it startles her at how unlike her it sounds.

Because, well, it isn't her.

"So you thought the appropriate solution was to body jump us?" she demands, voice a low growl.

"It seemed like a good solution at the time," Elena tries.

"And now? Does it seem like a good solution?"

Elena wisely doesn't answer and Caroline huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's got so many years on us," Elena continues and Caroline is getting increasingly aggitated, thinks about snapping her neck because at least that way, she can spend the rest of the flight to New Orleans in peace though, she's very surprised that Katherine's stayed quiet this long, "And we just thought the best way was to-"

"Make me weak?" Katherine unsurprisingly buts in, a large grin on her face. "And how did that work out for you, sweet pea?"

Elena's glare on Katherine only makes her smile wider.

"I don't care," Caroline hisses. "I don't care what you were trying to do. You could have been trying to get rid of Satan himself and I still wouldn't care and you know why? Because you're selfish, you're so beyond selfish and I honestly, don't know why I'm still friends with you. Bonnie had the right idea in going off with her mom for a while."

Elena's eyes are wide in shock when she finishes her rant, chest rising, and she watches as a flicker of hurt passes over her features.

"Caroline," she says, quietly. "That's not-"

"What?" she demands. "Not fair? On the contrary, I think it's very fair."

Elena's eyes seem to soften.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"What? Didn't like being left out of everything because you all seem to think me weak? But let me give you this, Elena, I was turned months before you which makes me stronger and I know I could out fight you so don't test me," she hisses.

The softness in Elena's eyes harden immediately and she turns her head.

Caroline's eyes close as she gets comfortable in the first class seat and she thinks she's finally got some of that peace she was wanting, fair or not, when-

"Wow, blondie," her eyes flash open at the tone and she groans.

"Yes?"

"That was harsh and coming from me," Katherine smirks and she's still not use to that, the way her own eyes reflected back at her.

She merely glares, mouth parting to speak when another voice pipes up.

"Please, fasten your seatbelts. We will be descending, shortly."

Finally.

-/-

They're all barely stepped off the plane before they're accosted by a man in his 20's.

"Hello," he grins, his smile boyish. "Mr Klaus has sent me to make sure you arrive safely. If you follow me, please, there's a car waiting."

She and Katherine immediately walk after him but Elena grumbles under her breath.

"Must be nice to have hybrid's to do everything for you," she mumbles.

They're just about reached the car when his voice pops up.

"It sure is, love."

Her head snaps up at the tone.

"Klaus," she realises.

"Hello, love," he even dimples but his eyes aren't on hers, but rather Katherine.

Katherine, for her part, merely chuckles, a dark sound that has Caroline in shock.

"Sorry, buddy," she says, a smirk on her lips. "But I'm not the one you're looking for."

Klaus' eyebrows seem to draw together and his eyes flicker over to her before they land back on Katherine again.

"Katherine?"

She smirks.

"Still feel like killing me?"

She watches as Klaus' jaw tightens, his teeth grind together as he turns around to face her.

"Caroline," he says, with obvious restraint. "Seems you left a lot out in our phone conversation, love."

She bites her lip, tries her best to go for a bashful look.

"Sorry?"

He snorts in reply before gesturing.

"Come on, then," he says as he waits for her to climb into the car. "You can tell me on the way."

She obliges, watches as Katherine shifts uncomfortably, as away from the original hybrid as the car will allow and despite Elena's hatred for the other doppelganger, she follows suit. She almost rolls her eyes at the obvious display of disgust that Elena shows. Almost. It's a close second.

"If you insist," she sighs, dramatically.

He dimples again.

"I do."

-/-

It's not until later at the Mikaelson Manner, when Katherine has long since retreated to her room after Elijah's threat to Klaus about not harming her, with which he responded with an amused eyeroll, that the question of how is brought up. And funnily enough, it's not by Klaus.

Rebekah's actually got a smile on her face, albiet a slightly evil one as she asks the question with a snort.

"How in the hell did you manage to find yourself in this predicament?"

Caroline glares over in Elena's direction.

"Why don't you ask _her_?"

Tension echoes through the room but she watches as Rebekah's smirk widens.

"The plot thickens," she murmurs.

"So it seems," Catherine retorts back with acid on her tongue.

Elena's glaring right back, her eyes narrowed, before she abruptly stands.

"I think I'll call it a night," she says thickly before she's storming off in the opposite direction and Caroline huffs under her breath.

Klaus raises an eyebrow and she shrugs.

"I find it a bit hypocritical that she's the one whose mad, that's all," she comments, quietly. "It's not like her choices were taken away from her."

Rebekah's eyes seem to brighten up at that as her lips twist upwards slightly.

"My, my," she murmurs. "You certainly have come a long way from being head cheerleader and Miss Mystic Falls, haven't you?"

All Caroline does is shrug in response.

"Maybe I just tired of all the bullshit."

She hears a laugh from the blonde before a glass is pressed into her hand, one she is pleased to note is full of burden.

"Good for you," she tells her. "That one, never was worth the time. I pity you for being friends with her for so long. Though, I suppose, an eternity to live and all that, you'll soon get over it. Believe me."

Rebekah knocks her glass against Caroline's before it's downed in one and she watches her eyes flicker to her brother's with a calculating gaze.

"Well," she declares suddenly. "I think I'll follow suit. Night Nik, Caroline. Hopefully to see you, back to you, tomorrow."

Caroline lets out a quiet laugh as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Yeah," she mumbles. "Me too."

"You will be," she hears Klaus pipe up and her head twists to the side to watch him, his eyes intense on her. "I give you my word."

Her lips twist up involuntary and she finds she believes him.

"I know," she murmurs back and her own smile widens at the way his does, an almost boyish look overtaking his face.

There's a peaceful moment between the two of them before Klaus is suddenly looming over her.

"Come on," he says, a particular gleam to his eyes that she can't quite place. "I want to show you something."

Then, he's walking out the door and she really can't help it, she follows him.

She knows she won't regret it. She never has before.

(She doesn't, she finds out, as he takes her to one of his favourite spots in the city.)

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he asks, in an almost rhetorical manner as he comes to stand at her side, his arm brushing lightly over hers.

She can't help but agree. The city is beautiful.

Her fingers close around the metal of the railing as she leans up on her tiptoes to get a look over the edge.

"Yeah," she finds herself saying. "It certainly is."

"It's a magical city," he keeps saying, "So full of life and light."

"And with benefits for it's King, I presume?"

He grins at the implication, with a raised eyebrow and she just shakes her head, shrugging lightly.

"Rebekah mentioned a few things earlier."

"It took us a while," Klaus finds himself saying, "But we got here, again. It was mine, once, you know, a few centuries ago, but alas, once I returned it had been overtaken," and the look he sends him when he speaks again has shivers echoing down her spine. "And when something's mine, well, it's always mine. I don't even intend to let go."

And suddenly, she doesn't think they're just talking about the city any more and this conversation is getting way too intense for her liking.

"Thank you," she says, tone in awe, as she looks at him.

He dimples.

"Of course," he says, tone soft. "For you, anything."

"Well," she says as she feels her cheeks heat up, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Big day tomorrow and all that."

Klaus nods, takes a step back.

"Of course."

She's almost to the door when he calls her back.

"Caroline?"

She turns with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think? Or the city, I mean?" he asks.

She merely shrugs, takes one more look to the city below.

"It's a great place, that's for sure," and then because she just can't help herself and the look on his face, is too much for her. "I could stand to live here for a while."

(She doesn't think she'll ever get enough of the brilliant smile she gets in return.)

(It's almost as big as hers as she relaxes on red, silk sheets, at the room that looks as though it was made for her.)

(Almost.)

-/-

She happens to be back in her own body by morning which she is overjoyed with. The effects of the body swapping? Not so much.

She barely remembers the actual event, has vague recollections of her blonde curls surrounding her face before the world came clamping down on her. Her vision went blury and she felt a dizziness in her head she hasn't felt since she was human before her eyes are drooping as she falls to the ground.

"Caroline!"

His concerned face is dull in her vision but she does recall seeing it.

The one thing she does remember is the shouting of her name and the feeling of strong arms catching her before she makes contact with the floor.

This time, when she wakes, it's in a completely different bed with sheets that feel even more heavenly and she sort of wants to moan at the feel of them on her skin.

"Oh."

Her head snaps towards the door to see Klaus frozen, and she gulps at the sight of him.

He'd just come out of the shower, she realises, when she notices the towel wrapped loosely around his waist. She tries to stop her eyes from drifting downwards but finds she can't and when her eyes finally flicker upwards, she tries to ignore the smug smirk that is on his lips and her cheeks burn.

She knows there's a comment there but he thankfully doesn't make it.

"Are you okay?" he asks instead.

She sits up and finds she does feel a bit better.

At least, the dizziness is no longer present and with a flicker of her eyes, she sees a glass of blood on the night drawers.

Klaus shrugs, "I thought you might be hungry when you woke. Body swapping tends to take it out of vampires. Especially one as young as you."

She rolls her eyes as she sups at the cup.

"We can't all be as old as you, grandpa," she retorts.

He grins as he goes to sit at the end of the bed, his bed, she assumes with a start, as his hand comes out to pat her lower leg.

Her eyebrows raise at his unashamed half nakedness.

"Aren't you going to get dressed."

He smirks, dimples and all.

"Why, sweetheart? Is it distracting for you?"

She just glares and he sighs, dramatically.

"If you insist."

She thinks he's gone into the bathroom as she shifts slightly, throwing the sheets away from her body as she puts the glass back on the night stand.

"Oh and sweetheart?"

Her head snaps up at his voice.

"Welcome to my world."

She glares at the back of her head though she admits to admiring his backside as he walked away but it soon turns to a glare, when he quickly turns back around to shoot her a wink.

"Ass," she comments, though it holds no real fire.

"You love it," he shoots back as the door closes behind him.

(He's lucky she does.)


	37. The Mysterious Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked; "i'm a fisherman and you're a mermaid who got tangled in one of my net."
> 
> so, anyone who knows me knows that i have an obsession for royalty and mermaid/dragon tropes and this happened and you know what? i'm not even sorry. i blame once upon a time, that show ruined me and i also stole the different realm names, woops, but i hope you all like this one.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

The first time he meets Caroline Forbes is quite the shock to his system. Like, really. Honestly, he should have realised then and there that he would never unravel the mystery that Miss Caroline Forbes created. But he didn't.

And by now, he was in too deep to even contemplate walking away.

So, when he goes out on the ship with Elijah, as per usual (they'd done it ever since he was just a boy and it was sort of a tradition, every sunday, for them to sail the high sees together), that's when he sees her for the first time.

Elijah had left not five minutes before as his elbows rested on the side of the ship as he peeked over, looking at the waves crashing softly, humming under his breath, when his eyes widened, lips parting in shock as he stared down below, in shock.

There was a girl.

Or rather, a mermaid.

And boy, did she look pissed.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared up at him, glaring and her arms wrapped over her chest in a loud huff.

"Um... hi?"

She glared harder.

"Hi? Fucking really?" she hissed.

(It seemed she'd been stuck in the nets below for some time.)

He presses his lips together and tries to hold in the laughter at her unamused tone, watching as her glare turns more intense.

But god, she was beautiful. She had long, blonde hair that cascaded in curls over her chest and red, plump lips that seemed to enhance her bright, blue eyes even further and he got mesmerised by her, in her beauty.

She raises an eyebrow, clearly resigned to have being stuck there.

"Not even going to offer to help? Such a gentleman," she scoffs.

He recovers quickly.

"I'm always a gentleman," he says with an easy grin. "Hold on."

He manages to bring her up to the deck but she's still covered in the netting and she's huffing, muttering under her breath angrily by the time he steps towards her, his footsteps careful (he'd heard stories and mermaid's weren't to be trifled with, they were unpredictable at best, he knew that.)

Oh, no, was she a siren? That would just be his luck.

He bites back the questions on his tongue as he goes to work, aware of her eyes on him as he tries to set her free.

It takes a few minutes but then she's free and he's startled when he looks up to find a pair of legs in his vision.

(Had he imagined the whole thing?)

She lets out a laugh at his face when his eyes widen and they flicker up to catch the emotion expressing across her lovely, pale face.

He must have paled slightly himself because she hums, shaking the net off her, and she sits there for a few minutes before her head tilts to the side, an amused expression flitting across her face as she contemplates him.

"You're not going to faint. Are you?" she asks, and her eyes are sprinkling in amusement before she continues, "You just don't seem like the type to come across my kind, very often," she shrugs, "and you can never be too sure with the likes of mundanes."

She doesn't say the word like an insult but he has a feeling he should be insulted.

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm the King, sweetheart."

"Of here?" her tone raises at the end slightly, before shaking her head. "Not likely."

He snorts.

"No, of Camelot."

She looks vaguely interested at that.

"Really?"

He raises an eyebrow but nods.

She shrugs it off, though.

"Good for you."

He's almost shocked that her demeanour hadn't changed, not even a little bit, at the mention of his title and she smiles, a mischievous grin that tells him she knows exactly what he's thinking.

Her legs are slightly unsteady as she stands and he imagines they should be. Turning from fins to legs, can't not be unsettling, after all.

She manages to catch her footing after a slight stumble and when he looks up, he feels his eyes darken immediately.

(Really, he should have realised she'd be wearing nothing... clothes couldn't exactly change with her, could they?)

He watches closely as she shuffles back a few steps and he's quick on his feet when she turns to go.

"Wait."

He doesn't realise he's even spoken before she turns back around to face him with an expectant gaze and a raised eyebrow. She pops her hand on her hip, eyes widening slightly.

"Yes?" her voice raises slightly.

He grins and this time, he's the one with an amused look on his face.

"Like that?"

She shrieks when she looks down, eyes wide, and her hands dart down, trying to cover all her ahem private places at once. He can't help the smirk spreading on his lips at that.

"Nothing I haven't seen several moments ago, sweetheart," he comments.

There's a blush on her cheeks, heat raising up, when she finally looks up at him. Her lips press firmly together and he gestures towards his cabin.

"Come on," he tells her, "I'm sure I can find you something to wear."

She doesn't move, though, and he's confused, eyebrows pushing together.

"Well?" he asks. "Are you coming?"

"Why?" she demands, eyes narrowing, her nakedness seemingly forgotten.

"Why what?"

"Why are you helping me?" she clarifies. "You're a King. King's are selfish bastards who don't care about anybody but themselves."

He presses his lips together (this time he is sure it's an insult) but he doesn't answer her. He doesn't think he could because he doesn't have an answer, himself.

"Does it matter?" he asks back instead, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm offering you clothes and a shelter for the night, should you need it. So I shall ask again, shall we?" he gestures to the back of the ship once more.

She nods, once, and struts in front of him, brushing past him with a soft stroke of her arm.

And honestly, he can't even deny that he stares as she walks past.

The mermaid (god, he hadn't even got her name yet), as it turns out, had legs that seemed like they went on for miles and on top of that, she had a great-

"Stop staring at my ass," he hears and his snaps up to find her staring back at him, a few feet away with her arms crossed over her chest. "You promised clothes and I'm waiting."

He rolls his eyes.

"Why, of course, love."

-/-

She doesn't stay the night but he does get her name. Well, her first one at least.

Caroline.

He finds it suits her and finds himself desperate to know more about her, but she leaves soon after the promise of clothes were given to her.

"I have somewhere to be," she says, the concept vague and has his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And I can't persuade you to stay in my lodgings for the evening?"

She grins, "Nope."

He sighs, rather dramatically, or so she tells him.

She walks away, with clothes that are far too big and baggy for her but he still thinks she's easily the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. She's halfway to the edge of the ship, when she suddenly spins around, a brilliant smile on her hips.

"I'll be seeing you, King Niklaus," she says with a soft smile before she's off.

There's a dopey smile on his lips all the way to his lodgings for the night and it takes him, until hours later, when he's laid on bed and thinking of her smile, that he realises. He never told her his name and how aware could mermaid's be of existing royalty?

Still, he hoped that would mean he'd get to see her again because he was quite sure he fancied her. A lot.

She was beautiful after all and she had a quick, sharp tongue. That he could appreciate.

He couldn't wait till fate brought them together again.

-/-

As it runs out, he did see her again and the be seeing you comment suddenly made much more sense and so did her dazzling beauty.

"Your majesty," he hears a low tone say and his head snaps up just as he shakes hands with the King of the Enchanted Forest.

"Klaus," he laughs, lightly, a hand combing through his messy curls. "Please, since we're too be doing business together, quite frequently."

The King smiles in return.

"Then, I must insist you call me Bill."

Klaus smiles and releases the man's hand.

"I'd like that," he comments.

He gets a professional nod and a slight twitch of a pair of lips before he hears a shuffling of feet before the King's eye flash.

"Klaus," he grins, "I'd like you to meet my daughter. This is-"

His voice trails off as she pops into his vision and she's beautiful, beyond beautiful, in her red, cut gown, her breasts peaking up and a large grin on her face as she looks up at him expectantly. The difference from now from the last time he saw her is astonishing and it takes him a few moments to realise just who she is.

"Caroline," he gasps.

She merely smirks and tips her head to the side.

"Told you I'd be seeing you again."


	38. My Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked; "mates AU: established Klarolines first time caroline can see that Klaus is holding back wants to be rough with her and encourages him to do so. (Klaus is a hybrid so his stronger than Caroline) smut."
> 
> not sure if this is what you wanted but Klaus is a hybrid, obviously, but Caroline is a wolf. hope you like it! also, smut so nsfw.
> 
> \- shauna!xo

 

It took her a while to realise that Klaus was holding back, with her. Really, it took longer than it should have. She supposes she should have expected it, him being mostly a vampire, and that, but still, she didn't.

It isn't until she meets Rebekah, his sister, that everything clicks.

And Rebekah being the Rebekah that she is, makes a comment, mostly under her breath but her slightly heightened senses pick it up immediately and that is when she realises so she vows to change his mind about how rough he can be, with her.

She really isn't that breakable.

And what a coincidence could it be that she happens to be in heat?

Completely accidental and not planned at all.

And if she jumped his bones the moment he returned back from hunting, pushing him roughly against the door as it slammed behind him, there was no one the wiser and well, she was in heat, after all, and it simply couldn't be helped.

She doubt he feels injusticed, however, if the way he kissed her enthusiastically back was any indication.

In a move that is too quick for her sense to register, she finds herself pressed against the door,and she feels a slight pressure on her hips before her legs are wrapped around his waist, as Klaus grinds into her and she groans into his mouth as she feels his claws against the soft skin of her back. His teeth are insistent as he bites her bottom lip until she opens up and her tongue darts into his mouth until it curls around his and she smirks when he lets out a low groan into her mouth.

Klaus pulls away and she's pleased to note he's slightly breathless, his eyes closed, but then they flicker open and there's a smirk covering his lips.

"Sweetheart," his chest grumbles when his speaks and his gravely tone gets to her in a way that he knows it does, from the smug look on his face. "Miss me?"

She smirks.

"Of course and as much as I love the dialogue," she says dryly, reaching for the belt on his jeans and pulling him more firmly into the cradle of her thighs. "I'm gonna need you to fuck me. Now."

The look he gives her is positively sinful and sends shivers along her spine.

"Of course," he murmurs as his hands tighten around her hips, moving slowly away from the door frame.

He takes two steps away slowly before deciding that human pace is too slow for him and she grins when she lands softly on their bed.

His eyes are almost soft as they look down at her, despite the inferno that she knows is raging inside him because she feels it too.

His hand reaches forward and curls around her neck, his thumb coming to rub against the soft skin of her cheek and she revels in the way his lips twirk up into a soft, genuine smile because she put it there and then because he's Klaus, he just has to.

"Who am I to deny my alpha female anything?"

And then his lips come crashing down on hers once more.

(He never could deny her anything.)

The first time she comes, it's not with him buried inside her like she'd oh so hoped.

His lips are frantic and fast against hers as he rips her clothes to shreds, quite literally. She feels his claws against her abdomen as he rips her tank top and her bra doesn't fair much better but she forgives him, almost immediately, because he mouths against a nipple as his hand reaches up to palm the other one briefly. His mouth soon leaves her and she makes a sound of complaint which he grins at.

"Patience," he reminds her, as he travels down her torso.

He rips the button off her jeans and her panties are pulled down along with them and she feels him, breathing right against her. So close but yet, so far from where she needs him and she glares.

"Klaus..."

His name dies on her tongue when his head darts forward and she moans in pleasure as his tongue presses against her clit.

Her hands go to his hair, gripping the strands roughly in her grip and she's breathing heavily, panting might be more accurate, by the time two digits press against her entrance and then, he's scissoring one, two, and three fingers inside of her.

Her eyes are scrunched tight as she groans.

"Klaus- Oh, god. Yes, Klaus. Right there."

Her tone is high pitched and her chest is rising and falling heavily as he works her up, and then she's there as his tongue lavishes against her clit.

Her hips frantically follow the movement of his fingers, encouraging him to pump them into her faster and her fingers tighten in his hair, to the point where she's sure it would be painful for anybody else but he wasn't anybody else, was he?

She vaguely hears a rumble when she clenches around his fingers, and his head darts up, his thumb replacing his tongue as he stares up at her with an intensity that shocks her.

"Come on, love," he coaxes. "Come for me, come around my fingers and then I'll fuck you," he promises.

She obliges, her head tipping back on a loud moan of his name.

"Klaus," she groans, as she clenches around him one final time.

She collapses back into the silk sheets as he brings her down slowly, fingers moving slowly inside of her before he crawls up her body and then he lays a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're glorious when you come," he tells her, just as soft.

She grins, "I know."

He rolls his eyes, sighing dramatically.

"And modesty to the boot."

"Modesty's overrated," she teases. "Isn't that what you always say?"

He's got a retort on his lips. She knows he has but she doesn't let him answer, her hands are firm on his chest and he flips onto his back and she's under no allusions. She knows he's stronger than her by like a billion and the only reason he's on his back was because he let her, or because he wasn't expecting it.

She has her knees around his hips, settling back against his erection with a soft sigh as her eyes find his.

(When did he loose his own clothes, again?)

"Now," she says, eyes serious. "You're going to fuck me."

He raises an eyebrow, looks down at the pointedly before his eyes flash back up to her face.

"I thought that might be obvious by now, sweetheart."

She groans, but not in pleasure and slaps against his chest.

"I mean, really, fuck me," she glares to get her point across.

He glances at her.

"Caroline-"

"I know you've been holding back," she says, almost quietly, "You don't have to."

"Caro-"

"I'm not that fragile. I'm not going to break," she narrows her eyes.

He just looks at her, that intense stare.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says simply.

"And you won't," she returns.

"Besides your the first vampire I've been with. Don't you want to leave a good name?" She grins, cheekily.

She's on her back with her legs clenched around his waist before she can even so much as breathe.

"You'll never have to know," he growls, glaring down at her.

She grins.

"Then, persuade me."

(He does and she loves every minute of it.)

She gets a long, intense look before his hands slam down on the bed, at either side of her head and she feels him nudging against her entrance, still as almost gentle like as before and she huffs.

"Klaus-"

His name gets stuck in her throat when he slams into her with one rough thrust and she hears him panting heavily, lips against her throat to give her a moment to adjust to him inside her and she's just about had enough.

"God, Klaus. Move."

He does. Oh, does he.

He slams inside her again and again and again with a franticness that she hasn't seen in him before.

She's left groaning, her back bowing as he presses into her again and she feels her claws coming out against the bed sheets as she grinds back against him. She barely remembers when her claws leave the bed to make messy marks down his back but they do and then the scent of blood wafts through the air and she watches with fascination as his eyes bleed to an amber, his fangs peeking out.

He's as frantic as before, and his hand tightens around her leg before he's lifting it up and pressing it back against her chest, resting it on his shoulder.

She vaguely hears the bed frame rattle from the intensity of his thrusts but she doesn't much care.

It wouldn't be the first time, they'd have to buy a new bed.

She whimpers as he touches a new angle and he must feel that she's close, from the way her thighs shake around him so she looks up, eyes him. He smirks as his pubic bone hits her clit and then his thumb is between them, where they're joined and he's pressing down on her lightly.

"Bite me," she moans out.

And this time, maybe the thousandth, he doesn't fight her on it.

His mouth comes crashing down on hers briefly before he pulls back and his fangs elongate and then they're buried inside her neck and she's coming, clenching around him as he drinks messily from her.

She swears she blacks out because the next thing she realises is Klaus collapsing on top of her as he releases her neck, laying one last kiss there to the wound, which she knows will heal in a few, short hours.

"Mm," he grumbles into her ear. "You taste marvellous, in more ways than one."

She whimpers at the feel of him still on top of her and he moves, shifting over to his side of the bed and dropping down onto his side heavily. He shifts up onto his elbows, watching her carefully as she twists onto her back and then winces slightly at the ache between her thighs.

Yeah, she wasn't sure she'd be able to walk tomorrow.

Damn.

"You really were holding back before."

He smirks.

"Just a little."

She huffs at his smug look, clearly aware that she felt beyond sated and a little jelly like.

"Shut up," she grumbles, even as she twists onto her side and snuggles into his side until her head is on his chest. "Sleep now. Talk later."

"It's only 8, love," he reminds her, even though she knows his eyes are fluttering closed.

"Klaus?"

"Mm?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," she commands.

She feels his smile spread as his lips press into her.

"Yes, dear."


	39. Begging For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thetourguidebarbie asked; "dom!klaus/sub!caroline, blowjobs, name-calling, begging, dirty talk, possessive!klaus."
> 
> this is for the project of klarolinegivesback over on tumblr and so, this is basically 4k words of smut, like, this got so out of hand and you know what? i'm not even sorry.

 

She decides that she hates him, if only just a little bit. He's just a little bit too smug for her liking (or not so little at all, because it was Klaus).

But, the way his eyes gleam down at her, as she narrows her eyes, arms crossing over her chest is enough for his voice to turn coaxing.

"Come now, love. Did you really think I'd never find out?"

Her cheeks are burning as she listens to his words.

(She's almost ashamed that she was embarrassed because, hello, this was Klaus and he practically knew every little thing about her but it was still intimidating, knowing that he had a thousand years of experience, compared to her little of three decades worth of experience.)

"Yes," she bites out. "When I told you, and yes, I would have. And you know that."

His eyelashes flutter against his cheek bones, his eyes turning smouldering even as his eyebrows push together slightly.

"Then what's the problem?"

She snarls as she sits up against the headboard, the sheets still tangled around her legs from when she'd no so pleasantly been prised awake from her quite pleasant dream (seriously, and the bastard left her right on the edge).

"You entered my dream." And left me, hanging, right on the edge of release, she adds inwardly.

That's probably the thing that she's most irritated about.

This time, he's the one rolling his eyes and huffing (and maybe they did spend too much time together).

"That's what you're offended about? Sweetheart, it's not precisely the first ti-"

He cuts himself almost immediately, eyes widening as they flash over her face, looking for what, she wasn't sure and frankly, she didn't quite care.

"What?" she snarls, her voice a low hiss.

"Sweetheart-"

She huffs at his coaxing tone and her eyes and drawing daggers into his head as he pleads with her. He knows she likes having her own space - it was one of the first things they'd talked about when they got together and he knows how much she likes making her own choices, even in her own dreams.

He knows how she hates them being manipulated. It wasn't exactly the first time they'd had this conversation.

"No," she says decidedly.

"No?" she almost smiles at the adorable confusion that plasters itself across his face.

"No," she repeats and then, "Get out."

He snorts again and his eyes are rolling.

"Out of my own bedroom? Not likely, love."

They glare she sends his way must speak volumes because he's suddenly backtracking and honestly, he looks like a dog with its tail between its legs as he slowly backs away from her, lips pressed tightly together.

He's still muttering as he walks away, the door slamming shut behind him and the thing that she picks up the most is, "You can't ban me to the couch. I'm the original hybrid."

Yeah, maybe, but one who was not sharing a bed with her tonight until he earned it, and boy, you better believe that Caroline had planned on making him work for it.

(She decidedly liked it when he was on his knees for her - the world's most powerful being, powerless, at her feet as he got her off, his tongue on her clit.)

-/-

_The next time she wakes (or so she thinks), she can't quite remember falling herself and her eyebrows are bunched up together as she stares up at the ceiling, for barely a fraction, her eye lashes fluttering open before she's aware of a heavy pressure between her legs and-_

_There's a tutting noise as she forces her eyes down, catching sight of Klaus' gaze staring back at her._

_He smirks._

_"Already disobeying me?" he asks, more like tuts as he shakes his head. "This won't be good for you, my love."_

_Her eyes are wide as she stares down at him but he's shaking his head and then he's crawling up her body, pressing a soft and lingering kiss to her lower stomach before he's at her eyesight._

_"You are the one who wanted this," he tells her as he presses a kiss to the soft skin of her cheek. "To be mine. To belong to me."_

_(Did she?)_

_She remembers her dream from earlier when Klaus had quite so rudely awaken her. The way she'd been on her knees and the way she'd sucked him off as he whispered all the dirty things he wanted to do to her; how he wanted to take her but most importantly, how she was his. She was quite sure he'd even called her a slut as her cheeks hollowed out when she took him all in and she was quite certain that was a kink she never knew she had._

_She realises she's drifted off slightly when she feels a harsh tug on her curls and there's a set of hard eyes staring down at her before he's off of her completely, a whine almost spilling from her throat at the lack of physical contact._

_"On your knees," he says, voice practically a snarl. "Get on your knees, for your alpha, your mate," he demands._

_She's scrambling off the bed before he's even finished talking, her eyes dark as she watches him with lust in her eyes, gulping as she sees the unmistakable bulge in his pants and his eyes are expectant as they glare down at her, almost harsh in a way she hasn't seen for quite a while._

_"Undress me," he barks out, eyes narrowed. "Unless..."_

_She doesn't need to hear the rest of that statement to guess where the threat was going._

_Her thumbs fold into the waistband of his dark jeans and really, she shouldn't be surprised to find that he's going commando once again._

_She looks up, watches as his eyes darken, until his fingers tangle themselves in her blonde curls and she presses an array of kisses to his stomach, just above where his waistband lays before she yanks his trousers down and she's left staring, biting her lip as she stares up to find his very prominent erection._

_He's staring down at her, his tongue flicking his lip as she takes him in._

_Her hot breath flew over his tip and she sees his eyes darken further, his hips bucking towards her._

_"Sweetheart," he practically growls and her thighs clench together at his raspy and demanding tone and she raises an eyebrow, a cheeky smirk on her lips._

_"Something you want, Klaus?"_

_He snarls and his hips twitch as she presses her thumb right where his happy trail leads down._

_"I will not allow disobedience," he tells her, though his breathing is racing so the threat doesn't have much of an effect as it usually would. "Suck me."_

_A sly grin on her face and the narrowing of his eyes tells her she'll be paying for that, so she takes him in her mouth at the same time that her hand reaches for the base of him, beginning to stroke him slowly._

_Her tongue ran along the base of his shaft, swirling along and she smirks when his hand tightens in her hair and his hips jerk forwards._

_"That's it," he groans, and his fingers are tight, to the point of pain (and damn him, he knows she likes that and she can feel the arousal stirring in her stomach). "Just like that._ _"_

_Her tongue swirls around his tip lightly as she pulls away from him before she takes him in completely, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks him and then his hand is forceful on her head, encouraging her to take him in completely until she gags around him and his hand softens in her hair as she goes back to swirling her tongue around the tip of him._

_"Such a good little cock sucker. Aren't you, love?" he rasps out as her hand quickens its pace around him as she gives him a particularly hard suck._

_She hums in response, the vibrations causing him to jerk against her and h_ _is hand is strong as he pulls her away from his cock with narrowed eyes but she continues to move her hand slowly, her thumb rubbing lightly over his tip and causing him to let out a shiver before he pulls her away from him completely._

_"Almost as good as pleasuring your alpha as you are disrespecting him. Am I right?" he asks, though it's clear he isn't wanting an answer. "But it seems you have much to gain forgiveness for. Isn't that right? After you disrespected your King in public, undermining my authority."_

_She shivers at his tone, the way the syllables curl possessively in his sinful accent._

_"I'm sorry," she tells him._

_He raises an eyebrow._

_"You don't sound very apologetic, now, my mate. Are you sorry?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_His eyes are dark as he takes a step back casually until he's sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Now, now, I'm not sure I believe you."_

_She purposely drops her hands down to the floor as she sits there on her knees, and she makes her eyes purposely wide as she stares up at her with false innocence._

_"I really am sorry," her voice breaks at the end, as she stares up at him._

_"You're sorry what?" he barks out._

_"I'm sorry, master."_

_He hums._

_"And what happens when you fail to follow the rules your master so nicely set for you? I just want to help keep you out of trouble, sweetheart. Those are set for you."_

_She doesn't answer, verbally, instead, she crawls forward on her hands and knees until she's kneeling between his thighs._

_"Stand," he barks out and her eyebrows furrow._

_(That isn't usually how it goes.)_

_He's almost casual as he too, stands and she watches as he moves, almost predatory like until he's towering over her and his hand presses firmly onto her naked back, pressing her into him to feel his erection pressing against her stomach. His lips press against her cheek and then her neck until his teeth can nibble on her earlobe and she swear she feels the faintest feel of his fangs._

_"You've been a naughty girl. Haven't you, love?" she freezes and his hand presses more harshly against her in warning and this time, she knows his fangs are out. "You should know better than to undermine me and you do, but you do it anyway. Don't you?"_

_She doesn't answer and she feels his hand as it travels then and it's only when she hears a loud smack, does she realise that he's slapped her ass._

_"Answer the question," he tells her, voice a low warn._

_"Yes," she gasps, as his hand fondles her ass, almost gently but she knows it's the calm before the storm. "I-I'm sorry, master."_

_He hums, "I'm sure you are, love." And then, "Be a good girl for me and bed over the bed."_

_She doesn't hesitate, knows that it will only be worse if she does and she can feel his eyes glaring into her as she does as she's told and her hands reach forward to grip the comforter tightly in her palms as her back arches and her ass is up in the air, her legs dangling from the tall bed._

_Still, she flinches as he presses a hand to her, diving between her folds to circle the length of her slit and she sighs in relief as he starts to build her up. She whines in protest, however, when he pulls away, pressing the evidence of her arousal against her ass and she hears a sound that originates from low in his chest._

_"You have such a lovely ass. Don't you, my mate? I'd love to see it red from my hand for the next week, watch as you shift, uncomfortable to sit on that delicious bum of yours. But," he cuts himself off, sighing dramatically, "Vampirism fixes that for me, unfortunately. I suppose it doesn't matter, I can always give you a few a day."_

_She stays silent, knows what's coming as his hand releases her and then there's a smack echoing through the air again._

_"That'll be twenty I think," he muses. "That's fair. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_She gulps and her hand twist around the comforter again._

_"Yes, master. More than."_

_She hears shuffling and the sound of his lips pressing together as he caresses the soft skin of her behind._

_"You will count them," he says, demands, really. "And you will thank your master for correcting you, for altering your behaviour. All I want to do is help you, sweetheart."_

_Her head bows down, eyes closed tight as his hands travel across her lower back and when she speaks her voice is hoarse, "Yes, master."_

_One._

_"Thank you for correcting me, master."_

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_By the time he gets to five, her thighs are clenched tightly together and she's dripping onto the mattress below._

_Six._

_Seven._

_Eight._

_Nine._

_And by the tip he gets to ten strikes, his hands come up to part her thighs and he tuts as he catches her rubbing together, trying to find some release._

_"Now, that just won't do," he tuts. "Would you like me to add another ten?"_

_"If you feel that is what is best, master," she responds automatically and she doesn't need to see his face to know he's smirking._

_"I am feeling lenient today..."_

_And then it continues._

_Fifteen._

_Seventeen._

_And finally, twenty._

_She's red and she feels soar by the time she's muttered the last thank you and Klaus steps back from her._

_"Turn around," he demands. "On the floor and on your knees. I want to see my come dripping down your breasts as you suck me, my little slut."_

_She scrambles around, legs going numb underneath her as she tries to crawl onto the floor and ignoring his smug, knowing gaze when she looks up at him. She realises he's got rid of his grey henley, somewhere in between and he's full naked as she admires him._

_He raises an eyebrow when she reaches for him but he guides himself to her mouth._

_"Hands and knees on the floor," he instructs, his tone not unkind and she does as she's told until she's sucking around him._

_She watches as he sighs in relief when she sucks him harshly, her cheeks hollowing immediately and she knows he's already close, his jaw clenching and his teeth snapping together with a harsh noise._

_Her thighs are still pressed together, still aware of the arousal that he'd caused as he brought her close to the edge, his hand rough against her, and she doesn't even realise her hand had drifted over to her breast until his eyes snap open, narrowed and staring._

_"Hands on the floor," he snarls. "No touching yourself."_

_She whimpers, as she obeys him, the sounds vibrating against him but his grip tightens in her hair, and she groans against him (god, that did things for her), his hips moving erratically against her and pushing himself further into her mouth._

_He pushes her back suddenly and she gasps, breathing for the air she no longer needs before he's coming, painting her chest in his come and the gruff sound as he growls into his completion has her clenching around nothing and she's seriously nearly there. She even thinks she could come by hear him talking as he mouth at her breasts._

_He's breathing heavy as he stares down at her, his chest rising from his recent orgasm which reminds her, she hasn't had one._

_Even since he'd rudely awoken her yesterday._

_God. He was an asshole sometimes._

_And then his eyes are wide and open as he commands her to stand._

_"Stand."_

_She does and she's also breathing heavy as he presses against her._

_His hand presses against her breast and she whimpers at the pressure and his thumb pulls harshly at her nipple, tugging, and she groans out a mixture of what is supposed to be his name._

_"God," she groans._

_All she needs is a little bit and she knows she could be pushed over the edge but as always, with him, it isn't that easy._

_"On the bed," he snarls. "Preferably on your knees. I want to feel my cock inside that delicious quim of yours as I come, you clenching around me and if you're lucky, I just might let you come. For being a good girl and taking your strikes."_

_She thinks she moves at vampire speed but really, she isn't that sure. She's suddenly kneeling on the bed and she feels the heat of him as he presses up against her, his erection already proud and jutting out again._

_His arm curls around her waist and she feels him, pressing up against her entrance as she breathes heavily, waiting for him to just fuck her already._

_She groans loudly and her smirks._

_"Greedy tonight, aren't you, love? My greedy girl, just begging for me to take you."_

_"Not begging."_

_"Oh?"_

_He starts to withdraw and she's frantically reaching backwards with her hands to grip his hips to stop him from moving._

_"Please," she says, though it's quiet._

_"I'm sorry. What was that?"_

_She growls._

_"Please, Klaus," she growls, quietly, desperate for him. "Please fuck me. I need it. I need you."_

_"Do you?" he muses._

_She nods frantically._

_"And what are you?"_

_"Yours," she says, her tone finally. "Your mate."_

_"Obviously," he says, with a roll of his eyes, but he can't deny how satisfying it is to hear her admit it, after she spent so long denying him. "What else are you?"_

_He pinches her, just above her clit and just above where she needs him most._

_"Your little bitch," she gasps out._

_(She knows he loves that.)_

_And then she's sighing in relief, in pleasure as h_ _e slides into her with one single thrust and then she feels his hand, like a warning, squeezing around her neck and then he's smirking into her ear, his cock moving ever so slowly inside of her that it's practically torturous._

_"That will teach you. Won't it, my mate? Now, you're going to beg for me, beg for me to let you come. Because you know what, my little slut? You won't come until I allow you to."_

And that's when she wakes, her eyes are wide as she gaps for breath and when she looks up, she finds him at the foot of the bed, eyes playful as they stare down at her.

"Bad dream?" he asks as though he knows the answer and he probably does.

"You!" She glares, sitting up in a huff.

He merely grins.

"I guess you'll think twice about disobeying me and locking me out of our room. Won't you, my mate?" she shivers at the possessive tone his voice takes and she becomes very aware of the fact that he'd left her right on the edge during her dream sequence.

Her eyes are dark as she watches him back out of the room and she's hissing under her breath.

She's seriously contemplating finishing herself when his voice pipes up again.

"Oh, and no touching yourself, my greedy girl. I have plans for you yet, love. And I do plan on making you work for it."

Yeah, she's pretty sure she wants to strangle him.


	40. An Awkward Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "MY CHIPS WOULDN'T COME OUT THE VENDING MACHINE AND I GOT MAD AND TRIED TO GRAB IT BUT NOW MY HAND'S STUCK AND PLS STOP LAUGHING AT ME THIS IS V SERIOUS IM GOING TO CRY"
> 
> The fluff is real here and you know, what? I'm not even sorry.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

She remembers the first time she'd met him. They'd been in their senior year of high school, when her mother had moved them across the country to a small town in Virginia, called Mystic Falls, since she was to become the sheriff and on her first day, she'd decided to roam about the halls, already gave up on the semester.

Which is where she first met Klaus.

Or rather, first saw him cursing at a vending machine as he knelt on the floor.

She was amused at first, her lips twisting up into a grin as she'd leaned against the wall towards the side of him, her lips pressing tightly together to avoid bursting into laughter. And she tried not to laugh at him, she really did, but there's only so many ways you can react to a guy getting his hand trapped in a vending machine.

So, it's inevitable really that she burst out into laughter at the way he was awkwardly crouching, his hand caught in the machine with his right hand clasping over his wrist.

The next thing that she knows is that his head is flashing around, until he can stare at her, his eyes wide as he practically jumps away from the machine and then yelps in pain, when he realises he can't get very far.

That only makes her laugh harder, when he hisses in pain.

There's a glare on his handsome features, his eyes narrowing and his lips pressing together.

"It's not funny," he tells her, and she's surprised at his voice, at the gravelly tone of it, but most importantly the British accent that lilts through the air.

His accent makes him drawl the digits out, carefully and she watches as his tongue curls, the way he seems to pronounce each syllable, just right. It just makes him more attractive, piled with his short, curly locks and his bright, blue eyes, the way they seem to sparkle.

She tries to calm down, wills herself to breathe properly as she looks back at him but her eyes are wide, and there's a grin on her lips.

Caroline raises an eyebrow, even as there's a little burst of giggle that escapes her lips in a huff.

"That's debatable," she tells him in return.

He glares harder, which only serves to make her laugh more.

But, his eyes drift over her form, calculating as he measures her up.

"You're new," he concludes, his eyes settling on hers.

Her eyebrow raises once more.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're in Mystic Falls, sweetheart," he chuckles. "Only the girl from Hollywood would want to impress somebody that much to wear stilettos to school."

"They're comfortable," she sniffs.

"I'm sure they are," he returns.

She glares in return and moves to push off the wall, her eyes hard.

"Fine," she bites out. "Get yourself out of the situation you made."

She's barely made two moves in the opposite direction when she's called back.

"Wait," his voice is breathy and desperate and honestly, she wouldn't want to be stuck in his position either. "Sweethear-" he cuts himself off.

She sighs but turns around anyway and props a hand on her hip expectantly as her lips press into a thin line.

"Yes?"

"Your name," he says, his voice purposefully soft.

Her eyes widen slightly.

"Huh?"

"Your name," he repeats, his eyes alluring. "You never gave me your name."

"You didn't ask," she retorts.

He dimples.

And god, he has dimples too? His cheekbones are defined and it just seems to make his eyes shine even brighter.

"I am now," he reminds her, as though she needs the reminder.

She snorts, eyes rolling.

"Caroline," she tells him, quite shortly, too.

He raises an eyebrow.

"And does Caroline have a last name?"

"Not for you to know," she tells him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

His dimples seem to be deepen.

"I do love a challenge," he tells her in return.

Her eyes roll again as she releases a sigh.

"I'm not a challenge," she bites out as her eyes narrow.

He merely smiles, a boyish thing that makes her lips curl up involuntarily.

"I guess we'll see then. Won't we, love?"

She glares.

"Not your love," she says firmly.

He smirks.

"Yes, darling."

She lets out a hiss and she glares harder.

"Quit it with the pet names," she demands, her eyes turning into a stormy blue.

He grins.

"As you wish."

She rolls her eyes.

"Are you always this irritating?" she asks, her tone hard.

"I prefer to call it charming," he says, smoothly.

"Okay, then, charming," she snorts, even as she says it. "Who often gets caught in vending machines-" and she still can't help the bubble of a laugh that escapes from her lips -"What is your name?"

"Niklaus."

A beat and then,

"I'd normally offer you my hand under normal circumstances but certain factors have lead me unable to do that," he even lets out a light chuckle at the comment, before his lips twist up, "So, how about you see if you can find someone to help? Hmm?"

"Right," she stutters as she stumbles backwards slightly and she licks her lips. "I'll be right back."

And she is. Though, she does get lost along the way to reception because hello, new school and all that. She never said she knew where she was going and honestly, she's not quite sure that the lady in reception believes her when she tells her that a student is trapped with his arm in a vending machine. However, her expression seems to turn more understanding when she mentions a Niklaus.

"Ah, Niklaus Mikaelson," the woman with the dark hair recalls. "Has a knack for getting himself into trouble, that one."

She ignores the comment, presses her lips together to avoid making a comment and she ignores that feeling, the one of anger, when she realises that it's merely a stranger that she has the need to defend.

"He's just down the hallway," she settles for. "I can show you where."

She has to wait for a senior member of staff but when she gets there, Niklaus is sitting with his back to the wall and a patient expression on his face, however, it lights up into a grin when he sees her.

"Niklaus," he's greeted by a man to her right, his tone defeated.

Niklaus merely raises an eyebrow.

"'Lijah."

The man raises an eyebrow but Niklaus just raises one straight back.

"It's Mr Mikaelson in school hours," he hisses as he steps closer. "You know that."

Klaus shrugs (or as much as he is able in his position).

"You are my brother and we share the same surname. I will not bow down to you like a dog," he retorts.

There's another teacher that comes around the corner and the two of them cut the chat then and really, it doesn't take too long to get his wrist free and then he's shoving himself up off the floor, until he's standing opposite her.

"Caroline," he grins.

"Niklaus," a voice starts (Mr Mikaelson, was it?). "I trust you can show Miss Forbes to her classroom for home room?"

Klaus, for his part, seems delighted at the news and there's a smirk on his lips.

"Of course."

Mr Mikaelson nods, his head bowing slightly before the other teachers follow suit until it's just the two of them and Klaus' hand settles on her waist as he guides her through the hallway.

"I'm not going to class," she tells him bluntly.

He grins, perking up.

"I know."

"Then, where are we going?"

He shrugs.

"You'll see," he grins.

"You're an ass," she mutters.

"As ass you're attractive to," he retorts, quite bluntly, and his wit only serves to furthen her attraction.

Damn. He'd caught the way she'd looked at him, didn't he?

"That I did," he grins.

She said that out loud? Woops.

"No worries, love," he grins, purposefully emphasising the nickname. "It's a boost to my ego, if nothing."

She snorts, as he guides them towards the parking lot and to his truck.

"You're lucky I know nobody else," she reminds him, even as she fastens the seatbelt when his fingers click around the keys, foot pressing on the clutch and the accelerator.

He shoots her a look, one that is far too intense saying that they'd barely known each other for an hour or so.

"We both know that's not the only reason, love."

And damn him, because he's right.


	41. Under Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "STOP. This is the police. You're under arrest for being too cute. Now, put your hands where I can hold them."
> 
> also, i blame kickassfu over on tumblr for this one, since she encouraged me to write this one. also, it got really fluffy, really quickly, and i'd apologise but i'm not sorry. sort of an halloween au. also, i'm pretty sure i never wrote a halloween au last year, so let's just call this a late contribution. loosely based on canon; a what if caroline had showed up years later in new orleans but no magical unicorn babies.
> 
> sort of NSFW. mentions of a hand/blow job, though it doesn't go into much detail. i've definitely written much smuttier ones.
> 
> also, drabble requests are officially open on my tumblr, @captnklaroline.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Klaus had never been one for holidays or 'silly human traditions' as he liked to call them, as long as Caroline had known him, and she knew that he probably never was. She didn't suppose they had many celebrate back in the stone ages, though, did they?

(Though, he also protests that he didn't live in the stone ages.)

(Caroline's pretty adamant that he did.)

So, it's no surprise that when the first Halloween turns around since she'd first come to New Olreans, (which was only supposed to be a three-day trip but Klaus was very good at enticing her to stay, but she still denies that they're actually a thing), that Klaus refuses to go out with her.

She'd even brought out the puppy eyes.

"Come on, Klaus," she pleads, her eyes wide. "You know you want to."

He snorts, rolling his eyes, and maybe they did spend quite a lot of time together.

"No."

She glares, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Klaus-"

"I said no, Caroline," he tells her, raising an eyebrow, when she crawls over the bed to settle firmly in his lap.

He grins.

"We both could stay in," he tries to entice.

She shakes her head.

"Not a chance, buddy."

"Caroline," he pleads, his hands running over the smoothness of her thighs.

And it's like that's when he finally takes into account what she's wearing because his eyes practically bulge from his sockets as he takes her in. His eyes travel down to her long black boots, the police playsuit that she'd managed to get that made her boobs look great, thank you very much, and perhaps show a bit too much cleavage.

But, hey! It was Halloween, and she could go all out if she wanted to.

And the police hat it came with was a very nice touch. She's always loved hats.

She's never actually gone as a policeman before either which, when she saw the outfit, she decided, she just must.

Klaus' eyes are wide when they flicker back up to her face.

"That," he emphasises, pointedly looking down at the skin she has on display. "is what you're wearing?"

She grins, and shuffles back on his lip, her smile turning smug, when she feels him, already hard beneath her.

"Yepp," she chirps.

She places a brief kiss on his lips and jumps off his lap in the next second.

She poses at the end of the bed, and Klaus is glaring at her legs.

"Without me?" he asks, and she catches the predatory look in his eyes, the one he gets whenever someone else hits on her.

(And she'd never tell him, but that possessive streak of his was sort of hot. Okay, not sort of. It was totally hot, and it turned her on, and damn him, but he knew that.)

Caroline snorts, rolling her eyes.

"I want you to come with me," she tells him, with a slight pout. "You're the buzzkill who's determined on staying in."

Klaus sniffs, and god, how the hell he ever says he isn't anything like Elijah is a complete and utter mystery to her. She knows what he's going to say before he even opens his mouth.

"I am not going out with you, and a bunch of college students, to play beer pong and drink cheap bourbon, Caroline," he tells her, and the expression on his face is totally all Elijah.

She rolls her eyes, again. The snob.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes. "Be a spoilsport."

He rolls his eyes, but she catches the smile on his lips, as she leans in to peck his cheek.

"I'll be back late," she tells him, as she prepares to leave. "Don't wait up."

Klaus' eyes are still wide, when she steps away, and she catches the way he grits his teeth, and clenches his jaw, at her revealing outfit, him clearing having realised that she fully intends to go out.

"Caroline," he tells her, his voice purposefully soft.

"Nope," she pops her lips. "I fully intend on going out tonight. Bonnie's here, too, which is rare, so I wanna show her around, convince her she should stick around for a while, or at the very least come back to visit."

"There's no reason you can't do that tomorrow night," Klaus points out, "At Rousseau's." The with me goes unsaid, but she knows what he means.

"Not a chance," she grins, and then shrugs innocently, smirking as his eyes fall to her chest. "It's Halloween."

She's already at the door, and she knows his eyes are on her ass before she turns back around.

"I'll make it up to you," she promises.

Klaus merely raises an eyebrow.

"Or I could just punish you for disrespecting my orders," he tells her, his eyes dark.

And damn if that low, gravely tone didn't do something for her.

Caroline merely grins at him and shoots him a wink and maybe she had gone a tad too overboard on the predrinks as she'd gotten ready. Woops.

"I look forward to it."

And then, she's gone in a blur, and Klaus is left groaning behind her.

"That woman will be the death of me," he mutters, as he anxiously awaits her return.

-/-

Caroline was right for telling Klaus not to wait up, because by the time she's in the black SUV (and with her own driver, Klaus insisted - god, he was such a snob), it's gone 4am, and she's a little tipsy. Or more than a little tipsy, if the amused glances Neil keeps throwing her.

When he pulls up outside her house, there's still a small smile playing on his lips.

"Do you need any assistance, Miss Forbes?" he asks, politely.

Caroline rolls her eyes and opens the door, rather loudly for a vampire and she stumbles outside in her tall heels.

"No," she tells him firmly, "And how many times have I told you to call me Caroline?" she stutters slightly in her drunken state.

The driver merely shakes his head at her, and tips his head slightly.

"Have a goodnight, Miss Forbes," he tells her pointedly.

And ugh, she really needed to have a talk with Klaus about how he should treat his employees.

"G'night," she grins.

Then, she goes about stumbling into the house, passing through the open front door because apparently, vampires don't need locks, according to Klaus because "No one will ever dare to break into an original's house, Caroline".

She should totally do it, just to prove him wrong. Steal his daggers and ship them to Iceland or something.

She practically falls back against the door, as she shuts it, and she has to concentrate harder than usual to tell if Klaus is still awake. Not that he sleeps a lot anyways. She'd found that out after the first night they spent together.

He was old, anyway. So she'd just put it up to that.

Klaus is still awake, not that she's surprised, and he must hear her come in, supernatural hearing and all that, but he doesn't come down, and she hears him in bed, shuffling around. She hums as she dances into the kitchen, to grab a blood bag, and she's sort of impressed with herself on how quick she manages to drink it, before she continues to stumble upstairs.

(It never really occurs to her to take the boots off.)

By the time she gets to the bedroom, Klaus is sat up in bed, shirtless, as he smirks at her drunken state.

"A little too much to drink, love?" he asks, knowingly.

Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Shush," she points a finger at him, rather clumsily.

He looks amused but does as he's told and he sits up in the bed. His eyebrows furrow, as he catches something silver dangling from her wrist, but she's smirking down at him.

"I'm arresting you," she tells him, quite casually, and without slurring all too much.

He raises an eyebrow as she stalks towards the bed, and she's in his lap before he's even blinked.

"So shush, and no resisting arrest," she tells him, quite seriously.

And honestly, Klaus is impressed at how quickly she manages to catch his wrist in the play cuffs she has and attach them to the headboard, especially considering that he's positive she must have drunk at least half her weight in tequila.

She must know that he can break them in a second, but he'll play by her rules. For now.

"If I may," he licks his bottom lip, and her eyes follow the movement, "what exactly is it that I'm being arrested for, sweetheart?"

"Well, sweetheart," she mocks, though there's a genuine, lazy smile on her lips, "You're too cute. And it's not fair."

He laughs at that, a loud chuckle that bellows out from his chest.

He can't help it.

He's only met drunk Caroline a few short times, and she only serves to endear him to her even more. His dimples deepen as she frowns at him.

"Shush, Klaus," she tells him, sloppily. "I'm seducting you."

He raises an eyebrow.

"You're what?"

"I'm sedun- I'm seduct. Ugh," she shakes her head, firmly, and directs her eyes to glare at him. "You know what I'm doing. Now, are you going to resist arrest or are you going to let me fuck you?"

He can't help but be turned on, especially by the way her fingers curl around his boxers, and he smirks down at her.

"By all means, love," he tells her, his tone purposefully low and seductive.

She's barely got his boxers off before he speaks again, and she can already hear it.

"Is this you making it up to me?" he asks, as she settles firmly back on his lap, and still clothed to Klaus' disappointment, though with a little nudging, he's sure-

"Nope," she pops her lips, smirking, as her hand trails down his torso, settling just above where he needs her the most. "This is retribution."

His eyebrows furrow, trying to form a sentence, as her hand curls around his length.

"What ever for?" he asks, his tone raspy, as she moves to kneel at the edge of the bed.

She's still got her hand on his length, pumping him slowly, and he's fighting to concentrate on her face as her thumb rubs over the tip of him.

"For making me stay," she tells him quietly, her eyes wide and so blue as they stare up at him. "I only wanted to come for the weekend, see what New Orleans was like - see if it was worth all the hype someone had once told me about. But, then you made me fall in love with you."

He doesn't exactly know what to say to that but he's lips part anyway, but it's no use because Caroline's got her mouth wrapped around him in the next instance. His head flies back against the headboard, and he's left groaning out her name.

(He knew she would be the death of him.)


	42. News Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you do some sort of drabble where Klaus finds out the time Caroline went looking for him in New Orleans but he missed her?"
> 
> Just to point out that I know zero things about TO canon, other than that Klaus was trapped somewhere for an uncertain amount of time, so let's just go with it. Also, since I can't really change canon, Caroline never gave up the kids to be with Stefan because I actually know her character. Anyways, hope you like this one!
> 
> Also, I fail at writing mini drabbles. Woops.
> 
> \- Shauna! xo

 

When he returns to the land of the living, it's as though somebody has dunked a bucket of ice-cold water onto him, and he can see everything with startling clarity.

With Hayley long gone, and really, he tried to feel sympathy for the death of the mother of his child, but he legitimately failed. The most he could do was hold his hysterically crying daughter at her funeral (which really, only happened because Hope so wished it), and tried to soothe his now seven-year-old daughter, his arms around her, with his hand rubbing against her back soothingly.

(He was getting better at this parent thing, he thought.)

(Whilst simultaneously ignoring a grieving Elijah. There was only so much emotion he could deal with.)

It's still strange, looking at Hope, and realising she was his daughter. Especially since she looked so different from the last time he saw her. Honestly, it was hard to tell it was the same child, but he still felt an immense amount of satisfaction that she looked exactly like him, except from the eyes which were all her mother.

But Cami... seriously, what was he thinking?

He shakes his head at the thought.

(She was obviously a replacement for the original one he couldn't have. For the moment, at least.)

It's at Hayley's funeral, when he's sat with his daughter in the corner booth, her head lolling against him as she sniffles, that the news first reaches him.

"Klaus?"

His head snaps up, to see the usual bartender making her way across, giving him a tentative smile, as she settles the drinks on the table, and seriously, since when did people in this city smile at him and not quake with fear at the sound of his name?

He shakes his head, muttering a "thanks" under his breath.

She's staring at him, and he fidgets slightly under her gaze.

"What?" he snaps.

She presses her lips together, though it mostly looks from amusement, and she shakes her head, her dark curls splaying over shoulder.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" she repeats.

He nods, raising a curious eyebrow.

"You had guests a few years ago," she tells him. "She seemed in a desperate hurry to find you, too."

His eyebrows furrow, because who would come looking for him? No one told him.

"Had two kids attached to her," she tells him. "Twins, I believe."

A girl with two kids, coming looking for him?

Maybe he'd entered an alternate universe?

"Said you'd know her. Very pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyes? I'm struggling to place her name, now. But she had a face you wouldn't forget."

And, it hits him them, because he remembers that very night, when Stefan had come to New Orleans, and had told him all about what had been going on back in Mystic Falls. That Caroline was pregnant by some miracle or other (and maybe that was all the witches used when they screwed spells up, who knows), but that she was planning to give them up when she gave birth to them.

But, he knew better.

He knew her better.

So, he knows who it was, before the name even passes through his lips.

"Caroline?"

The bartender's already nodding before the name has fully left his lips.

"Yeah, that's it! Forbes, or something if I remember correctly."

But he's lost in his own thoughts, because why would Caroline Forbes come searching for him? In his city, no less. Just to leave when he wasn't here, and he wanted to know why.

The brunette shakes her head at him, humming under her breath as she walks away with a murmured, "Have a good night".

But, he doesn't care. Because Caroline Forbes came looking for him, decades before he'd even guessed she would.

(It looked like his day was turning up, after all.)

-/-

It takes him exactly twenty-four hours to realise that he has to see her, has to know why she came. Most importantly, it's been years since he laid eyes on her, and he needs to see her. Needs to know she's okay, only to come to the conclusion that he has no idea where she is.

He asks one of the warlocks near Virginia, one of Elijah's old acquaintances, to see if he knew if she was still in Mystic Falls.

Turns out she wasn't.

He found out that she took off, shortly after Stefan got back with one of his ex-girlfriends. Valerie something he believes, and he barely restrains from rolling his eyes at that, because how couldn't he appreciate the sheer beauty that was Caroline Forbes? Also, it turns out that Stefan had flipped the switch somewhere along the way too, and killed Alaric. Not that he was surprised. The Ripper had a knack for screwing his life up.

(Not that he was one to judge but still...)

He has members of his own network to reach out from all over America and try to find out where she is.

Still, no such luck.

It's like she doesn't want to be found.

Funnily enough, though, it's Rebekah to tell him where she is.

She takes one look at his moping form, with Hope tugging on her arm, before she sighs, dramatically, and raises an eyebrow.

"She's in Paris."

He startles at that.

"What?"

She rolls her eyes, and lets out a snort.

"Caroline," she says slowly. "She's in Paris."

His eyes narrow.

"And you know this... how?"

She shrugs.

"I went shopping a few weeks ago. Bumped into her there, with two kids on her arm. Cute girls, and they worship the ground she walks on, pretty much. I find she's more tolerable, now that she's separated from the Mystic Falls gang. We even had coffee," she tells him.

He glares.

"You're just now telling me this?" he demands. "When you know I've been searching for weeks?"

She shrugs, and bends down to pick up Hope, the seven-year-old's hands reaching for her blonde curls.

"It's only now stopped being funny how you mope over that baby vampire, Nik. Besides, you've become insurfferable lately."

He's growling at her, before she's finished speaking but he's speeding around the room, ignoring his sister's amused looks. She's got a hand proped up on the hip that isn't holding Hope, with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm assuming this means you'd like me to babysit?"

He shoots her an unimpressed glare, as he bends down to kiss his daughter on the cheek, promising to call her after he gets off his flight, and telling her it won't be home before he's home.

"Who's Caroline?" she asks innocently, before he can leave.

"Why don't you ask your Aunt?" Klaus suggests, before he walks out of the room.

And if he hears Rebekah tell her, "Why don't you just look in his sketchbook, I'm sure that will tell you everything you need to know, Hope", he just rolls his eyes, and speeds faster to the airport.

(He had a blonde vampire to see.)

-/-

When he lands, he rents an SUV and he immediately regrets it, because he could speed there in half the time, but when he pulls up outside the place where Caroline's claimed her home, and he sees her radiant smile, it's worth it.

She's worth it.

(She's always worth it.)

He's standing behind her, and he knows she must sense him, or at least someone behind her, but she doesn't comment.

"Paris, love?" he asks. "I do hope I had something to do with that choice."

She spins around immediately and her eyes are wide, as she stares up at him.

"Klaus," she gasps.

He smirks.

"Did you miss me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think?
> 
> Feel free to let me know in a comment/review.


	43. Heaven Always Takes The Loveliest Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "a kiss that was never given." written for day two of klarolineauweek, and i was asked for angst, so here it is. just a warning. very loosely based on the events in reign. warning: this does not include a happy ending. read at your own risk. anyways, i hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Heaven always took the loveliest angels, that's what her father always told her, even from being very young. It was what he had said when her mother had passed, and what he'd said every other time she had lost another loved one.

_His big, brown eyes were full of sadness as he'd peered down at her._

_She'd had tears in her small eyes, as she stared back up at him._

_"Daddy," her small voice had broke. "Why did they take her from us?"_

_There were tears in his own eyes, as he'd sat down beside her, and he'd placed her in his own lap, his big arms encasing her in his embrace. A sob had got caught in her throat, as she'd twisted in his arms, until she could stare up at him._

_"Why, daddy. Why?" she'd persisted, her jade eyes full of anguish._

_"Because, Care-bear," her father had told her, his hand smoothing over her blonde curls. "Heaven always takes the loveliest angels."_

_Even her five year old self knew he meant that as comforting, but it only made her cry harder, and her small body shook with it, her body caving in on itself as she'd sobbed hysterically, and even her father's comfort did nothing to save her._

_"You'll see her again," he'd promised her, somewhere in between the soothing words. "That much, I can promise you. After you've married, ruled for a long while, and had your own children, you'll see her again. When it's your turn to visit Heaven, and I promise to wait for you there, my beautiful daughter."_

_She sniffles as she manages to look up at him._

_"You promise?"_

_He smiles slightly, though Caroline knows it's forced._

_"I promise, Care,"_

And that was a phrase she'd carry around with her, her entire life. Even when it was discovered that her father had fallen ill, not a few years later, and it was one that Scotland's best doctors had assured her, that he would not recover from.

Maybe that's when she became so cynical in the belief of religion and God, because what sort of God would leave her alone in this world? What sort of God would take away the people that mean the most to her?

She's thirteen, at her father's funeral, and the guard's escort her, as she presses a kiss to her father's black coffin, letting a soft smile after.

It's morbid in a sad kind of way.

"Heaven's got a new angel," she sighs.

The guard's escort her back, as they are still not certain that there is no threat on her life, following the death of the king, and apparently they can't have that, since she is now technically the Queen of Scotland. At thirteen years old. She isn't sure how she feels about that, or what she's supposed to do with that. Most importantly, however, she is not married, and her father's closest Lord's are already trying to arrange an advantageous marriage to an upcoming King.

(They aren't as stealthy as they believe themselves to be.)

It's that night, after Caroline has received many condolences about her father's passing, that she is dragged along to a formal meeting in the throne room, and asked to sit down on the throne that is apparently rightfully hers now, with a crown placed on her head. Honestly, it's just so strange, because her father has barely been gone hours, and here she is, with people telling her that she has to rule a kingdom.

How was she supposed to do that?

"Your Grace," she is greeted, as she walks into the room.

She nods, once, and her maid's are there, helping her with her long, black dress, as she'd worn for her father's funeral, encouraging her forward.

There's two Lord's waiting for her, and she vaguely recalls once of them.

"Lord Narcisse," Caroline greets, with a forced smile.

"My young Queen," he bows.

She bites her lip at that.

"Why am I being summoned?" She asks, her question directed at him.

She watches as he exchanges looks with another Lord she does not recognise.

"May I be frank?" He asks.

Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Of course. Please, be clear."

"We feel you should be sent away, for a short while until you reach marriageable age. As do most of the people here."

Caroline's eyebrows furrow at that.

"Who would take care of my kingdom?" she demands.

Lord Narcisse smiles at her.

"Your Uncle is more than willing to step in, for the short while until you can be married, and bring strength and unity to Scotland," he informs her.

Caroline straightens her back, as she narrows her eyes.

"Am I to assume that you have found a partner for that advantageous marriage you so desire me to have, my Lord?" she asks.

He nods once.

"His Royal Highness Prince Niklaus of France."

And that's the first time she hears of her future husband.

-/-

So, Caroline goes to convent, and she enjoys it. She's surrounded by girls her own age, who teach her many things. Most of which, she hopes will help her become a great Queen, for when she is summoned back to the country.

That summoning comes when she reaches eighteen years old.

However, she is not summoned to her own country. Word has come, and she is to be sent to France, to meet her fiance, and marry him, so that she can become a legitimate Queen, and bring strength and power to her country. Apparently the English were preparing to attack again, and they were running out of soldiers to send.

She feels sick, herself, at the amount of people that have died to protect her. To protect her crown.

Especially the young girl in the convent, who had died by tasting a dish that was meant for her.

She is placed in a beautiful dress, by the nuns at the convent, and they help her with her hair, until she actually feels like the Princess, that she knows she is. With hugs, and reassuring squeezes to her hand, she is placed into a carriage, and the home she's known for the past few years, disappears into the distance.

The journey only takes a few days, she knows that, but it feels like an eternity before the carriage is coming to a halt, alongside the millions of guards that had been sent along with her, for her protection. There's a loud sound, and then her name is announced.

"Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Caroline of Scotland."

The doors are opened, and then there's a few sets of hands, ready to help her out of the carriage. She takes a few careful steps, until she can brush out the kinks from her dress. There's lots of people, staring at her, and it's something she's not use to. Honestly, she can barely remember the last time she was surrounded by this many people.

Possibly the last time she was at court. At her court.

And that feels like a lifetime ago.

When her head tilts to the side, she sees a few of her ladies, and she grins, as they rush over to her, fawning over her.

"Caroline."

"Caroline."

"Caroline."

She laughs quietly as they circle in, trying to hug each other.

"Oh, we've missed you," Elena tells her.

"Elena, Bonnie, Katerina," she addresses them individually. "Oh, we're all together again."

More hugs, and Bonnie twists her around, until she can face the large opening throughout the crowd that the guard's had done. She can see King Ansel's arrival, followed by his mistress, Aurora, and eventually Queen Esther, who she's heard many bad things about, even at the convent.

She hears mutterings behind her, but her eyes are open, as she searches the crowd.

She was here for one reason, and one reason only, after all. To marry the next King of France.

She doesn't hear his introduction, but she hears his footsteps, and he's entering from her right. Her head twists, and her gaze flickers up until they can rest on his face. His very handsome face, as it so turns out, and she lets out a sharp breath, biting her lip, when she hears the chattering behind her.

Straightening her shoulders, she takes a few steps forward to meet him.

He bows before her.

"Your Grace," he greets immediately, and his accent is unlike anything she's ever heard. So familiar, yet so unfamiliar.

It was not like she'd ever visited his country after all.

His voice is smooth, his accent lilting the words carefully, and Caroline finds that her eyes are drawn to his lips. His very red lips, that are twisted up into a smirk, when he notices her staring. His smile causes his dimples to protrude, and she can't help but notice how adorable they make him look. She coughs, as her eyes flicker back up to his very blue ones, which are intense, and focused firmly onto hers.

Shaking her head slightly, as though to clear her head, she finally finds her voice.

"Caroline, please," she insists.

He smiles in response.

"Klaus," he murmurs.

"Klaus," she breathes, in acknowledgement, and honestly, she's ashamed at how breathy that comes out. Completely not appropriate for a woman of her status, as her eyes travel down her form.

He's still smirking as he steps forward, and when she looks up, he has an arm outstretched for her, his palm facing up.

"May I?" he murmurs.

Her eyes catch his once more, as she steps into him, and maybe she's too forward, for a lady, but she finds she doesn't give much thought to what others will think of her, not in the least.

"You may," she smiles, and she puts her gloved hand in his.

Klaus twists them around to face his parents, and she stares straight ahead, as they walk towards the castle, letting out a sharp breath as she does so.

She could do this. She had to do this, for the good of her country.

Caroline feels a soft squeeze to her hand, and her eyes dart to the left, only to find Klaus staring down at her, and she's sure his gaze is supposed to be reassuring, as his blue eyes peer down at her. She doesn't smile, but her eyes soften in response, and her lips press firmly together, as she gives him a single nod.

"It'll be alright," he murmurs. "You'll be alright."

For the first time in years, she starts to believe that.

(Even if it is only a lie that she tells herself to make herself get through the following months.)

-/-

From the first day that she'd been at French Court, Caroline didn't have all that much to do, and even though she was a Queen, she was not involved in the meetings or the building of an alliance between Scotland and France. Caroline put the blame on the fact that she was a woman, and young women were not given the liberties that men were.

Not at this time.

Caroline didn't conform to what was suspected of her. She was not prepared to cower, and the Queen of France did not like that very much. Caroline got the feeling that she did not want her to marry her son either. Like Caroline, she did not have much of a say in that either.

So, Caroline spends time with Klaus. A lot of time, and most of her days.

They go out of the castle grounds, and they explore, for the lack of a better term.

She finds that she enjoys spending time with him, she really does, and she honestly thinks that she's at least half way in love with him, already, even if they'd only been introduced a few weeks ago.

It's one day, when Klaus' father had announced the date of their wedding, that they were to be married the week after, when Klaus takes her outside of the grounds, a smile pulling at his lips, as they walk around the gardens.

"I do apologise for my father," he tells her.

She twists to face him, an eyebrow raising.

"It is mandatory we marry, I well aware of that fact, but I did hope that we could have our own say in that, and I was wishing that as we have come to get to know one another, you do not find the idea of marrying me so distasteful."

Caroline knows he's referencing shortly after they had first met. He was a smug, arrogant ass then, and she did not answer very well to that, but so much has happened since then, and she finds she does like him. Probably more than she should.

She merely smiles on response, and Klaus lets out a shaky breath before he shakes his head.

"My father may not have given you much choice in the matter," he murmurs, "But I will. I would like to rephrase what was surely supposed to be a question."

Caroline's eyes are wide, as he drops down to one knee.

Future Kings do not kneel before anyone.

He seems to smile, at her flabbergasted look.

"So," he laughs quietly, his hand running through his blond locks. "My lovely Caroline, will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife, and ruling the kingdom by my side?"

She laughs at that, shaking her head softly.

"Of course," she tells him, and she dunks, bouncing down, until her lips can press against his.

Klaus lands with an umph, when she knocks him backwards, and she giggles into his mouth, when his fingers press against her corset, pulling her more firmly against him. She grins, into his mouth, when his tongue swipes out against her bottom lip, until she opens up for him. He groans into her mouth, and one hand comes up to cup her head, his fingers tangling in her blonde curls, careful not to touch the crown on her head.

Somewhere in between, Caroline finds it's her who is on her back, and she smiles, her forehead pressing to his as Klaus pulls away with one last peck to her lips.

"There is another situation what we need to discuss," he murmurs.

Her forehead crinkles slightly, as she pulls her forehead away from his, so that she can look into his eyes properly.

"And what might that be?"

"I am going to assist the soldiers tonight."

Um, what?

Her eyes widen, and she starts to shake her head.

"No."

Klaus' hand finds hers, and his fingers curl around hers.

"I have to. I have to offer what help I can, to my country," he murmurs.

"You can't do that. They won't let you. You're the next King of France, your country needs you well and alive." Because, well, it wasn't exactly unknown that Ansel had fallen ill, not too long ago, and though he was still ruling, most knew it was only a matter of time.

"My father has already agreed," he tells her.

Her forehead crinkles.

"Why?"

"The English are rapidly approaching," he tells her. "We know it will only be a matter of time before war breaks out, and my father would like to take a few of the English guard's, before they can reach the castle, and we do not have many soldiers that can help. So, I agreed, as have many other lords at the castle, and other allies we have nearby."

Caroline feels the colour drain from her face.

"No, you cannot-"

"I must," he tells her. "No worries, I will return to you. As I always shall. I'm indestructible, as you murmur in mockery. Remember?"

She knows that. She's teased him relentlessly, since he seems to never die, but she doesn't truly mean it. He could just so easily be taken from her.

"You can't. You'll die, and you can't!" Caroline persists. "We are to be married within the week, you can't leave me."

"I won't," he promises, and his eyes are full of it. "I shall return to you. I vow that to you, my queen, and we will rule, for a great, long while."

Honestly, she's not sure if she believes him, but she's desperate now.

"Kiss me," she pleads, and her fingers curl around his neck. "Just- kiss me."

"No."

She raises an eyebrow.

"You're refusing to kiss me?"

He smiles slightly.

"Never, my love. I will, when I return, healthy, and I finally become your husband and you become mine."

She releases a shaky breath, and she smiles.

"As you wish," she sighs.

He smiles in response, and his arms curl around her, pulling her into his chest.

"We'll see each other, again. I promise you that."

(He never did mention when or where she'd see him again.)

-/-

The news reaches her, not twenty four hours later.

There's much noise in the castle, and Caroline is ussured out into the throne room. What she sees there, takes her breath away, and not in a good way.

Klaus has returned, but he looks pale, too pale, and most importantly, there is a metal pole sticking out of his chest.

Caroline does not even know if she's breathing at this moment, if she's even crying, but suddenly she's aware of her legs failing her, and she's falling to a pile on the floor. Her hands reach for her chest, and a loud sob escapes her chest, as she rocks back and forth.

"The Prince is dead."

The words are from behind her, but she doesn't know who's said them, her eyes are too focused on the scene in front of her.

No.

No no no no no no.

He can't be dead.

"You promised," she sobs, and her voice breaks.

It feels like she's paralysed, as though she can't breathe, and she doesn't really want to. She just wants to join him, she wants to be with him, because she loves him. She loves him so much, and he doesn't even know.

Her heart aches, she aches, and the tears are streaming endlessly down her face, which show no sign of stopping, because this can't be the end. Not of him.

And once more, her father's words reach her.

_"Heaven always did take the loveliest angels."_

And Heaven just got one more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there that one is.
> 
> i realise that this may not be everybody's cup of tea, but i was specifically asked for angst so here this one is. anyways, i hope you all managed to like it, anyways. let me know what you think in a review, i'd love to hear from you!
> 
> \- shauna! xo


	44. June Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "klaus shows up at caroline's june wedding and makes her realise she is meant for bigger things than what stefan can offer him. the safety and bore is no way to live an eternity".
> 
> written for day five; canon of klaroline au week. hope you all enjoy this one. feel free to come over and talk to me on tumblr for klaroline au week. you can find me at emmascaptn. also, pretty sure everybody knows this but a reminder that i know zero things about canon, so let's just roll with it, okay? no babies because i can't deal with that crap.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

They talk about it in January, Caroline and Stefan, and it's not a real proposal, not by a long shot, and it's not what she wants. It's not the proposal that she's been dreaming of her entire life, like every other girl. In fact, she's sure that it's not even worded as a question, she's almost positive that Stefan just assumes that she'll marry him. But, she agrees nonetheless, and she finds herself diving head first into planning a white wedding and the white picket fence life that she wanted when she was a small child.

It's not the same. Not anymore.

It's a short engagement, and she only has a few months to prepare, after all, but Caroline is nothing if not efficient, and so she pours everything she has into planning her perfect wedding.

Or, so she'd hoped.

(If it was her perfect wedding her mom would be here.)

(Her mom should be here.)

June soon strolls around, and Caroline finds herself getting into her wedding dress.

The one she hadn't had made just for her, like she'd always wanted, because by the time that she'd gotten around to dress shopping, it was too late and her wedding planner (who she barely used, honestly) assured her so, too. So, Caroline had resorted to the local display of dresses, with Bonnie by her side.

Sure, it wasn't what she wanted but she was marrying Stefan, whom she loved. That was what mattered.

Right?

Bonnie helps her get ready, doing her hair and such.

(Bonnie always was amazing at crazy curly things that Caroline could never get right.)

The two laugh, as Bonnie recounts the many times of their early adolescent years, and her eyes meet Bonnie's warm, brown ones in the mirror.

"Seems like forever ago, doesn't it?" Bonnie murmurs.

Caroline finds herself nodding, almost instantly.

"Yeah," she sighs. "It really does."

Bonnie looks like she wants to say more, but she doesn't. Instead she goes back to happily curling Caroline's hair carefully, preparing to place the bridal veil in her hair. However, Caroline isn't as willing to let that slide, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What?" She asks. "Is something wrong."

Bonnie shrugs, and then shakes her head.

"Of course not. Why would something be wrong?"

But Bonnie is refusing to meet her eyes, her lips pulled up into a half-smile, half-frown, and her forehead is creasing slightly.

"You're leaving something out," Caroline accuses, her eyes narrowing. "That's your lying face."

"I don't have a lying face," Bonnie returns, her eyes finally meet hers.

Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"Out with it, Bennett."

Bonnie sighs, placing the curling iron back down onto the side.

"It's just-" Bonnie breaks herself off, before staring back at Caroline with determination as she moves around to the front of the mirror so that they can actually see each other. "Are you sure this, Stefan, is actually what you want?"

Caroline hesitates slightly, and it seems to be enough for Bonnie.

"Of course," Caroline says after she gets over her stump. "I love him."

"And I'm not doubting that," Bonnie immediately murmurs. "But... are you sure that you're in love with him? Because I've seen you in love. With Tyler. Even Matt, for the short period of time. And I've seen you heartbroken. Time and time again, and I'm just not sure that's what this is."

Caroline pauses and she let's that settle, before she shakes her head.

"I love him," she repeats, though she doesn't acknowledge that claim. "And I'm going to do this, I'm going to marry him."

Bonnie shoots her an almost pitying look.

"One more thing, and I swear, I'll walk with you into there, and we won't speak of it again. But, just so you know: nobody will hate you for leaving here, and not looking back. Not even Stefan. We all just want what is best of you, and maybe being by yourself is that." A pause. "Elena won't want to come back and see you unhappy."

Caroline stares up at her childhood friend, and she presses her lips together before letting out a huge burst of air.

She knows mentioning Elena is her weak spot, and it almost makes her change her mind.

Forcing a fake smile onto her lips, Caroline looks over to the side.

"It's time to do my make up."

Bonnie doesn't hesitate, and she doesn't mention it further, as promised.

"Of course. Let's make you hot."

This time, Caroline's laughter isn't so fake and it carries all the way down the hallway, to where she's going to be married in two hours. Soon.

**-/-**

Caroline decides not to have anybody walk her down the aisle, since it just doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right to ask somebody to step in and fill the shoes of her father and mother, when her mom should be here. She should be. Liz should be the one to walk her down the aisle, and the fact that she isn't, makes her want to cry for days.

Being the perfectionist that she is, Caroline shakes it off and plasters a smile on her face, as Bonnie bows her head slightly before she walks down the aisle first, as her maid of honour.

She'd decided against bridesmaids. Sure, she wanted Elena to be here, but she couldn't be. Not at least for another century, and by then, it would be a strong possibility that Bonnie would no longer be with them, and that's a harder thought, as careless as that sounded.

So, the nerves start to settle in when she hears the music play, and Bonnie skips down the aisle, and Bonnie's words start to register with her, the ones she'd shared moments before she'd left.

_You deserve to get what you want. And I promise no one will hate you for this._

She's slowly starting to believe that.

That is, until she hears of a calling of her name in an accent that is far too familiar.

"Caroline."

Her name is murmured slowly, his accent wrapping around the syllables just right, and she's sure she's dreaming as she turns around, stumbling in her silver heels, and that's when she sees him, in all his handsome glory.

And she's almost certain that this isn't real.

"Klaus," she breathes.

He smirks that crooked smile of his, and she watches as his head tips to the side, his eyes sparkling over at her, as they trace over her form.

"Did you miss me?"

Her eyes are still wide, as they take him in, and her lips open and close a few times, before she presses her lips together firmly, her eyes narrowing slightly. Caroline's arms cross over her chest, her fingernails cutting into her skin, and she sighs.

"What are you doing here?" It's a question, but it sounds more like an accusation.

But, Klaus still has that unnerving smirk on his face.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" He asks, just as innocently, as he strides towards her, but she's not buying it.

She hisses as she glares at him.

"I mean it's my wedding day, which you damn well probably know, and you show up. Out of the blue, when you haven't seen me in nearly five years? Bull shit."

Klaus merely raises an eyebrow at her angry stare, before he shrugs, stopping a couple of feet away from her.

"Perhaps I was hurt that I didn't receive an invite, Caroline," he tells her, his voice purposefully light, and almost mocking. "It is the most important day of your life. Correct? Isn't that what most women say on the day they marry their soul mate?"

Yeah, she muses, he's definitely mocking her and her eyes darken in anger.

"This has nothing to do with you," she returns, and she means it.

Because she may have had feelings for him, once upon a time, but that's behind her now. It's in the past, especially considering she hasn't seen him in so long. He has no hold over her any longer, and he had no right to show up like this.

This time, Klaus' eyes are the one flashing amber.

"That is wrong and you know it," he hisses, and before she knows it, he's flashed forward until theres less than a few centimeters between them.

She glares right back.

"No," she tells him, her voice firm, though it cracks slightly and so does her resolve. "I love Stefan, and I shall be marrying him. Now, today. And that has nothing to do with you, Klaus. Not now. Not ever. And you don't get a say in who I decide to be with."

Klaus seems to regain his posture because he's staring up at her amusedly.

"Is that so, sweetheart? Because all of your friends, clearly, don't agree with that."

The sentence makes her eyebrows furrow slightly and she looks up at him. That's when it clicks, why and how he's here.

"Bonnie," she says slowly. "Bonnie is why you're here."

He doesn't answer her, but he also doesn't deny it. Not that she needs him to.

Straightening her shoulders, Caroline shoots him a dark look over her shoulder.

"Well then, I'm sorry to have wasted your time," she tells him, almost coldly. "Because Bonnie clearly doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm happy," Lie, she thinks, "with Stefan, and I love him so, if you'll excuse me," another lie she thinks, "I'm going to get married."

But, Klaus is in her way once more.

It only agitates her further.

"Are you?" He asks, and his blue eyes are peering down at her with so much sincerity and compassion that she suddenly wants to hit him. "Happy, I mean."

Caroline doesn't think she has it in her to say yes one more time, so she merely nods, and his shoulders drop slightly.

"I didn't come here today with the purpose of stealing you away," Klaus says slowly, his eyes still on hers. "After Bonnie's call, I wanted to see if you were truly as unhappy as she had proclaimed, and I understand what she was saying now. You don't look happy, not as happy as a woman should on her wedding day."

Caroline doesn't answer that either, because she knows he's right, that the both of them are. But she doesn't want to say it.

"So, if you want to go into that church and get married, I won't stop you," he shrugs. "I won't be the monster you've cooked me up to be in that pretty little head of yours. But I will tell you this, Caroline, if you don't want to walk down that aisle, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll get you away from here. Any where you want, and I don't even have to be with you. As much as I might like to."

She doesn't answer for a while, her lips pressing together and that must be answer enough for him because he shrugs slowly and takes a step away from her.

"I wish you a very happy life, Caroline. You deserve all the beauty and happiness in the world, sweetheart," he tells her, as he leans forward, his lips pressing briefly against her cheek, before he's gone with a whirl, and Caroline's left startled.

But she didn't have time to dwell on that, because she had to go get married.

-/-

The music comes on, and she knows it's her time to walk down the aisle.

She steps forward, alone, and Klaus' words seem to register with her more and more, along with Bonnie's, and she ignores the tears that spring to her eyes, as she clutches the bouquet of flowers in her hands. There's a smile on her face, fake as it may be, as she steps forward into her new life.

There's still a nagging feeling on her gut, and Caroline doesn't even realise she's paused halfway down the aisle, until there's a collective gasp around her, her eyes wide, as she catches Bonnie's.

"I-" She cuts herself off, and she twists slightly, to catch the movement, of the door, and she knows that he's waiting just outside.

She's back down the aisle once more, and she's out of the church doors before she can even breathe, a whirl of white skirts behind her.

Caroline's never been so relieved to see Klaus' face before, and she doesn't think she ever will be.

"Get me out of here," she practically demands, but he smiles up at her, dimples and all.

"As you wish," he tells her.

So, she leaves it behind. Whispers of not being good enough and being second choice, and she lets the man who had always put her first, whisk her out of the church, with promises of being her last love.

(Rome was totally beautiful, even if Klaus was there to share the experience with her.)

(And maybe, she didn't send him packing straight away. He did make a great tour guide, after all.)


	45. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you're my boss and i have a huge crush on you i know you're a woman with needs so i have no ethical issues with going down on you to help you relieve stress." sort of swapped around, so klaus is the boss hope that's not too much of an issue? written for day six (myths/legends) of klaroline au week. hope you all enjoy this one.
> 
> \- shauna! xo

 

Caroline Forbes has been working for the Mikaelson industries for as long as she can remember. Almost five years now, and she can't remember working for anybody else. It was Elijah Mikaelson himself who had recruited her, once upon a time, when she was fresh out of college, and she'd started right at the bottom, and she'd worked herself up to being a very respected, well thought of lawyer by now.

That was until Elijah had announced that he was moving on to a newer project, and that his brother would be taking over the company.

Klaus Mikaelson.

The Klaus Mikaelson.

Billionaire, playboy, womaniser.

Oh, and also the guy who she'd had a one-night stand with, just the other month. Did she forget to mention that? Before, she'd walked out on him, that night, whilst he was still sleeping.

Well, she just thought she'd do that, before he could do it himself.

It wasn't like anything would ever come of it.

Right?

-/-

They have a meeting on his first day. Well, everybody in her sector of the company.

Caroline hedges towards the back, with the hopes that he won't see her, or at least that he'll ignore her, because it's every woman's worse nightmare right? To be singled out by your boss and be called the woman who sleeps with the boss to get more money. Right?

(Not that she was sleeping with him but still-)

She succeeds. For the meeting, at least.

It isn't until Elena (the secretary) comes strolling into her office, her lips pressed together, with the new Mr Mikaelson behind her, that she has to come face to face with him.

"Caroline," the brunette agrees, though she can feel the frustration rolling off the girl in waves.

Caroline smiles slightly, as she stands up from her desk.

"Elena," Caroline returns. "What can I do for you?"

"Mr Mikaelson wishes to speak to you," she says, as Klaus comes strolling in and Caroline gulps. "He would not take no for an answer, even when I informed him that you had a rather busy schedule today."

Caroline grits her teeth at that, because of what she remembers, she should have known that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No worries, Elena," Caroline recovers smoothly, all the while keeping her eyes on the brunette and not the man in the room. "Thank you," she dismisses the girl.

Elena shoots her an almost pitying look as she scrambles out of the office, and Caroline sighs, steels herself for the conversation she's about to have.

She decides to maintain her professionalism, as she straightens her back, and her eyes shoot to Klaus', only to find his staring down at her, in amusement. She coughs slightly, hands flattening over her pencil skirt.

"Mr Mikaelson," she greets calmly. "What can I do for you?"

He raises an eyebrow, clearly a question there.

"Mr Mikaelson, is it?" He asks.

"It would be inappropriate to be on a first name to name basis with my new boss," Caroline tells him in return, and really she should have realised that he'd be difficult about this.

He hums underneath his breath, and her own breath catches, at the way his gaze sweeps over her form, pausing briefly on her breasts before they travel down the length of her legs, and then back up to her blue eyes.

"A pity," he rumbles. "Considering that you've already slept with said boss, I would say that it would be fine, sweetheart."

Caroline's eyes flare.

"Before I knew you were my boss," Caroline argues, almost heatedly. "Not that it matters now. We can remain professionals about this matter. Can we not, Mr Mikaelson?" The words Mr Mikaelson are said almost mockingly, but she's beyond aggitated at this point.

Still, that amused smile, as he steps forward.

"Of course, sweetheart," his smirk turns condescending.

Caroline frowns.

"Then you should probably avoid the nicknames," Caroline tells him, her voice almost a warning.

"I think I shall call you whatever I please," he says. "Considering that you were the one who walked out on me."

Caroline resists the urge to face palm, because they're apparently not going to ignore the big elephant in the room.

"Considering it was a one night stand," Caroline says slowly. "I would think that it would not matter. My apologises, Mr Mikaelson, but did I bruise your ego?"

And maybe that statement breaches her professionalism, but he is so why couldn't she? And she'd forgotten what an asshole he was, and how much she wanted to punch him. Even if that did result in her naked, and beneath him.

"Hardly," he scoffs.

Caroline presses her lips together, and she narrowly avoids him as she steps backwards, when he takes strides forward to meet her, but she's at an end when she suddenly bumps into her desk, and Klaus' face is less than a centimetre away from hers.

"Mr Mikaelson-"

"Klaus," he interrupts. "I think we're past last names at this point. Don't you, Caroline?"

She grits her teeth and she tries again, "Look, Klaus-"

He hums, and his hand reaches forward to lock a finger around her blonde locks that has fallen loose from her professional bun. He soon cuts her off, however, when his blue eyes look up at her, and his teeth gleam in the light.

"Caroline," he says, almost mockingly. "We have a few things to straighten out, don't you think?"

Her eyebrows furrow slightly.

"Like what?"

Okay, she's a little shocked. More than a little shocked when he suddenly drops to his knees in front of her. In fact, she's sure that her mouth drops slightly.

"Like why you ran out on me that night. I was going to ask you out on a proper date, you see. Was it not to your satisfaction?"

She almost gapes at him, and honestly she's sure she's beyond words, when he suddenly chucks her skirt up around her waist. Not that she's complaining, however. She's far from it. She's extremely stressed, and if he's offering her some release. Then, why the hell not?

His blue eyes gleam up at her, when he realises that she's not wearing panties, full of undisclosed lust.

"Never mind," he hums. "I have no doubt that I can change your mind, this time around."

Then, he presses his mouth to her, and nothing else matters.

Her arms fall backwards, pressing against her desk, as Klaus manoeuvres her, so that he's got one of her legs pressing over his shoulder, and he can have better access to her. She groans loudly at the contact, and he smirks, when her fingers clench around the edge of her desk.

His mouth is soft to begin with, careful strokes of his tongue as he licks her.

However, enough becomes enough for Caroline and she's not a fan of the slow build up to her orgasm, so one of her hands drops down to the head of hair between her thighs, her fingers gripping onto his blond locks tightly.

"More," she gasps, even as her head falls back.

She does catch a small smirk, however, before his tongue becomes more focused, just more, and she's left groaning out his name.

Two fingers soon join his tongue, as it laves over her clit, and she does fall apart then, rather quickly if you ask Caroline, as her fingernails dig in to his scalp with force she is certain must be painful, but she doesn't care, as her hips chase him frantically, searching that release. His movements slow, gradually, before he withdraws altogether and she frowns slightly at the loss.

"Klaus," she groans, and she almost collapses against the desk, her leg falling back to the floor.

Said man is smirking as he stands to his feet, his hands moving to press her against the desk, more steady, so she doesn't fall to her feet.

Her eyes flutter slightly, as she breathes deeply.

"There," Klaus rumbles in her ear. "That wasn't so difficult, to call me by my name, was it now, love?"

She huffs, but she doesn't answer him, and her lips press together, even if she feels him, hard and ready pressing into her thigh. He's staring down at her, when she comes back too, her eyes flicking back open, and she almost wants to punch him for how smug he looks.

"You did just come apart on my tongue," he points out, and did she say that out loud? "And not for the first time, either."

She rolls her eyes, but doesn't comment.

She does feel better now, actually. Like the two of them can have an actual conversation.

"You're such an ass," she scoffs.

"You knew that before," he points out, again, rather too matter of fact for Caroline's liking.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're an asshat," she mutters.

He chuckles in response.

"So..." he trails off.

Her eyebrows furrow slightly, "What?"

"Does this mean you'll agree to that date with me?"

"I don't date my boss. Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy, but I'm not that kind of girl," she tells him, very firmly, because she isn't and she won't.

Klaus almost looks amused, though.

"Even though you've slept with said boss?"

Her eyes narrow, and Caroline realises that this wasn't a good idea. Trying to remain her dignity, in case she had to storm out (of her office, but still), she presses her skirt back down to it's usual level, and she shifts her shirt slightly, trying not to look like she'd just had mind blowing sex. Which, technically she hadn't but still.

"Once," she hisses.

His eyebrow raises, and he nods, before he shrugs.

"As may be as that might be," Klaus says slowly. "There's a few things we should speak about.

Caroline sighs, her eyes flickering shut again, as she exhales loudly, and her thumb and forefinger pinch her nose, but she frowns, when she feels Klaus pull away from her, one eye opening.

"Klaus?"

Her eyes widen immediately, because there's a real, life-size dragon, literally, stood straight in front of her. Like, seriously, tall enough to touch the roof, and staring straight at her, with something like curiosity in its eyes.

"Oh my god."

She's frozen, stood in place as she stares up at it, in all its glory. Honestly, she thinks she's incapable of moving. That is, until she sees smoke, and there's a slightly disgruntled Klaus left in its place, his eyes still glowing as he stares down at her.

"I told you, sweetheart. It's time we had a chat."

Her eyes are still wide, and her voice cracks slightly when she talks.

"Seriously?"


	46. Drunken Ramblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i asked for some mini prompts on tumblr and this turned out not so mini, woops. but here it is, the prompt was: "kc + klaus driving drunk girlfriend!caroline home after a party and confessions of some kind happen."

Klaus liked Caroline, he really did. More than he'd ever cared about anyone, if he was honest with himself. But, that didn't mean she didn't irritate the hell out of him sometimes (and he knew he irritated her too, more often than he did her probably). Especially, when she decided to go out with that god awful Gilbert girl, and get hammered, when she had already assured him that she would be at home when he got back from his day full of meetings at the office, since he had plans for her tomorrow.

So, he's beyond irritated when his phone keeps buzzing in a very important meeting with a client he's been trying to get a deal with for the past two years. He takes it, when he sees that it's Caroline, after the 7 missed calls, worried that something had happened to her.

"Caroline?"

"Klausy!"

He almost groans out loud at the nickname that Caroline brings out almost every time she has a drink.

Instead, his eyes flicker to his guest, as he says, "I'm rather busy at the moment, love." As you well know, he doesn't add, as he grits his teeth. "Can I call you back later?"

"Nooo, I need you. Right now."

"Caroline-"

"Please," she almost whines. "I miss you, and I need you."

And of course, as always, he's vulnerable to her charms, so he sighs, telling her he'll be there soon, and barking down the phone to the Gilbert girl once she passes the phone over to give Caroline a glass (or five) of water if she knew what was good for her.

Which is how he finds himself bringing Caroline back to his apartment since she couldn't find her keys, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, and get her to go to bed (his bed, but still).

She sits on his bed, as he asks, but she's staring up at him, her forehead wrinkling, and her head tilts to the side.

"You're mad," she states, almost dimly, and though she's no longer slurring her words, he knows she's completely out of it, and she looks as though she might cry. "What did I do?"

He grits his teeth, wills himself not to snap at her, "Just go to bed, love. We'll talk in the morning when you're sober."

"I am sober," she insists, her arms crossing over her chest, and then, "Why are you mad?"

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling briefly, before letting his eyes focus back on hers.

"You interrupted a very important meeting earlier, Caroline. That could cost me a whole lot at the company. I told you I was going to be busy tonight."

"Oh."

She looks down to her lap, and he swears there are tears running down her cheeks, and he feels his heart clench.

"Oh," she repeats. "You shouldn't have come to get me. If you'd have said, I could have called Enzo or-"

She cuts herself off at the growl he lets out at the name of her friend, and she raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. She just shakes her head and shit, those are definitely tears. She stands up suddenly, hands waving enthusiastically, "Nevermind. I'm sure I can talk to someone at your office? I really didn't mean to fuck things up for you. I just-"

She's adorable like this, he thinks despite himself, when she's rambling to herself, that she thinks he's mad. As though he could ever stay angry at her. It's also cute that she thinks she could just talk to his boss like he was a five year old that had misbehaved.

He stops her with a quick peck to her lips that seems to calm her, and he urges her back towards the bed, as she wobbles on her feet.

"Don't worry," he assures her. "I'm sure I'll come up with something. It was my choice to leave, love. I didn't have to."

"Yeah," she mutters, "You didn't have to."

He tips his head to the side.

"Is there a question in that somewhere?"

She seems to realise she'd said that out loud, and she shakes her head, mumbling something under her breath that he cannot quite catch. Shaking his head at her drunk state, he decides that changing out of his suit is a good plan.

"Just gonna hang my suit up," he tells her, as her means of question, before he begins to walk out of the room.

She sniffs slightly.

"Leaving," she mutters. "What you're good at, right?"

That has him stopping, "Excuse me?"

She seems to realise what she's said, because she avoids his eyes, and shakes her head.

"Nothing," she mutters. "Bye, Klaus."

She makes a show of moving back, to crawl under the covers, but he's not letting her, and he's concerned, when he sees she's about to cry again.

"I don't think so, love," he tells her firmly, and pulls the covers back from her, much to Caroline's glare. "You mind telling me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Yes," she snapped.

He raises an eyebrow, telling her he's not budging, and he sits on the bed, next to her. He misjudges her stubbornness, however, as she purposefully avoids his gaze, her bottom lip trembling slightly, and his damn heart clenches again.

"Caroline," he pleads, but she still doesn't look at him. He sighs again, and moves, until he can grasp her chin between his forefinger and thumb, and direct her eyes to his. "Caroline?" he repeats.

"It's nothing," she mutters.

"Clearly not if it's upset you," he returns, his eyebrows furrowing.

"It's stupid," she sniffs again.

"Caroline, love, just talk to me. You know if something's upsetting you-"

"You're leaving," she butts in.

"I- what?"

"Enzo said he saw you talking business with a guy from New Orleans, and that he'd offered you a place at their main headquarters."

That's why she was upset? He wasn't sure what to make of that.

"And I know you and me aren't serious. I mean, we never said we were exclusive, I know that. You never made me any promises, and you aren't exactly the commitment guy, I always knew that, and I promised myself I wouldn't fall for you. But now you're leaving and I-"

He's smiling half way through her ramble, when he realises why she's upset, and he can't help the way he cuts her off, even if he wants to hear the rest of the statement, because he wants to be the rest to tell her. So, he kisses her. Softly, and languid, his lips pressing lightly against hers, as he briefly nibbles on her bottom lip.

He's smiling when she pulls away, blinking up at him slowly.

"I love you too, Caroline," he murmurs.

(He's never meant it more.)


	47. A New Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little baby bit based on caroline's thoughts in the finale.

It's Alaric's turn to have the twins, and he's decided to take them on a trip. To Disneyland, apparently, and she knew how excited the two of them were. They'd smiled and hugged her, eyes bright, and smiles even wider, before she'd let them go, making them promise to use their dad's phone to call her to let it know how it went tomorrow.

Alaric had offered for her to join them.

"You could, you know," he'd trailed off, paused slightly, "You could come with us. The girls would love to have you."

Caroline thinks his eyes almost look hopeful, and that's the reason she has to say no.

"Sorry," she'd apologised, "There's some paperwork what needs filling out for the school, and Jeremy wanted to talk to me about something."

He accepts that, and she hugs Josie and Lizzie before she watches them drive away, a light sigh escaping her, because despite everything she'd once said, they were hers. She was a mother (if even a few years earlier than she'd have liked, but she has an eternity, with nothing but time to live her life and travel later), and they needed her.

She's stopped by the someone on her way in, her mail recently being delivered. He stumbles slightly (she thinks he's new), but she smiles, as she bends to pick it up. She falls short once she sees the once familiar envelope, with some very oddly familiar handwriting. It has a red clip, that she's only seen once before, with what feels like a million years ago.

She swears her hand shakes, as she undoes the envelope quickly, though her lips quirk up. If even involuntary.

Her eyes blink down at the piece of paper in front of her, and then her eyes widen when she realises what it says.

3 million dollars.

He sent her a cheque for 3 million dollars, because he'd heard that she'd needed it.

(Or was it that he still kept tabs on her, even now, when he knew she'd got married?)

Reaching for the letter, she puts aside the cheque, because she has to admit, she's more than a little curious as to why he'd send her this. Now.

**Dearest Caroline,**

**I have often imagined the paths your life might take, but your chosen future is more noble** **than I ever fathomed. Please accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I do look forward to thanking you in person, someday...**

**However long it takes.**

**Yours,**

**Klaus.**

Honestly? She's not sure what to make of it. At all.

But it brings back a feeling, something she hadn't felt in a while. Hope.

And without realising it, her hands are trembling as they reach for a phone, dialling a number she hadn't in almost 3 (or was it 4, now?) years. The answer is immediate, and his voice fills through the speaker. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she's missed that voice.

His voice is almost amused when he speaks, butting in before she can even say hello, though there's joy and smugness in there that only Klaus Mikaelson can manage.

"Are you going to throw this express of my wealth back in my face, too?"

She has to laugh at that.

"Can't exactly throw anything back at your face over the phone, Klaus," she murmurs.

"That can always be rectified," is the response she gets.

She grins.

And as they say, that is just the beginning of a new story.


	48. Finding My Way Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "WW2 Bomber Pilot Klaus Mikaelson's plane goes down in Germany during a bombing mission. The sole survivor and trying to evade the Nazis, he stumbles upon a farm and Caroline Forbes in the process." 
> 
> For the lovely themikaelsoncupcake over on tumblr for her incentive to klarolinegivesback. I sorta changed the prompt slightly (very slightly) and my apologies for the lack of reference to the time period, my level of history is actually shocking! Anyways, I hope you like this one.

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go;**

**Going to tell you how much I love you**

 

Caroline wasn't sure how long she'd be running. It felt like it had been years, but she knew it hadn't. It had only been a few days at most, probably only a couple. All she knew was that her legs couldn't hold her anymore, and she needed to stop.

She needed water too, she wasn't sure how long she could keep going and not get dehydrated.

All she remembers is her father's paniced voice, as he'd laid there, blood covering him, his wounds open.

_"Go," he had urged. "Go, Caroline. Now. You have to go. Quickly. Before they-"_

_He'd cut himself off, his words raspy, and his eyes had started rolling into the back of his head._

_"No, no, no," she'd cried, as she'd bent down to him, holding her father's head in her lap. "No, I can't. I can't." Her head had shaked venemously. "I can't," she repeated, "I can't leave you."_

_His smile had been sad, as his blue eyes had started to droop._

_"Yes, you can," he'd murmured, his voice barely there. "You have to. And you are so strong, you're beautiful, and you're too good. But you need to go."_

_And he'd tugged himself away from her, his hands dropping to his sides, with the last of his strength._

_"You're gonna survive this," was the last thing he'd told her, his lips barely moving. "You're strong enough."_

And so she'd run, with the sounds of soldiers marching quickly disappearing behind her, as she'd dropped her father to the ground. What would her staying prove anyway? Other than costing Caroline her life.

Besides, she would keep her promise to her father.

She would survive.

And that's when everything turns dark.

 

**Now I know I have met an angel in person;**

**And she looks perfect;**

**I don't deserve this**

 

The next time she opens her eyes she's at a place unfamiliar, and she has to blink a few times until she can see properly.

Where the hell was she?

She's disorientated, and then she's confused by the softness at her back, surprised by the fact that it isn't the hard, concrete ground, because the last thing she remembers is running, escaping the grounds where her father was, and did she collapse?

She supposes that made sense, considering her lack of substance for the past few days.

But, then how did she get here?

She's just about ready to jump up, at least get a good look around, if that meant she had been kidnapped, when there's a low chuckle in her ears, and a pair of hands on her shoulders, that makes her startle, sitting up rather quickly, and immediately being struck by feeling dizzy.

"Easy, love," the voice tells her.

She groans, her hands coming up to hold her head in response.

Maybe she hit her head?

A pair of hands soon replace hers, and in her state, she lets them, her own hands falling to her lap in response, as a small sigh escapes her lips. And there's that chuckle again, followed by a thumb pressing into forehead deliciously, the ache easing.

An amused hum, and then, "Better?"

She's sighing before she's even comprehended what that voice means. It takes her a few minutes (she had just woken up, sue her!), but when she does, she lets out a loud screetch, her eyes opening immediately, only to find a pair of very familiar, blue eyes staring back at her. She may gape slightly as her eyes widen, her jaw dropping, because what-

"Klaus?" Her voice wavers slightly, turning hysteric almost, but he's here.

He's grinning at her, more relaxed than she's seem him before.

"Hello, Caroline," he even dimples. "Did you miss me?"

But her eyes are still wide, as she tries to come to the reality that he's here.

"Klaus?" she repeats, and she really can't control herself with how the tears start rolling down her face. "How? I thought you were- we thought you were all-"

He cuts her off before she has a chance to babble slightly.

"Yes, they are. They're all gone."

He gives her a minute to let that settle, and she settles back on her knees more firmly. They'd all thought everyone on the plane was dead, and they'd all mourned them, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that it was definite she'd never see any of them again.

Kol. Stefan. Enzo. Even, Damon. Though, she'd not miss him too much.

"How? I mean, you're-" She struggles for words, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

Klaus lets out a bitter laugh.

"Alive?"

She nods once.

"It's a bit of a long story," he tells her slowly. "The plane went down during our last mission, and I barely managed to escape. I had some help to recover from the... injuries, I'd sustained. The plan was to return home." The to you goes unspoken, but she hears it nontheless, and it almost makes her smile. "But the news reached us about how everything had gone off, and it wasn't safe, in the state that I was."

"Injuries?" she repeats, as she gives him a once over. "But you're okay now?"

He does smile this time, "Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. 100% healed."

She looks suspicious but she lets it drop. She does have another question, however.

"How did you find me?"

He shakes his head slightly, almost tutting at her.

"I'd been separated from a few friends," she raises her eyebrows at that, but he merely rolls his eyes at her, "that helped me, and I wasn't sure where to go. I was trying to keep hid, whilst finding somewhere to recoop. And then I saw you, lifeless on the road."

She falters slightly at that, "Klaus-"

He doesn't let her, however, and his hands clench around hers as he moves forward. His eyes are more blue, and more intense than she's seen them before, too.

"I've never been that scared," he insists, almost in a whisper, as though it's a secret between the two of them, and it kind of is. It always was. "I thought you were dead," his voice breaks.

 

_Not much has broken out yet. Their home is still relatively calm, compared to everywhere else. That is until the news hits her._ _Her mother is there, and so is her father, when she returns to her childhood home, and she knows it's bad news even before either have opened their mouths to speak._

_She stands there, still and tall, as her heart beats wildly in her chest._

_It's her father who speaks, as he clears his throat, and gestures behind her._

_"Caroline, why don't you take a seat? We need to talk to you," his voice is a soft murmur, one that she associates with when he told her that her uncle hadn't made it, those years ago._

_Her forehead scrunches up slightly, as she studies him._

_"I think I'll stand," she decides._

_He hesitates but then he sighs, "Okay."_

_It's her mother who speaks next._

_"We received a letter today, Caroline," is what she tells her._

_She presses her lips together._

_"No," is what Caroline's response is._

_Her mother's eyes drop to the floor, as she takes a step towards her daughter, a hand resting on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Caroline," she says softly. "Their plane went down. Some sort of mission that went horrificly wrong." A hesitation and then, "There were no survivors."_

_"No," Caroline says again, her head shaking in denial, though she can feel her tears streaking down her face._

_Her mother walks towards her, with something akin to pity in her eyes, but she merely backs away, sliding down the wall at her back, as she crumbles to the ground, with the tears streaming endlessly down her face._

_"You're lying," Caroline insists, even as she hiccups with the sob caught in her throat. "He can't be- he's not dead," she insists, her voice increasing in volume._

_Her father looks the most concerned, but she ignores him, as she throws her head back, her cry's echoing off the walls._

_"I wish we were, sweetie," is what he tells her, as he bobs to her height._

_He pulls her into his lap, like he did when she was 5. She burries her face in her neck, as her mother stands to the side, her fingers curling around her daughter's shoulder, trying to offer what comfort she can._

_"I'm sorry," her father whispers over and over again._

_She's not sure how much time has passed like that, but she eventually, the tears slow, her father's hand smoothing down her back, and that's when her mother decides to speak up._

_"I know you cared for him, Caroline, but-"_

_Her head whips to the side, her eyes narrowing slightly, as she shakes her mother's hand off._

_"Care for him?" She repeats. "I love him. And he loves me. Always."_

_She swears her mother rolls her eyes (they never were close, the two of them, the blonde much preferring her father's gentle touch to her mother's slightly cold one, and she knows her mother never much approved of Klaus, she knew that, and so did Klaus), before she speaks up._

_"Yes, well. Maybe he did."_

_The he's gone now goes unspoken, but Caroline hears it, louder than ever, and she grits her teeth._

_"And what? Now you think you can get your way?"_

_Her mother opens her mouth, but Caroline cuts her off, "That was rhetorical."_

_She pulls herself out of her father's eyes, the tears slowly coming back, as she tries to come to terms with what that means. A life without Klaus._

_"Now," Caroline tells her stifly, "If you'd excuse me I'll go to my room to mourn my childhood friend and fiance."_

 

She can find it in her to hate her mother as much as she did that day, considering she'd died the day after, but there was still some resentment there.

Her eyes clear slightly, and her own voice breaks when she meets his gaze, "Then, you can imagine how I felt when I was told you were dead."

His eyes soften, when he finds tears there.

"Oh, Carolin-"

"Be quiet," she sniffles, and she moves even closer, her arms coming around his neck and holding on for dear life. "I just need you. I need you to hold me, I need your skin against mine."

She feels his arms wrap around her, and his lips curve up against her neck.

"Oh, how I've missed you too. My love."

So, she let's that be enough for now.


	49. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "kc canon-ish + sure they're "just friends then" and she wasn' ready for him to show her the world (yet), but she was hungry and that girl that she saw get a bit too handsey with klaus at the bar looked delicious okay?" For Angie.
> 
> Okay, so I haven't thought about when this is set. Sometime in the future, post 5x11. No magical unicorn babies. No Hayley, no Cami. Happy Klaroline Arbor Day, everyone!

Caroline hadn't planned on coming to New Orleans after she'd left Mystic Falls. Not for a very long time, at the very least. She knew she would eventually. Knew she'd seek him out, but she wanted a few decades, if not more, to roam the world first. She wanted to figure out who she was.

However, she'd barely had time to enjoy all New York had to offer, when Bonnie had appeared, with wild hair and bright eyes, as she'd been roaming around the streets.

The witch had almost startled her, which was… weird, to say the least.

"Bonnie," she'd exclaimed, before her lips curled upwards, a grin splitting her face. "What are you-"

"Are you busy?" Bonnie had cut in.

"Um…"

"I'm headed to New Orleans," Bonnie had told her, "and I was hoping that my partner in crime would want to follow me."

"New Orleans?" She'd raised an eyebrow, her voice raising slightly. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"My grams came to me in a dream," she'd murmured, her eyes flicking up to Caroline's, and Caroline had seen the hesitation in them.

Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"A witchy dream?"

"I think so," she'd murmured. "We have some relatives there. In New Orleans. And she thinks they're in trouble. She wants me to help, and she said that they could help me too. That they were very powerful, could teach me things she never got the chance to."

So, Caroline had agreed. Despite her better judgement.

She'd smiled at her friend, because no way was she letting Bonnie face that city alone.

"Do I have time to pack?"

Bonnie had just grinned at her.

"Please, as though you'd leave without at least half of your closet. And besides, this is New York. We could get in a few hours shopping, before. I've already booked our flight."

She'd be annoyed if she didn't appreciate preparedness so much.

Bonnie knows it too, from the grin she gives Caroline.

So, really, it should be no surprise, that from the minute she lands, she senses vampires (and hybrids, if she's not mistaken) on her tail. She doesn't say anything to Bonnie, merely aims to get them back to their hotel room, where she can pretend they aren't there.

Bonnie, bless her heart, had booked them two rooms. Said they were already paid for, once they'd got to the reception area.

"I know you like your own space now and again," the brunette had told her. "And besides, who knows what you'll… get up to," she settles on, "while you're here."

She hears what Bonnie doesn't say. Has to admit that her own mind had drifted back to him, once or twice, on the way over here, and she knows Bonnie's probably has too, considering what she'd told her, after that day in the woods.

"I doubt that'll be a problem," she grits her teeth. "But, thank you."

Bonnie gives her a wolfish grin, and she almost wants to hit her.

"Just give me a heads up, if I'm not to expect you for a few days." A poke in her ribs, that has her glaring. "You're not the only one who worries, Care."

Caroline had snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Bon. I have no plans of seeing anyone while we're here."

She swore she saw Bonnie's lips twist up.

"We'll see," her friend tells her.

Their rooms are up on the seventh floor, and honestly, she doesn't even remember the name of the hotel, but Bonnie tells her to get some sleep.

"We'll start tomorrow. I think I have a good idea of where to start," Bonnie murmurs, before she shrugs. "At the very least, we can do some sight seeing. Try and get our footing around here."

"Sure thing," she sighs.

She intends to do what Bonnie suggested; maybe get in a nice, warm bath, and wipe the travelling grime off her, and get a good, few hours sleep, before they venture into the city. It's her first time out of Virginia, and she fully intends to enjoy it.

That is, until there's a knock at the door.

And really, she knows who it is, even before she opens the door. Still, she sighs, as she opens it.

He's there. Dressed in his casual henleys, usual smirk in place, and his too blue eyes gazing down at her, just as they always use to. He's posed casually, one arm wrapped around his back, as his other stays tucked into the front pocket of his jeans.

"Hello, Caroline," he greets, his smile smug.

"Klaus."

It comes out a little breathier than she intended it to, as her breath catches. And the bastard notices it, before he chuckles.

"Miss me already?" he grins.

She rolls her eyes, as she pops her hip against the door frame.

"Please." She even bats her eyes at him.

His grin widens, even if possible.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he requests, cordial and all.

She raises an eyebrow in response.

"It's a hotel room," she tells him in that duh tone of hers. "You don't need an invitation to enter, Klaus, or have you not been paying attention in the last millennium of your life?"

He laughs.

"Not necessary, but certainly appreciated," he murmurs, as he pushes off, until there are less than a few centimetres between them.

She rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?"

He gives her a look that she can't quite read before he responds.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here, Caroline? This is my city, after all. I'm sure you remember," he brags.

She knows what he's implying. Thinking that she's here for him, decades, centuries even, before he'd expected her, because she knew he had. She expected her to be here, so she can't imagine that he doesn't. Just a while before he was expecting her.

"I'm here with Bonnie," she tells him, and it sounds defensive even to her own ears. "Sorry to break your bubble, buddy, but I'm not here for you." A pause and then, "I didn't come to screw up the life you have here, I promise. Bonnie has some witchy business. I wasn't about to throw her to the wolves alone."

Because like he said, it is his city, and she feels like she owes him that much.

"Yes," he says, voice tight, and she can tell she's struck a nerve. "So I've heard."

"...okaay?"

She really should expect his next words.

"Why don't you come stay at the compound?" The with me is implied, and she bites her lip. "Bring your friend."

She cocks her head, as though she's contemplating it.

"I think we'll pass," she tells him, her voice hard.

His eyes turn dark.

"You're not safe here," he insists. "There's more going on in this city than you realise, Caroline. You're safest with me."

She snorts, "And what? You're just gonna keep an eye on me twenty-four-seven?"

"It certainly wouldn't be a hardship," he murmurs.

She narrows her eyes.

"Maybe it would be for me," she spits, a little more aggressively than need be, even she admits that, and she sighs. "Look, Klaus. I won't be here long. Just until Bonnie's wrapped her business up, and I'll be out of your hair. I doubt anyone would want to hurt little ol' me."

"You'd be surprised," he murmurs, and he takes a step towards her, "what people would do to get their hands on what they perceive is my weakness."

Caroline's not quite sure how to take that

"I'm not your anything," she tells him firmly.

He looks more amused than anything, and he shakes his head.

"Do you really want to stay at this sub-par accommodation, Caroline? I can assure you, my property can offer you more comfort." A pause, as he grits his teeth, and then, "You needn't spend time with me if you don't wish it. I do, obviously. That goes without saying. I just want you to be safe."

She falters slightly at that, and damn him, because it works. He knows it works.

So, she sighs.

"Fine."

His eyes light up his entire face.

"But, I am leaving New Orleans as soon as Bonnie is ready," she warns him.

He just smiles.

"Maybe," he murmurs. "But, just wait until you see the rest of the city. I'm sure you'll fall in love with it, as have I."

And that's how she ends up (temporarily, it is really) living with Klaus. And his siblings.

(Rebekah is still a pain in the ass, but Kol is mainly amusing, and she finds she likes Freya. Freya is nice and kind, unlike the rest of the Mikaelsons, and she even offers to help Bonnie out, giving Caroline one thing less to worry about.)

-

Bonnie, as it turns out, is actually one to fall in love with the city. She likes that it's so populated with witches, people like her, and she's even managed to strike a deal with Klaus about the treatment of witches in the city. Well, she had made Caroline banter it out, but details. So, she decides to stay.

"You don't have to stay," she tells Caroline one night, when Caroline had come to her room.

"Huh?"

Caroline looks puzzled.

"I know you weren't planning on staying that long, that you wanted to travel. So, you can take off. If you'd like," Bonnie murmurs. "I know what I'm dealing with now, and I feel settled now. It almost feels like home."

Caroline looks suspicious, but she doesn't comment on that, and she sighs.

"Where are you gonna live?"

Bonnie laughs, because that is so Caroline. Practical to the end.

"Sophie's been helping me find a place," she reveals. "I can move in next week. It's a studio apartment, and I've offered to do shifts at Rousseau's to help fund for it. She said she could do with the help."

"Oh."

"I mean, if you wanna stay for another few days, and help me move in, I'd super appreciate it. And you could come back and visit me all the time! I know you've liked it here too," Bonnie encourages. "But I know that you've been itching to travel too."

"Yeah," Caroline smiles. "I'll figure something out."

They don't talk about it for the rest of the night, but Freya's head pops around the door after a very brief knock a couple of hours later.

"Hey."

"Freya," Caroline grins.

"You girls interested in some cocktails?"

Caroline gives her a look, and Bonnie laughs.

"Do you even have to ask?" it's Caroline who speaks up.

Freya's devilish grin definitely matches that of her siblings when she smiles.

"Excellent. Everyone else is going too. Wasn't sure whether to bother you, but there's only so much of my family I can handle in one night." She smiles, after an eye roll. "So get ready."

And that's how Caroline finds herself in her current complication.

They'd decided to get in one car, and the driver (they actually have a driver, so pretentious, though she doesn't say anything) always asks "Mr. Klaus" when he'd like to be picked up. Klaus had grinned at her eye roll. The entire way to the club, Klaus had sat next to her, and she'd gulped at the feeling of his thigh pressed against her bare skin.

They'd grown closer since she'd moved (still temporarily) into his compound, and she'd spent some time with him. He'd shown her his favourite sights of the city, his favourite restaurant, his favourite bar, and she can admit that she gets why he loves it here so much. She could stand to stay longer.

It's when they get to the club, and she and Bonnie go to the ladies that the problem occurs.

They've just walked out, when she sees him. Except this time, he's got a brunette attached to him. What she isn't prepared for is the tightening of her stomach, the emotion that swells in her throat, as she swallows.

Bonnie cocks her head, when Caroline's fingernails dig into her palms.

"Everything okay over there?" She sounds amused.

"Just fine." Caroline grits her teeth. "Why don't we get a drink?"

Bonnie still looks amused, even as she lets Caroline lead her over to the bar.

"You could interrupt, you know," Bonnie murmurs. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

She wants to, she really does.

"What Klaus does is his business," Caroline says firmly, even if she doesn't quite believe it. "I have no right to control over who he wants to see."

"If that's what you want to believe," Bonnie mutters.

Caroline glares, but she doesn't comment. Instead, she puts on her best fake smile.

"So, are we doing shots or not?"

She's not sure how many shots she takes that night. It's definitely a lot, and she's definitely drunker than she has been in a while. And she's soon alone, when a (witchy) guy Bonnie knows convinces her into a dance. She looks hesitant at Caroline, though.

"Go," Caroline encourages. "I can handle myself. I'll see if I can find Freya."

She doesn't, but at least Bonnie won't worry.

She keeps her eye on Klaus, her eyes burning a hole through his companion's back, as she grins up at him, her hand strategically placed on his chest, and he smiles down at her, with that smile he usually saved for her.

She wishes she could deny the feeling coursing through her, but she knows it's jealousy. And it isn't long before the glass in her hand is smashed, and she swears under her breath.

When she looks up, she sees Klaus'… thing walking away, and she swears he's baiting her, but she pounces, following the girl out of the door.

Well? She was hungry. It had been days since she'd fed. And she had been feeding from the vein lately, especially since she'd come to New Orleans, where blood bags were sparse. If it was someone Klaus had been feeling up, well, that was nobody's business.

She flashes outside, and the girl is startled for a minute, before she relaxes.

"Oh, it's you. You're Klaus' friend, aren't you?" the girl asks.

She snaps at friend, and her eyes dilate.

"Don't struggle. Don't scream."

And then, her fangs are buried in her neck.

She counts to ten, as she drinks, like Stefan had taught her, but she doesn't want to stop when she starts. Blood is pumping through her veins, and she presses the girl against the wall behind the club, her fingers curling in her red hair.

She doesn't stop, not even when she feels a presence behind her. Followed by a lean chest pressing to hers, and a hand brushing her hair to the side. Because she knows that presence. Knows the feel of his hands. Has had specific dreams of them for weeks now.

A chuckle is pressed against her neck, and she feels the vibrations race through her

"Easy, sweetheart," the words are almost whispered in the night. "Wouldn't want to kill her now, would we?"

His words spur her back into the present, and she lets the girl drop, unsurprised when she scatters away, as the compulsion breaks. The second she's gone, she's twisted around, as Klaus picks her up, and her back is against the wall, her legs curled around his hips, as he presses against her. His smirk is in place just as always.

His eyes are wild, as he looks at her, and they soon dart down to her blood-stained lips. She curls her fingers around his neck in response, trying to encourage him to kiss her. And he does, for a few short minutes. His lips moving enthusiastically against hers, his tongue flicking out against the blood on her lips.

She swallows his groan, when she grinds her hips into his. Even more so, when his tongue sweeps into the hot cave of her mouth, but it's all for naught, when he pulls away a few moments later.

"Not so fast, love," he tells her.

She actually growls at him.

"Just fuck me," she tells him, and watches as his eyes dilate in lust, before he shakes his head.

"Gladly," he murmurs. "Just as soon as you admit that you were jealous."

She snorts, though she can't exactly deny it at this point.

"Please."

"Because I want you," he murmurs, and his erection digs into her thigh, that has her rocking against him for more. "God, do I want you. But not until you admit this. Admit that there is something between us, and you're not just planning to run away as soon as possible. That you were jealous because she laid a hand on what was yours. Because I am yours, Caroline. I've been yours for longer than I care to admit. Just as you are mine."

It's the swivel of his hips that does it really, as she aches for more, gasping.

"Fine," she gasps. "I was jealous. And I wanted to kill her. Happy?"

"Completely," he agrees.

Her underwear is torn a minute later, and she growls again.

"I'm going to start billing you," she tells him, her eyes narrowed.

He grins, and she hears the ruffle of fabric as he undoes his jeans, followed by the ripping of her dress.

"I'm fairly certain you won't care by the time I'm through with you, Caroline."

And then he thrusts into her, in one perfect move, and she groans, and decides that she probably does agree with him. Even if he is an ass.

She gasps, her head falling back, when he starts a rhythm that has her rocking against him in response, his hand under her ass, pulling her back onto him, when he pulls away. Her hands are underneath his arms, scratching at his back, with marks that heal almost simultaneously. Her eyes soon drift closed, but Klaus decides that isn't enough.

"No," he growls, and it's pure sex, that has her clenching around him. "Eyes on me," he demands, and she's helpless to disagree.

In another move, he has her hands pinned above her head, with one of his, whilst his other grips her waist, as he fucks her. Hard and fast, like they need it. They have time for slow and deep later, but right now? She just needs him.

"God, Klaus," she lets out, when he hits the perfect spot.

He knows it and smirks, pressing himself closer to her, her breasts crushed against his chest.

"Anyone could find us at any moment. You realise that, don't you?" he muses, though she's pleased to note his breathing is heavy too, as he thrusts back into her.

"Don't care," she gasps. "Just don't stop."

He just raises an eyebrow, and his thrusts pause.

"Don't care? Tell me, Caroline, do you like it? Does it turn you on?"

She grits her teeth at him.

"If you're not going to fuck me, I can do it myself," she snarls.

"As satisfying as me?"

He's got her there.

"Yes," she snarls. "I

She manages to get out of his grip, and she reaches for his neck, pulling forward, until he kisses her, her tongue swiping against his lower lip, until he opens up for her, and his hips soon imitate the movement of his lips, making her smirk against him.

"Good to know," he tells her.

She wants to know what he means by that, but his thrusting back into her, with a speed and force that she very much appreciates, and it's not long before she's nearly there. Klaus knows it too, angles his hips at the right time, and slides his thumb against her clit, right before she falls apart, clenching around him.

"Klaus," his name is long and drawn out, and very much loud, considering where they were.

Her head tips back, and this time he doesn't stop her, as his lips attach themselves to her neck, when he groans her name. He lets her ride out her orgasm, and she draws his own from him, his back arching, as his neck stiffens, before he collapses against her, holding them against the wall.

"Seriously?" she mutters, when they both come back too.

Klaus separates them, pulling out of her with a wince, as he tries to right his clothing.

"What's that, love?" he asks distractedly.

"My dress," she moans. "How am I supposed to go home like this?"

He smirks, "I rather like you like this."

"You would," she mutters. "But I don't particularly want to show the good china off to every person who walks by."

"Neither do I," he agrees. "You are for my eyes only."

She rolls her eyes.

"And you are a possessive ass," she tells him.

"I'm a wolf, Caroline," he reminds her, as though she needs it. "I'm possessive by nature. And even my wolf knows that you are mine." She doesn't comment, and he raises an eyebrow, "Can you handle that?"

She let's that settle for a moment, before she steps up to him, presses herself against him, and curls her hand around his neck.

"Why don't you call James to get us home?" she asks him, her eyes flicking down to his lips, before they land back on his eyes, "and I'll show you exactly what I can handle."

His smile is blinding, and it's still there, as she manages to somehow right her dress so it covers the important parts, when James pulls up, and they get into the car.

"What?" she mutters.

He just grins, "Nothing, love." And then, "I have a balcony you know," he murmurs, as he cranes his neck, dropping kisses to her neck, his hand tracing over her thigh. "We could use it to test your exhibition streak."

"I was thinking we could test your shower out actually," she says, her hand dropping to his thigh, and palming his half-hard erection. "I had a bet with Bonnie that you'd stole the best one. And I have many plans. After we test out your bed."

He groans, and tells James to step on it.

(She'd called New Orleans home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> \- Shauna! xo


End file.
